La Monocromía de mi vida sin ti
by ai no kotoba
Summary: La vida de Sakura se torna de un color vació y triste cuando le ocurre un suceso inesperado, pero tiene que aprender a salir adelante y descubrir que puede llegar a ser feliz pues no esta sola; ademas... tiene un propósito, descubrir quien es el culpable de su desgracia, pero...
1. Chapter 1

La monocromía de mi vida sin ti.

Hola a todos los que estén leyendo este Fic, es el primero que escribo y espero que les guste, me estoy esforzando

No se confundan he! Mi personaje favorito es Itachi, pero siempre me ha gustado Sasusaku.

Comenten y critiquen mi trabajo.

Ai no kotoba

Lo tenía todo…

Todo lo que alguna vez soñé, una buena familia, unos excelentes amigos, una hermosa casa, el trabajo que siempre quise y lo más importante… el hombre de mis sueños.

Estaba casada con el hombre más bueno del planeta entero, amable, gentil, tierno…guapo, y así podría seguir pero en simples palabras lo describo como: El amor de mi vida.

¿Cuándo comenzó a ser doloroso hasta el respirar? ¿Cuándo mi vida se torno de este color?

Un color oscuro y frio, tan… lleno de dolor. ¡¿Cuándo empecé a sentir dolor?!

Ni siquiera sé cuándo todo comenzó, sabía que algo no cuadraba pero el destino a veces se disfraza de felicidad y te hace una mala pasada, yo pensé que todo estaba bien, que la vida me decía "buenos días" como siempre pero… no importa cuanto dure el día, siempre cae la noche.

¿Quieres que te cuente lo que me pasó?

Entonces comencemos en aquel día, dos semanas antes de mi aniversario de bodas.

_Capítulo 1: mi vida era perfecta contigo._

Esa mañana desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando lo vi a él a mi lado, era domingo y él muy pocas veces tenía tiempo libre con ese trabajo suyo que me hacia vivir angustiada, pero no hablemos de eso, me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, quería tener listo el desayuno para cuando el despertara.

Me dirijo a la cocina, abro las cortinas para que entre un poco de aire fresco, con el viento se metieron algunos pétalos de sakuras, los árboles están floreciendo aquí… hermoso.

Preparo una malteada de fresa para él y una de chocolate para mi, unos hot cakes con miel, pongo flores en la mesa… me falta algo, ya se: dango, el dango le encanta; porque no hay edad para dejar de comer dulces.

Subo hasta nuestra recamara, abro la puerta y… ¿Dónde ésta?

-amor ya está listo el desayuno… Itachi…

-Bhuuu!-

Dios casi se me sale el corazón y eso que no sufro de hipertensión, Itachi estaba tras la puerta y salto detrás de mí para ¿besar mi cuello? Me estremezco toda, eso no se puede evitar.

-me asustaste- dije en tono alegre, cogiendo una rosa que sostenía en sus manos- creí que seguirías durmiendo en tu día libre, como siempre te pasas trabajando a veces no tienes tiempo ni para descansar pero...- le ofrezco una sonrisa - al menos hoy estas en casa.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- pregunto en un tono coqueto.

-¿qué?- dije arqueando una ceja siguiendo su juego

-eras la mujer más maravillosa del mundo -dijo sonriendo - te amo – tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso con amor y ternura

-yo también te amo, te amo más que nada, por eso siempre espero que te cuides por ti, y por mí;

¿Sabes? a veces pienso "que aria si no vuelve alguna vez"… yo…- decía comenzando a balbucear, pero Itachi me detuvo con otro de sus besos

-Ya te dije que no me pasara nada. Sakura, te amo pero si puedo hacer algo por otras personas lo voy a hacer, porque ese es mi sueño, y si puedo cumplir ese sueño lo voy a hacer sin importar que tantas veces arriesgue mi vida, pero… quiero que sepas que siempre intentare volver por ti… a tu lado…

-intentarlo no es suficiente, solo digo que si seguirás ahí, te cuides… yo solo… quiero que seas feliz, por eso siempre te apoyare

- preciosa… ya soy feliz teniéndote a mi lado -dijo esto y volvió a besarla- ¿sabes una cosa Sakura?-

-dime- dije regalándole una sonrisa

-El desayuno se está enfriando – tratando de hacerme reír y después…

-¿sabes una cosa? Ya existe el microondas… ¿por qué no mejor hacemos algo divertido?-

-Mmm…Señora Uchiha eres una traviesa - y comenzó a besarme nuevamente con devoción.

_En ese momento yo era feliz. Faltaban dos semanas para nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas. Si, "FELIZ" __Era__ la palabra correcta._

/

Ya en el comienzo de la tarde, ambos salimos a comer a un restaurante de comida tradicional que estaba cerca de la casa, de verdad soy afortunada ya que hoy no quería guisar; luego caminamos hasta el parque y miramos el hermoso carmesí que se pintaba en el cielo

-Mira Itachi, parece un cielo encendido en llamas…

-sí, es simplemente perfecto, hoy es un día perfecto porque estoy con la persona que más amo –volteando a verme tomo mi mano- No sabes lo feliz que soy Sakura; perdón…

-Hghh?, perdón ¿por qué?- aquello me extrañó

-Porque siempre hago que te preocupes por mi

-¡Pues claro! –Dijo con tono de broma- ¡Que diría la gente si tu propia esposa no se preocupara por ti!

Objetivo cumplido: Hacerlo reír

- Además de preciosa buena, ¿realmente abre hecho algo tan bueno en mi otra vida?

-no lo sé… yo me pregunto lo mismo cada día que despierto a tu lado…

El aire fresco que nos envolvía a los dos entre pétalos de cerezos me daba una sensación de felicidad interminable, nos miramos a los ojos y el tomo mi mano, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-¡HELADOS! –Pregonaba un señor por las calles- ¡HELADOS!-

-me compras un helado?... Amor…

-¿Qué?- pregunto como si no me hubiese prestado atención

-que si me compras un helado, despistado-

Itachi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en ocasiones, se portaba como un chiquillo enamorado, pero qué más daba, si bien no éramos niños, si estábamos enamorados.

-Lo que quieras, MI amor.

Después de comprar el helado, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la casa, que solo estaba a unas cuadras de ahí, en el camino nos topamos con Chiyo-Sama, una anciana agradable que vivía frente a nosotros. Esa señora siempre me ha caído bien, es muy amable con nosotros y hasta nos hornea pies, aunque detrás de esa dulzura hay mucha tristeza, alguna vez me conto que toda su familia había muerto en un incendio, debió ser muy duro para ella, pero de eso ya muchos años, nosotros la tratamos como de la familia.

Nos saludo y nosotros le devolvimos el saludo

-Al rato les llevare un pie ya casi salen del horno –

-Gracias, Chiyo-ba-sama, entonces la esperamos para comer…

Como prometido, media hora después ahí estaba comiendo con nosotros, los tres en la mesa disfrutando en un ambiente agradable.

Al día siguiente, Itachi me despertó con un beso, pero para desgracia de ambos, ya era lunes, yo iba al jardín de niños y el a su central, como ya es jefe, tiene más responsabilidades, desayunamos, nos bañamos y luego cada quien nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos trabajos.

Inicio de semana: Fue un Día pesado.

_Después de conducir como media hora, llego a la escuela, pasó a saludar a Hinata-chan, mi buena y tímida amiga que da clases en el salón de junto._

_Entro al salón de clases, veo a mis niños, luego recuerdo como cada vez que entro al salón de clases el día que Itachi me pidió matrimonio._

_/Era el primer año que impartía clases, Itachi era solo mi amigo, aunque ambos estábamos enamorados en "secreto", lo digo así porque al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta menos nosotros._

_Estábamos en plena primavera, los niños ya me querían… ni siquiera era novia de Itachi pero aquella mañana cuando entre al salón, todos los niños ya estaban dentro, cada quien sostenía una cartulina fosforescente en sus manos y estaban vestidos de blanco, de pronto comenzaron a levantar cada quien su cartulina y se leía una frase que decía "cada vez que te veo, no me atrevo a decir lo que siento por miedo, soy tonto confesando sentimientos, pero la verdad es que no puedo estar sin ti, solo tenerte cerca me hace sentir feliz, así que por favor, si quisieras hacerme feliz cada día del resto de mi vida; por favor dime que si, VOLTEA"; en el momento que voltee vi a Itachi arrodillado y en sus manos un anillo de compromiso…_

–_Sakura, sé que no hemos sido novios, y que tú me ves como un amigo pero te prometo que si…- _

_Por dios estaba todo rojo y ¿sudando?, aunque no tanto como yo lo estaba, ni siquiera deje que terminara la frase cuando le dije con todas mis fuerzas_

_-¡SI!, yo también te amo- y ambos nos besamos…/_

-si… yo también te amo -

-Sakura… preciosa despierta… -

Perdón, ¿no les dije?, ya había llegado a mi casa, me quede dormida en el mueble leyendo un libro

-sabes… jamás me arrepentiré de haberte dicho "acepto casarme contigo"-

-Yo menos amor, yo menos…

Otro día normal de mi vida comienza, un martes ¿Cómo cualquiera? No lo creo…

Llego a la escuela… lo de siempre

-buenos días señorita Haruno- dicen los niños

Varios cuchicheos por ahí…

-de grande quiero ser como ella…

-algún día me casare con alguien como Itachi-San…

-que hermoso cabello tiene…

-sí, es tan largo y sedoso…

Un chiquillo de los que siempre se creen el centro del mundo:

-pues sí, su cabello es hermoso pero… ¿que con su esposo…? lo tiene casi igual que ella…

-¡te da envidia! ¡Te da envidia!

-¡no es cierto!

Así comenzaba otro día típico, al menos eso pensé

Al salir de la escuela, recibí una extraña llamada…

-¿bueno?

-Hola!, querida, solo te hablo para decirte que mañana iré a visitarlos y me quedare unos días…

-¿QUEE?¡¿Cómo que vas a la casa mañana para quedarte unos días?! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?, Mamá sabes que Itachi y yo estamos casados, tú sabes… queremos un poco de privacidad…

-¡Así que era eso!... ¡Picara…! –mi madre, Tsunade, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, así es, Tsunade es mi madre, aunque hacia casi 6 meses de que no la veía, por qué llegaba tan de repente- No te preocupes… no los interrumpiré si eso quieres…- y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-Mamá… por favor, no digas esas cosas…-

-¿Por qué?(soltando un suspiro)… cariño, eso es algo normal, como sea mañana te veo Bey…

-pero… - (….) típico, que cuelgue antes de que le diga algo.

Como sea, hacia mucho que no la veía y la extrañaba, realmente era feliz.

/

Como últimamente, ese día Itachi llegó tarde: últimamente ha habido muchos incendios…

Estaciono el carro de la central, abrió la puerta y me miró, de seguro por mi cara, algo raro.

-Mi madre vendrá a visitarnos- y se le dibujo una sonrisa, para el mas que una suegra era una madre.

Mi madre, hiso algo que nunca ni con toda mi vida podría pagárselo, mi madre quería que Itachi fuera mi novio y ¡él fue y me propuso matrimonio! con esa típica frase de ahora o nunca; si bien mi mamá le dijo una que otra mentirita, lo hiso para vernos felices.

Después de la boda Itachi me lo dijo, lo que hiso mi madre por él.

_-Itachi, cariño, sé que amas a mi hija y sé que mi hija te ama a ti, lo sé cada vez que los veo juntos… pero si no te apuras a decirle lo que sientes por ella, hay alguien que te va a ganar el puesto, "ese" alguien de cabello rubio y de obvias intenciones hacia mi hija que cada vez que la ve intenta algún tipo de "acercamiento"-_

Aquello fue algo que impulso a Itachi (pero la verdad, Naruto solo era y es mi amigo)

-¿cuándo? –

-Mañana –

No sé porque pero ambos nos reímos como locos esa noche, porque en el fondo, más que incomodidad, se sentía un ambiente familiar, la felicidad de estar la familia unida. Cuando era pequeña papá murió, los padres de Itachi también, solo tenía un hermano que hacía años no veía. Como yo he Itachi éramos amigos desde que tenía 16, y él me visitaba muy seguido, mi madre lo veía como a un hijo.

Sin duda era feliz: No quiero que piensen que tan solo les hablo de momentos felices, yo solo quiero que sepan cómo me sentía, como era todo antes de aquel incidente.

Ese día sentí que mi vida era como el cielo azul en donde se pintaba un hermoso arcoíris.

/

Despierto temprano, como de costumbre tomo un baño, Itachi ya se había ido, como siempre, no podía fallar. Desayuno, salgo para la escuela… creo que todo está listo, ya había limpiado la habitación de huéspedes, solo faltaba comprar: no tenía nada en mi despensa.

Mientras conducía a la escuela, sentí algo de preocupación: otro incendio hoy. "espero que Itachi esté bien"… luego algo mas invadió mi mente: "ojala que mamá llegue después que yo a casa; pobre… no me la imagino esperando hasta que yo llegue y abra… con lo desesperada que es…".

Pero nunca es bueno preocuparse tanto por cosas que no pasan, solo hay que preocuparse cuando sea el momento, en el fondo, se que todo estará bien: Mejor respiro

-todo estará bien-

A veces termino pensando que soy una paranoica, siempre me preocupo demasiado y al final todo sale bien.

Salí a las tres, me tope con una de mis mejores amigas, mejor dicho, con mi hermana, para mí eso era, lástima que tenía prisa.

-hola Sakura-chan – siempre tan cordial y alegre, no me extraña para nada que allá querido ser maestra de pre-escolar aun cuando su padre se oponía, siempre le han gustado los niños, pero es un poco tímida y no tiene novio, pero si uno que otro pretendiente pues ella en verdad es bonita aunque ella los ve con _ojos de inocencia_.

-Hola Hinata-chan, -

-Sakura… yo quería saber…eto… si podemos hablar algún día de estos… es que…eto- quiero un consejo.

-Claro que si, uno de estos días nos reunimos con Ino-chan, pero ahora tengo que irme, mi madre llega a la casa y quisiera estar ahí, tú la conoces… es muy desesperada. Si no me encuentra de seguro se intenta meter hasta por la ventana –ambas reímos

-es verdad, salúdamela de mi parte –

Esa Hinata, siempre ha sido tímida; "un consejo", creo que le empieza a interesar alguien, espero que sea alguien que valga la pena, ella lo merece.

Salí como loca al supermercado a comprar algo para hacer la comida, unos cuantos vegetales, algo de carne, y un poco de sake… a mi madre le encanta.

Tenía prisa de salir de ahí, luego pensé _"que despistada soy", _de seguro que si mamá no viene hoy, no compro nada hasta la otra semana.

Estaba un poco desesperada, la fila en la que estaba parecía no moverse y todo porque parecía que la cajera se había encontrado con una vieja amiga, ¡Sí! a la que estaba atendiendo y con la que parecía charlar muy alegremente, realmente esto me frustra: tienes prisa y tienes que esperar a que un par de cotorras terminen de chismear lo que no se han contado, aunque… eso me recuerda a Ino y a mí, pero qué más da, ella y yo no platicamos en el trabajo… tal vez porque no trabajamos juntas

¡Sí! Seguro es eso.

-quisieran darse prisa por favor –dije un poco nerviosa- los demás también tienen una vida que atender- diablos la cajera me mando una mirada fulminante, pero por suerte dejo de platicar y la fila avanzo.

Salí como 15 minutos después, subí las cosas a la camioneta y conduje hasta mi casa, conduje un poco rápido pero prudente, me pareció que el tiempo se pasó volando, me hice 20 minutos en llegar, estaba emocionada, hacia algo de tiempo, que no veía a mamá y tenerla en casa me hacía muy feliz, excepto por sus comentarios incómodos, pero que rayos, siempre estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí.

Abrí la puerta, todo parecía normal, ¡ALIVIO! Aun no llegaba, pero de repente, algo se me hiso extraño, un olor delicioso saliendo de la cocina, fui rápido a ver y, ahí estaba, ya hasta había hecho la comida, de seguro estaba esperando a que Itachi y yo llegáramos, me miro y su cara dibujo una sonrisa, la mía igual pero no pude evitar mi curiosidad

-mamá… ¿Cómo es que entraste?- pregunte extrañada y luego algo cruzo por mi mente, Salí rápido a ver si la ventana estaba rota- no… ¡qué alivio!-

-así es como saludas a tu madre Sakura, ni siquiera me saludas y ya sales corriendo- dijo en tono de broma

-lo siento mamá, claro que estoy feliz de verte –dije mientras la abrazaba- pero… me pregunto cómo es que entraste…

-Por eso fuiste a ver la ventana!, ¿qué clase de loca crees que soy? por primera vez quisiera que me vieras como gente civilizada –se aclaro la garganta y dijo: La última vez que vine le saque copia a tu llave

-¡¿Qué?! Como lo dices solo así, que rayos… ¿Cuándo? –pregunte confusa

-cariño, no debes de dejar las llaves al alcance de todos –dijo despreocupada

-mamá, las llaves estaban en el buro de mi habitación –dije con seriedad, pero… una mirada de mi madre bastaba para hacerme reír, de repente las dos ya estábamos riendo, ella volvió a abrazarme

-te extrañe mucho, hija- me encantaba que me mimara, así que la abrase y me acurruque en su pecho, los cuales eran un poco (emrmemrm) enormes por cierto, pero qué más da, luego ella siguió hablando- por cierto Sakura… ¿Dónde está ese Itachi? Ya quiero verlo, los he extrañado a los dos…

-de seguro no tarda pero depende de cuánto trabajo tenga hoy –dije con aire de melancolía

-Ese Itachi, aun trabaja ahí no es cierto? –Yo asentí- no te preocupes Sakura, la misma historia no se tiene que repetir dos veces ¿sabes? –me dijo y me estrujo más fuerte.

Escucho el sonido de un carro estacionándose, Itachi había llegado, como siempre abrió la puerta y me empezó a buscar

-Amor… ya llegue.

Se le hiso extraño ver que no respondía, pero yo quería que fuera a la cocina y se diera cuenta de que mi madre había llegado. Así que deje que buscara.

Se guio de seguro por el olor de la comida, había preparado onigiri, salmón junto con algunas verduras y café tradicional japonés que le gustaba a Itachi. Al abrir la puerta este se percató de quien había llegado, sonrió alegremente y la abrazo

-que gusto volver a verla _suegra_ – realmente se veía feliz, él ya había sufrido mucho en su vida y al fin se merecía algo bueno, y ese algo éramos nosotros, una familia.

-A mí también me da gusto verte hijo…-le decía mi mamá mientras se percató de algo- Itachi, aun no te has cortado el cabello –Itachi se puso rojo como un tomate.

-no… creo que así me gusta –respondió el un poco apenado y quitándoselo de las manos

-¡Vaya! sí que lo tienes largo, si sigues así lo tendrás más largo que el mío –dijo mi mamá jugando, pero al ver la cara de Itachi que estaba hecha una manzana, se echó a reír- no lo tomes enserio hombre!, es más, ni pienses en cortártelo que lo tienes bien guay!, oye, dime… te echas algún tratamiento o algo ¿nee? –decía ella tan calmadamente, mientras que la cara de Itachi estaba a punto de explotar

-mamá, ya deja de acosarlo, Itachi no se echa nada, es natural… y sí, mi marido es todo un guapo –dije sonriente.

Al final de la plática los tres nos sentamos a comer, charlamos, reímos… nos contamos lo que nos había pasado mientras estábamos lejos… en fin; un típico cuadro familiar, seguro éramos pocos, pero con amor de sobra.

El ambiente era cálido, agradable, hacía tiempo que no probaba la comida de mamá y enserio ella guisa delicioso, yo también, claro, eso es algo que aprendí de ella, pero probar su comida me hacía recordar cuando Itachi iba a comer a la casa, ella le preparaba su platillo favorito y el encantado, platicábamos como ahora, reíamos como ahora, pero ahora había una gran diferencia, Itachi ya no estaba de visita, ahora era mi esposo, pero aun así seguíamos como hace años. Felices como una verdadera familia. Nada podía estropear mi felicidad. Nada.

Ya por la noche, cuando los tres estábamos cenando, a mi madre se le ocurrió hacer otra de sus preguntas indiscretas, que para mi sorpresa era algo que ya había planeado, algo que siempre quise pero que vendría más adelante.

Estábamos sentados en el comedor, tranquilamente hasta que, sin más ni más, mi madre empezó a hablar.

-Apropósito hija, no piensan tener hijos? –dijo en un tono serio, yo casi me atraganto con el pan, Itachi se puso rojo, pero comenzó a hablar

-Claro que sí!, eso es algo a lo que nunca hemos dicho que no, pero por ahora, ambos tenemos trabajo y para nuestros hijos queremos todo el tiempo del mundo –dijo decidido, pero mi madre quería una respuesta más concreta.

-No es que yo esté tan vieja como para querer unos nietos pronto, pero… ya les falta poco para cumplir dos años de casados, ¿no creen que han esperado suficiente? –si, ella es insistente, pero yo tome la palabra

-claro mamá tu aun eres muy joven –dije en tono de broma, mamá ya tenía 50 años, pero bueno…-pero la verdad Itachi y yo ya habíamos discutido este asunto, solo esperaremos unos meses más…

-Es cierto, solo me falta juntar un poco más de dinero para comprar una casa más grande donde quepamos todos –dijo Itachi.

-Todos! Pero si esta casa ya es muy grande –

-sí pero Sakura y yo tendremos a lo mínimo unos cinco hijos! –dijo en un tono un poco pícaro, mi madre casi se atraganta al escuchar eso

-¡cinco hijos a lo mínimo! –repitió perpleja- pero cómo es posible…- yo le pegue un codazo a Itachi y ella siguió hablando al mirar el gesto- haaa!, me están tomando el pelo, ya verán! –dijo en tono acusador

-Bueno, bueno, solo serán dos pero lo de la casa no es broma-dijo Itachi agitando las manos- Si me retiro en unos años todo el tiempo para ellos ¡¿no suena genial?!

-y para mí no tendrás tiempo –pregunto fingiendo desconsuelo y con una cara de niña de 5 años a lo que Itachi respondió con unas pequeñas risas

-yo siempre tendré tiempo para ti mi amor, porque tú eres mi vida entera –mi madre se nos quedó viendo y comenzó a hablar ¡OTRA VEZ!

-Lamento interrumpirte Romeo pero mami está en casa! –dijo en un tono risueño con una cara que no aguantaba la risa y termino por estallar, Itachi y yo nos pusimos rojos y ella continuo

-pero vaya que no quiero arruinar sus momentos especiales, solo bromeaba –dijo sacudiendo las manos y luego cambió su tono a uno un poca más serio- a propósito hija, ya que estoy aquí, mañana podrías llevarme con Jiraya después de tu trabajo?

-Claro mamá, ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco lo he visitado en un tiempo, me gustaría ir a visitar a mi padrino favorito! –dije entusiasmada

-Si quieren… yo las acompaño –dijo Itachi

-eso me encantaría –respondí.

Y así se nos fue el tiempo, entre risas y planes, y por cierto en planes, ¡Pronto me reuniré con las chicas! seguro que ellas me ayudan a planear algo lindo para mi aniversario, el año pasado, Itachi pidió el día, me dio rosas, me llevo de día de campo, fuimos al parque, caminamos, me llevo a un restaurante lujosísimo, y al final terminamos con una velada hermosísima, ¡Itachi era todo un romántico!, a decir verdad siempre lo fue; pero esta vez quería sorprenderlo! Planear algo hermoso e inolvidable, seguro que Ino-chan y Hinata-chan me ayudaban en eso, ellas siempre me impulsaron para que le dijera a Itachi que lo amaba, pero bueno, el me gano primero!, además… que mejor que planear cosas con tus amigas, cosas…

Capitulo siguiente: Planeando el momento especial

Espero que les haya gustado y no se desesperen, ténganme paciencia, intentare mejorar mi estilo de redacción, los espero la otra semana y gracias por leer.

ai no kotoba


	2. Planeando el momento especial

_Capítulo 2: planeando el momento especial_

Salgo de la escuela y conduzco mientras pienso, estoy muy emocionada porque vamos a ir todos juntos a visitar a mi padrino Jiraya-sama, el tío de Naruto, o como éste le dice: _Ero-sennin. _Aunque eso es un poco irrespetuoso, él no es pervertido, solo es un escritor que hace novelas de amores imposibles o fantasías de amor o alguna otra cosa relacionada con amor, pero Naruto no lo ve así, en fin, él era el mejor amigo de mi padre, por lo que cuando nací el me bautizó y se convirtió en mi padrino, lo aprecio demasiado, a decir verdad él es como un padre para mí, desde que papá murió el me cuido como su princesa, me visitaba, jugaba conmigo, me llevaba al parque y también me aconsejaba sobre la vida,tal vez es porque no tiene hijos, ni siquiera tiene una esposa, de seguro que se siente solo, y yo, lo visito de vez en cuando para que sepa que estoy ahí, jajá quisiera ver la cara que pone cuando vea que además de Itachi y yo, también va mamá.

Ellos estudiaron junto con mi padre, los tres eran muy unidos y él la quiere mucho ¬¬ casi puedo ver la sorpresa que se lleva cuando sepa que mamá se quedara unos días más en la ciudad, eso lo ara muy feliz.

Llego a la casa y mi madre ya está afuera esperando, Itachi no tuvo ningún imprevisto así que los tres nos aventuramos hasta la casa de mi muy apreciado padrino, nos hicimos poco mas de dos horas en llegar, con razón casi no lo visitaba, excepto en vacaciones; en el camino prendo el radio para crear un ambiento más fluido, mi madre estaba muy nerviosa, seguro porque no había visto a Jiraya-sama en casi un año, intento hacerle platica, verla así es extraño, ella solo responde: "es porque no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo, me pregunto si sigue siendo igual de irresponsable que siempre" dijo esto en un tono extraño y luego dijo: "si sigue con esas ridículas novelas seguro le doy un buen golpe", esbocé una sonrisa al oír eso, mamá lo dijo en su tono normal, así era ella siempre diciendo cosas raras.

-oye má! Tienes razón sigue escribiendo novelas, pero no son ridículas, son muy buenas! Una vezleí una –dije siguiendo la conversación

-oye Sakura, no lo defiendas tanto que me pongo celosa –dijo divertida- además eso no es un empleo de verdad, solo se la pasa de flojo mientras espera que la suerte le caiga del cielo.

Ya se había disuelto la tensión y así se pasó el resto del viaje, mientras Itachi se limitaba a reír de nuestras incoherencias y a manejar hasta que, por fin se vislumbraba no muy lejos una casa azul, con algunos árboles de cerezos alrededor. ¡Hemos llegado!

Era una casa muy hermosa, una donde había jugado cuando era niña, una que al verla me hacíasonreír, sentía una nostalgia de tantos recuerdos que se cruzaron por mi mente.

Bajamos de la camioneta, caminamos hasta la puerta, toco el timbre, una… dos… la puerta se abre y me encuentro con ese rostro alegre que al vernos se ilumina de felicidad, me abraza, saluda a Itachi, se le queda viendo a mamá, se abrazan, mi madre le da un codazo, cuando él no la quería soltar

-ouch…Qué alegría verlos por aquí, pasen, pasen –decía perturbado de emoción, entramos a la sala donde papásolía dejarme mientras leía novelas con mi padrino, cuando mamá llegaba solo los regañaba a los dos, aunque a mí me daba igual, me daban muchos peluches y helado de chocolate; era más que feliz.

-Y que has estado haciendo Jiraya, algo de provecho? O solo sigues vagando como siempre diciendo que necesitas recolectar historias ¿nee? –dijo mi mamá en un tono alegre

-Claro que he hecho algo de provecho! Justo ahora estoy escribiendo una nueva novela, la llamare "como recuperar el color de tu vida"

-Tonterías!, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y hacer algo con tu vida, mírate ya tienes 50 años, y a diferencia de mi tú te notas acabado –dijo mi mamá sonriendo como si fuese la ganadora de esa "batalla", Itachi y yo solo nos mirábamos divertidos.

-No niego que seas hermosa pero tú también tienes esa edad, no trates de esconder lo que no puedes, tu cara lo dice todo –dijo mi padrino riendo

Ellos realmente parecían unos niños.

-¡Que dices! ahora veras… - y le dio un golpe en el brazo

-Ouch. Enserio… nunca intenten meterse con Tsunade, ella es muy fuerte –dijo sobándose el hombro y dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-Que dices…- dijo soltando un poco de aire –mejor ve por un café –dijo mi madre en un tono mandón

-Ni que fueras mi esposa, solo iré porque no quiero ser un mal anfitrión, ¿Qué quisieran de tomar ustedes chicos?

-un café estará bien

-a mi igual –le dije

-Entonces… serán tres cafés… a uno para mi serian cuatro…-dijo anotando en una libreta que traía en la mano, a él siempre le ha gustado hacernos reír

-Creo que será mejor que te ayude si quiero tomar algo decente –dijo mamá dirigiéndose a la cocina con él.

Itachi y yo permanecíamos sentados en unos muebles que para mi sorpresa se notaban limpios, la verdad es que mi padrino no es tan organizado como mamá. Me sentía feliz de estar ahí, de estar así.

Itachi y yo nos quedamos hablando de nuestro día, de cómo me había extrañado y yo a él, le conté que en la escuela tenía ya muchas admiradoras que me preguntaban por él cada día que ponía un pie en el salón, y el mi dijo: "pues mira quien lo dice, a mí siempre me dicen que me gane a la mujer más linda del mundo". Aquello me hiso sonrojar, nos besamos, nos miramos, sonreímos y luego de 15 minutos llegaron mamá y Jiraya con 4 tazas humeantes y un plato con galletas.

Hablamos de lo lindo, me dolía la panza de tanto reír, últimamente me he reído mucho, será porque soy tan feliz que no tengo otra forma de expresarlo que con una sonrisa; aunque ahora que lo pienso todos los días me despierto con una sonrisa.

Nos dieron las 7:00 p.m. platicando, me la estaba pasando muy bien pero teníamos que regresar a casa, con el camino taaan corto que nos esperaba y con una carretera taaan iluminada no tendría por qué decirles que nos hicimosmás tiempo.

Nos despedimos pero prometimos volver, por su parte él dijo: "yo también los visitare un día de estos", al final terminamos por irnos, Itachi conducía y yo me estaba quedando dormida recostada en su hombro, mi madre ya iba más dormida que las rocas, llegamos a casa como a las 10:00 p.m. Itachi despertó a mi madre y a mí me llevo cargando hasta la habitación, que vergüenza, debíhaber parecido una niña chiquita, pero dejando eso de lado, me sentía feliz, ¡joder, que hermosa es mi vida! nada lo podría arruinar.

/

La semana paso volando y adivinen que, este domingo exactamente será mi aniversario de bodas, le hable a las chicas y quedamos de reunirnos hoy viernes a las 4:00 p.m. en el café "solo los ángelesvienen aquí", como Hinata y yo trabajamos juntas nos fuimos juntas, le hable a Itachi para decirle que ese día llegaría un poco más tarde, el solo me dijo: "cuídate mucho amor, te espero en casa".

Cuando llegamos Hinata-chan y yo, Ino-chan ya estaba ahí, agitaba su mano en señal de saludo, nos saludamos, nos abrasamos, ya llevaba casi 15 días sin ver a esa rubia; eso debía imponer una nueva marca, tomamos asiento y ordenamos, Hinata ordeno un capuchino y una rebanada de pastel, Ino ordeno un americano y un pie de fresa yyo un capuchino y un pie de queso. Nos pusimos a platicar sobre las cosas que nos pasaban, Ino-chan dijo que Shikamaru, su esposo, la hacía muy feliz, aunque él era un poco serio en el fondo según nos dijo era todo un romántico, luego yo le conté sobre mi vida con Itachi, lo felices que éramos y para que las había citado; luego le echamos una miradita a Hinata-chan:

-Y tu Hinata, ¿no piensas casarte alguna vez? ¿No tienes algún pretendiente? –dijo ansiosa Ino-chan

-No… bueno, no que yo sepa

-Pero si túeres hermosa –dije- al menos te debe interesar alguien…

-eto… pues…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como era de costumbre- emm… no

-Vamos –dijo Ino- te conozco muy bien, sé que escondes algo… cuéntanos

-ahora que lo recuerdo Hinata, creo que el otro día me querías decir algo –dije yo- ¿que era?

-bueno, pues… -cada vez que Hinata se ponía nerviosa iba bajando más su nivel de vos.

-¡seguro que no se trata de algún hombre! –dijo Ino intentando hacerla hablar

-Pues yo….-la ojiperlaseguía rodeando el asunto

-¡HOLA! –dijo un chico rubio que se dirigía a nosotras con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola Naruto, que sorpresa verte por aquí –dije

-Por lo visto este lugar dice la verdad –dijo el rubio, a lo que Hinata pregunto curiosa

-¿Por qué? –

-porque aquí solo vienen los ángeles –le dijo y Hinata se puso como de mil colores, casi pienso que se nos va!

-pues entonces que haces tú aquí –dijo Ino jugando

-oye… yo solo pasaba por aquí pero me tengo que ir… Sakura… ¿Itachi-san está en casa? –pregunto y yo me quede extrañada

-si –dije confundida- ¿Por qué preguntas? –intentando averiguar mas

-es que necesito hablar con el sobre un asunto del trabajo –eso me dejo más tranquila, Naruto era policía así que no me extrañaba que buscara a Itachi

-ok. Pero ya déjalo respirar con tranquilidad –le dije en un tono de juego

-ok. Sakura-chan, no te lo robo mucho, bueno adiós –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

-Adiós -Dijimos las tres al unísono.

En cuanto se hubo ido, le caímos a Hinata con una lluvia de preguntas, la primera en empezar fue Ino

-¿Es el verdad? ¿Te gusta Naruto?

-bueno yo… eto…-dijo algo nerviosa

-lo sabía – dijo Ino

-es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que lo ves se te van las palabras, te pones roja como un tomate y cada vez que te dice algo o está cerca ocurre lo mismo –dije yo secundando a Ino.

-¡Siempre! –dijo Ino en un tono de "te atrapamos no lo escondas más"

-No es cierto!, mejor porque no nos ponemos a organizar tu aniversario Sakura-chan, ya te queda poco tiempo, es este domingo ¿no? –dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-Tienes razón! –dije- es hora de organizar mi momento especial

Entonces empezaron los "planes" para el momento especial. La gente que pasaba se nos quedaba viendo raro por nuestra forma de reír y hablar, debimos parecer unas niñas de colegio planeando una cita con el novio, pero quémás da. Pensamos en varias cosas, teníamos varias ideas sobre el ¿Dónde? y el ¿cómo?, hasta que por fin dimos con la respuesta indicada.

-Ya sé que are –dije con una mirada triunfante, las chicas me miraron entusiasmadas

-cuéntanos ya –dijo Ino, los ojos le brillaban como si estuviera viendo una novela de amor- ¡no nos dejes en ascuas y dinos que aras!

-está bien! –las dos me miraron atentas- ¿recuerdan que les conté de la playa donde conocí a Itachi? –los dos asintieron- pues… conozco al dueño de un pequeño lugar ahí, hoy mismo le hablo para que me lo rente!

-¿Se pueden rentar pedazos de playa? –pregunto Hinata sorprendida y yo asentí

-¿y? – Ino siempre quería obtener masinformacion- ¿Qué aras después? –las dos esperaban una respuesta y me miraron fijamente

-Pues… en esa playa lo conocí por primera vez, debí tener unos 6 años, me había alejado de mis padres para mirar los fuegos artificiales esa tarde, pero creo que me aleje de más y me perdí

Flash back.

_Los fuegos artificiales iluminaban esa bella tarde, pero cuando dejaron de estallar me di cuenta de que no sabía en donde estaba, me comencé a desesperar y luego comencé a llorar… estaba ahí… sentada en la arena cuando alguien se me acerco y me dijo: "las niñas se ven más lindas cuando no lloran", se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y me lo entrego._

_-¿Quién eres? –pregunte extrañada, el debió tener como 11 años, así que se me hiso raro. _

_-me llamo Itachi –dijo el ofreciéndome una sonrisa- ¿te has perdido?_

_-si –respondí mientras me secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo_

_-yo te puedo ayudar a buscar a tus padres si quieres –se ofreció muy amablemente, desde ese entonces era un caballero_

_-si –respondíilusionada- gracias_

_Comenzamos a caminar y a caminar… y a seguir caminando…_

_Después de 30 minutos los dos terminamos perdidos, se había hecho de noche y teníamos hambre, éltenía un poco de dinero así que me invito unos pastelillos de chocolate, desde ese entonces me gusta el chocolate, luego, en vez de preocuparnos por buscar a nuestros padres nos pusimos a jugar en los puestos, él se ganó un peluche en un juego de tiro al blanco y me lo regalo, luego nos subimos a la montaña rusa; era una niña y tenía miedo, en especial cuando esa cosa comenzó a bajar, entonces se me revolvió el estómago por la ley de la gravedad, el me tomo la mano muy fuerte y me dijo: "no te asustes todo estará bien", y así fue._

_Esa noche fue muy divertida al estar a su lado, al final un guardia nos detuvo diciendo: "me han informado que una niña de pelo rosa ha desaparecido y también de un niño que viste camisa oscura y pantalones blancos" para mi fortuna o desgracia no había otras niñas con tal color de pelo y ver a Itachi a mi lado con esa ropa que coincidía con la descripción lo hacíacoincidir todo, papá y mamá llegaron por mí, papá me cargo entre sus brazos_

_-no vuelvas a alejarte de mí princesa, estábamos muy preocupados por ti –dijo el_

_-la he encontrado con este niño, ¿lo conocen? –dijo el guardia haciendo referencia a Itachi_

_-jamás lo he visto –dijo mi madre- ¿quién es tu amigo Sakura? –dijo mi madre en tono de enfado_

_-es mi hijo –dijo el padre de Itachi que se acercó hasta nosotros_

_-el solo me quería ayudar a buscarlos –dije yo_

_-¡es verdad! -dijo Itachi, y era cierto pero al guardia como si le pagaran por contradecir a unos niños dijo_

_-pues no los iban a encontrar en la montaña rusa –dijo en tono acusador, a mí no sé qué me dio y le enseñe la lengua, el solo se dio la vuelta –para la otra cuiden más a sus hijos.- Dijo esto y se fue._

_Itachi comenzó a reír._

_-Pues si es así, gracias por cuidar de mi princesa –dijo me padre_

_-No lo agradezcan –dijo Itachi- me divertí mucho –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo me quede media embobada- por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-me llamo Sakura –respondí_

_-que hermoso nombre como tu… igual que las flores…no lo olvidare –dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme- espero volver a verte- y se alejó de la mano de su padre_

_-yo también…-dije como un susurro que se lleva el viento_

Fin flash back.

Las chicas me miraron como si estuviesen escuchando la mejor historia de amor de todas

-¡Que hermoso! –exclamo Hinata

-¡Que romántico! De seguro es el destino quien los unió de nuevo

-tal vez…-dije yo- ese día habrá una feria, como la de ese año, pienso llevarlo a aquel lugar y luego ir a la feria con él y pasar una velada increíble, aunque esta vez, no abra interrupciones; hasta mande hacer un pastel, quería hacer una fiesta pero quiero que ese momento sea solo de los dos.

Las dos me miraron sonrientes y luego las tres comenzamos a reír, éramos como hermanas, siempre nos contábamos todo, pero luego mire el reloj.

Se habían llegado las 8:00 p.m. lleve a Hinata a su casa, y luego fui a la mía, se me hiso muy tarde;¡Cómo fue posible pasar cuatro horas ahí!, dios cuando platico con mis amigas el tiempo vuela.

Conduje como loca y apenas pude llegar a las 9:30 p.m. hacía tiempo que no se me hacía tarde, bueno, no era tarde pero dejar a Itachi todo el día soportando las "platicas amigables" de mi madre, dios, seguro que no me salvo. Entro a la casa, la luz apagada. Cierro la puerta y se encienden las luces de la sala. Itachi está ahí, sentado en el sillón con una cara seria.

-señora Uchiha, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? –dijo en un tono de papáregañón

-pues exactamente las 9:31 p.m. –dije mirando el mi reloj- papi –dije en tono juguetón

Ese era uno de los tantos juegos que tenia con Itachi, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme sonreir

-¡A SI! –Dijo riendo- entonces creo que esta noche no se salva niñita mal educada –dijo en un tono coqueto

-Señor Uchiha, creí que era másdecente –dije siguiéndole el juego- ¿quédirá la gente?

-dirían: "ellos son un matrimonio normal". Pero no se preocupe que esta noche no hay moros en la costa- dijo acercándose maliciosamente asímí, ¡sí!, Itachi era un niño malo.

Muchos dicen cosas de caer en la rutina, de que el amor se va en el tiempo pero con Itachi cada día era especial, no lo sé... solo puedo decir que es porque lo amo de verdad, con el cada día era diferente, la gente podría decir lo contrario, pero no lo era, cada vez era especial, cada minuto, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada parte de mi día era especial, me hacía sentir especial, jamás me arrepentiré de haberme casado con él. Jamás.

/

La mañana del sábado, como era de costumbre, Itachi se quedaba en casa, si no había ningún inconveniente, claro; pero ese día no lo había, llame a escondidas al señor que rentaba su "parte de playa", también me dispuse a pedirle un favor, que comprara el mejor vino y lo dejara en la habitación de una cabaña que estaba cerca de ahí, el accedió pero con la condición de que le pagara por adelantado, le deposite por internet en su cuenta y todo listo, ¡Mañana seria el gran día!.

Ese díaItachi nos llevó a comer a mamá y a mí; yo no podía contener la emoción al imaginar la cara que pondría al volver a aquel lugar. El me miraba extraño pero solo sonreía y una que otra vez me mandaba una mirada de "sé lo que estas planeando", pero nada más.

Al llegar a casa mamá subió a su habitación, he Itachi me dijo: "no creas que se me olvida que día será mañana", me dio un beso y luego se dio una ducha, yo por mi parte, me dispuse a leer un libro, de misterio, el titulo se leía _"quien es el asesino", _seguro dirán: "que rara es Sakura" pero la verdad, a mí me gustan los libros de suspenso y misterio, al tiempo, me quede dormida en el sofá. Como siempre que me pasaba eso, Itachi me cargo hasta la habitación, me dio un beso de buenas noches y luego se acostó a dormir el también. Seguro dirán: "lo de quedarse dormida son pretextos de Sakura para que Itachi termine cargándola hasta la habitación", de verdad que no sé de dónde sacan eso ¬¬ yo solo me rindo ante el cansancio y después cuando abro mis ojos ya estoy ahí.

Así se me había ido el día, ¿Qué lindo no creen?, por cierto, luego les cuento del libro, pero ahora, solo déjenme soñar mis planes para vacaciones, los niños salen de vacaciones de verano esta semana, al fin tendré tiempo libre. Ah y no se olviden de mañana. Mañana será un día especial.

Capitulo siguiente: Una terrible noticia: se supone que hoy sería un día especial

Bueno hasta aquí queda mi capitulo y para el otro prometo que se revelara la trama principal espero me tengan paciencia estoy practicando en mi redacción , pero la escuela y la familia no me deja mucho tiempo, espero algún review

Los quiero


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA: "se supone que hoy sería un día especial…"_

Mi vida parecía como una hermosa mañana, pero todos los días se acaban… cayó la noche.

Estaba soñando con lo lindo que iba a ser este día cuando de repente suena la alarma de Itachi, miro el despertador, son las 4:00 a.m. lo veo algo extrañada, muy pocas veces lo llamaban a esa hora, además no quería que se fuera, ¡hoy! Es nuestro aniversario, en estos momentos es cuando pienso ¿no podrían mandar a alguien más?, bueno, Itachi siempre tenía que estar ahí como jefe de la unidad de bomberos que es pero, ¡por dios! Era nuestro aniversario se supone que había pedido el día libre, sé que suena egoísta, tal vez hay personas que están aterrorizadas envueltas en llamas y yo solo lo quería tenerlo ahí, lo veo con mirada reprobatoria, él se cambia rápido y se pone su traje y sus botas, intento convencerlo de que no vaya, por un día que no fuera no tenía que pasar nada malo.

-Itachi...-intento hablar pero él no me deja seguir

-Lo se cariño, discúlpame pero es mi deber –dijo algo serio

-Ya lo sé pero hoy es…

-Nuestro aniversario. Eso lo tengo en mente –dijo un poco triste- intentare volver temprano ¿nee?-dijo devolviéndome una sonrisa nostálgica, aunque lo note algo molesto

-Enserio… ¿no puede ir alguien más? –pregunte haciendo un esfuerzo

-eso me gustaría linda, pero no puedo…-dijo tomando un tono más serio- sabes…por qué ha habido tantos incendios últimamente… ¡Porque alguien los está provocando! –dijo molesto

-¿Pro-provocados? – dije entre cortada no podía creer eso, que hubiera personas capases de hacerle eso a otras, de arrebatarles su patrimonio y muchas veces… su vida.

-Si amor, lamentablemente aun no averiguamos quien es…

-por eso Naruto te estaba buscando el otro día… para hablar sobre los incendios! –dije algo alterada sacando mis conclusiones, el asintió.

-lo se amor, ese día me informo sobre una pista, algo de sangre que encontramos y no pertenecía a nadie de la familia afectada; por desgracia, aún no sabemos de quien es. No está en la base de datos y no hay sospechosos, tampoco hay pruebas de nada más y eso me molesta, mientras yo intento salvar la vida de alguien, otro intenta arrebatárselas…-dijo apretando los puños y frunciendo el seño

-Prométeme que regresaras –le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas y un poco de miedo al escucharlo

-Lo hare amor… siempre regresare por ti, además… no me quiero perder mi propio aniversario –dijo en un tono más relajado intentando tranquilizarme. Me beso y me volvió a abrazar con fuerzas- te amo Sakura, nunca lo olvides…- me dirigió una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, sabía que lo necesitaban.

Y se fue rápidamente, subió al camión de la central y se fue a toda velocidad, mientras yo seguía perpleja por su última frase "nunca lo olvides", esas palabras se atravesaron en mi pecho y formaron un nudo en mi garganta; inexplicablemente fui invadida por la angustia: "que este bien" "estará bien" "prometió que regresaría" repetía una y otra vez para intentar calmarme. Luego alguien toco la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar? –pregunto mamá desde el pasillo de mi habitación, yo asentí

-Perdón hija, pero es que escuche la alarma del camión y…-no la deje terminar porque me le abalance y la abrase

-Mamá tengo miedo…-le dije y ella me abraso fuerte

-No te preocupes hija, Itachi es el mejor de todos, ya verás que regresa, además…hoy es su aniversario, hija –dijo mi madre mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos- no tienes de que preocuparte, recuerda todas las veces que te ahogaste en un vaso de agua y al final todo resultaba bien ¿nee? Recuerdas…-dijo intentando animarme

-lo se mamá pero, esta vez siento algo diferente, una angustia aquí –dije señalando mi corazón, mamá solo me abraso y me decía al oído: "todo estará bien".

Cuando me hube tranquilizado un poco, las dos nos dirigimos a la cocina, mamá me preparo un té para los nervios que yo fui tomando poco a poco, consulte el reloj en la pared y señalaba las 5:30 a.m. me preocupe al no recibir ningún mensaje.

***Si no te envía uno es porque no tiene tiempo pues siempre lo hace, si no tiene tiempo es porque es un incendio difícil de combatir, si es un incendio difícil entonces él debe estar en peligro y tú, tú no puedes hacer nada, te sientes agobiada he impotente, solo puedes esperar que todo salga bien, oyes el reloj, el maldito reloj y su tic tac que no para, cada minuto que pasa se vuelve una eternidad para ti, solo lloras en silencio, mamá intenta consolarte diciendo: "el siempre vuelve, todo estará bien"; pero las últimas palabras que él te dijo, aún resuenan en tu mente, todo esto se convierte en un ciclo en tu cabeza, piensas que esto te está pasando solo porque a un maldito demente no sé qué le da por incendiar casas con familias inocentes dentro mientras dormían tranquilamente, eso te deja atónita. Entonces piensas "así como hay personas que se atreven a arriesgar sus vidas por un desconocido, hay quienes asesinan a un desconocido sin saber de sus vidas" todo esto sumado a lo último que él dijo retumba en tu mente una y otra vez, y una y otra vez te preguntas "¿Por qué?... yo solo quería estar con el este día… solo quería estar a su lado", lloras aún más fuerte, te piensas una tonta pues en los dos años que el lleva en su trabajo nunca le paso nada, él siempre había sido fuerte para ti, ahora tu tenías que demostrarle que también eres fuerte y lo único que hacías era llorar; te levantas de la silla desde la cocina y caminas hasta la sala, comienzas a dar vueltas y sabiendo que no solucionaras nada te sientas, respiras y te dices a ti misma que todo estará bien, quieres creer eso.***

Me pare del sofá donde me había sentado hacía ya un rato, ya había dejado de llorar, mamá se había ido a acostar después de las 6:00 a.m. ahora el reloj marcaba las 7:10 a.m. me preocupo mucho, ya habían pasado tres horas… pero era algo normal, al menos quise creer eso. Sigo esperando una llamada, y oigo un golpe en la puerta, Salgo como loca a ver y me doy cuenta de que solo era el chico de los periódicos que lo arrojo y este choco en la puerta, lo recojo, lo pongo en la mesita que está en la entrada con algo de enfado, creí que había vuelto pero no, además si él hubiera vuelto se hubiese escuchado el camión de la central, mis nervios me habían engañado a mí misma, me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá, sin duda la paciencia no es una virtud que este en mí, me empiezo a morder las uñas, algo típico que había aprendido de mi madre, voy a la cocina por algo de café, ¡perfecto para los nervios!, miro el reloj otra vez y ya eran las 7:50 a.m. ¡por dios que me estaba preocupando!, seguro pensaran "Sakura es una paranoica" pero si hubiesen vivido mi vida me entenderían un poco; como saben mi padre murió cuando yo solo tenía 8 años, él era un rescatista y yo le admiraba mucho, pero un día… no volvió.

Flash back

_Era una tarde de abril, con eso de las tormentas un pequeño bote se había perdido en el océano, mi padre y su grupo fueron llamados de emergencia cuando un helicóptero rescatista había vislumbrado la embarcación…_

_-Les prometo que volveré –dijo mi padre, a mí me cargo entre sus brazos- mi pequeña princesa –dijo mientras me abrasaba- te prometo que cuando vuelva te llevare al parque ¿de acuerdo? –dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa, yo asentí y el me bajo para abrazar a mamá- te amo mucho cielo, cuida de nuestra pequeña por los dos mientras vuelvo ¿sí? –dijo en un tono tranquilo y feliz; mamá se soltó de sus brazos y lo miro fijamente_

_-Prométeme que regresarás… Kakashi…-papá movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación mientras se acercaba para besar a mamá ,mi padre miro fijamente a mi madre y le dijo: "te amo __nunca lo olvides__" _

_Esas palabras hasta el día de hoy han significado mucho para mí. Un "nunca lo olvides" para mí era un "no te volveré a ver". Desde entonces cada vez que Itachi salía, yo me moría en silencio, pero ese "nunca lo olvides" que me dijo antes de irse fue la punta que me hizo estallar._

_Mamá y yo esperamos mucho tiempo, casi por un día entero, ahora se lo duro que es esperar una noticia, después alguien toco la puerta, yo Salí corriendo muy entusiasmada de ver a mi padre pero, cuando abrí la puerta, no era mi padre… era mi padrino Jiraya, en ese entonces trabajaba con mi papá, pero después de "eso" se dedicó a escribir sus novelas._

_Él me miro con unos ojos llorosos he intento esbozar una sonrisa; ahí, en la puerta, cayo de rodillas y me abraso muy fuerte, yo solo preguntaba "que pasa" pero al parecer mis palabras se esfumaban con el viento, mi madre también había salido a ver quién era, y cuando vio a mi padrino ahí, llorando mientras me abrazaba, solo pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras las lágrimas sin previo aviso comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mi padrino me soltó, se paró y fue donde mi madre_

_-Lo siento… yo… no pude hacer nada –dijo con voz cortada, mi madre se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, mientras yo solo veía aturdida._

_-¿Qué pasa? - pregunte de nuevo y de nuevo fui ignorada, mi madre me volteo a ver y pude ver su mirada, una de dolor y tristeza, entonces me di cuenta de todo, sentí como me invadió la tristeza, Salí corriendo de casa intentando buscar a mi padre pero no había nadie, afuera comenzaba a llover y mi madre salió tras de mí, me alcanzó porque me resbale en el lodo, comencé a llorar ahí, mientras mamá intentaba cargarme, pero ella también lloraba, así las dos quedamos abrazadas en la lluvia, entonces mi padrino Jiraya tuvo que ir por nosotras._

_Después de eso mi padrino me conto que uno de los pescadores había quedado atrapado en una red y se estaba hundiendo en el océano, con las olas arremolinando era muy difícil que alguien bajara, pero mi padre quería trabajar ahí por algo "ayudar a las personas", entonces se puso su traje de buzo y bajo hasta las profundidades, pero, el ya no regreso…, solo pudo desenredar al pescador pero su tanque de oxígeno quedo atrapado entre las redes y con el peso del traje se siguió hundiendo más, mi padrino Jiraya intento rescatarlo pero le dijeron que era muy peligroso y además el helicóptero se estaba quedando sin gasolina… NO PUDIERON HACER NADA._

_Las últimas palabras de papá según nos contó mi padrino fueron "Jiraya… si no vuelvo, dile a mi mujer y a mi hija que no me arrepiento de nada, solo de no haber sido capaz de volver con ellas", aquello me calo el alma, mi padre pensaba en los demás, en las familias que sufrían al perder a un ser querido, pero… ¡No pensó en lo que nosotras sufrimos al perderlo a él!_

Fin Flash back

Al recordar que mi padre nunca volvió comienzo a llorar de nuevo, pero no quiero dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos así que subo a mi habitación y tomo una ducha fría y larga. Salgo del baño, me visto, "de seguro cuando Itachi llegue estará cansado, mejor me pongo a preparar algo para desayunar, total que después será mi sorpresa" pensé para calmarme. Miro el reloj, son cuarto para las nueve, "ya se tardó mucho, mejor me apuro", pensé intentando despejar mi mente. Mi madre ya se había despertado y me miro con aire de reprobación

-¡Acaso no has dormido Sakura! –dijo en tono de regaño

-estoy bien… no tengo sueño –dije intentando calmarla- mejor ayúdame a preparar el desayuno, cuando Itachi llegue me gustaría tenerlo listo

-está bien…, ¿lo ves?, así calmada y sonriendo te ves mejor –dijo y me sacudió la cabeza con su mano como cuando era pequeña

Bajamos a la cocina, yo guiso arroz con verduras, mamá pica un poco de fruta y prepara un poco de café

-seguro que llega muerto de sueño –dijo sonriendo, pero eso me erizo la piel

-por favor mamá, no vuelvas a decir eso… -dije en un tono frio y seco, ella solo me miro preocupada

-lo siento… hija yo no quise

-no…perdóname tu a mí, eso fue grosero de mi parte, es solo que… estoy algo irritable –dije interrumpiéndola

Estoy ya en los límites de desesperación, ya son las 9:30 a.m. otra vez me invade aquella angustia, de seguro creerán que estoy loca pero claramente escuche una voz que me susurraba al oído: "el no volverá", ¿acaso el café me había hecho algo? No lo sé, pero eso fue como si me enterraran una daga.

Se escucha como se estaciona un camión y sabía que camión era, me paro rápido de la silla y atravieso la sala rápidamente. Ding dong. Suena el timbre, eso fue como si me hubieran devuelto el alma, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Al fin había llegado.

Eso fue lo que pensé, pero al abrir la puerta, solo se encuentra Naruto, con su uniforme de policía, le pregunto un poco enfadada

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?, ¿no se supone que estés en tu trabajo? –pregunto ya un poco histérica

-lo estoy –respondió el, casi en un susurro y mirando hacia el suelo- lo siento mucho Sakura-chan no pudieron hacer nada…

No sé cómo expresar lo que sentí en ese momento al oír aquello, fue como si me arrancaran el alma otra vez, como haber abierto un hueco que no podría ser llenado con nada… la piel se me erizo, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera recorrido mi cuerpo, empecé a temblar, tome a Naruto por la chaqueta y me le quede mirando como queriendo encontrar una respuesta, pero no encontré nada, comencé a llorar, caí al suelo, Naruto me abraso fuerte, mientras yo gritaba una pregunta que hasta el día de hoy no tiene respuesta ¿Por qué? Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, mamá se me quedo mirando y también me abraso, ella también lloraba, a fin de cuentas Itachi era como su hijo; y ahí estaba yo como hacía 15 años, solo que esta vez no era Jiraya, era Naruto; no era mi madre si no yo; no era mi padre… era Itachi.

En ese instante sentí como si me quisiera morir.

-¡ME QUIERO MORIR! –grite con todas mis fuerzas posibles, volví a gritar- ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!

-Cállate ya Sakura, no digas esas cosas, no lo vuelvas a decir –dijo mamá entre cortada con sus propias lagrimas- nunca vuelvas a repetir eso… porque ¿Qué aria yo sin ti? –eso me calo la piel, no recuerdo que mi madre hubiera dicho lo que yo- sabes porque seguí adelante Sakura…-fue como si leyera mi mente- Porque tenía que ser fuerte para ti, así que por favor, ¡tú se fuerte para mí! –Dijo mientras me abrasaba aún más fuerte- lamento que tengas que pasar por esto hija… lo lamento tanto

Cuando me di cuenta Naruto también estaba llorando, el he Itachi eran muy amigos, aunque Itachi tuviera 28 y el 23 años como yo se llevaban muy bien, siempre habían sido como hermanos. Itachi lo veía como su hermano menor, a veces salían a ver el futbol o hacíamos reuniones todos juntos en casa. Aunque Itachi si tenía un hermano, uno al que no veía porque vivía en Europa, aun así Itachi hablaba mucho de él y le escribía seguido. Ahora ya nunca podría ser. Esos momentos se habrían acabado.

-lo siento mamá… lo siento –ella me abrasa más fuerte aun- tal vez yo no soy tan fuerte como tú –entonces como si fuese posible la abraso con más fuerzas.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de salir de mis pupilas, me encontraba sentada en el sofá, ida de la realidad, cuando Naruto tenía que irse lo detuve, tenía que preguntarle algo

-espera Naruto –dije como muerta, en mi rostro no se vislumbraba ninguna expresión que no fuese dolor; él se detuvo

-Dime Sakura-chan…

-¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto que hay alguien que provoco los incendios? –pregunte casi exigiendo una respuesta

-Sakura-chan yo…

-respóndeme ¿es posible que haya alguien? ¡¿Es posible que por culpa de alguien Itachi esté muerto?!- dije mientras nuevas lagrimas resbalaban en mis mejillas

-Sí. Y este incendio… también fue provocado!, encontramos rastros de gasolina y otros líquidos inflamables, perdóname Sakura creo que no debí decirte esto…

-¿Quién es? –pregunte a forma de demanda, me pare del sofá y encare a Naruto

-¡Sakura por favor! –me grito mi mamá

-Aun no… sabemos quién fue…

-Perdóname, Naruto por favor… encuéntralo –dije dejándome caer al suelo otra vez- encuentra al culpable de esto… es lo único que te pido –Naruto se agacho para levantarme, y volví a ver que también estaba llorando

-Sakura, no tienes que pedirme nada ¡Juro que encontrare a ese asesino! –dijo y se marchó.

Yo quería detenerlo para hacerle una pregunta, pero Naruto era el policía, no bombero, él no podría responder mi pregunta, la pregunta que me mataba por dentro. Sabía que eso solo se lo podía preguntar a algún compañero de Itachi.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba me repetía a mí misma "esto no me puede estar pasando… esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…" mi felicidad había terminado. Ustedes dirán: ¿Cómo? ¡Aun tienes a tu Madre y tus amigos que te aman! ¡Ellos también sufren, también te necesitan!. Pero yo no podía, si no podía estar bien conmigo entonces como podría ser el consuelo de alguien más, solo lloraba… solo quería desaparecer junto a él.

Estábamos planeando tener hijos, verlos crecer, estar juntos… Hasta la muerte. Tal vez debía cumplir con eso, en un pensamiento rápido, tomo un frasco de pastillas para dormir… dormir… eso era lo único que en ese momento quería, dormir para no despertar.

Estaba ahí, en mi habitación, con el frasco de pastillas en la mano, tomo un vaso con agua del buro junto a mi cama y; se abren las puertas, ahí estaba mi madre mirándome fijamente mientras se dirigía hacia mí, yo me paralice, ella me quito las pastillas y lo único que me dijo antes de irse fue: "crees que no me duele a mí también, yo también perdí a alguien muy apreciado para mí y ahora… también quieres que pierda a mi única hija, no dejare que te hagas daño, y si es necesario me quedare más tiempo aquí para cuidarte, pero no te aras daño porque tu eres… lo mas valioso para mí". Luego solo oí como se cerraba la puerta, me solté a llorar con gritos de dolor, sentí como me desmorone, caí al piso y ahí me quede apretando los puños.

Como a eso de la 1:00 p.m. llegaron las chicas, ellas que también apreciaban a Itachi, que no querían verme en ese estado. Subieron directo a mi habitación, Ino y Hinata, ellas que siempre me apoyaron y que siempre sabían cómo ayudarme, pero… ¿esta vez lo lograrían?

Ino abrió la puerta y me encontró ahí tirada, como algo roto que ya no sirve, se agacho rápidamente y me abrazo, ni Ino que era locutora encontraba palabras que decir, sabía que lo mejor era seguir callada, Hinata también me abraso, las dos empezaron a llorar conmigo

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así?! Ino… yo lo amo, yo lo amo y ya no está…

-lo se cariño… lo se… -decía con una voz débil.

-Sakura… no sé qué decir… pero sabes que siempre te apoyaremos, para eso somos las amigas –me dijo Hinata en un tono triste pero con aire consolador- a mi… también me duele pero no puedo hacer nada… perdóname

-Yo tampoco pude hacer nada… tú no tienes la culpa Hinata, si yo no hubiera dejado que se fuera esto no…- empecé a convulsionar de llanto- esto no hubiera pasado –en ese momento recordé que él HUBIERA no existe, nunca me hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría justo el día de nuestro aniversario, tan solo unos días antes estaba planeando todo, justo ayer estaba con él, besándolo… justo hoy lo vi al despertar, me dio un último beso. El último beso, ya no estaría más con él, ya no lo volvería a ver- ya no puedo… ser feliz…

- Sakura… no sé lo que se siente pero… estaré ahí siempre no importa a qué hora, no importa la ocasión, solo tienes que llamarme, no me gusta que hables así, tienes que encontrar un significado a tu vida, tienes que salir adelante, tienes que…–dijo Ino, acariciando mi cabello- No queremos verte así…

Que fácil era decir todo eso, encontrar un motivo. Ahí estaba mi madre que se preocupaba por mí, ahí estaban mis mejores amigas que eran como las hermanas que no tuve, ahí estaba mi padrino que tanto me quería, también estaba Naruto que es mi mejor amigo… pero… me sentía bacía, podría sonar egoísta pero en ese momento no pensaba en nada más.

-quisiera…-una voz débil comenzó a salir de mi garganta- quisiera no haber nacido nunca, así no lo habría conocido y tal vez…

…

Sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, Ino me pego una cachetada, yo solo la mire aturdida, Hinata se quedó atónita

-eres una egoísta, solo piensas en ti, ¡si no hubieras nacido! ¿Sabes? Eso no habría solucionado nada, no habrías conocido a Itachi pero aun así él hubiese sido bombero, que crees que habría hecho tu madre cuando tu padre murió ¿nee?, pensaste en eso… ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo? ¡DIME!, tú fuiste la que me inspiro para luchar por mis sueños y ahora te rindes ¿así como así?, si no hubieras nacido de seguro no estarías sufriendo… pero ¿y nosotros? ¡¿Nosotros no significamos nada?! –yo seguía sin palabras, luego la abrace otra vez y volví a llorar sobre su hombro, ella recibió mi abraso

-Perdóname… soy una egoísta… perdóname…

-No Sakura, no debí decirte todo eso… yo solo…

-No. Si debiste. Gracias, perdóname…

-Sakura… Ino tiene razón, debes buscar un motivo para seguir y nosotras te apoyaremos –dijo Hinata integrándose en el abrazo. Todas llorábamos.

Creo que esas palabras me hicieron reflexionar, no importa el dolor ni la tristeza, yo tenía que ser fuerte, y ahora que lo pensaba si tenía algo que hacer. Descubrir quién era el responsable del dolor que sentía, el dolor que muchos sentían. Creo que Itachi quería cambiar eso, que hubiera familias que sufrieran como yo ahora. Y yo, yo tenía que ayudarle. Yo iba a parar eso. Tenía que.

-Sakura…no calles por favor, no nos gusta verte así, sé que es muy pronto para decir que tienes que levantarte pero tienes que, el sufrimiento solo trae sufrimiento…-me decía Ino

-solo sufrimiento nee…

-Sakura…-salía la débil voz de Hinata

… ¿Por qué la felicidad no atrae a la felicidad? ¡Dime! Yo era feliz a su lado ¿por qué paso esto?, ¿todo atrae a la tristeza? ¡¿Es que solo puede haber eso… DOLOR?!...-dije apoyándome de su hombro para levantarme, ellas solo me veían sin decir nada- saben… está bien sentir dolor… ese dolor siempre estará ahí, no importa si es hoy o en 3 años, siempre lo recordare y lo que pude hacer a su lado pero, tengo que salir adelante al menos hoy, ¡yo descubriré quien es el asesino, el maldito asesino… y haré que pague! –Mi voz se tornó en un aire de odio- el maldito que hace sufrir a las personas inocentes… eso era lo que Itachi y mi padre querían proteger…-mi voz cambio de nuevo, ahora era triste- ellos querían… que no sufrieran mas personas inocentes… yo cumpliré eso, al menos salvare a las personas que ese asesino quisiera matar en el futuro… porque, el no tendrá futuro

-Sakura… acaso…

-no Hinata, no es lo que ustedes creen, yo hablo de descubrirlo y entregarlo a la policía, si yo me volviera igual que el… no valdría más…

-¡Aun así es muy peligroso Sakura! No debes hacerlo, ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? –Ino me miro triste y reprobatoriamente- no sabes la clase de persona que es o de lo que es capaz,

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!, no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo… sé que será difícil, sé que no hay pruebas ni testigos…-una idea cruzo por mi mente ¿Qué tal si había testigos del incidente?, eso podría ser, tal vez no hablaban por miedo pero eso no significa que no hubiera, quizás no de este incendio pero ha habido muchos- ¿Qué tal si hay alguien?

-Sakura, eso deberías de dejárselo a la policía, es muy peligroso y además si hay algún testigo ellos se encargaran de buscarlo...-Ino se puso de pie- Te prometo que le pediré a Shikamaru que investigue más sobre esto, ¡él es el Jefe de Inteligencia de la Policía!, todos están en su mando, ¡él es el que planea los ataques y operaciones!, te prometo que si tú me prometes abandonar esas ideas yo lo haré buscar por cielo mar y tierra hasta encontrar a alguien, pero Sakura… promételo-dijo Ino sosteniendo mi mano

-entonces…-alcé la mano- LO PROMETO –si ellas no se enteran no se tendrán que preocupar por mí, es mejor así.

Ya son las 2:00 p.m. o eso me dijo mamá, las chicas se acaban de ir, no me querían dejar pero tenían que arreglar unos asuntos, no he comido nada pero no tengo hambre, mi madre sube con un plato de sopa de la que me hacía cuando yo enfermaba, yo no quiero ni siquiera abrir la puerta pero ella insiste; pasa y deja el plato de comida en el buro, me mira, se sienta a mi lado y no dice nada.

Esas son la clase de cosas que me gustan de mamá, sabe cuándo tiene que hablar y cuando es mejor guardar silencio, siempre me ha sabido leer, si yo fuera un libro ella seguro hubiera sido mi autora; me paso un brazo por la espalda y se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, yo rompí en llanto, la abrase, ¿Qué acaso no hay un límite para que las lágrimas dejen de salir?, en mi caso parece que no, ellas brotan solas sin que las pueda contener.

-¡LO AMO MUCHO MAMÁ! –Empecé a hablar entrecortada por las lágrimas, mamá sabía que el mejor método para hacerme hablar era el no decir nada- ¡LO AMO Y ME DUELE…! ¡LO NECESITO, LO NECESITO A MI LADO! –Lloraba amargamente- ¿Por qué le paso eso? ¡EL ERA EL HOMBRE MÁS BUENO DE TODOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ LES PASA ESO A LAS PERSONAS BUENAS?¡

Mi madre solo me abrazaba con fuerzas mientras acariciaba mi cabello, luego ambas oímos el timbre, alguien insistía demasiado, ¿Por qué las personas son tan insistentes?, Mamá se levantó pare ver quien era, pero yo me levante y la seguí, bajamos las escaleras, esa persona seguía insistiendo, llegamos a la puerta, ella abre y…

-¿flores?-dijo con extrañeza y de la nada salió un tipo con unos arreglos preciosos de flores… crisantemos con orquídeas y sakuras… yo me quede aturdida

-entrega para la señora Sakura Haruno, firme aquí por favor –yo solo firme como un robot pre-programado, el tipo sonrió- seguro que la ama mucho, que tenga un buen día

Eso me dejo halada, no sabía si golpearlo por "desearme un buen día" aun al ver mi rostro o derramar más lagrimas por lo que dijo antes. Como no pensaba coherentemente mi cerebro solo hiso lo que mi corazón decía, llora, llora todo lo que puedas; vi la nota, eran de Itachi. Esta decía: "te amo más que el día que te conocí por primera vez, yo pensaba que había sido cuando chocamos por las calles aquella tarde de abril, pero tu cabello es singular y no podía olvidarte así que comencé a pensar, me acorde de una hermosa niña que me encontré un día en la playa, y de lo hermosa que era su sonrisa; así que si por favor me concede el honor de ver su deslumbrante belleza una vez más, solo voltee y sonría. Su amor de siempre, le da las gracias por los dos años más maravillosos que ha tenido". Juro que ya no podía más, esa fue la primera vas que desee que Itachi se olvidara de algo, él era un romántico pero aquello me hiso sentir peor; aun así voltee inconscientemente y sonreí mientras lloraba, yo solo sé lo que vi ese momento. Juro que pude ver a Itachi sonriéndome una vez más, como si esa hubiese sido su despedida, yo solo pude susurrar: no te vayas.

Yo solo me quede ahí parada, hipnotizada ante aquella ilusión, ¿qué más me esperaba ese día?, yo solo quería… no, no sé lo que quería. Mi madre me sostuvo al ver que casi caigo desmayada, pero solo caí, mis ojos no podían cerrarse, seguían vislumbrando el lugar donde él estaba.

-Sakura… lamento tanto esto hija…, yo atenderé la puerta en adelante…ahora tienes que comer, estas muy débil –me encamino hasta la cocina y no sé como pero mis piernas se movían solas, mi mente y mi alma estaban en otro lugar

-Itachi… gracias por todo –susurre y mi madre me miro extrañada, luego toco mi frente

-¡Sakura estas ardiendo!

-¿sí?, que raro… yo, me siento bien…-ahí si ya no soporte, caí desmayada y no recuerdo nada más.

Cuando abrí los ojos desee que todo fuera un sueño, pero no lo era. No sé como pero mi mamá logro llevarme hasta el sofá de la sala y me acostó ahí, cuando desperté, tenía un trapo húmedo en la cabeza, mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono, pero cuando vio que intente pararme colgó y rápidamente me detuvo, me obligo de cierta forma a comer aquella sopa, luego me dio unas pastillas, no pregunte ni para que eran total que ella sabe lo que hace, no por nada era considerada una sennin en la medicina, cuando esas amargas pastillas entraron a mi boca, las quise regresar inmediatamente pero ver a mi madre ahí preocupándose por mí, hiso que me detuviera, las trague rápido, al rato, sentí que me quede dormida y no recuerdo nada más.

Abrían pasado horas y yo seguiría ahí, pero estaba soñando con él, que hermoso sueño pero que pensamiento absurdo el que cruzo por mi mente "es solo un sueño, el ya no está y tú lo sabes", creo que ya ni en mis sueños podía ser feliz. Así desperté rápidamente.

Ya eran las 6:00 p.m. alguien, de nuevo, toco la puerta, esta vez era Shikamaru, el esposo de Ino, la persona que podía aclarar mis dudas.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto a mamá desde la puerta, ella asintió haciendo un gesto con la mano- necesito hablar con Sakura…¿ella… está dispuesta? –seguro mi madre le diría que no, así que hable rápido

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Sakura –dijo tomando aire- lo siento mucho… todos lamentamos tu perdida, sé que esto será doloroso pero…que problemático, como debería decirlo –dijo casi en un susurro

-solo dilo, eso es todo, yo… también quiero preguntarte algo…

-entonces, creo que debo dejar que preguntes…

-no, dime lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez –así rápido y sin anestesia, asídolía menos, eso se suponía pero…

-¡tienes que ir a reconocer el cuerpo de Itachi! –Retiro mis pensamientos, aquello era de lo más doloroso- sabía que esto era problemático…-volviendo a susurrar- No hay otra opción, son las reglas para que te entreguen el cadáver y como tú eres su esposa…

-Yo iré en vez de Sakura –interrumpió mi mamá

-No, yo tengo que hacerlo –esas lagrimas seguían saliendo

-Entonces te acompaño, no dejare que vayas sola –dijo a tono de reclamo- menos en esas condiciones, ¡Me entiendes Sakura! - yo asentí.

-entonces, si pueden ahora, yo las llevo a la forense…-dijo el otro mirando el suelo- lo que menos quisiera es causarles daño y si no fuera necesario yo mismo me hubiera negado, pero es necesario para que te entreguen su cuerpo, todos sus compañeros ya han organizado el funeral para mañana si no te molesta… ellos quieren, queremos… despedirlo como el héroe que es…

"El cadáver", "La forense", esas eran palabras que ya había escuchado pero que nunca me habían dolido tanto, esta vez se estaban refiriendo al hombre que amaba como el cadáver pero esas frías palabras que en ese momento eran mi única realidad.

-no tengo ninguna objeción…-respondí como ida, en ese momento, no era yo, mi madre comenzó a llorar, yo seguí sus pasos pero esta vez las lágrimas solo resbalaban mis mejillas.

-si nos esperas un momento, tenemos que cambiarnos… -dijo mi madre, cuando se fue, yo le hice la pregunta que tanto quería que me respondiera

-Shikamaru… tú no eres bombero pero… tu, más que nadie debes saber lo que paso… yo… ¡yo quiero saber cómo murió!

-Sakura… te hará daño… no voy a responder eso…

-eso ya no importa, solo dime, solo quiero saber, solo eso… -baje la mirada- ¿sabes? ¿Sabes lo angustiante que es para mí el no saber?... me imagino lo peor y…-mi llanto se hiso notar

-está bien, pero toma asiento –le hice caso, me senté en un sofá y el en otro- bueno, tu sabes cómo era Itachi, el solo pensaba que si podía salvar a los demás lo aria sin importar que…

-para salvar a los demás, sin importar que… -repetí como un robot

- el, él quiso salvar a una niña que se encontraba atrapada, los demás trataron de detenerlo pero él dijo: _si hay manera, juro que la salvare, yo prometí que regresaría bien, no se preocupen_

Casi lo podía escuchar, casi podía ver su sonrisa en el rostro al decir eso.

-entonces… todo paso. Se adentró hasta el tercer piso, donde el edificio estaba por colapsarse, tomo a la niña que estaba desmayada a causa de tanto humo, luego la arrojo al grupo que la esperaba debajo, con una de esas bayas, todo había salido bien, pero… una biga… una biga de la construcción se quebró y lo golpeo muy fuerte, lo más probable es que haya quedado inconsciente, los demás intentaron rescatarlo pero el edificio colapso, el no murió por quemaduras, el forense dijo que al desmayarse, se asfixio con el humo, no sufrió mucho –yo no sabía que decir ni que hacer, me quede petrificada, solo lloraba- Sakura… Ino me conto tus sospechas… ¡Te prometo que no importa lo que me cueste ni el tiempo que me tome, Yo atrapare a ese criminal, todos lo aremos! ¡ese maldito va a pagar por todo el sufrimiento que ha causado!.

-gracias…-al parecer, Ino no le había contado de mis planes de averiguar por mi cuenta, creo que es mejor así, Mamá bajo, me vio ahí, no me había cambiado, todavía traía mis jeans y mi blusa azul de la mañana, no me dijo nada.

Sabía que tenía que ir a ver el cadáver, si, un cadáver, solo eso, su alma siempre estaría conmigo, eso me dije para no derrumbarme, sabia hacia donde me dirigía y lo que significaba eso, verlo sin vida… no me lo imaginaba, me dolía, me duele.

A partir de esos momentos, mi vida perdió el color. Lo único que quedaba era el gris, un gris en mi corazón, un gris en mi vida, solo eso.

Desde ese entonces, mi vida se volvió monocromática.

Capitulo siguiente: Persona desconocida de rostro familiar


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4: Persona desconocida de rostro familiar_

Llegamos a la estación de inteligencias de la policía, "konoha"; donde el forense había revisado el cuerpo de Itachi, el lugar era frio, oscuro, el ambiente me provocaba escalofríos, sentí que el corazón me palpitaba tan a prisa como un caballo desbocado, yo, era la jinete que no podía jalar las riendas; mamá me tomo la mano fuertemente, me miro, con sus ojos me decía "no temas, yo estoy aquí" yo solo asentí, me dolía el alma, me dolía toda la existencia pero lo tenía que hacer, atravesamos por un pasillo blanco muy largo y estrecho, había una sala al final del pasillo donde nos hicieron esperar, ahí, sentadas en esos bancos de metal fríos nos pusieron a esperar mientras Shikamaru hablaba con el medico; a los 15 minutos llego una enfermera.

-Señora Uchiha –me levante, ella me miro con pena- lamento mucho lo que le paso a Itachi-san, él era un gran hombre. Sígame por favor…-mi madre también se paro

-yo… ¿puedo acompañarla?

-no creo que el medico se lo permita…

-por favor…-mí madre la miro con suplica

-está bien… pero si Neji-sama me dice algo…

-Yo le diré que fue mi culpa pero no dejare entrar sola a mi hija, se lo ruego…

-Entonces, síganme.

Doblamos en el pasillo por donde habíamos pasado, dimos vuelta a la izquierda, caminamos unas habitaciones más adelante y luego la enfermara se detuvo.

-es aquí, pasen por favor…

Esas fueron las palabras más espeluznantes de mi vida, se me erizo la piel, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentí que me asfixiaba, no podía respirar, mi madre apretó mi mano y yo la suya.

Entramos. El doctor tenía un semblante serio, llamo a la enfermera.

-Ten ten-san –esta entro rápidamente, él se le quedo mirando molesto- sabe que solo puede entrar una persona por que contaminan mi lugar de trabajo –ella solo bajo la mirada

-Yo fui quien insistió entrar con mi hija, no la culpe a ella, pero tampoco pienso salir hasta que todo haya pasado –cuando mi mamá decide algo, nadie la para

-Acaso no es usted la eminente doctora Tsunade-sama –mi madre asintió- perdón, es un honor conocerla, yo soy el doctor Neji Hyuga –dijo haciendo una reverencia- puede quedarse si gusta.

-Hyuga… no sabía que Hinata-san tuviera hermanos… -hable para abrir mi garganta

-No soy su hermano, soy su primo, me da gusto saber que es usted amiga suya y… lamento su perdida. Todos apreciamos a Itachi-sama. Ahora… por favor prosigamos.

-¡Si ya saben que es el por qué hacen esto, solo hacen sufrir a mi hija! –mi madre comenzó a hablar en voz alta, yo estaba petrificada

-Lo siento señora, no confunda mi respeto con mi obligación, pero así son las reglas y este es mi trabajo. –dijo el otro serio

-Pues todas las reglas se pueden ir a…

-Mamá. Está bien… por favor…yo… lo veré de todos modos… lo quiero ver no importa si me hace daño –dije entrecortada pro mis propias lagrimas

-lo siento, no quise decir eso…

-No se preocupe, es algo natural en el ser humano, no… es algo natural de todo ser viviente… el querer proteger lo que ama

Nos acercamos a un cuarto reservado que estaba dentro de su sala, había instrumentos de medicina y otras cosas, un lugar muy frio, luego observe una camilla de acero con un cuerpo enzima cubierto por una sábana blanca, era él. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, no estaba lista pero tenía que hacerlo; me fui acercando poco a poco, mi madre estaba detrás mío, se me erizaron los bellos de la nuca, una sensación horrible que no le deseo a nadie, sentí un hueco en el estómago y antes de siquiera poder tocar la sabana ya estaba temblando, mis manos se acercaron lentas y torpes, tragué saliva salada por las lágrimas que resbalaban en mis mejillas y mi madre me tomo por los hombros mientras me decía la mentira más grande de su vida: todo estará bien.

-Las puedo dejar solas si gustan…

-eso sería lo mejor, gracias –por la voz de mi madre, supe que ella también lloraba.

Baje la sabana, la parte que cubría su rostro.

…

Todo mi mundo se desvaneció como cuando una copa de cristal cae al suelo, verlo ahí, así, inmóvil, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sin vida, eso es algo que no quiero recordar, empecé a convulsionar a causa del llanto, mi madre por su lado hacía lo mismo.

-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! –Grite apretando la sabana- ¡PROMETISTE QUE REGRESARIAS! ¡Lo prometiste…! –me perdí en mi llanto y acaricié su rostro mientras seguía susurrando "tú lo prometiste". Me aferre a él, a su cuerpo sin vida. Estaba frio… no se veía ninguna quemadura en su cuerpo pero si algunos golpes, su cara ya no tenía la sonrisa de siempre pero… creí ver un rostro de satisfacción, uno que decía "no me arrepiento de nada, fui muy feliz a tu lado", lo habíamos sido, quizás hasta los más felices; dicen que es normal que una pareja discuta pero cuando hay amor no hay razones para pelear, nosotros no lo hicimos ni una vez, nos conocíamos perfectamente el uno al otro, había sido una vida feliz a su lado, solo me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con él. Pero eso ya no era posible.

-hija…-mamá me tomo la mano- Sakura déjalo, te hace daño… a ti y a mi…

-pero yo no quiero… aunque me haga daño… no lo quiero dejar…- yo solo quería estar a su lado, aunque fuera por última vez.

Tome su mano y la enlace con la mía, recuerdo que a él le gustaba eso, luego sin poderme detener me fui acercando a sus labios… ¡que dulce tan frio!, le di el último beso y le dije lo que no pude decirle en la mañana: feliz aniversario… mi dulce amor.

Mi madre me jalo del brazo y me abraso con fuerzas.

-ya no es cálido mamá… ahora sus labios son fríos… ahora ya no responde...-mi madre solo me abraso fuertemente, sus lagrimas me empapaban la blusa y yo la de ella, alguien toco la puerta.

-Lo siento pero ya paso más tiempo del permitido, mañana… nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarlo al funeral… será a las 4:00 p.m. ¿no? –yo solo asentí como si en verdad hubiera sabido

-Gracias yo… no hubiera tenido cabeza para eso…-el me miro casi con lastima

-Shikamaru-sama las está esperando ahí afuera –soltó aire- de verdad que lo siento.

Después de eso volvimos a cruzar por esos fríos y grises pasillos, me movía solo por instinto, ya solo podía pensar en su rostro inexpresivo… en sus labios fríos…

Shikamaru-san nos dejó en la casa, como a eso de las 9 de la noche, mamá se fue a acostar, yo prometí hacer lo mismo pero, en vez de eso tome la camioneta y conduje por casi una hora, conduje hasta aquella playa… no es que me gustara sufrir pero sentí una gran necesidad de estar en aquel lugar, ese lugar donde por primera vez conocí a mi primer amor.

El lugar era hermoso, se supone que el caminaría a mi lado en ese momento, pero no… solo estaba el viento frio que era el que acariciaba mi rostro, las personas parecían felices, en cambio yo no sé qué abre parecido entre los demás, ahí estaba la feria, los juegos de siempre, mire en la distancia una montaña rusa, no sé de dónde pero esbocé una sonrisa; quizás de mis recuerdos. Me subí en ella, pero esta vez el no sujetaba mi mano, luego de bajar camine por las calles, la gente me miraba raro, algunos con lastima, pude ver los fuegos artificiales… que hermosos eran

-tal vez… tu ahora estas más cerca de ellos –una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

El sí puede tocarlos ahora, de hecho, hora él puede tocar las estrellas, que bello cielo, me pregunto si él lo estará viendo, lo más probable es que este contando estrellas, las que una vez dijo que eran imposibles de alcanzar.

Pensaba tantas cosas; esa pregunta aún estaba en mi mente ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía ni lo sé, pero ya no había remedio. A unas cuadras vislumbre como la gente se amontonaba, parejas, novios, hermanos, familias enteras, había un concierto, la banda que le gustaba a Itachi, "si él estuviera aquí seguro que me toma por la mano y me adentra en la multitud", pensé esto y cuando reaccione ya estaba entre ese cumulo de gente, estaba tocando Supercell, canción: Utakata Hanabi. La letra de esa canción, me hiso volver a sollozar, no podía seguir escuchando, supe que me hacía daño; entonces solo corrí, corrí como queriendo escapar, pero me di cuenta de que seguía ahí, la gente ni me notaba, estaban agitando luces fosforescentes en el aire, lo único que pude hacer fue subir a la camioneta y volver a casa, aunque en mi mente ya retumbaba esa canción, más aquella parte…

"**Pero en los días como hoy, es más seguro que te recuerde

Oh deja que olvide todo acerca de ti, si me trae mucha tristeza,

Porque cuando quiero verte cerca de mí, cierro mis ojos, es como si estuvieras aquí**"

Siempre que tenia un problema lo afrontaba con el, ahora solo huía, me sentí débil y sola, tan bacía que no me sentí capas de afrontar lo demás. Solo huir, correr sin mirar atrás… eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento

Me pregunto si alguna vez podré mirar atrás sin sentir esta tristeza, este sentimiento… que no me dejaba vivir: Ser feliz sin el… nunca aprendí eso.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, mi madre estaba ahí esperándome, se abalanzo hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

-creí que habías cometido una locura… no te vulvas a ir sin avisarme… -estaba llorando de nuevo, y esta vez por mi culpa

-Perdóname, creí que estabas dormida

-No pude y cuando te busque, no estabas. Ahora debo llamar a Naruto para decirle que estas a salvo…

-Naruto… ¿Por qué Naruto?...- pude decir con el único hilo de voz que me salía

-Te ha estado buscando como loco desde que le dije que te habías ido sin avisar… creo que él también pensó que querías hacer una locura…

-Pero si no estoy loca…-ella se rio- perdóname… no quería preocuparte…

Y así estuvimos, abrasadas como hacia quince años, después llamo a Naruto para decirle que había regresado a salvo; esta vez sí se fue a dormir y yo también.

Cuando llegue a la habitación y él no estaba me sentí bacía, toda la recamara tenía su olor, tal vez… ¿café?, le encantaba, cuando me acosté en la cama, sentí el vacío de su lado, solo estaba la almohada. Quería dormir pero todo lo que había sucedido ese día daba vueltas en mi cabeza, cuando mire el reloj ya eran casi las dos. Luego, no se a qué horas, logre conciliar el sueño pero fue inútil, la imagen de el sin vida volvió a mi mente, y así pase la mayor parte de mi primera noche sin él. Viendo una fotografía donde el y yo éramos felices.

Al otro día me desperté como a las 10:00 a.m. Mamá ya había preparado el desayuno pero yo no tenía hambre, ella prácticamente me obligo a comer, pero apenas y probé bocado, era la primera mañana que despertaba, sin ver su rostro.

-Así que… es hoy a las 4:00 p.m. el… funeral…-yo asentí como un reflejo natural- tenemos que apresurarnos… Naruto pasara por nosotras a las 3:20 p.m. mande a comprar flores…

-a Itachi le gustaban las Sakuras…

-También un gran ramo de sakuras, en esta época hay muchas…

Me di cuenta de algo, las flores del cerezo que Itachi y yo plantamos, se habían marchitado, era algo muy extraño pues era temporada y aunque no fuera, este siempre tenía flores, tal vez ese cerezo está conectado con mi alma, y en ese momento yo la había perdido.

Prendo el televisor que está en la sala, en el canal de noticias, en el de espectáculos, en otros canales, retumbaba la misma noticia: "Muere el Jefe de la Unidad de Bomberos Uchiha Itachi-sama, la ciudad está de luto" "muere un héroe de Tokio, siempre lo recordaremos"

"Hoy, La nación del sol naciente perdió al Jefe de bomberos de la estación en Tokio, recordado por siempre como un héroe, uno de verdad; Uchiha Itachi".

* * *

-Mi hermano esta… muerto…

_***muchas horas antes._

Esta mañana me pare como siempre, fui al trabajo, sentí una sensación extraña, de repente recordé a mi hermano, no le di importancia. Estaba en mi oficina, mi secretario, Sai, como siempre era eficaz, pero aun así creo que le caía mal, a fin de cuentas era su jefe. En el buro de abogados, no tenía trabajo esa mañana, mi último cliente había resultado inocente, otro caso que ganaba, casi no tenía trabajo pero como era conocido como uno de los mejores abogados, este me llovía a torrentes, aunque mi secretario se encarga de elegir el mejor caso; no había ninguno que me interesara. Amaba mi vida, nunca creí que me faltara nada, le dije a Sai que me tomaría el día libre, pero no por eso lo iba a dejar salir, él tenía mucho trabajo. Salí del edificio, algunos compañeros de trabajo me saludaban, todos unos hipócritas, pero qué más da, yo hacía lo mismo. Me subí a mi Ferrari del año, uno blanco, fui a un restaurante, solo. Comí de lo mejor, pero luego volví a sentir una sensación muy rara en el pecho, como no sabía qué era, mejor me fui a mi departamento. Las noches en Italia son tan perfectas que con solo ver la luna me daba una sensación de alivio, me sentí aburrido, ya había hecho ejercicio, no tenía nada más que hacer, me di una ducha; al salir, saco un poco de pasta con salsa de tomate para la cena; me siento en el piso de mi sala, prendo el televisor. Suelto la copa de vino y esta cae hecha pedazos.

Sentí que se me había ido el aire, en el canal de noticias sonaba algo que me erizo la piel "Hoy, La nación del sol naciente perdió al Jefe de bomberos de la estación en Tokio, recordado por siempre como un héroe, uno de verdad Uchiha Itachi, quien en muchas ocasiones arriesgo su vida con tal de salvar a otros, hoy, lamentablemente murió en un incendio, el funeral será mañana a las cuatro p.m. hora local de Tokio". Apague rápido la televisión, me quedé atónito, él era la única familia que me quedaba y del cual me había alejado cuando tenía trece años por una estupidez, el hermano que me escribía cada mes, el que se decía muy feliz, él, al que yo quise odiar y culpar de todo para no sentirme culpable yo, el hermano que me salvo la vida cuando tenía ocho años…la única persona que en verdad me amaba, se había ido.

Justo cuando planeaba visitarlo para hablar con él, quería que me perdonara por todo lo que alguna vez le dije y ahora ¿Qué haría? Me pare rápido, llame a Sai y le dije que me consiguiera un boleto para Tokio, en el vuelo más próximo y también un cuarto de hotel, me iba a quedar por unos días, al menos… quería ir al funeral, aunque no solucionara nada y tal vez ya no me escuchara, quería pedirle perdón, quería verlo… por última vez.

Meto mis cosas en una maleta, lo más necesario, algunos trajes, realmente no tenía ropa casual, pues casi no salía, mi celular, mas ropa… mis pastillas para dormir, mi cepillo de dientes… creo que no era mucho; llamo a mi empleada doméstica y le informo que saldré del país por unos días, sus primeras vacaciones desde que trabaja con migo, aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo, solo unos meses. Vuelvo a llamar a Sai, el vuelo salía en dos horas, perfecto, tomo un taxi para el aeropuerto de Florencia-Peretola, espero a que el vuelo salga; mi celular suena… era Sai, no logro conseguir ninguna habitación de ningún hotel, le dije que insistiera pero como las vacaciones de verano estaban cercanas, todas las habitaciones estaban reservadas, no había lugar disponible, eso me enfureció, ¿dónde se supone que me quedaría?, le iba a decir alguna estupidez pero mi vuelo ya salía, tuve que apagar el celular.

El vuelo duro horas, cuando llegue me sentí hambriento, adolorido, con sueño… cosas que en ese momento no me importaban, en Tokio eran casi las dos de la tarde, de aquí a lo que llegaba al lugar donde lo iban a enterrar… creo que llegaría justo a tiempo, como dije antes, Sai es eficiente.

Lo enterrarían junto a nuestros padres, los que murieron hacia 15 años, sí, estar en Tokio me traía muy malos recuerdos… recuerdos que quería olvidar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tome otro taxi, le di la dirección, el señor me dio el pésame. ¡Que me pasaba! Que me estaba pasando que me había puesto a contarle de mi vida a un tipo que en esta lo había visto. Se tardó casi dos horas en llegar, pero llego justo a tiempo, me baje y le pague, camine hasta donde estaba amontonada la gente, tantas personas le lloraban, había demasiadas, compañeros de trabajo, lo supe por sus trajes, amigos de seguro o quizás conocidos que lo apreciaban mucho, todos tenían el semblante frio, triste… mas, una persona, una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa, la gente le daba el pésame, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, la gente la abrazaba, comenzaba a murmurar:

-la pobre debe estar sufriendo mucho…

-él era un gran hombre, de esos que ya no hay…

-Ellos se amaban demasiado, si a mí me pasara algo así no sé qué aria.

Por esos y otros comentarios me di cuenta que aquella mujer era la viuda de mi hermano, claro, no es que hubiera muchas con ese color de cabello, la mujer de la que tanto me contaba, me le quede viendo cuando de repente ella también me miro; sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos, se veía devastada, triste, una mirada llena de dolor… en ese momento, ella perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Son las dos de la tarde, me meto a bañar, Naruto vendrá por nosotras como a las tres…, mi madre también esta deshecha, pero aun así intenta darme aliento, se lo agradezco mucho, creo que sin ella aquí, me hubiese vuelto loca, de hecho ya se tenía que ir pero se quedó por mí, dijo que yo era más importante.

Salgo de la ducha, me pongo ese vestido negro, ese color que yo aborrecía por el simple hecho de lo que significaba, ese color que me acompañaría hasta algunos días después… mamá toca a mi puerta, pasa, me dice que Naruto ya estaba ahí, bajamos a la sala, el me miro y me abrazo fuerte, traía un traje negro, algo inusual en él, se veía triste, también estaba sufriendo, y yo solo pensaba en mí.

-perdóname Sakura-chan… yo no pude hacer nada… lo siento mucho…-sentí que mi hombro se humedeció, unas lágrimas brotaban de sus azules ojos

-tu ni siquiera estabas ahí, no tengo… nada que perdonarte…-para ese momento, yo también estaba llorando.

Nos subimos a su camioneta, ese día tenía que ir a la escuela, ni siquiera llame pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada, de todos modos, hoy suspendieron clases, Naruto condujo hasta el panteón, ya había gente ahí y seguía llegando. Al bajar de la camioneta me dirigí hacia el lugar donde lo iban a enterrar… ver ese hueco en la tierra donde él iba a permanecer, me hiso sentir horrible, luego de unos quince minutos llego su cuerpo, estaba dentro de un ataúd… sentí que el aire se me iba, intente respirar hondo pero me cortaba por mi llanto, la gente llevaba flores, yo traía en mis manos el ramo de sakuras que tanto le gustaban, me acerque para verlo, traía un traje hermoso de color blanco, verlo ahí hiso que flaquearan mis rodillas y callera al suelo, la gente empezaba a hablar pero yo solo oía mi llanto, me lance a la caja y la abrase, vi su rostro por última vez, luego cerraron la caja, cuando vi que lo estaban bajando me quise aventar hacia él, pero Naruto me detuvo y no pude hacer nada. Comenzaron a arrojarle tierra encima y con el enterraron mi mis ilusiones, las de un futuro a su lado, también enterraron mi alma. Mi felicidad ya había muerto ayer.

Todos lloraban, le arrojaban rosas y crisantemos, un montón de flores que perfumaban el lugar, el lugar donde descansaría por siempre. Levante la mirada por un momento, ahí estaban Ino y Shikamaru, Hinata y Neji, compañeros del trabajo de Itachi, entre otras personas, le di un abrazo a mi madre, no soportaba eso, todos estaban tristes… había muchos compañeros de Itachi, también compañeros míos, personas a las que Itachi había salvado, algunos niños que lo admiraban, su club de fans que eran mis pequeñas alumnas… todos me abrazaron y me dieron el pésame, pero luego sentí una mirada penetrante, se me erizo la piel y voltee rápido, ahí, fue cuando lo vi.

-es… es igual a él… -de inmediato caí al suelo inconsciente, él se parecía tanto que me causo una impresión muy fuerte, sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente. A partir de ese momento, todo cambio.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en casa, ya eran las 6:00 p.m. Naruto, mi madre, Ino y Hinata estaban ahí, supe que siempre estarían ahí para apoyarme, pero no quise contarles lo que vi.

-¡Que alegría! Has despertado Sakura –dijo Ino mientras me tomo la mano.

-¡todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti! –decía Hinata mientras me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Creí que te había pasado algo malo cuando no despertabas… -Naruto estaba llorando

-pero… ¿Por qué te desmayaste? –Pregunto Hinata- de repente te pusiste pálida y caíste tan rápido que apenas y lograron cacharte.

-de seguro es porque no quieres comer… ayer apenas comiste y hoy solo tomaste un poco de café… te estás haciendo daño –me dijo mamá sin saber que me estaba salvando de hablar, quería olvidar ese rostro, ese rostro tan similar

-de seguro es eso…-dije casi en un susurro

Mamá ya había preparado arroz con verduras y filete de pescado, yo la verdad no quería comer pero dijeron: nadie se ira hasta que te comas todo. No tuve otra opción. Cuando acabe de comer, los chicos se despidieron de mí y se fueron aunque Hinata, antes de irse me dijo que había hablado con el director de la escuela, dijo que podía tomarme el resto de la semana total que esa misma los niños salían de vacaciones. Ella se aria cargo de mi grupo, yo le agradecí, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de nada, no quería salir a ningún lugar.

Después de que se fueron como a eso de las siete sentí que ya no podía más, mi madre me dijo que me fuera a acostar, ella aria lo mismo, últimamente… descansa mucho. Ya me iba a acostar cuando de repente…

* * *

Después de que me miro, perdió la conciencia, me quede aturdido, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía simplemente ir y decir "soy el hermano de Itachi, el que no lo ve desde hace casi 10 años", no podía hacer eso. Como a eso de las cinco la gente se empezó a retirar, cuando no había nadie cerca, me acerque; sé que suena estúpido pero le pedí perdón, luego visite la tumba de mis padres, tenía flores frescas, supongo que Itachi se las cambiaba, después de que yo volviera a Florencia, quién se las cambiaría, no quise pensar en ello. Ya eran las seis exactamente, comenzó a oscurecer, le hable a Sai para ver si ya había conseguido alguna habitación, pero no. No había nada disponible, en ese momento recordé una dirección; la dirección de la casa donde mi hermano vivía, aquello me calo el alma, iba ahora, ya que él no estaba, justo cuando quería verle, ahora solo lo había visto cuando le echaban tierra enzima, en ese ataúd y sin poder moverse.

No quería ir ahí, no sé si por mi orgullo o porque me sentí indigno de ir ahí, pero me tenía que tragar mi orgullo, a fin de cuentas no me podía quedar en las calles con una maleta, parecería un vago ¬¬ o algo peor.

Me decidí y tome un taxi, si tengo buena memoria entonces no tardare en llegar. El taxista condujo casi por una hora hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una casa grande y hermosa, una casa convencional japonesa, de dos pisos, con un jardín muy grande en donde había un árbol de cerezos sin flores, que extraño, se supone que es tiempo de que las sakuras florezcan, pero no le doy importancia, le pago al taxista y camino hacia la entrada. Respiro profundamente, toco el timbre una vez, espero un momento, vuelvo a tocar pero no oigo nada… justo cuando iba a tocarlo de nuevo, se abre la puerta y sale ella, la mujer que estaba en el cementerio, me mira fijamente, da un par de pasos hacia atrás, luego avanza esos mismos pasos, estiro su brazo hasta mi rostro y con su mano acarició mi cara.

-eres igual a él…-dijo como ida del mundo, yo la mire extrañado pero supongo que era normal, cuando se dio cuanta parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a retroceder.

-Yo soy…

-el hermano de Itachi…

-SI, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke –dije haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo- mucho gusto –ella solo me miraba fijamente, se veía devastada…

-sabe una cosa Sasuke-san… -comenzó a hablar con una mirada perdida en la nada- Itachi siempre hablaba de usted… siempre recordaba a su querido ototo, y usted viene cuando… ¡cuando el ya no está! –dijo llorando, en eso, una mujer rubia bajo las escaleras, se me quedo mirando sorprendida, al parecer Itachi y yo si nos parecíamos mucho

-¿Quién es?

-es el hermano de Itachi…-dijo la otra antes de que yo pudiera siquiera mover la boca, esa mujer no era como la otra

-por favor… pase –dijo en un tono amable pero triste

-Mamá…

-por favor Sakura, esos no son modales… pase joven.

Yo me adentre a esa casa, esa hermosa casa; mi departamento era grande y espacioso, tenía muchos lujos y cosas materiales, pero cuando me metí a esa casa todo se había vuelto una bazofia a comparación, la casa también era grande pero tenía un aire acogedor, familiar… me hacía recordar la casa de mis padres, esa casa donde pase mi niñez, donde murió mi pequeño yo.

Me senté en un sofá y comencé a hablar con la señora rubia.

-y dígame… ¿Qué desea?

-pues… cuando me entere de la muerte de mi hermano… tome un vuelo hacia acá pero no hay ninguna habitación disponible en un hotel así que…

-quiere quedarse aquí ¿verdad?

-pues…sí. Pero les pagare el tiempo que me quede aquí, y todos mis gastos…

-No se preocupe por eso… no necesitamos dinero –comenzó a hablar la otra- puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite…

-gracias… pero me sentiría mejor si aceptaran que les pagara

-no quiero su dinero, solo lo dejo quedarse porque es el hermano de Itachi, él lo quería mucho… -dijo la peli rosa bajando la mirada y con un tono que paso a ser triste- ¿sabe? Itachi siempre hablaba de usted, éramos muy felices peo había veces que se tornaba nostálgico y me hablaba de usted… él siempre pensó en usted… y usted solo viene cuando… cuando el ya no está…-dijo y pude notar que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, luego se levantó y se fue.

La señora me dijo que se llamaba Tsunade, que perdonara a su hija y me mostro una habitación donde podría quedarme, acomode mis cosas, tome una ducha y me acosté en la cama, no pude evitar recordar las palabras que Sakura-san me había dicho, me habían dolido y lo peor es que habían sido ciertas, al fin solo, unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

-Nii-san… perdóname…

Cuando logre conciliar el sueño, soñé con él, cuando éramos niños y jugábamos, él siempre me protegía, cuando yo rompía algo él se hachaba la culpa, luego de eso, soñé algo muy hermoso el me abrasaba y me decía: no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Sentí un alivio en mi pecho, creo que al final de todo pude decirle lo que quería, y él me había escuchado, esa noche pude descansar, pero aun así…tenia los remordimientos de que nunca lo visité, de todo lo que le dije aquel día y ahora ya no lo volvería a ver. Sabía que lo había perdido para siempre. Eso me hiso sentir mal de alguna manera, ya no podría estar con él.

Me había quedado completamente solo.

* * *

Esa noche dormí abrasando la almohada, lo extrañaba, no tenerlo ahí conmigo; luego estaba el hermano perdido que apareció no sé para qué, si él hubiese llegado tan solo unos días antes Itachi hubiese sido muy feliz, llevaba años sin hablarle, por más que Itachi le escribiera él nunca contestaba, Itachi siempre pensaba en él y ahora venía ya que estaba muerto… ya no tenía sentido que estuviera aquí, aun así… él era su único hermano; no se como se sienta.

Luego pensé algo que se me hiso extraño, mi padrino Jiraya-sama no estuvo en el funeral, quizá no pudo venir o aun no lo sabe, cuando escribe se desconecta del mundo, mañana lo iré a ver, necesito hablar con el, de alguna manera siempre me hace sentir mejor.

Cuando me quede dormida, tuve el sueño de aquel día, el primer día que Itachi había ido a trabajar, antes de irse me beso y me abrazo muy fuerte, supe que tenía miedo, luego me miró fijamente y me dijo: _si no vuelvo… hoy o alguna vez… si no vuelvo, prométeme que buscarás la forma de ser feliz, no importa cómo, cuándo ni con quien, solo quiero que seas feliz porque hasta que tú lo seas, yo podré descansar. _Yo se lo prometí y el me beso, después de eso se fue, y por la noche cuando volvió, yo fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, así que decidí olvidar esas palabras que me hacían daño, pero ahora ya no era feliz, me faltaba él, me sentía sola. No sé por qué las estaba recordando ahora, después de todo, cómo podría ser feliz sin él, aunque… eso me hiso sentir mal conmigo misma "hasta que tú seas feliz yo podré descansar" ¿Qué debería hacer? Me dijo que no importara el tiempo pero aprender a vivir sin él no sería fácil; menos, aprender a ser feliz.

Me sentía tan triste… así como un cielo nublado, gris, sin color.

_Capitulo siguiente: Un extraño huésped._

_Bueno pues hasta aquí se queda este capitulo, ¿soy mala, verdad?, como le pude hacer eso a Itachi-san, pero debéis comprenderme: ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría dejar a Itachi por Sasuke?_

_Además esta idea se me ocurrió así. Ahaa! El sasusaku esperara mucho nee, comprendan que no será fácil, mas con la actitud de Sasuke y los sentimientos de Sakura_

_Gracias por leer hee_

_Si están aquí es:_

_Me aburrí y me salte hasta el final_

_Lo leí todo y estoy interesada (o) _

_Me metí por error, ni siquiera se por qué sigo aquí._

_Tobi es un buen chico _

_Los espero la otra semana, saludos Ladyrose 23 y DULCECITO311; gracias por leer._


	5. Un extraño huesped

_Capítulo 5: Un extraño huésped_

Por la mañana de alguna manera me logre parar de la cama, tome una ducha fría para despejar mi mente, pero solo estaba él. No sé qué es peor: el dolor o la tristeza.

Fui hasta la habitación de mamá pero no estaba; es muy raro… apenas son las 7:00 a.m. bajo las escaleras y la encuentro hablando por teléfono en la cocina, no la pude oír bien porque hablaba quedito pero escuche:

-Sé que debí regresar hace una semana pero quería estar con mi familia, ellos son… lo único que tengo…

Se me hiso raro así que me acerque un poco mas sin que me notara

-Sé que es de mucha importancia pero paso algo muy doloroso para mi hija y para mi… ella es más importante que todo en mi vida

-lo se… entonces… Intentare regresar lo mas pronto posible, sé que es por mi bien pero déjeme resolver esto antes… quisiera regresar tranquila…

¿Con quien estaba hablando? ¿Por qué dijo todo eso?... su visita repentina… me dijo que yo era lo mas importante… No entendía nada, solo que iba a salir porque tomo las llaves del auto. Termine de bajar las escaleras y ella me miro aterrorizada

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-acabo de bajar…

-deberías de irte a acostar… ayer por la noche, volviste a tener fiebre, ya prepare el desayuno y por favor come algo ¿nee? –yo asentí

-y… ¿Dónde vas?

-con Jiraya… creo que aun no sabe nada…

-por qué no me dijiste… voy contigo

-no… me tengo que ir ya, tu descansa ¿bien? Vuelvo al rato

Y se fue sin decir nada mas… todo me tiene tan confundida, además era muy temprano ¿Por qué no me avisó? Yo… quería hablar con el, es como mi padre, yo… lo necesito.

Mejor le dejo de dar vueltas al asunto… me siento en el comedor… miro a su silla y esta vacía… yo… me siento vacía sin el… ¿Por qué las lagrimas no cesan?  
Alguien baja por las escaleras… me las seco rápido.

-Buenos días… -le dije con voz algo seca

-buenos días

-Espero que haya dormido bien… ¿quiere desayunar? – pregunte solo por educación

-si… gracias…

Su voz también se notaba triste, en su rostro también se notaba el dolor, entonces me sentí mal por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior; además algo era raro… era tan temprano pero el llevaba un traje gris, se quito el saco para comer… tal vez vaya a algún lado… al menos podre estar sola un rato… quiero… pensar…

-¿Va a salir? ¿Conoce esta ciudad?

-viví aquí cuando niño… y no, no voy a salir… -contesto mirando al piso como si este fuese a darle una respuesta a algo esperado

Puse su plato en la mesa, pero comerá solo… yo no tengo hambre, me di la vuelta.

-¿Usted… no comerá?

-yo ya comí…

Salí al jardín, vi al árbol de cerezos que plante con Itachi y estaba marchito… los demás pintaban de rosa las calles con sus flores pero el mio, ya las había tirado todas

De repente y sin previo aviso comenzó a llover… una lluvia fuerte que me empapaba toda, el agua helada recorría mi piel…

Cuando desperté, recordaba aquel sueño y una extraña sensación me invadía… nunca en la vida me había sentido así, tenia tantas cosas pero en realidad no tenia nada, estaba solo… sin amigos… familia o algo similar y ahora lo perdía a él.

Toda mi vida había sufrido, por el desprecio de mi padre, luego por su perdida… mis padres murieron cuando tenia 8 en un incendio y yo no pude hacer nada… y siempre se me hiso mas fácil culpar a Itachi, él que jugó conmigo cuando éramos niños, el que me protegía de los niños mayores, el que siendo tan joven se tuvo que hacer cargo de mi y los asuntos familiares y yo lo único que hice fue culparlo, culparlo por no salvar a mamá y salvarme a mi, tal vez… si yo no lo hubiera culpado no hubiera sido bombero y estuviera aquí… pero ya es muy tarde, no pude decirle: Gracias… Nii-san.

Estar así, me duele… me baño rápido y bajo al comedor; la miro a ella, la que fue esposa de mi hermano, la que también estaba sufriendo tanto o mas que yo. Recuerdo sus palabras y sé que tenia razón, por mi orgullo y soberbia nunca le conteste a Itachi, me fui a estudiar a Italia a los 13 y ya no regrese… 10 años sin verlo y volvía cuando ya no estaba; sin embargo ella me saluda como algo normal… trató de esconder su rostro pero pude notar que había estado llorando, se veía ojerosa y demacrada, el vestido negro que traía hacia resaltar su pálida piel, me sirvió el desayuno como si la noche anterior no me hubiera dicho nada y luego salió.

No es como si tuviera apetito pero la verdad desde ayer no comía nada, sin embargo como siempre, comí solo.

Hubieron pasado como 15 minutos y empezó a llover, voltee a mirar por la ventana del comedor y la vi a ella, mojándose en la lluvia, con la mirada perdida en no sé qué lugar del cielo ¿Qué le pasaba? Se quería enfermar o qué, me pare rápido de la silla y tome un paraguas de un cesto junto a la puerta, la abrí y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Si se queda bajo esta lluvia se va a enfermar…-no respondió, me pare a su lado para que no se mojara pero luego

-por favor… déjeme sola… yo quiero… quiero que me toque esta lluvia, que conecta la tierra con el cielo –dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro, pero yo no sabia lo que pensaba y no le podía decir nada

Me di la vuelta sin decir nada; la verdad no se en que pensé pero cerré el paraguas y deje que el agua me mojara a mi también.

Oí un gran golpe y voltee: ella tirada en el suelo

Se desmayo y para colmo tenia fiebre, la tuve que cargar hasta uno de los muebles de la sala, y ahí estaba yo, cuidando a la pelirosa, para peor, creo que su madre no estaba y con esta tormenta no creí poder salir.

-Itachi… Itachi… no me dejes por favor… no te vallas…

Comenzaba a murmurar, su rostro mostraba desesperación y yo, de alguna manera me sentí culpable, culpable de no ver esa hermosa sonrisa que mi hermano tanto mencionaba, culpable de haberle dicho todo eso a Itachi antes de irme de su vida: que era el peor hermano, que lo odiaba por haberme salvado a mi y no a mamá… tal vez por eso eligió ese trabajo y ahora no esta…

Haber visto a tantas personas que lloraban por el… me puso a pensar: Si yo hubiera muerto en ese momento ¿Quién habría llorado por mí? ¿Quién me habría extrañado? Nadie. No le hacia falta a nadie. Me sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo…vacío.

-Itachi… te amo… no me dejes sola…

Le toco la frente… Diablos, la fiebre no bajaba, en qué pensaba al mojarse… bueno no es como que yo pueda hablar de eso, yo también me moje. Ya habían dado las nueve, ella empezaba a reaccionar

-¿esta bien?

-¿Dónde estoy?... –decía algo desorientada

-en la sala de su casa…

-ya veo… gracias… -dijo volteando la mirada

-¿por qué gracias?

-no es como si yo haya llegado aquí sola… gracias…

Después de eso yo me quede en el otro sillón y ella ahí, se había vuelto a dormir, era la primera ves que estaba cuidando de alguien, alguien que ni me conocía… alguien a quien yo sentía conocer…, la mire dormir por un rato y luego me dio sueño

Cuando se dieron las dos de la tarde, llegó Tsunade-sama, al ver a su hija ahí en el sillón y a mí a punto de dormirme, salió corriendo a tocar la frente de su hija.

-gracias a dios… la fiebre ha bajado –llevándose una mano al corazón- Oye… ¿desde cuando esta así?

-Mmm…desde las 8, creo…

-Ya veo… muchas gracias por cuidarla.

-No importa… creo que, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-y… ¿comió? O no sabe…

-pues yo me desperté justo cuando usted iba saliendo y le pregunte si ya había comido, dio que si.

-¿Pero que pensara esta niña? ¿Matarse? –me intrigo lo que dijo

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-ella no desayuno conmigo, y estos últimos días no a querido comer nada, gracias joven.

-bueno… entonces yo me retiro –me pare del mueble y estaba subiendo a mi recamara

-si no se da un baño pronto y se cambia también enfermara, por cierto a las tres estará lista la comida –dijo alzando un poco la voz para asegurarse de que la escuchara

-gracias…

Dirán que es tonto pero, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentí que alguien se preocupaba por mí, eso… se siente bien.

Él estaba a mi lado sosteniendo una sombrilla, es un poco raro así que le dije cualquier cosa que paso por mi mente en ese momento… el agua de la lluvia estaba helada pero realmente sentía calor… luego sentí frio… luego no supe nada mas.

Me desperté en la sala y vi que él estaba a mi lado, le agradecí pero luego me volví a desconectar de la realidad…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos mamá ya estaba ahí cuidándome, mire el reloj y eran ya las dos y media.

-al fin despiertas… (Soltando un suspiro)-por alguna razón no se veía molesta, empezó a acariciar mi rostro… le seque las lagrimas –mi pequeña niña… siempre vas a ser mi pequeña ¿sabes?, por eso te debes de cuidar… si no lo haces por ti… al menos piensa en mi… tu eres mi fuerza, Sakura.

-mamá… te amo ¿nee?... sabes que te amo… -entonces me levante y la abrase y ella me abraso muy fuerte

-Ahora vete a cambiar… estas toda mojada… ya casi esta la comida y esta vez no me paro de la mesa hasta que termines ¿bien?-yo asentí

Me volví a bañar y me cambie, me di cuenta de que casi no tenia ropa de luto así que me pongo solo la blusa negra y un pantalón…

Ya son las tres, tengo que ir a comer, salgo de mi habitación, y me encuentro con Sasuke-san, su habitación estaba al final del pasillo

-gracias…

-¿Por qué?...

-por cuidar de mi esta mañana… no era su obligación…

Me ofreció una media sonrisa, sacada de no se donde y bajamos juntos al comedor; mamá ya estaba sirviendo y le ayude a poner la mesa.

-¡muy bien!, hoy comeremos albóndigas de salmón, con pan al vapor y algo de té: Itadakimasu

Mi madre siempre se esforzaba para hacerme sentir mejor; después de la muerte de papá, ella no se hundió en la depresión, a pesar de que era muy doloroso para ambas ella salió adelante por mi y nos volvimos mas unidas, como una buena madre y una buena hija: éramos amigas.

Si ella no estuviera aquí no sé que aria.

-Sakura… te pregunte si te gusto tu pan, es relleno de crema pastelera como te gusta –yo asentí y… de algún lado le ofrecí una sonrisa, ella también sufría pero era fuerte para mí. En ese momento alguien toco el timbre.

-Yo abro, ustedes terminen de comer…

Hasta acá pude oír quienes eran, mis mejores amigas: mis hermanas, las que siempre me apoyaban y siempre estaban ahí. No estaba sola, tenia que salir adelante, aunque no creo que ahora, pero debo aprender a vivir sin él, debo aprender a ser feliz.

Termino de comer, Sasuke-san también termino y recogí la mesa; apenas me dirigía al pasillo cuando llegaron al comedor, Ino apenas me vio se abalanzó hacia mi para abrasarme, Hinata se unió al abraso, luego llegó Naruto con un pastel de chocolate en la mano

Llore de nuevo. Naruto se unió al abraso junto con mi madre.

-no estas sola tontita ¿lo sabes verdad?-me dijo Ino

-si, recuerda lo que prometimos una vez: Que íbamos a llegar hasta muy viejitas juntas, y riendo del pasado -Hinata siempre tan dulce

-Sakura-chan, tu eres como mi hermana y no puedo permitir que mi hermanita este triste –la voz de Naruto siempre parecía alegrar

-A nosotros también nos duele, y yo más que nadie te comprendo hija, pero saldremos adelante juntos… todos nos apoyaremos…

Luego todos levantaron la mano, me miraron a los ojos con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…: es una promesa.

-Sasuke-san, usted también debería prometerlo, perder un hermano… debe ser algo doloroso, así que por qué no promete junto con nosotros que saldremos de esto.

Salí de mi habitación, ya eran las tres; me encuentro el inicio del pasillo a Sakura-san, otra vez me da las gracias ¿Por qué?, ¿no se supone que me odie por hacer sufrir ha Itachi? Después de todo ella dice que el sufría por mi, pero estaba ahí, dándome las gracias por cuidar de ella, eso se sintió raro, nunca en la vida recuerdo haber cuidado a alguien, cuando algún compañero se enfermaba ni siquiera lo visitaba, solo enviaba algún presente fingiendo interés, pero ella realmente me preocupaba: esa persona amable, tierna, sincera, alegre y hermosa de la que me hablaba Itachi, no estaba mas, realmente sentía que la conocía, pero ella a mi no y sin embargo… no me odia.

Bajo atrás de ella y nos dirigimos al comedor, ayuda a su madre a poner la mesa, de alguna manera… creo que una es el apoyo de la otra.

Hacia mucho que no comía comida japonesa y menos casera, lo único que comía era comida que preparaba una señora italiana a quien apenas veía cada quince días para pagarle. A pesar de la tristeza que todos sentíamos… sentí un ambiente cálido. Luego ella sonrió a su madre, realmente una sonrisa hermosa.

Apenas termine de comer y ella recogió los platos, alguien había llegado. Apenas se levantó y ya habían llegado tres personas de las que vi en el funeral, la rubia corrió a abrazarla, luego se unió la otra, y otro, y Tsunade-sama…

Realmente debe ser genial tener amigos… pareciese que yo estaba de mas ahí… me di la vuelta para salir de ahí pero…

-Sasuke-san, usted también debería prometerlo, perder un hermano debe ser algo doloroso, así que por que no promete junto con nosotros que saldremos de esto juntos – ¿realmente yo estaba en ese cuadro…? los demás voltearon a verme y no con mirada de desprecio, Tsunade-sama realmente es gentil - no se lo que sienta pero, pero el dolor pesa menos compartido

-Mi mamá tiene razón, usted… también debe estar triste –me dijo la pelirosa mientras lloraba

-No sabia que Itachi-san tuviera hermanos…Mucho gusto –saludo la chica de pelo negro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-Pues entonces tu también eres de la familia, Itachi era mi mejor amigo y se sentía muy orgulloso de ti, tu también eres bienvenido –orgulloso de mí, de alguna manera ese rubio me hiso sentir bien

Nadie estaba contento en ese momento, pero si se sentía un ambiente agradable, es como si yo también fuera su amigo… como si todos ellos me conocieran… y Realmente son sinceros, sus palabras no parecían vacías.

-¡Y que espera!, solo tiene que alzar la mano y jurarlo, todos juntos –la rubia parecía una animadora, y aunque también lloraba, ofrecía una enorme sonrisa a su amiga

En ese momento me sentí parte de algo que nunca había tenido: Una familia.

No pude evitar llorar porque dentro de toda mi tristeza… me sentí feliz.

-si… ¡Lo Juro!

En ese momento todos se volvieron al abrazo y me unieron a mí también, luego el rubio fue a la cocina por unos platos y la joven de cabello negro fue a ayudarle, la rubia empezó a servir chocolate y yo…

-yo los reparto

-si…

Él estaba ahí, y como todos nosotros también sufría, creo que fui injusta con el, aunque sigue siendo raro que… trae un traje puesto. Eso que más da.

Todos lo invitamos a formar parte de nuestra promesa y por un momento me sentí feliz, todos estaban ahí preocupándose por mi, todos apoyándonos unos a otros, como verdaderos amigos.

Después de todo, nunca estuve sola, solo que siempre será doloroso que él no este aquí, pero ahora todos juntos íbamos a salir de ese abismo llamado tristeza, aquel abismo oscuro y gris que nunca deja nada bueno, solo demostrar quienes son tus verdaderos amigos… quienes siempre estarán ahí, en las buenas y las malas…

Creo que al final de todo si hicimos sentir bien a Sasuke-san, realmente esbozó una sonrisa sincera, esas yo las se reconocer, aunque aun llena de melancolía…

-yo los reparto

-si…

-Bueno, si dicen que las penas con pan son buenas, con pastel y de chocolate seguro son mejor

-Ino… chicos… gracias…

-Anda, que nos costó mucho conseguir un pastel a esta hora

-Ino… las quiero… -les dije entre llanto, nos volvimos a abrazar- ustedes son mis hermanas… ¿nee?

-¿Y yo dónde quedo? ¡No acaso sería el hermano menor!

-Oigan… ¡me pueden decir cuándo tuve tantos hijos!

Realmente me hacían sentir bien… a pesar de todo, porque no importa que tan largo y doloroso sea el camino, siempre y cuando haya personas sinceras que te apoyen y te amen, en ese momento yo estaba sufriendo a pesar de las sonrisas… todos estábamos sufriendo y sin embargo somos el apoyo los unos de los otros… estos son verdaderos amigos…: Esta es una verdadera familia.

Pero seguí caminando porque no es necesario que voltee para saber que estas aquí.

Capitulo siguiente: Un Amigo.

Que bien te hacen los verdaderos amigos ¿no creen? Aunque estés en el peor momento ellos siempre estarán ahí tratando de sacarte una sonrisa. Esos amigos, si son tu familia.

Con esos amigos Sakura saldrá adelante. Aun así siempre es doloroso el perder a alguien amado, pero saber que no estas sola es lo mejor que puedes tener en esos momentos.

Valoren a sus amigos y apóyenlos ¿nee?

No crean que me estoy poniendo nostálgica, es solo un consejo de lo poco que yo he vivido y de lo que les quiero compartir.

Perdonen el capitulo tan corto pero ahora no tenía muchas cosas que decir y los exámenes finales me traen cortita, gracias por leer y espero que esta vez no los haya hecho llorar, aquí estoy la otra semana ¿vale?

Ai no kotoba


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6: Un amigo._

Ese día supe que no iba a estar solo, realmente me sentí bien, a pesar de todos mis sentimientos encontrados… del dolor… por un pequeño instante fui feliz y no es que sea bipolar, perderlo realmente me duele pero hace poco comprendí que siempre estuve solo, era infeliz a pesar del dinero y los lujos… solo tenia al hermano que acababa de morir… pero en ese momento realmente me sentí bien, cuando me incluyeron en su abraso… me sentí parte de algo, algo importante que no se puede comprar y se me estaba entregando: la amistad.

Naruto-san parece un tipo bastante alegre de los que nunca se rinden, Hinata-san no dejaba de verlo pero realmente parece ser tímida, una que no paraba de hablar era Ino-san, esa rubia parece ser muy parrandera pero nada comparada con Tsunade-sama, apenas sacó la botella de sake, no hubo quien la detuviera de hablar, alguien que solo se limitaba a sonreír para esconder su tristeza era Sakura-san, la mujer a la que mi hermano amaba y con la que fue feliz, todos se fueron como a eso de las 8:00 p.m. cuando ya no podían ni con su alma…

Bueno… las únicas a las que le dolerá la cabeza mañana seguro serán las rubias…

Hacer amigos no esta solo en hacer una promesa y hablar sobre momentos felices mientras te embriagas… es estar en los malos momentos y dar la mano cuando uno cae, en verdad me sentí así, realmente sentí que podía llegar a ser su amigo… y no tener que fingir ante ellos que no me duele… porque… ellos ya me estaban apoyando, a un completo extraño; realmente son personas excepcionales.

Esa noche si pude descansar un poco mas tranquilo… ahora se porque mi hermano era feliz, sus amigos son unas buenas personas y su esposa es una mujer muy bella y amable, me dejo quedarme en su casa sin conocerme, no me trató mal y… no me guarda rencor.

Al despertar me di cuenta que me dormí más de lo que hubiera debido, eran casi las nueve y no es como que estuviera en mi casa; tome una ducha rápida y bajé, un olor delicioso salía de la cocina, Sakura-san estaba preparando el desayuno:

-Buenos días…

-Ya despertó, buenos días… ¿quiere un poco de café mientras espera? –dijo de manera un poco más amable

-si… gracias…

Ella estaba preparando pan al vapor… arroz y sushi, ¡si que sabe cocinar!… pero esta muy ocupada mejor le ayudo, tomo dos tazas de la alacena y le sirvo café,

-Gracias…

A pesar de que ayer sus amigos estuvieron aquí y la hicieron sentir bien, su mirada aun era de tristeza… toma un poco de café y vuelve a su labor…

-Si quiere la ayudo… solo dígame que hago…

-Entonces… podría poner los platos… están en la alacena mas arriba de las tazas- yo asentí

Cuando me estire para alcanzar los platos y eso que soy bastante alto, pude ver que al final de la alacena había un pomo de dango… eso me trae recuerdos… Itachi solía subir a unas sillas para alcanzarlos y siempre tomaba dos: uno para el y otro… para mi.

-Estos dulces son de Itachi, ¿verdad? –pregunte solo para saber que estaba ahí, realmente se notaba triste, y creo que decirle aquello no fue muy bueno que digamos pues pude notar como unas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos…

-Itachi… él solía comer uno después del desayuno o en la comida… -su llanto se hacia notar- ¿sabe? A veces se portaba como un niño y se comía como 15 al día, yo le decía que le podía hacer mal comerlos tanto pero de alguna manera yo también terminaba comiéndolos...

-Itachi… siempre fue el mejor hermano de todos… desde que era niño, a pesar de que casi no tenía tiempo con todas sus tareas y las clases extras que papá le obligaba a tomar… aun así él jugaba conmigo… casi siempre se dormía tarde haciendo su tarea porque pasaba el día conmigo o ayudándome en la mía… yo realmente… de verdad… lo amaba… y fui un estúpido…

Para ese momento ya no podía esconder mis lagrimas… los dos estábamos ahí llorando… de repente sus rodillas se doblaron y cayo en el piso apretando los puños… yo no sabia que hacer, en ese momento no podía ser el consuelo de nadie y, sin embargo… camine hasta ella, me senté en el piso y lloré aun más… ambos lloramos y…

Después de que los chicos se fueron y mi madre se embriago, después de que las dos personas que estaban en mi casa se acostaran… cuando al fin me quede sola… el dolor seguía ahí, sabia que todos me apoyaban, pero de todos modos no pude evitar llorar, porque la tristeza es algo que solo se supera con el tiempo, claro que no hay que dejarle todo al tiempo, se debe luchar… pero por mas esfuerzos no podía solo dejar de pensar en el de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando mis lagrimas cesaron, tome una fotografía de nosotros dos en un día de campo… no se por cuanto tiempo la mire hasta que por fin me quede dormida.

Me levante como a las 8 y me puse a preparar el desayuno, con lo de ayer de seguro mi madre no se para hasta medio día… La conozco perfectamente, a ella le gusta beber… pero solo bebe así cuando esta demasiado triste o no puede con lo que siente… siempre se muestra fuerte para mi y yo solo no intentaba salir adelante, hoy le cocinaré sushi, a ella le encanta, quiero agradecerle porque a pesar de todo siempre esta conmigo.

Me lavo la cara y me voy a la cocina. El arroz ya esta listo… vaya, abro el refrigerador y todavía hay pastel, saco las cosas y me pongo a preparar lo demás… luego, lo veo a él bajando las escaleras… realmente no tomo mas que una copa así que no se debe sentir mal...

Me saluda como algo normal… intenta hacer una plática en la que me hace recordar tantas cosas… Itachi realmente amaba comer dulces… ¿ahora quien los comería?, había un pomo lleno de ellos, no puedo evitar llorar… no puedo evitar recordarlo invitándome a comer dulces mientras me besaba… comienzo a llorar… esos momentos no regresaran, luego Sasuke-san empezó a hablar de él y pude notar como el también lloraba… caí al piso y apreté los puños… si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado ir ese día…

El camina hacia mi y se sienta… ese tipo extraño que por supuesto, lleva un traje… ahí estaba yo llorando al lado de un extraño pero por la misma causa… no se por qué… pero fui y tome un par de dulces… me metí uno a la boca y luego puse el otro en su mano… el me miro extrañado con su cara empapada en llanto… no se como… pero cuando reaccione… ya lo estaba abrazando…

Me abrazo… y yo la abrase a ella…

-me duele… me duele mucho…

-Él era mi único hermano… realmente quería verlo… realmente quería pedirle perdón…-le dije apretando mis puños en su espalda, después de que las lágrimas cesaran y cuando me hubo soltado me pidió perdón

-¿Por qué?...

-porque no debí… ni siquiera me conoce… no se lo que siente…yo… -decía limpiándose las lágrimas con sus mangas

Yo sentía que la conocía más que nadie, sabía su color y sabor favorito, las flores que le gustaban, sabia el día de su cumpleaños y muchas cosas mas…: Créanme, Itachi nunca paraba de escribir de ella, que no le contestara no significa que no leyera sus cartas… cuando le quería responder me invadía el absurdo pensamiento de "ya para que… ya paso mucho tiempo" ahora sé que para ser feliz, pero ya no podía decírselo, que en el fondo me gustaba que fuera feliz, porque yo no lo era

-No… yo también la abrase… y en todo caso… Gracias… -ella me miro extrañada- Gracias por escucharme… - ella sonrió

-si todavía esta en pie su oferta de ayuda… me puede ayudar a picar las verduras –dijo tratando de sonreír

Realmente me sentí bien, sentí como si…

En ese momento mientras yo picaba las verduras… y ella sacaba los panecillos… finalmente bajo por las escaleras Tsunade-sama, no se si es que me falto amor, pero ella y la forma en que me trataba me hacia recordar a mi madre, la saludo, ella solo mueve una mano mientras con la otra se sujeta la cabeza.

-De verdad Sakura… para la otra quítame la botella… me duele terrible la cabeza

Sakura-san corrió a abrasarla y yo me quede sentado ahí en la silla mirando

-mamá… gracias… por todo ¿nee?

-¿Qué… de qué hablas?

-¿Acaso no te puedo agradecer?… gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

Me sentí un poco excluido en ese momento, pero era normal, seguía siendo un extraño pero…

-Y tú no me vas a abrazar… o no sientes que seamos suficientemente dignas…

-Mamá… no seas… -dijo un poco apenada

-es broma, es broma…-decía ella sacudiendo las manos

Realmente, me sentí bien: Me paré de la silla y las abrasé

¡Un desconocido abrazando a un par de desconocidas!, así se a de ver visto. Pero yo ya sentía que las conocía, se los he dicho mucho, ellas son muy buenas personas.

-Gracias… por tratarme así… realmente me hacen sentir bien…

-No… gracias por apoyarnos… ¿sabe? Que este aquí apenas después de enterarse… significa que si le importaba, que si ama a su hermano, nosotros también lo amamos mucho, cuando las personas tienen sentimientos en común… eso las une ¿bien? – yo asentí, a pesar de todo ella era una persona madura- ¡Bien! Vamos a desayunar!

-mamá… el desayuno todavía no esta listo…

-¡Pues que esperamos! No crean que se hará solo, ahora somos seis manos productivas…

-¿No que te dolía la cabeza? –dijo Sakura-san limpiándose las lagrimas que brotaban, y ofreciéndole una sonrisa

-¡Me va a doler mas si no desayuno pronto!, además me duele la cabeza no las manos

Esos pequeños momentos son los que hacen que todo valga la pena.

Después de eso, no sé que me pasó, sentí como si hubiera sido mi amigo de siempre y lo abrase; luego llegó mi madre cuando todo había pasado, no pude evitar abrasarla, después de todo ella es la que siempre esta ahí.

Así es como los tres terminamos abrasados, y me sentí… bien. Así es como los tres terminamos cocinando juntos, luego de un momento, como si ya se hubiera vuelto costumbre, alguien estaba tocando el timbre, esta vez; yo abro.

-Papá…

No pude evitar abrasarlo y llorar…

-lo siento mucho… mi pequeña princesa, a mi también me duele pero tenemos que salir adelante –decía mientras me abrasaba

-pero… ¿y si no tengo fuerzas?- el me miró a los ojos y seco un par de lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas

-¿Quién te dijo que tienes que ser fuerte?... tienes que salir adelante, la fuerza se consigue después… no te digo que no llores ni que no te duela porque eso sería hipocresía; te digo que trates de ser feliz con el tiempo porque todos te apoyaremos… y porque a Itachi no le gustaría verte sufrir… la verdadera fuerza que necesitas… esta en tú interior y en las personas que realmente te aman… trata de salir adelante para ti, y para todos nosotros, pero sobre todo para que con el tiempo puedas llegar a ser feliz… aunque él ya no este aquí.

-Gracias… -lo abrase y el a mi.

-No creo que te quieras quedar parado ahí todo el día… ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros? –dijo mi madre

-Si… gracias…

Todos nos sentamos a desayunar, como la familia que éramos… el camino sería difícil pero no estaba sola…

A mí padrino, que les he dicho que lo quiero mucho, a veces le digo papá, porque para mí eso es: El padre que me vio crecer, jugó conmigo, me aconsejo y me cuido siempre.

-papá… él es Sasuke-san, el hermano de Itachi y se esta quedando aquí.

-mucho gusto joven, yo soy Jiraya, el padrino de Sakura

-encantado

Cuando hubimos terminado de desayunar, mamá y mi padrino se fueron a sentar a la sala, yo recogí los trastos…

-La ayudo…

-Gracias…

-No es que me incumba pero… creí que Jiraya-sama era su padre…

-Mi padre… murió cuando era pequeña, pero el siempre a estado ahí, no tiene hijos pero me trata como si lo fuera y yo… yo lo quiero como a mi propio padre

Le di una bandeja con cuatro tazas y yo lleve el café y pastel

-¿vamos? –el asintió y nos dirigimos a la sala

Estaré paranoica pero mamá dejo de hablar cuando me vio entrar, no le doy importancia y mejor me siento, quería hablar con mi padrino.

-padrino… ¿Por qué… por qué no estuviste en el funeral?

-Lo siento mucho hijita pero- no se si sea mi imaginación pero mamá se empezó a poner nerviosa- pero ese día tuve que hacer un viaje… tu sabes que estoy escribiendo un libro y fui a dar conferencia

-entiendo… muchas gracias por tus palabras… son realmente palabras de amor, me haces sentir bien, gracias.

-¡Entonces le debo agradecer a Kami-sama por darme una boca que no para de hablar!

Estos son los momentos… que me hacen querer seguir avanzando. En ese momento… mi madre recibió una extraña llamada…

Me sentí incluido en la familia de alguna forma, luego que terminamos de preparar la comida, llego un extraño hombre: como de 1.85 cm, pelo blanco y cuerpo robusto como de unos 50 años al que extrañamente Sakura-san lo llamaba papá, que extraño… creí que su padre ya estaba muerto, tal ves me equivoqué.

Sakura-san nos presentó, ¿Era su padrino? Ella lo llamaba papá, pero luego lo entendí, le tiene un gran cariño y respeto: como un padre.

Desayunamos todos juntos en un ambiente agradable, ni siquiera ese señor me trato mal, mas bien parecía que se alegrara de que yo estuviera ahí, algo raro pues aunque yo no estuviera Sakura-san no estaba sola, su madre estaba viviendo con ella… pero aquello me hiso sentir bien.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse por acá, Sasuke-san?

-emm… bueno…

-No piense que se lo digo de mala intención… creo que le aria bien quedarse mas días aquí

-yo pienso lo mismo –le seguía Tsunade-sama al otro, como si trataran de convencerme- haya en Florencia, se debe de sentir muy solo… sin familia…

Pareciese que esa mujer me conociera perfectamente, realmente me sentía bien ahí pero ahora que lo pensaba… ya no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar

-Tal vez… al término de esta semana… por ahora no estoy atendiendo ningún caso pero… de todos modos tengo mi trabajo.

-Lo comprendo… -decía la pelirosa que yo creía ida en otra dimensión- yo soy maestra y los niños salen de vacaciones pero… según se usted es abogado y debe estar muy atareado

-Pero de todos modos, si no tiene ningún cliente que atender… sabe que se puede quedar en esta casa el tiempo que guste… -de verdad parecía demasiado interesada en que no me fuera

-Ah, muchas gracias por su amabilidad, todos ustedes me han tratado bien… si no tengo nada que hacer… permítanme por favor quedarme un poco mas con ustedes –la rubia sonrió complacida

Estábamos sentados todos en la sala hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando en eso suena el teléfono, Sakura-san se había parado a contestar pero, su madre le gano y dijo: es para mí

Hablaba muy quedito y casi no se le podía escuchar pero la ultima frase, todos la escuchamos…

-Entonces… mañana, si…-haciendo una pequeña pauta- ya compre el boleto y además… usted sabe mis razones… no se preocupe, hasta luego.

Sakura la miraba sin decir nada, como si no comprendiera aquello o no hubiese escuchado bien. Yo comprendí que no quería que su hija se quedara sola, si ya había comprado los boletos era obvio que ya sabia que se tenia que ir.

Regresaba, se tenía que ir hoy en la noche para estar haya mañana temprano, se iba y yo no sabía nada… no me había dicho nada.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se dirigió hacia mi y me miro con suplica, yo abrí la boca pero no sabia que decir

-Regreso a Nagasaki- me dijo al fin… al parecer mi padrino también sabía pues cuando lo voltee a ver bajo la mirada

-por qué… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –dije al fin

-Sakura…yo, no sabía como decírtelo…

-¿Y me lo ibas a decir cuando cogieras el tren…? yo sabía que te tenias que ir pero ¿Por qué ahora?... no, ¿no te puedes quedar un poco mas? –le dije, ella me abrazó

-No puedo… perdóname ¿si?, yo les dije a todos que no te dijeran nada para que no te sintieras mal

-todos… todos lo sabían… -ella asintió, yo la abrase muy fuerte- no quiero estar sola…

-No lo estarás, aquí tienes a todos… además aquí esta Sasuke-san, creo que ustedes se pueden apoyar juntos, además te llamaré

Es cierto que no estaba sola, ahí estaban mis amigos, pero yo no quería estar sola en esa casa, también es cierto que ahí estaba Sasuke-san pero, apenas y lo conocía, no era lo mismo

-Tú cuidaras de mi hija verdad Jiraya

-Eso ni lo dudes, ¿Cómo seria capaz de abandonar a mi princesa? Eso me haría un mal padre…

-Y usted… Sasuke-san, ¿También cuidara de ella?

Me estaba pidiendo que cuidara de ella, como si me hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, Sakura-san se sorprendió al oír aquello, tal vez mas de lo que se sorprendió al oír que se iba. Yo también estaba sorprendido al saber que se iba pero pedirme eso, se sintió extraño; aun así

-Sí, yo también… la cuidare… -Sakura-san me miró extrañada por mi respuesta, pero luego sonrío

-Gracias… -en ese momento sentí algo, una sensación extraña dentro de mí, también sonreí

En la tarde llegaron los mismos de ayer, ellos también sabían que Tsunade-sama se tenia que ir así que habían ido a despedirse, se quedaron hasta que dieron las 8:00 p.m. cuando Sakura-san y yo teníamos que llevar a Tsunade-sama a la estación de trenes.

Me sorprendió lo que me dijo antes de irse, cuando se despidió de mí:

-Cuídese mucho y, gracias por cuidar de mi hija… yo, yo no sé qué haría si estuviese sola…

-No se preocupe…

-Es que, si se quedara sola… -se notaba preocupada, triste y algo ojerosa- usted no sabe lo que trato de hacer cuando supo lo de Itachi, ella…- sabia hacia donde se dirigía eso, el por qué no quería que ella se quedara sola

-Entiendo, yo no la dejare sola… hasta que la vea mejor

Desde que la vi supe que estaba sufriendo demasiado, aun así ella se intentaba mostrar fuerte a los demás, ahora sé que muy en el fondo es frágil, tan frágil como una copa de cristal que se ve fuerte pero si se cae se quiebra, y ella había caído, Sakura; ella no quería preocupar a nadie, pero una carga tan grande como el dolor, es mejor compartida.

Capítulo siguiente: El dolor es mejor compartido, el odio ni sentirlo ni compartirlo.

Nee, bien saben que cuando se esta triste siempre se quiere o se necesita del apoyo de alguien, siempre que tengas a una persona apoyándote podrás salir adelante y encontrar fuerzas para luchar, si no tienes a nadie pues entonces tú debes de ser muy fuerte y salir adelante por ti mismo, a lo que me refiero es que siempre estarás mejor cuando tienes dolor o una carga y la compartes con alguien mas; una diferencia grande del odio, cuando odias ese odio te consume, puede ser peligroso dependiendo de cuan grande sea, cuando lo compartes con alguien es porque no aprecias a esa persona o no te das cuenta de que le puedes hacer mal, el odio es como un fuego arrasador que lo consume todo y que muy difícilmente se apaga, por eso es mejor no sentirlo aunque algunas veces sea inevitable, si ese es el caso, pues trata de que no consuma a los demás y si puedes apágalo.

Ps. Ese es uno de mis pensamientos para el otro capitulo, gracias por los reviews y por tenerme paciencia, saludos y besos porque siempre me escriben cosas bellas y siempre los leo a Ladyrose y Dulcecito311.

Los espero la otra semana.


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola a todos, hoy les quiero decir algo de lo que la verdad no me había dado cuenta, yo le pongo separadores a mis capítulos porque narran Sakura y Sasuke; de lo que me di cuenta (apenas ahora) es que al subir el capitulo los separadores se borran, por eso se pueden confundir o enredar con respecto a quien esta narrando, así que a partir de ahora los separare con: Habla Sakura o Habla Sasuke o el que este narrando ¿nee?, no cambio nada, espero que les guste este capitulo, ya no estoy en exámenes así que me esforcé. Saludos a todos.

Capítulo 7: El dolor es mejor compartido, el odio ni sentirlo ni compartirlo.

Habla Sakura:

Se tenia que ir, se había ido, los chicos estuvieron ahí para despedirse de ella; cuando vi que se subió al tren supe que era verdad, se tenia que ir, yo la necesitaba y sé que ella a mi, ella también sufría pero, se había ido.

Conduje hasta la casa, Sasuke-san no había dicho nada en todo el camino, se limito a mirarme un par de veces, cuando llegamos ya eran las nueve, el subió a su habitación y yo a la mía. Otra vez sola, no pude evitar llorar, pero esta vez calmadamente

No podía dormir, así que bajé a la sala… y comencé a beber. Bebía y lloraba, en ese momento quería olvidarlo todo; sabía que esa no era la solución pero no me importo.

Como a eso de las diez él bajo.

Habla Sasuke:

Llegamos y subí a mi habitación, me quite el saco y me tire en la cama. No pude evitar pensar en lo que su madre me había dicho antes de irse: se intento quitar la vida.

Qué debería de hacer, ¿Cómo se supone que la ayudaría? Si apenas y hablábamos; me di una ducha fría para despejar mi mente, pero una idea absurda cruzó por mi mente: que tal si ella…

Me vestí rápido y baje: Todo "bien". Bueno ella estaba viva aunque no se veía muy bien, estaba en el piso tomando, me senté junto a ella, aun estaba sobria, lo suficiente para hablar claramente.

Habla Sakura:

Me miro algo desconcertado, pero luego se sentó junto a mí, no decía nada, solo miraba como volvía a tomar de la botella, entonces yo comencé a hablar.

-Es doloroso… ¿verdad?; no entiendo porque pasan estas cosas cuando se es tan feliz pero…

-El alcohol no la ayudara a nada, lo único que hará será hundirla en un vacío lejano de la realidad, pero a fin de cuentas un vacío –me dijo quitándome la botella de las manos

-yo no me quiero hundir, pero necesito olvidar… olvidar que todo es mi culpa… -el abrió mucho los ojos y volteo a verme- es mi culpa haberlo dejado ir ese día… tal vez si yo…

-Se equivoca –dijo interrumpiéndome- si hubiera un culpable… sería yo. -me sorprendió lo que dijo y lo voltee a ver

-No se a qué se refiere, tal vez si yo le hubiera pedido que se quedara

-¡No!, es mi culpa, es mi culpa por haberle dicho tantas cosas después de la muerte de nuestros padres, por intentar culparlo de todo…- y comenzó a llorar- por no decirle que lo siento… y por –no sabía que él sentía todo eso. Todo eso yo ya lo sabía, lo de sus padres, Itachi me lo conto cuando éramos amigos, y ahora; yo tenía que contárselo a él.

-Itachi nunca lo culpo por eso, sabía que estaba sufriendo y por eso intento ser fuerte, para protegerlo…

-Él era tan feliz, se veía tan feliz aun cuando nuestros padres habían muerto… entonces comencé a odiarlo, a culparlo por todo… ¿Cómo podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué yo no podía serlo?

-Pero él no le guardo rencor, decidió ser bombero porque no quería que otras personas sufrieran como el ni como… usted.

-Mi padre lo amaba mas a el que a mí, ¿Por qué no lo salvo a él? ¿Por qué no salvo a mamá?, ¿Por qué me tuvo que salvar a mi y no a ellos? –lloraba mientras su cara se ponía roja y la sumía entre sus piernas

-lo salvo por una simple razón –entonces volteó a verme- yo se lo que paso esa noche, la noche del incendio donde sus padres perdieron la vida.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke y yo volvimos de jugar en el parque, así que cuando llegamos lo primero que el hiso fue dormir, estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta._

_Yo por mi parte termine de hacer la tarea de cálculo, pero también me gano el sueño y poco después me dormí. _

_Cuando me di cuenta, todo estaba envuelto en llamas, Sasuke estaba inconsciente por el humo, así que salí corriendo a la habitación de nuestros padres en el segundo piso; después de todo, solo era un niño asustado._

_-¡Padre! ¡Madre!- grite asustado pero nadie respondía, el humo hacia que me ardieran los ojos pero lo que vi, hiso que los abriera de más: la casa estaba colapsando, afuera se oían gritos de gente desesperada, una biga cayo sobre mi madre… ella estaba muerta._

_Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y corrí hasta donde estaba, tire de su brazo para intentar sacarla_

_-Por favor… despierta, ¡Mamá despierta!_

_-Es tarde hijo… -oí la voz acabada de mi padre_

_Estaba a unos metros de ella, no se movía, no se podía mover, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, y yo los mire queriendo encontrar algo pero no solo encontré una lágrima_

_-no es verdad… -susurré como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla- ¡Esto es un mal sueño!_

_-Itachi… quiero que me pongas atención, ve por Sasuke y sácalo de aquí, el aun esta bien pero nosotros ya…_

_-¡No! ¡Mi padre no diría eso!_

_-Todo fue una trampa… nos drogaron para que no despertáramos… fui un idiota al confiar en él_

_No creí lo que estaba escuchando, solo lloraba como cualquier niño_

_-Itachi rápido_

_-Esta bien pero…_

_-Quiero… quiero que cuides de tu hermano, siempre fui duro con el pero era porque quería hacerlo fuerte, siempre ha sido consentido por tu madre pero… yo también lo amo… los amo a ambos…, quiero que perdones… si he cometido errores… no fui perfecto, y quiero que perdones… que deje todo el peso en tus hombros… -decía comenzando a toser y perder la conciencia a causa del humo_

_-¿Quien fue papá? –le movía el hombro pero se había desmayado, él era muy pesado como para arrastrarlo y su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, así que solo corrí por Sasuke y lo cargue hasta la salida, yo también me estaba asfixiando ahí, pero iba a entrar de nuevo, si aun había tiempo, quería salvarlo; pero los bomberos llegaron y uno de ellos me detuvo, ya era muy tarde, por eso yo quise hacer lo correcto, yo no quería que fuera tarde para otras personas, yo quería… salvar a todos._

_Cuando Sasuke despertó es porque una enfermera la estaba dando oxigeno a través de un tanque de oxigeno, cuando abrió los ojos y miro lo que había ocurrido…, cuando yo no le pude decir nada… entonces decidí que tenia que ser fuerte para el, porque me necesitaba, porque al ver como lloraba y gritaba de dolor, yo también sufría, por eso, porque lo amaba salí adelante._

_Fin Flashback _

-Y lo salvo porque lo amaba, y se mostro fuerte porque lo amaba… -le dije ya llorando, Itachi me había dicho todo esto porque el también necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara, que alguien estuviera con el apoyándolo como a mí me paso con mi padre.

El me miró atónito mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y como un reflejo natural… me abrazó fuerte, lloraba aun más fuerte, se le escapaban algunos quejidos de dolor, yo también lo abrase, aquello dolía demasiado.

Habla Sasuke:

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, toda mi vida lo culpé de todo como si él le hubiese prendido fuego a la casa, desde entonces siempre me porte distante. ¿Por qué era feliz?: porque quería que yo lo fuera, fui un idiota orgulloso que nunca le pidió perdón, lo culpé porque la verdad en el fondo me culpaba a mi también, por no haber despertado a tiempo, por no haber hecho nada, por ni siquiera despedirme de mis padres… y ahora sabía sus ultimas palabras… todo era tan doloroso, el pasado que quise enterrar y que ahora volvía a mi claramente; el dolor de haberlo tratado mal cuando solo quería que fuera feliz, todo el tiempo que perdí y que ya no volverá para estar junto a él, los momentos que no pudimos pasar juntos por mi estúpida arrogancia.

Uno de mis últimos recuerdos con él fue en mi graduación de la primaria, el asistió como si fuera mi padre, y yo me enfade y volví a lastimarlo, después de eso me fui, y nunca volví.

Me sentí tan mal, él se hiso responsable de mí, perdió su adolescencia normal teniendo que madurar tan rápido y hacerse cargo de la empresa para que yo viviera bien y sin preocupaciones.

No podía hacer otra cosa que llorar… todo lo que tenía guardado muy en el fondo, abrase a la pelirosa porque necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, la calidez de alguien, ella también lloraba, me sentí mal me hubiera sentido peor pero…

-Él nunca lo culpo por nada… desde el momento que dijo esas palabras lo perdono porque sabía que usted también sufría, se hiso cargo de usted y de todo no como la carga que su padre creyó dejar caer sobre sus hombros, si no como un hermano amoroso y bueno que siempre lo mantuvo en su mente y en su corazón… por eso no fue su culpa… no debe culparse… de lo único que yo me arrepentiría si fuera usted sería de no haber estado con el, porque si no hubiera pasado esto… ¿Usted abría venido? – me dijo mientras apoyaba mi cara en sus hombros, me dolió, era cierto.

-es cierto… soy un idiota orgulloso ¡Lo siento! –decía como si el estuviese ahí, pero desde donde estuviera sabia que me escuchaba- ¡Fui un imbécil!... que estúpido –comencé a murmurar- yo quería venir ¿sabe? Pero pensé que era tarde… el orgullo no es un buen amigo… yo lo amaba de verdad… lo culpe para no culparme pero solo éramos unos niños… solo unos niños… (comenzando a susurrar)

-lo se… cuando mi padre murió yo solo era una niña… y se lo doloroso que es porque a pesar de los años aun me duele… pero aprendí a vivir sin el

Habla Sakura:

Aprendí a vivir sin él. Me di cuenta de mis propias palabras, gracias a mi madre y a mis amigos aprendí a ser feliz aun sin mi padre, y aunque aun me dolía no tenerlo si pude ser feliz sin el… tal vez, otra vez, con el tiempo…

-Pero desde ese día yo ya no soy feliz… me refugie en el dinero y la fama… en las falsas palabras de la gente, solo me gustaban sus alabanzas aunque fueran falsas… tal vez si alguien fue sincero nunca lo tome en cuenta porque yo veía a todos como unos hipócritas que buscaban mi dinero y por eso nunca tuve verdaderos amigos…

Su forma de pensar me hiso darme cuenta de lo vacío que estaba, necesitaba una familia que hace mucho había perdido

-pensar así es triste sabe… -el me miro a los ojos- si no le da una oportunidad a las personas nunca sabrá si en verdad son sinceras, si pudo encontrar a un buen amigo y por una estupidez lo dejo pasar –entonces trato de esbozar una sonrisa

-Gracias… gracias por todo esto –dijo limpiando sus lágrimas- pero en todo caso la culpa tampoco es suya… fue el destino… el cruel destino que siempre nos golpea sin importar en que situación nos deje

El destino, tal vez fue algo de eso, pero aquí había algo más, alguien más, aunque si el aun no lo sabía no quería decírselo, estaba ya demasiado mal con lo que le dije como para decirle que había un culpable de nuestro dolor: Un asesino. Pero era mejor así, no quería que odiara a una sombra, una sombra que yo empezaba a odiar, porque el odio, solo destruye y si ya estaba creciendo dentro de mí, no quería que lo destruyera a el también, porque ya era mucho en su vida, yo en cambio ya lo sentía, crecía dentro de mí, como un fuego que consume todo, y que muy difícilmente se apaga.

Ni compartirlo ni sentirlo… pero yo ya lo sentía.

-tiene razón… el destino es muy cruel y… gracias… el alcohol no me ayudara a nada –dije tomando la botella que había acabado en el suelo y poniéndola en la alacena, saque el pastel…- si las penas con pan son buenas

-con pastel y de chocolate mejor ¿nee? –le ofrecí la mano y nos pusimos a comer pastel por la noche

Después de un rato cada quien se fue a dormir, pero esta vez como amigos, me pidió que no lo llamara "Sasuke-san" pues eso se oía raro, entonces yo le pedí lo mismo.

Habla Sasuke:

Esa noche, con tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí, de alguna manera me sentí aliviado, como si me hubieran quitado una carga muy pesada, porque el dolor es mejor compartido; y yo ya tenía a alguien para compartir…: Una amiga.

Era una persona sincera y buena que me apoyaba, me escuchaba y hasta me dijo de mis errores no para que sea "perfecto" sino para que reflexionara sobre ellos… y me diera cuenta cómo vivía mi propia vida, una persona espacial, sentí que la había encontrado.

Lloré, porque esa es una forma de sacar los sentimientos que hacen daño, cuando hay dolor… libera tu alma como cuando las nubes caen para despejar el cielo.

Al otro día me trato mejor, y salimos de esa casa; antes de eso, justo al despertar, toco a mi puerta:

-Buenos días –dijo sosteniendo algo de ropa en sus manos

-Buenos días… eso es

-ropa… me he dado cuenta de que siempre traes traje y no es como que salgas a trabajar o porque haga mucho frio –extendió sus manos hacia mí, pero yo no sabía si aceptarlos, esa ropa era de Itachi… y se lo que significa pero

-No, gracias pero…

-Itachi… el… son como de la misma talla, si el estuviera aquí él mismo te lo estaría dando… tómalo

-y tú… si… te sientes mal… si lo recuerdas…

-su recuerdo… él, siempre está en mi mente y no lo puedo evitar –dijo con unos ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de melancolía- lo siento aquí conmigo, sé que aun… no me abandona, porque prometió que regresaría por mi… -lo que estaba diciendo, me comprobaba lo que era obvio, el dolor que había en su alma, el que no mostraba a nadie… - no me hagas caso y solo tómalo, a Itachi le hubiera gustado regalártelo

-Gracias… -dije tomándolo y ofreciéndole una sonrisa

Después de eso desayunamos, ahora yo con esa ropa mucho mas cómoda, y alguien llamó.

Habla Sakura:

Nos llevábamos mejor, ahora, éramos amigos; aunque tenía razón, al verlo con esa ropa de lejos era casi como ver la silueta de Itachi, pero sabia que no era, eso era lo que me hacia sentir mal.

Después de desayunar recibí una llamada, una que se me estaba olvidando, pero que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Bueno? – respondí

-¿Señora Uchiha? –Yo asentí- soy del despacho del registro civil, antes que nada mi mas sincero pésame y hablo porque Itachi-san dejó un testamento en mí poder… ¿Podría venir esta tarde?

No lo creí, él no me lo había dicho, sabía que cada vez que salía se arriesgaba a no volver, pero nunca lo dio por hecho, nunca hablamos de ese tema -¿Bueno?

-Si… ¿A qué hora quiere que este ahí? –dije con la voz que me alcanzo a salir

-A las tres de esta tarde puede si puede –asentí- y una cosa mas… ¿Sabe cómo localizar a Sasuke-san?

-No se preocupe… él también irá…

-Perfecto, entonces aquí los espero, gracias por su tiempo.

Cuando me dirigí a la sala, tal vez por mi cara, el me miro extrañado

-¿Qué horas son?

-las… -miro a su reloj de mano- 11:00 a.m. –dijo sin dejar de mirar mi rostro- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó al fin

-Sí, Itachi dejó un testamento, y tú también estas en el, así que tenemos que ir al rato al registro civil… nos vamos como a las 2:15, no esta muy lejos de aquí…

-testamento… ¿yo en el?, no… ¿Por qué?... porque me incluyo el él, si nunca estuve ahí, lo que hiso fue su patrimonio, yo no… -decía confundido

-Itachi siempre pensó en ti y eso no me sorprende, lo que me sorprende fue que nunca me dijo nada, no se ni cuándo lo hiso, ni que fue lo que paso por su mente… él sabia que esto… podría pasar

-pero yo no me merezco nada…

-te equivocas… tu mereces mucho… yo no sabía del testamento pero si sabía de la empresa… Akatsuki, sus padres eran socios y por eso Itachi se hiso cargo de ella para ti… no se dónde tengo la cabeza… olvidar algo tan importante; alguna vez me dijo que la empresa te la iba a entregar a ti porque es tu derecho, y yo respeto eso….

-pero no puedo, no lo puedo aceptar, yo no hice nada… no me pertenece… -decía llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Mejor… esperamos a escuchar que es lo que Itachi quería ¿bien? –el asintió- además si es para ti pues es para ti y punto –le dije sentándome a su lado

-pero ¿y tu? –volteando a verme

-Yo tengo esta casa y además a mí nunca me importó el dinero

Habla Sasuke:

Lo había olvidado, esa mujer no se había casado con mi hermano por su dinero como hacían las mujeres que salían conmigo, ella era una buena persona y se merecía mucho, no lo que le estaba ocurriendo, me sentí mal porque estaba sufriendo aunque sonriera, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, Itachi tenía planeado hasta el punto en el que si llegaba a morir ella y yo quedáramos protegidos, y eso ya ocurrió.

No quería que sufriera:

-lo siento, no quise que te sintieras así…

-no es tu culpa… tu no tienes nada que ver en esto –aquello me sorprendió

-¿No tengo nada que ver?

-me refiero a mi sufrimiento, tú no tienes la culpa… (estornudo) ¿are?

-¿lo ves? No debiste mojarte el otro día (estornudo)

-¿Lo vez tu? Eso es por hablador (estornudo) porque tu también te mojaste –dijo riendo, entonces yo también reí, a pesa de todo, me sentí bien

Habla Sakura:

A la hora indicada, llegamos al registro civil, nos atendió la mujer de esta mañana, una peliazul de hermosos ojos

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Konan –dijo dándonos la mano- por favor tomen asiento

Su oficina era grande, ella estaba frente a un escritorio de madera enorme, el clima estaba un poco alto para mi gusto, y me dio un poco de frio, todo se veía tan organizado y limpio

-Perdone que no me haya comunicado antes, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en Akatsuki primero con el señor Uchiha, pero ahora voy a proceder a leer el testamento

-el señor ¿Uchiha? –susurro Sasuke algo desconcertado, al igual que yo

-Si, Uchiha Madara-sama, el jefe de la empresa donde Itachi-san era dueño de unas acciones, bueno creí que lo conocían pero ya habrá tiempo, puedo proseguir –asentí-

: Yo Uchiha Itachi, a mis 28 años de edad, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, declaro aquí que quiero dejar la casa, la camioneta, el dinero del seguro y mi cuenta de ahorros a mi esposa, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura, si estas escuchando esto significa que ya no estoy contigo, por favor perdóname, quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, gracias a ti conocí el amor, y fui muy feliz a tu lado, por eso no quiero que te culpes de nada, en cambio quiero reiterarte lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo: _ prométeme que buscarás la forma de ser feliz, no importa cómo, cuándo ni con quien, solo quiero que seas feliz porque hasta que tú lo seas, yo podré descansar. _

Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, nunca fue mi intensión, promete que si solo me recuerdas para no ser feliz con alguien mas entonces me olvidaras, yo solo quiero que seas feliz no importa como, porque tu lo mereces, sé que eres fuerte, me lo has demostrado muchas veces, y lo único que quiero desde donde quiera que ahora este es verte sonreír, Te amo, siempre te amare, si puedes ser feliz sin olvidarme entonces no me olvides porque me sentiría un poco triste, pero si solo te hago daño, olvídame; ten esos maravillosos hijos aunque sea con otro, y por favor, cuídate siempre, ya que no seré capaz de protegerte a partir de ahora, Adiós, mi amor de siempre.

Ahora, si tú hermano estas oyendo esto, te quiero pedir perdón, por nunca contarte lo que paso esa noche, por cometer tantos errores y por no volverte a ver.

A ti te dejo el 15% de las acciones de la compañía Akatsuki, al morir nuestros padres y ser tan joven, hice un trato con el señor Madara, entregándole el 5% de nuestro capital para que él se hiciera cargo del resto, ahora sé que hice mal pero solo era un niño ingenuo, he logrado recuperar ese 5% e hice crecer nuestro capital, su capital junto; ahora es del 20% de la compañía.

Quiero decirte que mi padre siempre te amo y yo también, perdón por no decirlo antes, tal vez no tuve el valor de hacerlo, no quería que sufrieras pero creo que solo empeore las cosas. Nunca quise usurpar el lugar de nuestro padre, yo solo traté de protegerte, nosotros corríamos peligro, pero de eso ya han pasado muchos años y es mejor olvidarlo.

Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por nada, a ti te dolía tanto o mas que a mí, tu eras mas pequeño, mi hermano menor, ototo, lamento no poder decírtelo de frente, pero ya no estoy aquí, guárdame en tu corazón, espero que ya hayas conocido a mí esposa ¿Nee, a que es hermosa?, sé que te llevaras bien con ella pues es una mujer maravillosa así que trátala bien. Te quiero mucho hermano, se feliz.

Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, esta es mi última petición y espero que se cumpla, es para las dos personas a las que más ame: sean felices.

-Aquí esta toda la información que necesitan, estados de cuenta, informes entre otras cosas, Itachi-san me pidió que se lo entregara a usted Sakura-san –dijo Konan-san dándome un folder gris, yo seguía ensimismada

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, las últimas palabras de Itachi, yo se lo había prometido, que sería feliz, pero eso era demasiado doloroso, y ahora me sentí culpable de no mostrarle mi sonrisa, así que desde mi corazón, dándole las gracias por su amor y esas palabras, sonreí, con mis lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, Konan-san me tendió un pañuelo, y otro a Sasuke, la persona junto a mi que también había escuchado aquello, la persona que también sufría.

Habla Sasuke:

Sin aviso y sin querer, las lagrimas resbalaban en mis mejillas, todo lo que Sakura me había dicho era cierto, no lo dudaba pero escuchar aquello… saber como se sentía mi hermano sobre mí…

¿Por qué me pedía perdón?, yo era el que se lo debía, yo era el que lamentaba no volver a verlo porque había sido mi culpa, no la de él. Ahora tenia que ser feliz por el, y por mi.

-gracias… Nii-san –Sakura me miró con ojos inundados en lágrimas- gracias Sakura –y me sonrió

Capitulo siguiente: Me tengo que ir.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdón si los he hecho llorar, prometo que esta es la ultima vez ¿nee?

Hay personajes nuevos como habrán visto, la relación de Sakura y Sasuke ha mejorado, ahora son amigos y bueno, ese es el primer paso, pero no olviden: ella es la viuda de su hermano.

Gracias por los reviews, me dicen que les parecieron los separadores.

Los espero la otra semana, saludos y besos, ai no kotoba.


	8. Me tengo que ir

Gracias por estar aquí! Este capitulo se lo dedico como siempre a todos, pero en especial a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos, ¡Gracias! Hasta donde estén, espero que les guste.

Lamento aber publicado el otro, error mio, lo siento.

Capitulo 8: Me tengo que ir.

Habla Sakura:

Después de salir de ahí, ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, yo seguía atónita por lo que había escuchado, no sabía ya si llorar, lo cual fue lo primero que hice, o intentar salir adelante, lo cual debía lograr, pese a todo, para poder volver a sonreír.

No tenía ganas de conducir y Sasuke tampoco, así que antes de volver a casa, caminamos hasta una cafetería y nos sentamos en una banca a tomar uno.

Ninguno decía nada y ya habían pasado como diez minutos

-creo… creo que ya debemos volver… -le dije parándome de la banca pero el me detuvo

-podemos… quedarnos un poco mas –dijo tomándome la mano- aun no término mi café

-Si… - su cara no se notaba triste pero aun así lo estaba, lo se porque el que llego aquí a Japón, es el mismo niño pequeño que Itachi amaba y del que hablaba tanto, de alguna manera me dieron ganas de decirle: yo también estoy aquí, pero solo me volví a sentar… 10 minutos después, regresamos al registro civil, donde habíamos dejado la camioneta y volvimos a casa

Ya eran las cuatro, afuera como si ya fuese costumbre estaban mis amigos a los que amo mucho y con los que siempre cuento para hacerme sentir mejor, todos comimos juntos y hablamos, Hinata me entregó una invitación para la graduación de mis pequeños por si quería ir, sería esta semana. Ino, en un momento cuando estuvimos solas, me dijo que Shikamaru aun no encontraba nada, pero que seguiría buscando; Naruto por su parte se puso a hablar con Sasuke, y como a eso de las cinco cuando todos se fueron, respire, todo este tiempo he estado pensando en sus últimos pensamientos, sonrío y lloro.

Estaba sentada en la sala, a punto de salir a dar una vuelta al parque donde siempre iba con Itachi para poder pensar pero, vi a Chiyo-ba-sama, no estuvo en el funeral y no ha estado los últimos días, he estado tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que ni me hubiese dado cuenta hasta ahora que la vi

-Perdóname por no estar aquí contigo, lo lamento tanto hijita –dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello

-no importa… gracias por todo… - ya no me votaba a llorar, que las lágrimas solo resbalaran por mis mejillas ya era algo

-Si importa, pero no pude estar aquí porque mi hermano enfermo ¿sabes?, cuando se es viejo se puede esperar cualquier cosa pero él era muy joven… -me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos ya estaban nublados, su cabello todo blanco y muchas arrugas en su rostro, toda una vida- mírame Sakura, yo ya estoy vieja y cansada, a esta edad a veces es mejor… -entonces ella misma se interrumpió- pero yo no puedo, me prometí a mi misma que no moriría hasta encontrar a mi nieto, pero creo que ya me salí del tema, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, aunque me voy a ir por un tiempo a cuidar a mi hermano, tienes mi número y puedes hablar cuando quieras… porque tu eres como una nieta muy querida para mi, también sé que eres fuerte así que llora todo lo que tengas, no te guardes nada dentro pero después de todo sigue adelante…

-Yo… -limpie unas lágrimas de mi rostro- yo puedo cuidar de su casa… en lo que regresa

-no te preocupes hija ¿Sabes? Una vieja como yo no tiene mucho dinero así que en lo que me voy rentare mi casa para pagar las medicinas de mi hermano, pero muchas gracias… perdona el insistir decirte que tomes mi consejo, que salgas adelante…, tómalo de alguien que ya sabe de la vida, cuando llegues a grande y te preguntes ¿Qué hice de mi vida? Que sonrías o llores solo estará en las decisiones que tomes ahora, por eso se feliz, porque solo hay una vida y no te espera ni aunque la estés viviendo, ni aunque sea tuya, el tiempo no regresa ni perdona, sal adelante y se feliz –entonces volví a abrasarla, ella lloro conmigo, la mire a los ojos y me dio un poco de calidez, esa persona importante y sabia que cuando veía a Itachi a veces decía: "Mi nieto… debe tener casi su edad… dos o tres años menos… pero lo imagino como él…"

-gracias por todo… Chiyo-ba –le dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa

-¿de qué?... sabes que te quiero mucho, ¡mejor voy y te horneo un pie! Ese que te gusta de manzanas, con eso al menos tus lágrimas te sabrán dulces ¿nee? ¡En una hora lo tendrás en tu casa! Porque en lo que no me voy, no te dejo sola –dijo sonriendo, todos siempre tratando de hacerme sonreír, con eso basta para darme cuenta de que todos ellos no se merecen que sus esfuerzos sean en vano, entonces es cuando sonrío.

-entonces al rato la espero con el té… ¿Y cuándo se va?

-pues… no es como que la enfermedad de mi hermano se espere hasta que yo llegue, así que en lo que empaco, tal vez pasado mañana…

-es cierto, ¿Y a quien le rentará la casa? –dije para cambiar de tema, hablar de él es doloroso

-no se, me han llamado ya dos personas pero estoy viendo que tanto ofrecen, hasta ahora va bien, mi casa es grande y no es por nada pero esta muy cuidada y hermosa, pero esperare solo un par de días mas, además la rentare a alguien que solo la quiera un par de meses, porque cuando regrese ¿dónde viviría? Jajá, aunque esta casa es muy grande para mi sola, aquí tengo tantos recuerdos… no la cambio por otra. –recuerdos… eso era lo que había en mi casa, cada espacio, cada rincón estaba lleno con algún momento mio y de él, pero aun así me gusta estar ahí, tal ves por eso mismo, por los recuerdos, porque los puedo revivir a cada momento, y lo siento a mi lado.

-Tiene razón, nadie mas cuidaría su casa como usted, su jardín lleno de rosas y cada pieza de su casa tiene algún extraño pero enigmático arte, su arte, eso la hace mágica.

-Gracias, bueno pues creo que ibas a algún lado, y yo tengo un pie que preparar, nos vemos al rato

-si, la espero al rato –le dije dirigiéndome otra vez a mi casa, de alguna manera y de forma diferente cada persona me hace sentir bien, así que mejor voy a preparar el té y limpiar, cosa que desde hace unos días no hago.

Entro y lo veo a él en el sillón, revisando su notebook, me mira raro, creo que porque no le dije que iba a salir y lo dejé ahí solo, pero quería estar sola y pensar.

-¿Dónde estabas? No te vi y me preocupe, bueno… yo –dijo cerrando su cuadernillo

-gracias… pero no estoy loca para hacer locuras, solo salí a hablar con mi vecina… _papá_ –dije con algo de burla para hacerlo reír pero en vez se sonrojo.

-emm… ¿Papá? –dijo enarcando una ceja, cuando hubo entendido el chiste, siguió- ¿de qué hablas? No recuerdo haber tenido una hija pelo chicle

-¡Pelo chicle! -¿yo pelo chicle?

-Sí, tu pelo es demasiado rosa

-Pues el tuyo es demasiado azabache y yo no digo nada –segundo round, ganado

-¿Qué?, ¿no que era tu padre? Dame mas respeto

-Pues para que niegas a tu hija, además tú fuiste el que empezó – me miro y ambos reímos- mejor ayúdame a limpiar que al rato va a venir Chiyo-ba

-¿Quién?

-Mi vecina

-Aha

Así fue como empezamos con ese laborioso trabajo, tendiendo los muebles, sacudiendo la sala, arreglando el comedor y de alguna manera sintiéndome mejor, como si también estuviese acomodando las partes de mi corazón, he estado pensando en todas las personas que me rodean y todo lo que han hecho y hacen por mí, ellos también sufren pero a la vez son mi fuerza, la fuerza para intentarlo, pienso en él y sé que no le gustaría verme llorar, por eso desde donde este, le ofrezco una sonrisa, intentarlo para volver a ser feliz sin él… es algo complicado y doloroso, pero lo quiero intentar; tantos consejos de la gente que me ama no se pueden equivocar, mi padre me dijo alguna vez cuando era niña y me caí en el parque: "Si te caes levántate y sacúdete, si te duele mucho pide ayuda, alguien te apoyará y caminar se hará mas fácil". Ahora se a que se refería, algo más profundo que solo una caída física, una caída en el corazón.

-gracias… papá…

Como a eso de las siete llegó Chiyo-ba-sama, se sorprendió cuando vio el parecido de Sasuke con Itachi, pero a fin de cuentas era su hermano, ahí en la sala nos pusimos a platicar y creo que Sasuke desde que llegó aquí ya tiene mas confianza pues se integro en la platica, lo cual me pareció muy bien porque sé que la "promesa" no eran solo palabras vacías, porque yo no quiero decir palabras vacías y realmente ya lo veo como a mi amigo, un amigo que me apoya y al que apoyo porque esta sufriendo tanto como yo, tal vez… más.

-y entonces… ¿Italia es muy hermosa? –decía Chiyo-ba a Sasuke entretenida en su platica

Habla Sasuke:

-pues, si, Florencia… es hermosa - pero no importa que tan hermosa sea una casa si no es un hogar, eso me falto decir, y esta casa verdaderamente ya es un hogar para mi, a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo de estar aquí

-que bien, que conozcan el mundo es algo bueno, pero siempre es mejor regresar con la familia ¿No cree? –regresar con la familia, cuando me tenga que ir… ¿a qué podría volver, que excusa seria buena si no tengo mas asuntos aquí? Se me estaba olvidando que yo tengo una vida haya, un trabajo y responsabilidades, aunque lo que dijo esa señora era cierto, siempre es mejor regresar con la familia… solo que yo ya no tenía nada, excepto lo que estaba construyendo ahí pero, ¿Cuánto duraría? Dos o tres días más… esa era mi realidad, aunque yo no lo quisiera

-Es cierto, la familia es lo mas importante… yo fui un tonto que no lo aprecio y ahora no tiene nada… -dije pero una voz me corrigió

-Se equivoca, nosotros ya somos sus amigos, y los buenos amigos hacen las familias, mi familia no solo es mi madre, son mis amigos, mi padrino, Chiyo-ba y… también tú, aunque te conozco de poco sé que puedo confiar en ti y que vales mucho…y tú también puedes confiar en mí –me dijo la pelirosa mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa, sentí una rara sensación en el estomago, también sonreí.

Ya por la noche, cuando aquella señora se había ido le ayude a Sakura a recoger los trastos; no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me ha dicho, que ahora ellos eran mi familia, pero yo sabia que si me iba no iba a poder regresar fácilmente, y cada día que pasaba ese destino se acercaba más, si regresaba no iba a ser como ahora, y no sería por tanto tiempo, entonces pensé que las cosas buenas me duran poco.

Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ahora que había perdido a mi hermano reflexioné sobre mi vida y las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado y que afectaron mi presente, y mi futuro: alejarme de mi hermano, y querer enterrar mi pasado odiándolo. Desconfiar de las personas y olvidarme del amor; esas eran las únicas cosas que había en mi vida, mas allá de unas buenas notas yo quería ser importante para que todos me envidiaran porque yo los envidiaba a ellos y sus familias felices, más allá de querer dinero quería olvidarme de todo y sentirme importante, porque la verdad nunca fui importante en la vida de nadie. Me di cuenta de que toda mi vida había estado vacía por esas decisiones, decisiones guiadas por el rencor y… el odio.

Dicen que solo odias a lo que has amado, yo pienso que a quien amas no lo puedes odiar porque yo intente hacerlo con mi hermano y no lo logré, me alejé de él y le guarde rencor por ignorante pero nunca lo odie. Muy en el fondo, a quien realmente odiaba, era a mi mismo.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –decía la pelirosa delante de mi- te decía que si quieres un café

-no, gracias… pero con ese pie ya estoy satisfecho

-Bueno, entonces solo para mí, es que siempre que leo tomo uno.

-leer ¿Qué cosa? –no sabia que leyera

-Pues un libro, hace unas semanas…-se interrumpió a ella misma y por un momento su mirada se perdió en la nada- aun no acabo de leerlo pero solo me falta el capitulo final

-¿Quién es el asesino?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? –dijo algo extraña

-Así dice el titulo, ¿Quién es el asesino?, no sabía que te gustaran esos libros de misterio,

-¿y por qué lo habrías sabido? –dijo enarcando una ceja, yo me quede cayado porque hablé de mas- eres algo extraño

-mira quien lo dice… -si me quedaba poco tiempo ahí, quería sentirme bien – _pelo chicle _– dije remarcando estas ultimas palabras y ella me aventó un cojín, ella es fuerte, pero yo lo soy mas, le arroje otro y casi la tiro, tuve que cacharla de una mano pero ella me jaló y yo también caí, metí un brazo para no caer completamente pero aun así quede arriba de ella, en ese momento su rostro estaba cerca del mio, pude ver sus hermosos ojos jade, y no es que nunca los hubiera visto, pero tenerla tan cerca me hacia sentir algo, me paré rápido y le di la mano para que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo

-gracias… para la otra lo avientas más fuerte –dijo con un obvio sarcasmo, pero yo me di la vuelta

-ya… me voy a dormir

-esta bien, pero te paras temprano ¿he? Mañana tenemos que ir a la empresa Akatsuki para arreglar unos asuntos y hablar con ese tal Madara-san

-si… yo siempre me despierto temprano

Llegue a la habitación y fui rápido al baño a echarme agua en la cara, mi camisa se mojó así que me la quite, me mire al espejo, ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me sentí así al tenerla tan cerca, al ver sus hermosos ojos?, algo había empezado dentro de mi, como una sensación que no había sentido antes y que se sentía… tan bien. Pero sabía que estaba mal, no podía sentir eso, solo me aria daño a mi y a ella, a fin de cuentas ella ama a mi hermano, aunque no este… sé que siempre lo amara. Pero el solo estar cerca de ella me hacia sentir bien, feliz, como hace mucho no me sentía; pero maldición, no podía sentir eso por ella, todo lo que había dicho Itachi era cierto, todas esas palabras hermosas la describían, pero había algo más, algo que ni siquiera puedo expresar con palabras, cada vez que la ves, no quieres ver nada más, te hace sentir bien aunque en el fondo haya dolor, ella, esa persona no podía ser para mi, tenía que olvidarlo, tenía que pensar en algo mas, porque sé que en el fondo ella nunca me amara, y tal vez ahora aun tengo tiempo. Como un cobarde que huye, me tengo que ir.

Habla Sakura:

Chiyo-ba se fue y yo me volví a quedar sola con Sasuke, no tenía nada que hacer así que me puse a leer el libro, pero como si fuera una adicción me tenía que hacer un café, le ofrecí uno a él que estaba distraído en sus pensamientos y entonces no se como, nos pusimos a jugar como dos niños pequeños, admito que me pasé de fuerza al arrojarle ese cojín que le pegó en el rostro, pero él me aventó uno igual o más fuerte que me pego cerca del pecho y me hiso perder el equilibrio, entonces sentí como el me tomo del brazo para que no cayera, pero eso no se quedaba así, entonces lo jale para que también se cayera: tercer round, Sakura.

El me miro extraño pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y me dio la mano, después de eso se fue y yo me quede ahí leyendo, que tipo mas extraño.

Recordaba lo que me había dicho Konan-san y lo que Itachi quería:

-Si me permitiera darle un consejo –dijo Konan-san antes de que yo saliera- es que trate de seguir con su vida y sea feliz… sé que es duro perder a alguien amado pero sea fuerte y, algún día tenga esos hijos que quiere porque –comenzó a tallarse la panza y sonrió, con un brillo especial en los ojos- los hijos son algo hermoso y más cuando se planean y se esperan con amor… un hijo es un regalo de dios, la felicidad más grande de todas, además eso era lo que su esposo quería: que fuera feliz. Así que sea feliz. –dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa sincera y buena, cálida.

-gracias… -le dije dándole la mano y después de eso salí de esa oficina

Esas palabras rondaban mi cabeza, es verdad que quería tener un hijo y ahora él no estaba, además en estos momentos no pensaba en rehacer mi vida con alguien mas, es muy pronto y ahora lo que quiero es aprender a estar sin él y atrapar a ese asesino. Nada más.

Pienso y pienso sin hallar respuesta a una pregunta que no tiene lógica ¿Cómo ser feliz sin el? Parece que me pidió algo imposible, yo no podría ser feliz sin el, menos con otro, tener hijos con otro… ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en eso?, aunque es algo que siempre he anhelado, un hijo… si llegara a tener un hijo… sería con alguien a quien llegara a amar tanto o mas que a Itachi, pero eso suena imposible.

Me paré del sofá cuando termine mi café y mi libro, ¿Les había dicho que les contaría de qué trataba? Pues trata de un famoso criminal que después de mucho tiempo, deja una pista, un pequeño descuido que hiso que lo descubrieran, y en el capitulo final, para que no lo atraparan, se quitó la vida. Como un cobarde que huye de su realidad y sus acciones; eso me hiso pensar en ese asesino, en el de mi mundo real, como quisiera saber quien es, no puedo imaginar su rostro pero aun así cada vez que pienso en ello lo odio más, imagino que si llegara a morir antes de atraparlo sería algo lamentable, él debe pagar por todo lo que hiso y, hace… hoy cuando al fin pude prender la tele, la cual estaba apagada porque en la mayoría de los canales sonaba aquella noticia que me hace daño, pude ver que hubo otro incendio pero, ¿Cómo estarán relacionados entre si? ¿Qué tendrán en común? ¿Éste también habrá sido provocado o solo fue un accidente? ¿Cómo sabré cuales son por culpa del asesino?

Pensaba más y más pero no encontraba nada, Itachi no me dejo ni un indicio o sospecha de quién podría ser pero eso yo lo descubriré por mi misma. Cuando se dieron como las 10 de la noche, me fui a dormir, estaba agotada y me tire en la cama, cuando volteé la mirada que estaba ida en el techo, veo otra vez nuestra foto, la de aquel día de campo, fue apenas hace unos meses, hace unos días yo era tan feliz, cuando llega la noche, las lágrimas aun resbalan en mis mejillas

-gracias por todo lo que me diste y me enseñaste… te prometo que intentare ser feliz… sin ti, pero sin olvidarte porque eso si es más imposible que tu petición –dije mirando la fotografía que sujete en mis manos y al rato me quedé dormida.

Al otro día cuando se supone que me tenía que parar a las seis para estar a las ocho en la empresa, me pare tarde, y solo logre pararme porque Sasuke estaba tocando la puerta. Miré el reloj y eran casi las siete.

-Joder… -dije bajito

-¿Nee?, no que yo era el que tenía que pararse temprano –me dijo cuando salí de me habitación casi corriendo a la cocina, el me siguió- he hecho algo de pasta, pero si no te apuras no llegamos… -dijo algo burlón al verme recorrer tan rápido a la cocina, de un lado a otro sacando cosas; desordenando todo

-Gracias –logre decir mientras me metía cucharada tras cucharada de aquella extrañamente rica pasta- los años en Italia no te hicieron nada mal –dije tomando una taza de café y parándome rápido de la silla

-No se como esta casa se mantiene tan bien porque pareces un remolino en las mañanas –dijo riendo apoyado en la pared

-jaja que gracioso, es solo que tengo prisa, pero esta casa se mantiene limpia y bien porque yo me esfuerzo –dije subiendo rápido las escaleras hacia mi habitación, me tenia que duchar rápido.

Cuando hube bajado él ya estaba en la puerta esperando, que vergüenza, pero tome las llaves rápido y subimos a la camioneta; lo único malo que le puede pasar a una persona cuando esta conmigo y tengo prisa es estar en el mismo auto que yo, aceleré.

-Podrías ir un poco mas despacio, queremos llegar –dijo por fin cuando vio que la manecilla de velocidades indicaba 130 km/h y subiendo

-es por eso, queremos llegar –le dije pero le hice caso, baje hasta 120 km/h y me mantuve ahí hasta que como al diez para las ocho, llegamos.

Que empresa mas grande, era sencillamente impresionante, a simple vista le calculé unos veinte pisos, llegamos a la recepción y el joven que nos atendió dijo que ya nos estaban esperando en la oficina principal (último piso), en ese momento bendije los elevadores. Su estructura era fuerte y estaba decorado muy bien, había una planta que parecía carnívora de color negro, y otra de color verde que yo nunca había visto, era extraño pero daba una buena vista al lobi.

La empresa se dedicaba a exportaciones de productos innovadores en tecnología y era una de las mejores del país, ya estaba en más de tres países diferentes, no es necesario decir que es muy poderosa, además de tener su propio bufet de abogados y muchos beneficios para los socios; yo tenia el 5% de eso, y Sasuke el 15% que alguna vez dejaron sus padres, claro que esta empresa a seguido creciendo, y se vuelve mas fuerte aplastando a otras compañías.

Cuando se abrió el elevador y bajamos, una secretaria nos llevo hasta la sala donde se llevaría a cabo una reunión para discutir sobre los términos y funciones de la empresa, mas que nada para darnos la "bienvenida" ahí.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entré al lado de Sasuke, no me dio tiempo de arreglarme muy bien y como no tenía ropa de luto me puse un vestido gris, unas zapatillas y un peinado recogido, y eso que no tuve tiempo. Un tipo alto de más o menos 1.80cm, como de cuarenta años, pero aun así fuerte y elegante, pelo negro y no niego que guapo se dirigió a nosotros, tomo mi mano y la beso

-Encantado –dijo poniéndose derecho- mi nombre es, Madara Uchiha, soy el jefe de la compañía

Habla Sasuke:

Desperté a las seis creyendo que ella ya lo había echo, después de todo ella fue la que dijo "párate temprano", me dispuse entonces a preparar algo de pasta (lo único que se hacer) y a comer, me di un baño pero mire el reloj y ya era tarde, entonces toque la puerta de su habitación, y como soy un poco desesperado y vi que no se habría toque mas fuerte hasta que abrió.

Cuando me hube subido a esa camioneta con ella para llegar a la empresa "a tiempo", me arrepentí de haber desayunado, sentí que todo mi estomago se revolvía y le pedí que bajara un poco la velocidad; cuando me hube bajado de esa camioneta ¡Le agradecí a Kami-sama!, era la primera ves desde que llegue que tenia que llevar traje y no quería que estuviese manchado con mi propio vómito.

Entramos y realmente era impresionante, nunca ni siquiera en mi infancia había estado ahí, era impresionante, cuando entramos a la junta un tipo llego y le beso la mano a Sakura, sin siquiera dar tiempo de hacer algo aunque ¿qué hubiera hecho?... nada. Solo la había saludado aunque me sentí ignorado.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, encantado de conocerlo –le dije y el me miro

-Mucho justo joven Uchiha –dándome la mano- ahora por favor tomen asiento – dijo yéndose a la silla principal, todos se pusieron de pie hasta que Sakura y yo nos acomodamos, nos saludamos entre todos y nos sentamos.

Nos entregaron unos estados de cuenta mas recientes que los que había en el folder que Itachi dejo y nos explicaron el funcionamiento de la empresa como por una hora.

-Yo soy el que se ha hecho cargo de las acciones de Itachi desde que era un niño, ahora si ustedes lo desean me puedo encargar de sus partes correspondientes, claro que… tendrían que darme una parte pero no cambiara nada al trato que tenía con Itachi, la única diferencia es que ahora esas acciones están a sus nombres… -dijo con algo de astucia, pero yo no le iba a entregar lo que a Itachi le costó tanto recuperar; como trabajaba, solo podía venir a las juntas mensuales pero aun así era muy inteligente, yo no le iba a regalar nada, aunque por otro lado, yo ni siquiera vivía en ese país, lo cual me complicaba todo, Sakura me miro con una cara interrogante, al parecer no sabia que decir a esa propuesta

-Muchas gracias por su oferta, ¿Sabe? Yo no me puedo hacer cargo de mis acciones por el momento

-entonces… ¿Acepta? -dijo enarcando una ceja, como esperando un "si"

-Pero quiero cederle el control sobre mis acciones a Sakura, porque confío plenamente en ella –Sakura volteó a verme sorprendida, pero con la mirada le pude decir que todo estaba controlado, ella sonrió- mientras yo no este quiero que ella se haga cargo y tome las decisiones, yo me entenderé con ella

-¿Usted esta de acuerdo? –dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura- tenga en cuenta que le tendría que entregar su tiempo a la empresa, los socios entran a las 8:00 a.m. y tendría que venir tres veces por semana al menos, claro que si surgen juntas de improviso también tendría que asistir, además de los informes mensuales, ¿Esta dispuesta a invertir todo ese tiempo? –dijo como cantando victoria, yo lo había dicho sin pensar, Sakura tenia un trabajo y como yo, otras responsabilidades… no podía solo disponer de ella así, y aun así… es sorprendente, ella es decidida:

-Si, estoy dispuesta a hacerme cargo de todas las acciones que manejaba Itachi –dijo sin titubeo

-Muy bien, entonces tiene que firmar este contrato, al tener bajo su control el 20% es la segunda socia mayoritaria, el primero por supuesto, soy yo con el 38% del total. Las condiciones que tenga con Sasuke las deciden ustedes, pero este contrato nos involucra a todos, puede llevárselo y leerlo en casa si gusta –dijo extendiéndolo a Sakura

-Por supuesto y gracias, -dijo tomándolo- yo mañana por la tarde se lo traigo.

-Entonces, sin nadie tiene nada que decir, se da por terminada esta junta, reconociendo a Sakura-san como la nueva socia de Akatsuki.

Capitulo siguiente: Al fin, Sola.

Ps. Aquí Madara es Madara, no Tobi/Obito.

Los espero también la otra semana, gracias por leer y que estén bien donde quiera que estén. =)


	9. Al fin, Sola

Capitulo 9: Al fin, Sola.

Habla Sakura:

Sentí que me derrumbaba, no era tan fuerte ni estaba preparada para llevar una responsabilidad tan grande, pero confiaba en Sasuke y no lo podía dejar solo, además en el fondo sabia que podía hacerlo, y no me quería dejar intimidar por el tipo frente a mi, quería que supieran que era fuerte y que no me iban a derrumbar; como mi madre siempre me dice: la primera impresión lo es todo.

-Por supuesto y gracias, -dije tomando los papeles con seguridad, sin titubeos- yo mañana por la tarde se lo traigo.

-Entonces, sin nadie tiene nada que decir, se da por terminada esta junta, reconociendo a Sakura-san como la nueva socia de Akatsuki. –dijo Madara-sama con algo de molestia, pero nadie podía hacer nada.

Cuando salimos de ahí me sentí, en el fondo como alguien poderosa en una empresa tan grande. Pero tenia que organizar mi tiempo, aun tenia otras cosas que hacer, Sasuke me invito a comer para "festejar" que ya estaba en esa empresa, pero yo me negué ya había quedado con Ino que saldría con ella y con Hinata ese día.

Al llegar a la casa, me fui a cambiar rápido y tome las llaves del auto, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá con su notebook tomando café, me daba algo dejarlo ahí solo, pero no podía solo invitarlo a que saliera con las chicas, se iba a incomodar.

-pues… al rato regreso, ¿quieres que te traiga algo del centro?

-no, gracias, que te valla bien –dijo algo serio

-Estás molesto… si quieres puedes venir… -termine por decir al ver su cara

-No quiero incomodarte gracias –el que se iba a incomodar era el, bueno, no me quedaba otra que hacerlo reír, no me quería ir viéndolo así -adiós

-Adiós, pelo azabache –dije bajito conteniendo la risa, el enarco una ceja y luego sonrío de medio lado

-Adiós _pelo Chicle,_-dijo remarcando sus palabras- estaré bien… tampoco es como si estuviera muriendo, solo me quedare un rato solo, eso es todo.

-Gracias

Las chicas llegaron, saludaron a Sasuke y luego subimos todas al auto, me sentí algo mal así que le hable a Naruto para que estuviera con Sasuke mientras yo no estaba; después de eso, deje que mis dos mejores amigas me arrastraran a donde ellas querían por todo el centro comercial, subimos y bajamos escaleras, cuando nos cansamos tomamos el elevador, y paramos a comer en un restaurante de ahí muy elegante, luego les di mi noticia:

-Soy la nueva socia de la empresa Akatsuki, -dije pero ambas me miraron desconcertadas

-La empresa Akatsuki que se dedica a exportar la mas alta tecnología – dijo Ino con cara de sorpresa, yo asentí y ella dio un gritito de emoción, la gente se volteo a vernos, Ino me abraso fuerte- Felicidades, eso es genial, estas vacaciones no te aburrirás

-Eso es muy importante Saku, Felicidades –dijo Hinata ofreciéndome una sonrisa y abrazándome también

-Entonces invita Sakura, Hina, aprovecha ahora, es nuestra oportunidad

-¿hee?, que dices Ino,

-Es broma, es broma –decía sacudiendo las manos, realmente me hacen sentir mejor- esta vez yo invito –dijo alzando la copa- por nuestra amiga la nueva empresaria

-salud- dijimos las tres al unísono

-Entonces nos tenemos que apresurar –dijo Hinata

-¿Para qué?

-Para comprar más, ya no vas a ir a un salón de clases si no a una empresa importante,

-Es cierto –le siguió Ino- ¡Tienes que comprar ropa y nosotras te ayudaremos!

-¿hee?, no bromeen –les dije haciendo la que era una broma, pero ellas me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron, Ino puso el dinero en la mesa y salimos de ahí cuando apenas y habíamos comido.

Recorrimos tienda tras tienda, Hinata, pese a ser tímida tenía un buen gusto por la ropa, Ino era más atrevida y le estaba ayudando y yo, yo era su objeto de pruebas:

-Que hermoso

-Póntelo

-Se te ve genial

-lo llevo

-lo llevo

-lo llevo

Eso era todo lo que se escuchaba, salimos de ahí como tres horas después con un montón de bolsas con vestidos, trajes, zapatillas… y una pobre tarjeta de crédito.

Ya eran como las 8:00 p.m. pero aun así seguíamos de un lado a otro, estaba exhausta.

-No puedo más… -dije casi sin aliento, sentándome en un banco

-vamos, solo una tienda más y ya –decía Ino como siempre tan energética- vamos- jalándome del brazo

-esta bien, pero si mi tarjeta ya no pasa tu lo pagas ¿bien? –ella me cerro el ojo

Entramos a una boutique muy lujosa, llena de vestidos hermosos

-que lindos… -dijo Hinata tomando un vestido aperlado con tonos rosas justo de su talla- esta precioso

-Tómalo –le dije

-yo no…

-vamos, hoy invito yo ¿no? –ella me ofreció una sonrisa

-Gracias… -dijo tomándolo y yendo al probador, yo por mi parte me puse a buscar algo para mí, aunque ya tenía demasiadas cosas Ino me insistía, por fin encontré un vestido hermoso: Azul.

Hinata salió del probador: Que hermosa.

-Hinata… se te ve bellísimo –le dijo Ino y ella se sonrojo

-gracias… pero es muy elegante y yo casi no salgo… -dijo con su voz tímida

-pues nosotras aremos que te lo pongas pero es obvio que ese vestido fue hecho para ti.

-gracias Saku, gracias Ino, las quiero –y nos dimos un gran abraso,

Luego Ino nos arrastró hasta un pequeño bar:

-Ino… creo que ya es muy tarde no deberíamos…

-vamos Sakura, tu eres la festejada, no te pongas de aburrida, ¿Qué dices Hinata?

-bueno, pues… no se ustedes… yo vivo sola en mi departamento, Sakura… -dijo esperando una respuesta mía

-pues… solo un rato, un muy pequeño rato –Ino sonrió complacida

Ese pequeño rato se convirtió en un gran rato, dieron como las 9:40 p.m. y la verdad no estábamos ahí solo para ver, Hinata no estaba tan acostumbrada a tomar mucho así que después de un rato perdió su cordura, Ino la mas experimentada en esto seguía como si nada, y yo, yo ni siquiera me podía poner de pie.

-Creo… hip… creo que ya deberíamos irnos Ino –dijo Hinata

-Esta bien, pero ¿Quién conduce, tu no ni Sakura? Shikamaru dijo que vendría por mí…

-que, ósea que nos traes a tomar porque van a venir por ti pero a nosotras nos dejas… -le dije confundida

-no era eso… les puedo pedir un taxi… -dijo riendo, pero mi teléfono sonó

-¿Bueno? –era Sasuke

-¿Dónde estas?

-En el centro comercial… podrías hip… venir por nosotras…

-¿Estas borracha?

-que te hace hip, pensar eso… hip

-Tu tono de voz hip… hip… hip… -dijo imitándome, si fuese más mayor parecería un padre regañón- espérenme ahí, yo tomo un taxi y las traigo de regreso ¿Bien?

-gracias… -luego colgué

-¿Quién era? –dijo Ino

-Mi salvador, ya te puedes ir

-Entonces hasta luego, y perdón por dejarlas… -dijo mientras se alejaba, Hinata y yo salimos como pudimos a esperar a Sasuke, llegó como a las 10:00 p.m. y le di las llaves del auto, le di la dirección de la casa de Hinata y la llevamos hasta ahí, luego condujo hasta casa con un semblante serio

-estas…hip enojado…

-No –dijo con la vista al frente

-si lo estas…

-No lo estoy, es solo que tu madre me pidió que te cuidara,

-pero si yo ya soy grande… hip

-Pues no lo pareces, creí que solo ibas a comprar…

-Y compre hip… –le dije señalando las amontonadas bolsas que recubrían los asientos de atrás.

Llegamos a casa como a las 12:00 a.m.

Habla Sasuke:

La invite a comer, aun sabiendo que tenerla cerca era peligroso, para mi suerte o desgracia ella tenía un compromiso con sus amigas, llegamos a la casa y se fue a cambiar, unos tenis, unos jeans y una blusa que se le veía bien, yo estaba en el sofá revisando mis casos, y resolviendo algunos asuntos; me iba a quedar por no sé que tanto tiempo solo, yo ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre solo, pero esos últimos días, siempre estaba a su lado, me sentí algo extraño pero feliz de que ella saliera por primera ves, se veía tan hermosa, tratando de hacerme sentir bien, como si dejarme solo fuera un pecado, pero no quería arruinar su salida.

-Adiós _pelo Chicle,_-le dije - estaré bien… tampoco es como si estuviera muriendo, solo me quedare un rato solo, eso es todo.

-Gracias

Salió, se veía feliz, entonces solo sonreí, aunque me quedara solo. Aburrido y sin nada que hacer en una casa que no era mía, pero luego llego Naruto, que aunque no me conocía mucho se portaba como un amigo, esa era su forma natural de ser.

-Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? Sakura no esta en casa… -dije al abrir la puerta

-Lo se… -me dijo, yo alcé una ceja sorprendido- Sakura me dijo que viniera, así como la vez es muy preocupona, y ¿Qué hacías, no te aburres solo?

-no, solo ya es costumbre, pasa –el entró, directo a la cocina

-Rayos… Sakura no tiene nada, apenas iba a comer ramen cuando me habló…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes

-No lo estaba –él se rio

-¿tu ya comiste? Teme -¿me dijo teme?

-No, dove

-Entonces vamos, yo te invito –dijo dirigiéndose a la sala

-A donde

-a comer ramen al Ichiraku, cocinan delicioso –dijo haciendo un gesto de aprobación con la mano

-pues…

-Anda, mi deber es acompañarte y no quiero quedar mal

-ok. Pero si manejas como Sakura yo manejo ¿Bien?

-Te compadezco, si ya te has subido con ella me sorprende que estés vivo –dijo riendo y yo también reí, era cierto.

Me dejo conducir su camioneta roja, a pesar de que a mi me gustan los coches, esta no esta nada mal.

Llegamos a un restauran y comimos, hablamos sobre muchas cosas… de cierta forma trabajábamos casi en lo mismo, él atrapaba a los criminales, y yo no los dejaba salir, defendíamos a los inocentes.

Después de comer, salimos a jugar bolos, cosa en la que yo no era nada bueno, el tiraba chuzas que hasta podría decir perfectas, yo no tiraba ni un solo pino, aun así, ese rubio hablador, me cae muy bien, es como estar… con mi hermano cuando niños.

-me rindo, solo te hago quedar bien en frente de todos –dije sentándome por ahí

-vamos esfuérzate, cuando te acostumbras es fácil.

-Pues no me acostumbro, yo soy mejor en el ajedrez… -dije bajito

-Yo no, pero cada quien es bueno en algo ¿no? –dijo sentándose a mi lado- se te ve muy solo, es duro… ¿Verdad, el no tener padres? –me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo, el parecía tan feliz

-yo no lo sabía, lo siento…

-tu no tienes que disculparte de nada, aquello paso cuando yo era un crio de tres años, desde entonces he estado con mi tío Jiraya, por eso Sakura y yo somos como hermanos… he jugado con ella desde que éramos niños… aun los extraño pero gracias a mis amigos y a las personas que me rodean soy feliz… tú, tampoco estas solo… ¿sabías? –lo que me dijo me hiso sentir feliz, me hiso reflexionar –ahora tienes a Sakura y a todos, a mí, porque ya somos amigos ¿no?

-Si –le dijo sonriendo- eres mi amigo.

Volvimos a la casa como a las ocho, antes de que se fuera le quería decir algo:

-Bueno pues me la pase muy bien, ojala salgamos otro día de estos –decía el rubio frente a mi

-yo también la pase bien, amigo. –él sonrió- pero… hay algo que te quiero decir… me tengo que ir

-¿A dónde? –dijo el confundido

-A Florencia, tengo que regresar…

-¿Por qué, cuando? –dijo sorprendido

-yo tengo mis responsabilidades, me vine sin arreglar nada, sin importarme lo demás pero soy abogado y tengo un nuevo caso que atender… no es como que me hubiera venido a vivir aquí

-por defender a los inocentes… ¿Sakura ya lo sabe?

-No, mi asistente me habló hoy después de que ella se fuera, pero cuando vuelva se lo diré, me iré mañana en la noche, ya he reservado mi vuelo…

-hoo… espero que te valla bien, pero dilo a Sakura hoy mismo o se enojara, no te digo adiós porque antes de que te vallas vendré, pero espero que vuelvas

-Lo haré, tal vez cada mes… pero un caso toma más que eso, lo mínimo serían dos meses después

-Entonces… nos vemos –dijo tendiéndome la mano

-Hasta luego

Cuando estuve solo subí a darme un baño, Sakura aun no llegaba, y me preocupe así que le hable a su celular y como si el otro día no me hubiera escuchado, estaba borracha.

-¿Estas borracha?

-que te hace hip pensar eso… hip

-Tu tono de voz hip… hip… hip… -¿en qué estaba pensando cuando era tan tarde y de seguro no podía ni manejar? - espérenme ahí, yo tomo un taxi y las traigo de regreso ¿Bien?

Salí a tomar un taxi pero de seguro por la hora no pasaban muchos y los que pasaban iban llenos, así que hable a una agencia, el taxista me llevo hasta el centro comercial y a la entrada estaban esas dos mas que borrachas, aunque la rubia no estaba me la podía imaginar peor que a las que tenía enfrente.

-que pena con usted Sasuke-san… -decía Hinata toda avergonzada –puedo tomar un taxi…

-No diga insensateces, yo la llevo a su casa y punto –no podía dejarla ir sola, menos en ese estado

-gracias…

Lo que me extraño fue que ella solo llevaba unas tres bolsas de ropa, lo cual era algo normal, pero Sakura metió como diez o más al asiento de atrás, nunca pensé que comprara tanto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa como a eso de las 12:00 a.m. tuve que bajar las bolsas y ponerlas en la sala, era obvio que ella no podía ni con su alma, lo malo era eso pues tenía que subir las escaleras.

-Que bueno que traes tenis…

-Gracias… por todo… -dijo al final con la típica risita de los borrachos, me exaspera

-¿Puedes subir tu sola? –pregunte al ver como le tambaleaban las piernas y se recargaba del barandal

-Claro que puedo… hip -dijo a la vez de que se le doblo un tobillo y tuve que correr a recogerla, lo bueno es que no llevaba ni seis escalones y se agarró con fuerzas, la ayude a levantarse pero se le escapo un quejido

-¿Te duele? –le dije señalando el tobillo

-Claro que no hip, estoy perfectamente bien…

-A si… -le toque el tobillo que se había doblado sin siquiera poner fuerza y ella pego un gritito- mentirosa, claro que te duele

Lo que no quería: tenerla cerca. Eso significaba que me podría dejar llevar por mis sentimientos, pero no podía dejarla ahí botada, la tome del brazo y la guie hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta pero todavía cojeaba así que la lleve hasta la cama y la ayude a acostarse

-Eso te pasa por tomar de más, espero que mañana no te duela la cabeza –le dije poniéndome de pie y dando la vuelta para irme, pero ella me tomo la mano… sentí como se me aceleraban los latidos, me había esforzado para solo llevarla hasta ahí y dejarla pero

-no te vallas… -me dijo, yo me di la vuelta y la mire, ahí indefensa y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que estaba mal, ella no sabía lo que decía a causa del alcohol y aun así, me acerque a ella y la bese, suave y lento, dulce y salado, sintiendo como la quería y me dolía; estaba mal.

-no, no me dejes…hip… Itachi… no te vallas –sintiendo como me dolía aun mas, porque ella no me quería, pero hasta eso estaba bien, yo sabía que ella amaba a mi hermano, que siempre sería así pero aun así dolía, dolía demasiado, solo la abrase, fuerte…

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir… -le dije y salí de ahí

Llegue hasta mi habitación y me bote en la cama, mi mirada se perdió en la noche… mientras dentro de mi me preguntaba ¿Por qué ella, por qué no alguien más?, ella nunca será para mi, desde el principio lo supe, desde que leía aquellas cartas y me daba cuenta del gran amor de ellos dos, uno casi mágico, de los que no se olvidan.

-soy un… completo idiota… - me dije a mi mismo, pero soy el idiota que la quiere

No quedaba nada más, no podía seguir ahí con ella, me hacia daño, me tenía que ir ya. Antes de que llegara Naruto me habló Sai, me dijo que había un caso que me podría interesar pero yo no le dije nada, en Florencia todavía no es tan tarde… tomé el teléfono y le hablé

-Sai… soy yo Sasuke, quiero que me hagas una reservación para el próximo vuelo a Florencia, y dile a ese cliente que acepto su caso. Regresare.

Habla Sakura:

Al otro día me desperté como a las 10:00 a.m., con un dolor horrible en todo el cuerpo, como si me hubieran golpeado hasta quedar toda molida, más la cabeza, sentí que me iba a estallar; trate de pararme pero me dolía horrible el tobillo derecho.

-Joder…

No me acordaba de nada y para colmo aun no había leído los documentos que se supone debía firmar, apenas y recuerdo que Sasuke nos recogió después de que Ino nos dejo ahí, pero lo demás esta todo en blanco, aunque tengo una extraña sensación de haber visto a Itachi… seguro fue un sueño.

Bajo a la cocina como siempre, cuando apenas y me había desenredado el cabello, como lo tengo tan largo se me enreda horrible. Las bolsas de ropa estaban en la sala sin abrir, creo que ni siquiera las lleve a mi habitación. Tome un par de aspirinas y no vi a Sasuke así que me fui a bañar, cuando salí él estaba ahí en la sala

-¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunte

-Salí un rato… porque como estabas ayer pensé que no te levantarías hoy –me dijo algo serio, yo apenas iba a desayunar y él ya hasta había salido

-¿No has comido? –pregunto sentándose en la mesa

-No, pero creo que tú ya

-No… ¿Quieres salir a desayunar? O quieres cocinar con el buen dolor de cabeza que debes de tener –me dijo recargando la cara en la mesa, se notaba algo raro

-Claro, pero tu invitas… ¿Qué te sucede?... –dije poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Nada –dijo poniéndose de pie, por alguna razón no me mira a la cara- voy a traer los documentos parra revisarlos

-si… yo me cambio y bajo.

Actuaba extraño pero no le tome importancia, mejor me apuraba a subir las escaleras, el tobillo aun me duele y eso no ayuda mucho.

Esta vez el condujo, fuimos a un restaurante que para mi sorpresa era muy familiar, aquí veníamos Itachi, Naruto y yo cuando iba a la escuela, Ichiraku Ramen. Desayunamos un poco en silencio, él se puso a leer los papeles y yo me puse a mirar como las nubes se arremolinaban y formaban extrañas figuras.

-Parece que todo esta en orden… pero hay una clausula que me incomoda un poco… -dijo sacándose los lentes

-¿Cual?

-Esta –me dijo señalando un párrafo en letras pequeñas- dice que si algo le pasa al propietario de las acciones y en dado caso de que no tuviera a nadie a quien heredar y no hubiera decidido que hacer con ellas… se repartirá a todos los otros socios, pero supongo que estará bien, todo esta en orden, entonces firma y también este –dijo sacando otro documento- aquí te cedo el derecho de las acciones para que tu tomes las decisiones y las controles como nos convenga, pero me tendrás que informar sobre las decisiones más… complicadas o riesgosas, tu aceptas todo este control y yo te pagare –me dijo algo serio mirando el papel en sus manos

-Yo no te dije que me pagaras… además no me cuesta nada…

-Tu tiempo si, es como si te dejara las responsabilidades de todo sin que recibieras nada, no seria justo para ti, bueno entonces firma ambos, yo también lo are

-esta bien… -le dije, cuando el los firmo me los entrego y yo los firme también, estaba demasiado cayado como si algo estuviera mal, de alguna forma incomodaba- ¿Te… pasa algo?

-no es nada…

-mm… oye y por qué me trajiste aquí, ¿ya has venido?

-pues… Naruto me trajo ayer y es un buen lugar

-si… lo es –evocando mis memorias del pasado- pero ya deberíamos irnos –le dije poniéndome de pie, pero como el otro día, me tomo la mano y

-¿podemos quedarnos un poco más?... hay… algo que quiero decirte –me dijo y me volví a sentar

-¿Qué es?, anda, ¿Quieres salir a algún lugar? –le dije intentando animarlo

-No. Pero si me iré a otro lugar… -esta vez me miro a los ojos, me sentí un poco mal, parecía que estaba sufriendo, sabia hacia donde se dirigía- Sakura yo… tengo que regresar a Florencia, te lo iba a decir ayer que me avisaron pero tú…

-yo estaba muy borracha… ¿verdad?

-si, lo siento

-¿Por qué? No tienes la culpa, tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades y sabía que algún día te tendrías que ir y no tardaba mucho, además ya arreglaste todo lo que tenías que arreglar…

Habla Sasuke:

Se lo había dicho, que me iba mas no por qué, ella parecía tan normal… a fin de cuentas el único que la extrañara seré yo.

-si… ya todo esta arreglado… -le dije con voz baja y como siempre, no me esperaba lo que ella diría

-Te deseo lo mejor… y sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros ¿Verdad?, no necesito decírtelo pero siempre estaremos aquí por que somos amigos…

-si… -amigos… solo eso, no podía haber nada más, yo fui el tonto que se hiso ilusiones de la nada- gracias…

-¿Cuándo te vas?... espero que no me digas que ahora mismo como mi madre –me dijo con su típica sonrisa, al menos ya podía decir que estaba bien dejarla sola

-pues en este mismo instante no, pero si esta misma noche

-oh… no es mucha diferencia de todos modos… pero estarás bien –parecía que se preocupaba por mi cuando en realidad yo y todos nos preocupábamos de ella, sonriendo y ocultando el dolor, llorando en las noches…

Salimos de ahí después de un rato, volvimos a casa y nos preparamos para ir a la empresa, ya eran como las 2:00 p.m.

-espérame un momento, solo me arreglo y bajo –me dijo ella mientras subía algo lento las escaleras, recordé lo que paso ayer… y después de eso, sin duda no debía seguir ahí, menos si no me podía quedar cayado

-aun te duele ¿o me equivoco?

-¿he? ¿Tú sabes por qué me duele? Porque yo no me acuerdo de nada… -era obvio que no se acordaba de nada, si se hubiera acordado estaría en problemas

-por eso te dije que no bebieras pero no me hiciste caso, ayer mientras subías te doblaste el pie y casi te caes…

-entonces… cómo llegue a mi habitación, porque con este dolor creo que yo no… -se cayó un momento y sonrió- Gracias… ¿me podrías ayudar otra vez? aun me duele –dijo sonriéndome, sin saber que esa sonrisa era como un dulce veneno

-si… yo te ayudo a subir… de nuevo –dije sonriéndole

Después de eso fuimos a Akatsuki a entregar los documentos, un hombre llamado Pein le explico a Sakura todo lo necesario, al parecer él era el abogado de la empresa, le dijo cada cuanto se podía presentar y luego volvimos a casa, algo que no me esperaba es que al abrir la puerta… todos estaban ahí… todos por mi. Aquello me hiso sentir bien, no se en qué momento lo habían planeado, de seguro cuando estábamos en la empresa y Sakura salió "a tomar aire"; aunque al rato llegó a despedirse de ella Chiyo-sama y ella se fue, los demás se fueron casi a las cinco, me dio tiempo de ir a ver a Itachi y dejarle algunas flores, cuando llegue baje mis maletas y luego llegó Sakura para llevarme al aeropuerto

Habla Sakura:

Después de esa tarde, se fue Chiyo-ba-sama, yo la lleve a la central de camiones, me apure para llegar rápido a la despedida que le organicé a Sasuke con las chicas y Naruto, pero llegue como a las siete, para cuando ya todos se habían ido pues Sasuke se tenía que ir en el vuelo de las ocho.

-Lo siento… llegue tarde –le dije, el ya tenia sus maletas en la puerta

-No importa, tenías que dejar a Chiyo-Sama también –dijo subiendo las maletas al auto

Conduje hasta el aeropuerto como si él tuviera mala suerte, con prisa, pero iba muy callado, cuando llegamos me despedí de el

-Pasajeros con destino a Peretola-Florencia, favor de abordar el vuelo 306… -se oía la voz desde los megáfonos

-Espero volverte a ver pronto –dije mientras lo abrase- no creas que te desharás de todos nosotros –entonces el me abraso… fuerte, lo sentí algo extraño- ¿Estas bien?

-Gracias…-dijo alejándose y mirándome a la cara- claro que volveré… porque ahora tengo algo aquí –dijo con su típica vos seria pero con un brillo en los ojos

-Tu empresa…-murmure

-No. Amigos… –me dijo y sonrió, después de todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros si reflexionó, sobre las cosas importantes de la vida.

Ahora me había quedado sola en esa casa, pero no sola en la vida porque tenía a mis amigos conmigo, los que siempre están a mi lado.

Al fin sola, para que nadie se dé cuenta de como me hundo en el vacío de la venganza, sola para buscar todo lo que tenga que buscar sin tener que explicarle a nadie… Sí, al fin sola.

Capitulo siguiente: Un día más.

¿Les gusto? Pobre tarjeta de crédito, digo Sakura, digo Sasuke.

Si se los digo así: Sasuke siempre estuvo solo y cuando salió con mujeres estas solo querían su dinero o eran "superficiales" por decirlo así, por eso cuando leía las cartas que Itachi le enviaba no creía que existiera tal mujer, hasta que vivió con ella y se dio cuenta que era la misma a la que ya conocía, pero también era la misma que estaba enamorada de su hermano. No es nada fácil para el, pero tómenlo como que él entiende que un amor así no se puede olvidar y menos en ¿una semana?, si se dieron cuenta solo estuvo 6 días ahí.

¿Qué es lo que planea Sakura? ¿Qué pasara en el otro capitulo?

Cosas interesantes…

Los espero también la otra semana ¿nee? Y Gracias por leer y por los reviews, siempre escriben cosas que me hacen sentir bien, los quiero a todos.


	10. Un día mas

Capitulo 10: Un día más.

Suena el reloj. Son ya las 6:30 a.m. mi nuevo horario; aunque sea domingo tengo que ponerme al corriente con las relaciones de la empresa y sus nuevas contrataciones, innovaciones… sería un día pesado.

Domingo, hoy se cumple la primera semana sin él, me paré de la cama y todo se oía silencioso, solo podía escuchar los ruidos que yo misma producía moviéndome por la casa. Me bañe y me puse uno de los trajes que había comprado antes, uno elegante y formal pero a la vez lindo de color rosa crema… me pregunto que diría el si me viera ahora… seguro sería algo así:_ jajá… pareces toda una empresaria, pero eres mi linda empresaria…_ Cuando pienso en esto lloro, pero no debo llorar, hoy tengo que dar una buena impresión, una que diga que soy fuerte y que yo también soy parte de esa empresa, una parte poderosa que no se dejaría manipular por todos los demás… si aquellas personas parecían poderosas yo también.

Beso la fotografía y me marcho.

Esta vez pude conducir con calma mientras escuchaba los ruidos de la ciudad, que en la mañana siempre parece un caos, prendo la radio y escucho la voz de Ino en esa estación, luego puso una canción, y como si supiera que estoy escuchando pone una de mis favoritas: Tsubomi, de Takeuchi Junko; cuando hube llegado subí hasta la sala de juntas, llegue un poco mas temprano, aunque solo unos quince minutos, aun no estaban todos los socios, claro que todos podían elegir su horario mas cómodo pero yo quise ir ese domingo para no estar sola en casa, Ino trabaja por las mañanas y Hinata debe estar apurada preparando todo lo de la clausura de hoy, la pobre se encarga de su grupo y del mio; simplemente no podía quedarme en el sillón todo el día a llorar, porque eso era lo único que se provocaba en mi interior: tristeza.

Anduve merodeando por las oficinas y me encontré a una persona que no esperaba realmente

-Konan-san… usted aquí… -me confundió verla en aquella oficina sola y con un café en la mano

-Buenos días… Sakura-san –me dijo con una sonrisa- pensé que no vendrías tan pronto

-lo siento… buenos días, es que… quiero…-tomo aire- quiero salir adelante y ahora estoy sola en mi casa

-Me alegro que piense así, yo estoy aquí esperando a mi esposo, no desayuno y le traje un café… yo los domingos no trabajo–ella parecía feliz

-su esposo…y ¿Quién es?

-amor estas ahí… -habló una voz detrás de mi, de un hombre entrando a esa oficina

-Pein-san… -dije cuando vislumbre su rostro, él era el que me atendió justo ayer.

-Buenos días Sakura-san, lamento interrumpirlas pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-estamos platicando –respondió ella con una sonrisa que él le devolvió, entonces pensé que así nos debimos ver Itachi y yo

-Me tengo que ir… muchas gracias y espero volverla a ver –le dije parándome del asiento que había tomado

-¿A dónde va?

-pues…

-seguro Madara-sama le dijo que entraban a las 8:00 ¿no? Ni el mismo llega a esa hora, además es usted la segunda accionista mayoritaria, no lo olvide, aunque no todas sean suyas, ahora están bajo su control y nadie debería mandarle… ¿Le gustaría desayunar? Yo no tengo nada que hacer y mi esposo tiene que trabajar ¿verdad? –dijo mirándolo

-si, yo tengo mucho trabajo ahora, pero los veo para comer… -dijo acercándosele, acariciando su vientre y besándola a ella

Salimos de ahí y fuimos a la cafetería.

-lo siento, es que es nuestro primer hijo y hace mucho que lo esperábamos… -dijo sentándose

-y… cuantos meses tiene… -casi no se le notaba el vientre

-apenas cumpliré 3 en una semana, pero háblame de tu, ambas somos mujeres casi de la misma edad, yo tengo 27 y tu…

-23, Konan –es cierto lo que dicen, las mujeres embarazadas derraman de felicidad y tienen un brillo especial en los ojos, perecen como ángeles

-yo… también quería tener un hijo ¿sabes? –de la nada comencé a hablar- pero ahora siento que es imposible… no me imagino nunca con otra persona…

-No digas eso, con el tiempo saldrás adelante y… no renuncies a tener hijos si tanto los deseas porque realmente son la felicidad más grande, cambian tu vida y tu futuro… tu manera de ver la vida, yo ya compré la cuna y Pein… no te lo imaginas cuando el doctor nos dio la noticia –mientras más hablaba mas se le iluminaba el rostro- me llevo a comprar un montón de ropa para bebe y de maternidad… nos pusimos a pintar el nuevo cuarto… y eso que aun falta un montón para que llegue, pero lo deseábamos desde hace años, llevamos cinco años de casados… -hablaba mientras una lagrima surcaba mi mejilla- lo siento… no quise que te sintieras así…

-No es eso… realmente me haces sentir bien, los momentos que pase a su lado fueron los mejores y me hace bien recordarlos, lo que me duele es que el ya no este aquí, tal vez algún día cuando todo pase… vuelva a ser feliz… me alegra que tu lo seas porque… me recuerdas a mi y a él… pero no puedo hacer nada… no se puede cambiar… ahora solo tengo que seguir ¿no? –dije limpiándome las mejillas

-Gracias, y me alegra oírte así, yo casi no conocí a Itachi pero realmente era una buena persona; cuando llegó a mi despacho a redactar su testamento, se me hiso muy extraño, a menudo llegaba gente mayor o con una enfermedad terminal pero el no, era joven y tenía buen historial medico, no me imaginaba la esposa que tenía cuando me contó porque lo quería hacer en ese momento… pero ahora que ya te conozco, sé que eres fuerte, por eso sé que saldrás adelante.

-muchas gracias, de verdad… -le dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa, en cierto modo ella me inspiraba confianza y paz.

-gracias a ti, porque creo que ya encontré una nueva amiga, siento que nos llevaremos muy bien…

Así pase un rato con Konan… desayunamos y platicamos, su compañía me hace sentir bien, yo también pienso que seremos buenas amigas.

Subí otra vez hacia la sala de juntas como a eso de las 8:30 a.m., ya estaba ahí Madara y algunos otros, los cuales me miraron extrañados de que estuviera ahí

-Pensé que vendría a partir de mañana –dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi- no me la esperaba tan pronto después de lo que le pasó a Itachi, realmente parece que es usted fuerte, Sakura-san

-Buenos días Madara-sama –dije extendiéndole la mano la cual el beso- pues como ve, estoy aquí porque necesito saber que se esta haciendo en la empresa de la cual ya soy parte…

-Me parece interesante, realmente es una mujer admirable y decidida, eso es bueno en los negocios –la mirada de ese tipo era penetrante y fría- pues permítame entonces mostrarle su oficina, por aquí por favor –dijo abriendo la puerta y caminando delante hacia mi nueva oficina que estaba justo un piso abajo

Entramos a una oficina bastante amplia y cómoda, con una buena vista hacia abajo, todo se veía tan hermoso y distante desde ahí, el escritorio era grande, de madera con una hermosa computadora de alta tecnología, bueno, si se dedica a la tecnología debe tener buenas instalaciones y mobiliario.

-¿Qué le parece? es muy amplia como para solo ocuparla tres días a la semana, si gusta puede venir mas seguido… además es solo para usted…

-muchas gracias, lo pensare y si, esta oficina es muy hermosa

-no tiene que entrar a las 8:00 a.m. exactamente ya que es usted una socia mayoritaria como yo, lo dije por los otros que estaban en la sala ese momento, pero puede venir a las 9:00 a.m. o cuando quiera, claro que después tendría que reponer las horas perdidas como yo, siendo el jefe tengo que estar aquí todos los días y cuando yo falte si tendría que estar obligada a venir –me dijo sentándose con toda la confianza en el mueble que estaba cerca de mi escritorio- por lo pronto le asignare a una secretaria, hoy le mostrara las instalaciones y mañana todas las relaciones de la empresa con otros países y demás; por lo pronto eso es todo, que tenga un buen día Sakura… la puedo llamar Sakura ¿verdad? –me dijo con una mano en su rostro y el codo en el escritorio

-Como guste, pero entonces yo lo llamare Madara –le dije sin titubeos y en ese momento me sentí fuerte, la verdad es que ese tipo intimida, cuando le dije eso pude ver una leve sonrisa de medio lado, nunca había tenido necesidad de luchar por nada en la vida pero, ahora debía ser fuerte, si tenía que salir adelante tenía que cambiar - entonces espero a la secretaria para recorrer la empresa, después de eso si no tengo nada más que hacer me retiraré…

-Si eso quieres, la verdad es que Itachi casi no venía así que no estoy acostumbrado a un nuevo miembro pero siendo sincero me da gusto tenerte aquí, creo que serás importante y tomaras buenas decisiones y, si no tienes más nada que hacer después de salir me gustaría invitarte a comer… -me dijo cruzando las piernas

-pues la verdad por eso quería salir temprano, tengo un compromiso hoy, pero con mucho gusto otro día – le dije y él se puso de pie

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, ahora te mando a la secretaria y nuevamente bienvenida.

-Gracias, que tenga un buen día- le dije y se fue, cuando cerro la puerta me dejé caer en la silla, ese tipo realmente da miedo, seguro solo quería que me fuera de aquí y darle parte de las acciones como una vez hiso Itachi pero no lo lograría.

A eso de los diez minutos llegó la secretaria, y me mostro TODA la empresa, a pesar de no hacer nada realmente quedé exhausta, camine casi por 2 horas con zapatillas, no me imagino a la secretaria, cada pauta que hacíamos en un sector importante me explicaba el funcionamiento y la importancia, además de los grandes ejecutivos me pude percatar de que, como en toda empresa, también habían familias de trabajadores que dependían de ella, en el grupo de ingeniería había un grupo de investigadores y desarrolladores de software, tecnología interactiva inteligente apoyada con robótica avanzada…, todo eso era demasiado increíble, por ultimo recorrimos el bufet de abogados, que se encargaba de los contratos y las relaciones de la empresa, el jefe de ese departamento era Pein-san, que aunque no era socio, era muy importante en las decisiones que se tomaban.

Como a eso del medio día, cuando por fin había terminado, subí hasta mi oficina en el decimonoveno

piso (amo los elevadores), no tenía mucho que hacer realmente así que saque de mi bolso la invitación que me había entregado Hinata, era hoy a las dos en punto; creo que ver a mis niños me ara bien. Si me apuraba podía llegar a la 1:30 p.m. De mi casa a la escuela era lo mismo que de mi casa a la empresa que yendo lento eran como 45 minutos, lo malo es que estaban en direcciones opuestas, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar y ayudar en algo a Hinata, que de seguro debe estar apuradísima con su responsabilidad… y la mía, tan solo le deje todo, que desconsiderada soy.

Conduje hasta la escuela y pude ver que ya estaba toda adornada, los niños ya estaban todos listos, cuando Hinata me miro se dirigió hacia mi.

-Sabía que si vendrías, Saku. –dijo abrazándome- los niños no han dejado de preguntar por ti, realmente te extrañan… aunque ya vallan a salir, estoy emocionada y algo nerviosa, te das cuenta de que es nuestra primera generación de graduados… -es cierto, esos niños habían entrado hacía dos años, su ciclo había terminado para que pudieran empezar otro nuevo.

-tienes razón… por eso no podía faltar, dos años…

-Sakura… hoy también… -antes de terminar la frase me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo- sé que hoy también se cumple una semana dé… te prometo que yo siempre te apoyaré, sabes que no estas sola… y me alegra verte ese traje puesto, significa que fuiste a esa empresa ¿no?, eso es mejor que estar el día sola llorando en una esquina, yo siempre hacía eso cuando mamá se fue porque no soportaba las normas de mi padre y sus tratos… solo me escondía a llorar hasta que te conocí, me di cuenta de que la vida es maravillosa y de que no podía seguir evitando los problemas, por eso cuando crecí me decidí a enfrentarlo y estudiar lo que a mi me apasionaba… y cuando no lo aceptó tuve el valor de mudarme sola… gracias a ti y a Ino me volví fuerte y yo sé que tu lo eres, esta bien sentir dolor pero no dejes que la tristeza te hunda… ¿lo prometes? –me dijo viéndome a los ojos, es verdad que aunque Hinata aun es tímida hace mucho se volvió fuerte y empezó a sonreír una vez más; vamos juntas desde la secundaría y desde que su madre se fue ella no sonreía, solo le importaba cumplir las expectativas de su padre; que ella me diga que lo logro me hace sentir bien porque en el fondo sé que todos tenemos nuestro propio valor dentro.

-Lo prometo… otra vez…

-y qué prometes –me dijo alzando una ceja para hacerme reír

-Prometo encontrar mi propia fortaleza y no dejar que la tristeza me hunda para volver a sonreír… -le dije y para ese momento, ambas teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, pero también extrañamente una sonrisa, cuando mis pequeños alumnos me vieron se abalanzaron hacia mí y me abrazaron todos apilados

-la extrañábamos mucho Sakura-san

-mi mamá me dijo que tal vez ya no iba a venir

-si, yo la vi por ultima vez el domingo cuando…

-shss… mi mamá nos dijo que no habláramos de eso; dijo: porque le dolería

-pero no esta herida

-le dolerá más que cuando me caí de mi bicicleta

-cállate, yo vi cuanto lloro cuando a Itachi-san le hicieron lo que le hicieron a mi abuelo

-nee… aunque haya venido hoy, ¿ya no la volveremos a ver?

Se oía que decían entre atrás cosas, yo no sabia que sentir así que continué con mi labor, Hinata trataba de controlarlos…

-Claro que los volveré a ver… -les dije- porque aun tienen una larga vida, solo espero que me recuerden y que no se les olviden las cosas importantes, háganles caso a sus padre pero también a su corazón, luchen por sus metas pero de forma honesta y… y que estas palabras no sean olvidadas, los quiero mucho –les dije agachándome para abrazarlos nuevamente- pero me ya me tengo que ir –Hinata me miro sorprendida, pero cuando encontró mi mirada supo que me hacia daño seguir ahí, quería mucho a esos niños pero eran solo eso, niños que no saben que hasta las palabras duelen.

-Te veo al rato Saku...

Salí de ahí y conduje mi camioneta hasta que ya no pude más, sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta una florería, entonces me bajé y mire todas esas bellas flores pintadas de tantos colores, en ese momento hubiera querido que mi vida tuviera tan solo un color así, pero era monocroma…

-disculpe… ¿Cuánto cuestan los ramos de sakuras? -

Entonces conduje hasta el cementerio y con sakuras en las manos, me dirigí hasta su tumba, algo extraño… tenia crisantemos frescos de seguro que alguien los trajo hace poco. Me siento a su lado y aunque sé que ahí solo esta su cuerpo, comienzo a hablarle.

-perdón por no venir antes… -le dije poniendo las flores enzima- perdón por no ser tan fuerte… y perdón por no sonreír pero no puedo… -para ese momento las lágrimas salían ya sin previo aviso- no podre hasta que se haga justicia, tu muerte no será en vano y no dejare que quien quiera que sea el responsable siga haciendo daño… lo juro… No sabes cuanto te extraño a cada instante, me duele… ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? No entiendo como funciona la vida… no entiendo nada…

El viento soplaba llevándose consigo los pétalos de los cerezos que aun tenían flores… y mis lágrimas. En ese momento el llanto me inundaba y se confundía con algunas gotas que empezaban a caer del cielo, estaba empezando a llover pero yo no me quería ir, así que después de todo lo de menos sería una gripa. Me hubiera quedado todo el día ahí pero como siempre, hay personas que nunca te dejaran estar sola (sentirte sola); frente a mi, con una paraguas, se encontraba Naruto que al verme ahí se agacho hasta donde estaba sin decir nada y me dio su chaqueta, cuando la lluvia paso solo dijo antes de irse:

-sabía que estabas aquí, Sakura-chan… solo recuerda que a nosotros también nos duele, pero nos duele más verte así.

Habla Sasuke:

Me estarían esperando, me dijo con su típica sonrisa, pero a fin de cuentas me había ido, subí a ese avión para deshacer lo que se estaba creando dentro de mí, me bastaron unos días para conocerla, una semana para quererla… pero no podía sentir eso por ella, era mejor alejarme.

Mi vuelo duro casi 15 horas, entonces algo se cruzo por mi mente "como es que puedo estar bien en un avión pero ir casi muriendo cuando ella esta tras un volante", reí, no lo sabia, lo cierto es que ya no la iba a ver pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en ella, aunque no a pasado ni un día, sé con el tiempo todo pasara.

Había reflexionado sobre tantas cosas en mi vida, había encontrado un significado para esta: ser feliz. Aunque no lo era en ese momento, mas adelante si, cuando la deje de querer regresaré y podre estar ahí con ella y mis nuevos amigos… mis únicos amigos.

Me di cuanta también, de que estaba viviendo una vida vacía, así que cuando llegara tendría que cambiar algunas cosas. Ya no podía seguir evitando a las personas, ni a mi mismo.

Llegué como a eso de las doce del día, con el cuerpo todo adolorido y un montón de pensamientos en mi mente, tenía que ir a trabajar pero primero iba a descansar un rato, cuando llegue a mi apartamento me di cuenta de que otra vez estaba solo, cosa que antes no me importaba pero ahora quizás hasta dolía.

Tome una ducha para relajarme pero parecía no ser dueño de mi propio tiempo, Sai me llamo porque mi cliente iba a ser trasladado al reclusorio pero yo no estaba ahí para defender sus derechos

-En una hora estoy ahí, primero necesito hablar con el, saber su situación y de que se le acusa, además… saber si es inocente –le dije a Sai por teléfono

-Ok. Yo hablare con los judiciales y le informaré al interrogador que ya viene, al cliente se le acusa de asesinato, pero asegura ser inocente, aunque estaba en la escena del crimen y no hace nada por defenderse, por eso le dije que le interesaría –me dijo Sai, el siempre a sido un buen empleado y yo siempre lo he tratado mal, no se lo merece- creo que eso es todo, cuando llegue le entregaré todas las evidencias y los datos…

-Sai… gracias… -le dije, y creo que el tardó en asimilar mi primer agradecimiento

-no tiene que agradecer, solo hago mi trabajo –dijo con un tono de voz que se podría decir alegre- entonces aquí lo espero.

Al parecer no iba a tener tiempo ni para respirar, al menos eso era bueno.

Ni siquiera fui a mi despacho, fui directo a donde mi cliente y hablé con él, un caso difícil.

-le juro que soy inocente, es solo que no puedo decir lo que pasó a nadie… -me decía la señora frente a mi, con los ojos perdidos en algún lejano lugar, su rostro parecía demacrado

-Yo soy su abogado, usted me pidió a mí exclusivamente pero si no me dice lo que pasó no veo como podré ayudarla… solo tiene que decirme la verdad y yo la ayudaré a usted… -no me dejo continuar cuando dijo

-y a quien estoy encubriendo… ¿Lo ayudara?... –me dijo llorando, una mujer como de 40 años, con algunas marcas de golpes en la cara, al menos esos fueron los que pude notar pues llevaba una blusa de mangas largas y un pantalón

-Fue su esposo verdad… el la golpeaba y entonces alguien al tratar de defenderla lo mató… -concluí, ella lloraba más fuerte

-mi hijo solo tiene 16… él… él no quería hacerlo pero… cuando mi esposo tomo una botella de alcohol rota y se dirigió hacia mi, él solo actuó por instinto, tomó la pistola de su padre y le pidió que se detuviera… pero…

-Pero él no lo hiso y todo paso… -ella se doblo de llanto y no pudo articular mas palabras- usted es inocente y yo la sacaré de aquí, pero tendré que decir la verdad de los hechos

-¡No! Se lo suplico… yo fui la responsable por aguantar tantos años todos sus golpes y sus borracheras… si para que mi hijo sea libre yo tengo que estar aquí entonces lo aré… pero no permitiré que él este en prisión… él no es un asesino… no lo es… -de cierta forma comprendí a esa mujer, el amor de una madre siempre es muy grande… como el amor de un hijo

-Le prometo que yo no dejaré que su hijo ponga un solo pie en la cárcel, podemos acusar a su esposo de maltrato familia, psicológico… físico y podemos hacer ver que su hijo y usted son las verdaderas victimas, además el arma era de su esposo, lo mucho que le harían si pierdo es ponerlo en la tutelar de menores y darle ayuda psicológica, pero aré todo lo que este en mis manos…

-pero yo no tengo tanto dinero como para un juicio justo… o tan largo

-No se preocupe… el dinero no lo es todo en la vida… -en ese momento supe que había cambiado, si hubiera sido el yo de antes y esa señora sin dinero, no hubiera durado más de dos minutos ahí- ahora necesito sacarla de aquí, localizar a su hijo y conseguir todas las pruebas necesarias, pero puede que tarde unos meses… todo estará bien. –le dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa para darle seguridad

-ya veo porque… aun siendo tan joven es conocido como uno de los mejores del país… señor Uchiha… Gracias… de verdad… -y entonces sonrió

Habla Sakura:

Todo el camino a casa retumbaba en mi mente lo que me había dicho Naruto, cuando llegué pude ver un papelito debajo de mi puerta, era de Ino y me decía que había ido pero como no estaba volvería al día siguiente; es cierto, no estaba sola, aunque en esa casa lo estuviera…

Me despertaba sola, ni siquiera cocinaba porque solo era yo, desayunaba sola… no hablaba con nadie… tal vez hasta extraño a Sasuke, mi madre tenía razón dijo que nos apoyaríamos y así fue, pero ahora mismo me sentía sola, aunque sabía que no lo estaba. Si bien todos tienen responsabilidades a mi no me ara bien tirarme a llorar mientras espero a que alguien llegue.

Dejo mi bolso en la mesita de la entrada y solo tomo mis llaves y mi celular, mi propósito para cuando estuviera sola era encontrar al culpable de mi dolor, pero si no hacia nada no iba a encontrar nada. Por ahora solo quería caminar.

No soy masoquista, juro que me siento bien al recordar los momentos que pasé con él, como ya dije: lo que me hace mal es no tenerlo. Camine hacia el parque donde siempre íbamos y me compre un helado yo sola pero en ese momento, por alguna razón, no me sentí así… era casi como tenerlo a mi lado, sentado en aquella banca.

Tomo el teléfono y le hablo a mi mamá, me dijo que cuando llegara me hablaría mas no lo ha hecho; la llamo pero no contesta… que extraño… la vuelvo a llamar pero es el mismo resultado.

Regreso a casa como una hora después y me encuentro con algo que para mi sorpresa no era inesperado: un camión de mudanza frente a mi casa.

Entro a mi casa y me asomo por la ventana para observar como lo único que bajaban eran cuadros… esculturas y materiales para crear a las mismas, tan solo algunas maletas y nada mas. Algo raro, como si quien se mudaría fuese un artista. Supongo que Chiyo-ba rento su casa amueblada, que bien; a ella también le gusta esculpir en la mayoría de los materiales, supongo que dejo su casa en buenas manos.

Subí a mi recamara y me di un baño, me puse mi típica ropa de casa, unos pantalones blancos y una blusa negra toda holgada, total que estoy solo yo… eso creí. Como a eso de las cuatro, alguien tocó a mi puerta, baje a abrir: que raro… "Tal vez se equivocaron de casa" pensé pues no conocía al hombre frente a mi.

-lo siento… creo que se equivoco de casa…- le dije al pelirrojo frente a mi, pero este solo sonrío y hasta ¿se sonrojo?, volteo la mirada pero luego me volvió a ver y

-No me equivoque… creo que a partir de hoy seremos vecinos, me llamo Sasori –dijo extendiendo la mano- mucho gusto en conocerte

-mucho gusto… yo soy Sakura… em… ¿quieres pasar?...-le dije

-Es que… yo te venia a invitar a comer… invité a demás vecinos pero creo que como soy nuevo no confían y bueno, solo estaré aquí unos meses pero… ¡llevémonos bien!... no me gusta comer solo, ¿Qué dices? Prometo no hacer nada extraño frente a ti

-¿Extraño?… -dije enarcando una ceja

-Bueno, la gente piensa que soy extraño porque me gusta crear esculturas… pero esa es mi forma de expresarme, claro que si te incomoda me puedo callar y solo comer…

-aha… entonces con mucho gusto y no tienes por qué callarte, a mí me gusta admirar el arte… la dueña de la casa también es artista aunque ya es mucho mayor

-Lo se. Dejó muchas en un cuarto y pienso que son realmente hermosas y… hasta una forma única de expresar lo que se siente y piensa… bueno, entonces te espero, y gracias… odio estar solo.

-Yo también… entonces solo me cambio, ¿quieres que lleve algo?

-No te preocupes, con que me dijeras que si, basta –me dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

Subí rápido a cambiarme, al menos parece que no voy a tener problemas con el vecino, tan solo me pondré un vestido… y unos zapatos cómodos. Miro hacia arriba y veo unos que combinan perfecto con el vestido crema que tengo, además casi no los uso… tal vez porque están hasta arriba del armario.

Tomé un banco y me subí en el, aunque aun así no los alcanzaba, me tuve que parar de puntitas y jalar la caja rápido, aunque con eso también se vinieron otras cosas…

Me baje a recoger el desorden que yo misma había causado y entre los papeles y cajas… un diario… ¡de Itachi!... siento como el corazón se me acelera cuando abro la primera página y me encuentro con un montón de fechas… registros… anotaciones…

-Gracias Itachi –había encontrado lo que necesitaba, pero ahora tenía que ir a comer con el vecino… le hubiese dicho que no pero a decir verdad gracias a él encontré esto.

**************Mientras… en la casa de en frente: ***************

Estoy en esta casa en la que me debo quedar por ordenes de mi padre hasta que el cumpla sus objetivos, aunque no sé que quiera de esa mujer. Solo tengo que complacerlo.

Recibo una llamada… es él

-Bueno…

-Sasori, ¿ya estas en esa casa?

-Si padre.

-Bien, no pudimos tener más suerte de que esa vieja la rentara justo ahora. Bueno… tú nunca me decepcionas, ya sabes para que estas ahí.

-Claro, yo nunca voy a fallarte –nunca, por mi padre yo aria lo que sea.

Por ahora solo tengo que saber que planea y cómo es realmente, no es normal que se muestre tan feliz cuando acaba de morir su esposo, es que acaso no lo amó realmente… No entiendo a las personas.

Creo que tendré que seguirla de vez en cuando. Me haré su amigo y haré que me cuente todo, sus problemas, sus pensamientos, todo.

Capitulo siguiente: Las memorias obligadas a olvidar.

Ps. Qué opinan del nuevo vecino de Sakura… es algo peculiar pero, ¿Qué ara en nuestra historia?

Sasuke piensa que puede controlar lo que su corazón siente como si fuera un robot, pobrecito. Parece que se tardará mucho antes de poder regresar pero ya veremos que pasa antes.

Poniéndome seria les digo que ya todo esta preparado, aunque aun nos falta un largo camino.

Gracias por los reviews, siempre los leo todos, lo que pasa es que a veces no me da tiempo de contestar, pero me da gusto cuando los leo y se lo que piensan sobre como va la historia, me hacen sentir bien; me gustaría contarles de lo que pasará pero sé que también estarán aquí así que los veo la otra semana, saludos a todos. En especial a LadyRose23 y Dulcecito311, que sé que están aquí. Besos.

Ai no kotoba.


	11. Las Memorias obligadas a olvidar

Capitulo 11: Las memorias obligadas a olvidar.

Habla Sakura:

Comer con Sasori no fue tan malo después de todo, no comí sola y pase un rato agradable disfrutando de sus anécdotas y sus viajes por el mundo. Aunque su mirada a veces se notaba distante, hasta triste, creo que nadie puede tener todo en la vida. Dijo que él quería estudiar artes en parís pero su padre decidió que estudiara finanzas y ahora solo esculpía para el mismo, para expresar sus sentimientos y ciertamente sus esculturas son hermosas, realmente creo que no tendré ningún problema con él ahí un par de meses.

Ahora solo quería estar en mi casa y leer, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero antes de si quiera tocar el diario, alguien, como ya era costumbre tocó el timbre. Eran Hinata y Naruto los que estaban tras mi puerta esta vez. Los saludé, pasaron, se veían algo extraños y hasta nerviosos

-Me alegra que estén aquí, no quería admitirlo pero me siento sola… aunque cuando los miro y los escucho sé que no es así –les dije con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro- pero… ¿les pasa algo? Parece que me escondieran algo.

-Veras… Sakura-chan nosotros… -comenzaba a decir Naruto mientras se revolvía los cabellos- bueno pues… -Hinata estaba toda roja y él no era la excepción…

-Ya entiendo… -les dije a la vez que una sonrisa se me pintaba en el rostro, sabía hacia donde iba todo eso y a decir verdad, ya era hora de que pasara algo- podría ser que ustedes… ¡Comenzaron una relación! –pareciera como si toda la sangre en el cuerpo de Hinata se inyectara en sus mejillas, ella sonrió ampliamente y Naruto tomo su mano

-Si, realmente tuve que ser un ciego por creer todo este tiempo que Hinata-chan me rechazaría cuando en realidad ella siente lo mismo que yo… bueno… te lo queríamos contar y de paso te acompañamos a comer.

-Yo ya comí, pero no se preocupen, disfruten el tiempo juntos… mejor vallan a comer los dos, no los quiero interrumpir.

-Sakura, gracias –dijo Hinata abrasándome- gracias por compartir todo siempre conmigo.

Si, yo lo sabía que en algún punto ellos dos terminarían juntos, creo que ambos se lo merecen.

-Si le haces algo indebido o la tratas mal ya sabes lo que te pasará –dije en tono de juego despidiéndome de ellos

-Sabes que yo siempre la cuidare, pero gracias por la advertencia.

-Te veo pronto Saku –decía Hinata sacudiendo la mano hasta subirse a aquella camioneta roja, y así mientras ellos se alejaban yo no perdí el tiempo, la paciencia no es una virtud que este en mí.

Fui por el diario de Itachi para revisarlo con detenimiento… mi búsqueda había comenzado…

El diario era una especie de bitácora donde tenía anotadas cada una de las fechas de los incendios en los últimos 25 años, el lugar donde ocurrieron, las victimas y el nombre de los afectados… los que han sido provocados y los que solo fueron accidentes. De seguro por eso siempre tenía esas ojeras, debió tardar en buscar toda esta información, información de hace tantos años… claro, él tenía acceso a los archivos confidenciales desde su ascenso, y ahora todo esto esta en mis manos, sus esfuerzos y sus sueños no morirán, él quería salvar a las personas.

En total son más de 118 incendios, de los cuales 30 fueron provocados, de esos 20 fueron resueltos… los otros 10 quedaron sin resolver, no parece haber nada en común... lo único es que todos son de Tokio, lo demás eran ricos y pobres… algunos perdieron la vida y otros no, pero nunca quisieron hablar, insistieron que había sido un accidente cuando en todos los casos se habían hallado pruebas.

En tres de esas diez familias hubo muertos y los demás, heridos.

Revisando página por página cuidadosamente y subrayando esos 10 casos sin revolver, cuando empecé a ver cada uno de los nombres sentí un sentimiento que no puedo describir, tal vez de pena y tristeza por todas esas personas, observaba cada detalle, la fecha, el lugar, los afectados… todo iba "Normal" por decirlo de alguna manera, hasta que vi en un incendio de hace 20 años y pude reconocer el apellido de esas personas. En especial el nombre de ese hombre, uno que le había escuchado tantas veces decir… a Chiyo-ba-sama.

Sabía que su familia había muerto en un incendio pero no sabía exactamente cuándo ni mucho menos que había sido provocado y era uno de los casos sin resolver:

Los dos adultos perdieron la vida mas no se encontró el cadáver de su hijo de cuatro años por lo que se dio por desaparecido, pero hasta la fecha no se ha encontrado; el incendio fue provocado al rosear la casa con gasolina por la madrugada, otro caso sin resolver.

-Claro… debe ser el nieto perdido del que tanto habla Chiyo-ba…

La vida, a veces puede parecer un drama de televisión, claro que en TV al final todo queda entre rosas, pero la vida real es dolorosa por eso mismo, porque es real, y solo se logran las cosas o se es feliz hasta el punto en el que luches por ello. Yo lucharía. No todos han tenido un final feliz, los inocentes sufren mientras los criminales ríen… a veces no entiendo bien el significado de la vida; solo recuerdo lo que mi madre me decía después de lo de mi padre: acuérdate de que en la vida todo puede pasar; para mi desgracia ya me habían pasado muchas cosas buenas, pero eso es cierto, cualquier cosa puede pasar… bueno o malo.

Pase a las notas de los años siguientes y las sorpresas aun no terminaban, uno de los casos sin resolver es el de la familia Uchiha, hace 15 años donde los padres de Itachi y Sasuke perdieron la vida, debió ser muy doloroso para Itachi tener que investigar esto por tanto y no saber quien fue. ¿Realmente todos abran sido provocados por la misma persona, o es que sí fueron intencionales, pero en realidad un caso no tiene que ver con el otro? En mi mente me pregunto ¿Qué relación puede haber entre uno y otro incendio? No parece haber respuesta.

Ha pasado ya mes y medio desde que encontré el diario, siento que me estoy acostumbrando a estar sola en esta casa, tal vez porque me la paso investigando y ahora con la empresa no me da tiempo de nada; he estado yendo de lunes a viernes, el otro día salí a comer con Madara, realmente es un tipo intimidante, pero es respetuoso y formal; mamá me habló y me dijo que estaba bien, nos pusimos a hablar y le dije que ya estoy mejor y que no se preocupe pues la oí algo extraña. Además de desesperada soy paranoica.

Hoy al salir de trabajar tengo algo importante que hacer, por fin localicé a una persona que estuvo en uno de los incendios donde hubo victimas, iré a su casa e investigaré por mi misma. Mis amigos piensan que estoy bien, lo mejor es no involucrarlos en nada. Hoy también hablé con mi padrino Jiraya que últimamente también actúa raro, tal vez como yo soy la que actúa raro pienso que son los de mi alrededor los que esconden algo, me dijo que tendría que salir por varios meses porque tendría algunos foros y conferencias por el lanzamiento de su nuevo libro. Al parecer el mundo sigue su curso normal, es cierto que tal vez me puedo tirar a llorar y parar el curso de mi vida, pero el tiempo no tiene un botón de pausa por lo que sigue pasando aunque tú te quedes atrás y cuando te das cuenta, ya estarás muy lejos de la realidad. Naruto y Hinata cada día se ven mas juntos y felices, Ino sigue bien en su matrimonio, y dice que a estado tras Shikamaru para que se apresure a investigar, aunque ellos no tienen muchas pistas, yo debería entregarles el diario, debería dejar que ellos se encargaran de la investigación y del asunto… pero ahí tantas cosas que debería hacer… no se hasta donde pueda llegar yo sola pero, se lo jure a Itachi, a su recuerdo, que llegaría hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Llego a las oficinas de la empresa, ahora como vicepresidenta de la misma. Hoy hay una junta general para arreglar algunos asuntos con los empresarios extranjeros que están interesados en adquirir nuestro nuevo producto, se trata de una computadora que es capaz de reconocer la voz de su usuario y obedecer sus ordenes, podrá con tan solo recibir una palabra, mostrar toda la información que hay disponible en la red, además que su diseño como es sensible a la voz, es mucho más practico, no tiene teclado, cuando se quiere escribir algo solo se ordena la opción de: Escribir documento, y el usuario en ese momento narra cada parte del texto, y así con las diferentes funciones, color, tamaño, fuente… se trata de algo demasiado practico e ingenioso, además de contar con todas las funciones básicas, su sistema operativo es mucho mas rápido y se puede doblar como si fuera una billetera, a modo que el tamaño de la pantalla es normal a la vez de que se hace pequeña.

Al parecer Estados Unidos se intereso en comprar el prototipo y empezar a venderlo, por eso ahora estamos decidiendo el precio, las ganancias, y obviamente negociando con otras compañías en el extranjero, les venderemos el producto, más no el proyecto y de esa forma ganamos aun más.

-Pues bien, este es el contrato que se ha elaborado cumpliendo con sus exigencias y las nuestras, podrán notar que todo esta en orden… solo tiene que firmar -decía Pein sosteniendo el bolígrafo frente al presidente de la empresa extranjera.

-El trato me parece justo e igual el precio considerando lo que hace y los años que les costó desarrollarlo, además ya comprobamos que todo funciona a la perfección -decía Kakuzu-sama firmando el contrato- señores… a sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

Al salir de la junta, como a eso de las 4:00 p.m. me dirigía hacia mi destino, pero alguien me detuvo en el transcurso.

-Ya te vas tan pronto… pero si apenas festejaremos el éxito que hemos tenido… deberías estar orgullosa ya que fuiste tu quien convenció a Mr. Kakuzu de nuestro producto… -decía con un tono confiado pero a la vez fuerte y poderoso el hombre frente a mí…

-Muchas gracias pero realmente me tengo que ir Madara –le dije con mi tono normal

-Vamos, ¿no te iras para estar sola en tu casa?, podemos salir a comer como el otro día –acercándose hasta donde yo estaba

-el otro día salimos por asuntos de negocios, pero ahora estoy algo cansada y además si tengo que salir, yo también tengo vida, tal vez otro día con mucho gusto acepte tu propuesta…

-Pareciera que no descansaras o que no te divirtieras… realmente eres interesante… -decía con una mirada de diversión- bien entonces, cenemos después, por ahora si te tienes que ir no te quito tiempo, ya que el tiempo es algo muy valioso –dijo tomándome la mano para besarla- entonces, hasta el lunes, Sakura

-hasta el lunes, Madara –le dije y se fue, a pesar de todo no termino de confiar en él.

Subí a mi auto y por un momento en que me vi en un espejo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, estaba perfectamente maquillada con un traje de oficina de color verde claro y zapatillas rojas, mi pelo largo lo llevaba recogido con una peineta de forma elegante, realmente parecía otra persona, pero al menos esa persona era fuerte y decidida. Conduje hasta mi casa.

*************En la casa de Chiyo-ba, Sasori recibía otra de esas llamadas. **************

-Sasori, quiero que vigiles lo que hace, si sale síguela, pero no la pierdas de vista, en cuanto termines me avisas, espero tu llamada

-si padre yo la seguiré, hasta pronto –no se para qué quiere saber todo lo que hace esa mujer, y aunque realmente no me interesa, parece ser que ella es una buena persona, en este mes y medio, e empezado a sentirla como alguien especial, tal vez por su sinceridad y su forma de ser; pero eso no importa, si mi padre quiere saber lo que ella hace, de seguro es porque ella planea hacer algo que lo perjudique o dañe nuestra empresa, nunca nada es lo que parece.

-hasta pronto, hijo.

Mi padre parece ser una persona fría y calculadora pero en realidad es el hombre al que admiro desde que era pequeño, a pesar de no tener una madre, él siempre me crio fuerte y me demostró su afecto a su manera; yo quería estudiar artes pero él quería que estudiara finanzas y otras cosas mas importantes, solo quiere mi bien, además él no sabía que quería estudiar artes, cuando se entero me contrato uno de los mejores maestros e iba a tomar cursos en verano, en una escuela que quedaba cerca del internado donde estudiaba. Aunque casi no estuvo conmigo, sé que es porque es un hombre muy ocupado, todos lo respetaban y se inclinaban cuando lo veían, entonces, yo quise ser como él.

Salgo a regar las flores del jardín, que siempre se cubren de bellos colores y al tiempo, llega su auto, cuando baja, muevo mi mano en forma de saludo ofreciéndole una sonrisa y ella hace lo mismo

-Vaya, pero si has vuelto Sakura, ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, hoy es un gran día para mi –decía del otro lado de la calle, yo cerré la llave y fui hasta donde ella

-Me alegra escucharlo, siempre estas todo el día metida en esa casa, aunque últimamente has salido mucho…

-Tú también te la pasas encerrado, no sales con nadie.

-eso se puede arreglar si cenas hoy conmigo…

-Claro, pero como es una cena te veré al rato, ahora tengo que salir…

-¿A dónde? Digo, si se puede saber

-veras… -ella parecía algo nerviosa y empezaba a juguetear con el pequeño bolso que traía en las manos- iré con una amiga, pero volveré mas tarde –nadie se tarda tanto para decir eso

-Bueno, entonces te veo al rato… toma –le dije dándole una flor que había cortado

-gracias, es muy hermosa.

-enserio… yo creo que no lo es tanto estando en tus manos

-he… gracias… creo que la pondré en agua, bueno, hasta al rato. –dijo yendo a su casa y perdiéndose mas allá de la puerta.

Habla Sakura:

Parecía que los hombres no perdían el tiempo, al menos él era alguien bueno y amable, pero yo no podía pensar en nadie más que en Itachi, ahora y siempre, por lo pronto me di un baño y me cambie de ropa, unos jeans blancos y una blusa rosa holgada para esos días de calor, unas sandalias y… estaba lista para salir, para descubrir una pieza mas en ese rompecabezas.

La dirección de esa persona ya me la sabía de tanto verla la noche anterior, estaba en el centro de la ciudad y no tardaría mucho en llegar. Subí a mí auto, y conduje como yo sabía. En tan solo 45 minutos ya estaba frente a una pequeña casa blanca.

Sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón con cada paso que daba hacia aquella puerta de madera, al estar ahí respiré profundo y luego toque el timbre esperando una respuesta favorable, pero no pasaba nada, volví a tocar pero nadie abría, no se oía ningún ruido dentro, quizás no había nadie ahora, pero ya sabía donde estaba y volvería todos los días si era necesario. Ahora tenía unas horas libres antes de la cena, aun me daba tiempo de ir a la casa de Ino, me dijo que Shikamaru tenia algo que decirme, sin duda hoy es un día magnifico.

*************En una esquina se encontraba Sasori, observando a Sakura**************

-ahora solo necesito saber quién vive ahí para informárselo a mi padre… Disculpe –le pregunte a una señora que iba pasando cerca de ahí- de casualidad sabe quién vive en esa casa, por favor.

-Claro hijito, ahí vive una muchacha como de tu edad… creo que se llama Tenten, pero la pobre se la pasa trabajando, aunque descansa todos los fines de semana y casi no sale… si la buscas seguro que esta ahí desde hoy en la noche… -decía la anciana frente a mí, mas información de la que quería saber.

-Gracias… en realidad solo preguntaba porque creía que ahí vivía una conocida mía, pero creo que me equivoque, que pase buena tarde.

Le llamo a mi padre, ya debe estar en casa para esta hora.

-Sasori… pasó algo…

-tenías razón, salió pero solo a ver a una tal Tenten…

-Tenten… Gracias por avisarme, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

-claro… que estés bien padre.

Habla Sakura:

Conduje hasta la casa de Ino, se supone que Shikamaru tenía algo importante que decirme…

-Buenas tardes Shikamaru –le dije dándole la mano- Hola Ino –dije abrazándola

-Hola Sakura… bueno, te dije que vinieras porque creo que Shikamaru descubrió algo importante ¿verdad? –le dijo mirándole mientras caminábamos a la sala

-pues la verdad no se si sea tan importante pero… he estado trabajando las ultimas semanas en esto y estoy casi seguro de como se relacionas los incendios entre si… -Dios, no podía creerlo, parecía que todo se iba a desenredar pronto

-Por favor, dímelo, no importa lo que sea, estará bien –le dije lo mas calmada que pude en ese momento

-creo que iré por algo de té –dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-pues… es algo problemático pero…

-pero qué… dilo de una vez… -le dije, la incertidumbre me ponía de nervios, quería saberlo ya.

-parecía ser que ninguno de los casos estaba relacionado, en los últimos años han quedado sin resolver 10 casos, pero las familias eran ricas y pobres, además de que ninguno se dedicaba a lo mismo y si hubiese sido un simple psicópata al menos las familias se habrían parecido pero no, en las ultimas semanas he llevado solo una investigación y… parece ser que nos equivocamos… si tienen algo en común… -dijo el mirándome a los ojos y luego cambiando la mirada al suelo- todos en algún punto de su vida coincidieron en el mismo lugar de trabajo.

-Dime dónde por favor… te lo suplico…

-se supone que es confidencial pero… todos alguna vez fueron empleados o socios de la empresa donde tu estas ahora, Akatsuki. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie o vayas a intentar hacer algo tu sola, nosotros ya estamos investigando, pero ahora queremos saber una causa… un propósito, y encontrar pruebas, pudo ser cualquiera de los accionistas, o incluso algún empleado, aun no lo se pero por eso mismo te lo quise decir… Debes tener cuidado –me dijo a los ojos, Ino había vuelto y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Sakura, Shikamaru tiene razón… creo que deberías alejarte por un tiempo de ese lugar, no soportaría si te pasara algo, tu eres como mi hermana –yo no lo podía asimilar, aunque por un tiempo tuve mis sospechas nunca estuve segura de nada, pero ahora sentí que sabía algo importante, algo que lo podría resolver todo- nosotros siempre te apoyaremos

-Gracias Ino –le dije tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos- te prometo que no are nada peligroso, pero no puedo dejar esa empresa, yo soy su vicepresidenta y además… no puedo tirar todo por miedo

-entonces cuídate, si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar…

-Con el té está bien –dije y me lo bebí- hoy cenare con mi vecino

-El vecino guapo que se mudó frente a ti…

-Mmmrmmr… -Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta

-No es lo que crees… no me molestes con eso todavía…

-Lo se… sé que te tomara tiempo, pero en algún momento de tu vida tienes que volver a rehacer tu vida y seguir viviéndola

-La estoy viviendo, ya no me quedo encerrada en la casa a llorar… -no, hacía como un mes que ya no lloraba al ver su fotografía o irme a acostar, ahora solo dormía con ella- y es como tú dices… me tomara tiempo todo esto.

-Me alegra oírte, vez, te dije que presionaría a Shikamaru para que investigara, ahora con este pequeño indicio ya se podrán poner a trabajar todo el departamento ¿Verdad, amor?

-Así es, bueno, eso era lo único que quería decirte, espero que realmente te cuides… y no hagas nada problemático –dijo poniéndose de pie- creo que tengo que avisar al departamento de investigación sobre esto, nos vemos

-Cuídate –dije poniéndome de pie- Ino… creo que ya debo irme, como te dije, cenare con Sasori…

-Me alegra que salgas, mientras menos estés sola mejor –dijo y me abrazó- cuídate… y nos vemos pronto he…

-Si…

Llegué a mi casa como a eso de las 8:00 p.m. estaba completamente agotada pero como pude me fui a cambiar y fui a casa de Sasori, me agrada hablar con él y además cocina delicioso. Yo por mi parte lleve unos panecillos rellenos de crema y chocolate.

-Buenas noches, por favor pasa Sakura… -dijo Sasori mientras abría la puerta

-buenas noches… he traído esto, espero que te guste –le dije dándole los panecillos

-de hecho me encantan, más si son de crema o chocolate –decía mientras caminábamos al comedor

-pues de hecho, justo traje de esos, también son mis favoritos…

Hay empezamos una larga noche llena de anécdotas y platicas interesantes, también llena de exposiciones de arte y sobre todo, un momento agradable.

-wow… Tu arte es hermoso… realmente expresa tanta… vida, felicidad pero a la vez pareciese envuelto en dolor y al mismo tiempo trata de luchar contra el mundo –dije al ver una escultura que Sasori me estaba mostrando, llena de tantos colores, alegres, llenos de luz, pero también grises y opacos, como la vida, que puede ser de cualquier color.

-Vaya, creo que tu eres la única que sabe leer mis sentimientos, no se como puedo sentir tantas cosas a la vez pero… las siento y entonces empiezo a esculpir… gracias por entenderme, realmente me haces feliz –dijo mientras sonreía, luego me miro y rápidamente bajo la mirada- perdóname…

-¿hee? Qué, no entiendo porque tú tendrías que pedirme perdón… -le dije confundida

-solo perdón, no importa el por qué.

********En la casa que Sakura había visitado esa tarde algo estaba a punto de ocurrir*********

Otro día normal en el que había llegado del trabajo, como siempre, tarde. Eso pensé antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa, pero entonces al encender la luz de la sala, me llevé una gran sorpresa.

-Ma… Madara-sama… -comencé a balbucear con voz entre cortada- ¿qué… Qué hace usted aquí? –dije al verlo cómodamente sentado en mi sofá y de piernas cruzadas

-Tenten… recuerdas lo que te dije hace 13 años… No creas que me he olvidado de ti y ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si hablas -decía con voz calmada mientras se poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí- Dime qué es lo que tienes que ver con Haruno Sakura, tu mas que nadie sabe lo poderoso que soy o lo amable que puedo llegar a ser… todo depende de ti –dijo tomando mi barbilla para obligarme a verlo a los ojos

-yo… no se a qué se refiere… yo solo sé que ella fue la esposa de Itachi-san pero nunca he tratado con ella… -le dije con la poca voz que me salía

-No me mientas…

-se lo juro… yo no sería capaz de mentirle… yo no tengo siquiera un motivo para hablar con ella… por favor…

-Te creo. –dijo soltándome al fin- Estoy seguro de que ella vendrá a buscarte, también sé que querrá preguntarte, escucha atentamente, si le dices algo atente a las consecuencias, ya sabes lo que te puede pasar.

-Habla Sakura:

Después de la cena regresé a mi casa y me tiré a la cama, realmente estaba exhausta después de todo el día, veo su foto otra vez y sonrío,

-todo va bien… hoy se han aclarado muchas cosas y te prometo que pronto acabaré con esto –dije mientras sostenía la fotografía en mis manos, como si él me estuviese escuchando, en ese momento, por algún motivo, no me sentí triste, era como si estuviese conmigo.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuche que el teléfono sonaba, ahora como hacía ya tiempo estaba sola en esa casa, y tuve que pararme para contestar. Me sorprendió escuchar la voz que me buscaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Mamá… -y me alegró, últimamente no he hablado con ella.

-Sakura… hijita cómo estas… yo estoy bien pero te extraño sabes… -eso decía, pero no se oía bien

-Estoy bien mamá, pero aun te necesito… y tú… ¿realmente estas bien? No te oigo como dices

-Claro que estoy bien y yo también te necesito… es solo me preocupas porque eres mi querida hija. Hablé con Jiraya el otro día y me dijo que te volviste una gran empresaria… me alegra que ocupes tu tiempo en algo realmente, me haces feliz.

-Que bueno, y… ¿Mi padrino esta contigo? –le dije algo extrañada,

-No… no esta aquí, hablamos por teléfono –su voz se oía nerviosa, pero también algo apagada, la conocía desde que nací, de hecho fue a la primera persona que vi, siempre estuvimos juntas, No me podía engañar.

-Te quiero mucho má, y espero que te cuides, ¿Acaso estas enferma? Ya sabes que no puedes engañarme y no te escuchas bien…

-Me atrapaste, pero solo es una gripa, ya se pasará… -una gripa pero no estornudaba- bueno… te tengo que dejar hija… Te amo, nunca vallas a dudarlo por eso cuídate, yo solo te tengo a ti.

-Y yo a ti, te amo mamá. Adiós… - y cortó el teléfono, sé que esta vez no fue mi imaginación y pude jurar que ella lloraba- Realmente me preocupas mamá, espero estar equivocada.

Dios, en mi vida estaban pasando tantas cosas, pero sin darme cuenta, iba perdiendo color, cada día, me despertaba en silencio y sola, cuando llegaba del trabajo y sola, claro que a veces salía pero no constantemente, y estar en esa casa parecía una tortura. Esta vez ya sin ningún contratiempo, me fui a dormir.

Al otro día me pude despertar tarde, a comparación de los otros días. Era sábado, como solo estaba yo no cocinaba, cocinaba más cuando estaba con Sasuke… espero que este bien. Como a eso de las nueve salí a desayunar al Ichiraku Ramen. Pude ver a Naruto con Hinata y les iba a saludar pero no quería interrumpir lo que pasaran juntos, las vacaciones acabarían pronto y Hinata tendría que volver a la escuela, yo no sabía que hacer; enseñar era algo de lo que mas me gustaba hacer, porque los niños siempre me hacían sentir bien, saber que aprenderían algo de mi para su futuro, aquellos niños inocentes y frágiles. Pero tendría que renunciar para seguir con mis planes, sabía que no sería fácil y que me tomaría mas que un corto tiempo realizar todo lo que quería, hoy iría otra vez a la casa a la que había ido ayer, por lo pronto, me fui del lugar y camine hasta casa, tal vez me compraría algo para comer en casa.

Tomé el auto y conduje hasta el cementerio, camine hasta la tumba de Itachi, con algunas rosas en las manos y me senté a su lado. Permanecí ahí por casi media hora, pero escuche a alguien tras de mí que interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Pensé que nadie venía aquí los sábados… -decía con su dulce voz el pelirrojo frente a mí.

-Sasori… parece que ambos pensamos igual… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le dije algo extrañada

-vine a visitar la tumba de mi madre, como ya te había dicho pase mucho de mi vida en el extranjero, mi padre dice que ella murió cuando yo nací, pero hay un retrato grande en mi habitación, y ella era muy hermosa…

-lo siento… yo no lo sabía…

-no te tienes que disculpar, fue el cruel destino, tal vez por eso me gusta el arte, no encontraba otra forma de expresarme pero cuando estoy contigo parece que soy un libro abierto, he intentado esculpir su rostro pero ella es demasiado hermosa… así que solo la mantengo en mi mente.

-Sabías que eres una gran persona… gracias por tenerme tanta confianza.

-…-parecía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos pero luego comenzó a hablar- ¿quieres desayunar... o ya desayunaste?

-pues… a decir verdad yo tampoco he desayunado –le dije mostrando una sonrisa que el devolvió

En la tarde cuando llegue a la casa, me di un baño y me puse a pensar, tenía tantas cosas en la mente, que cuando me di cuenta ya tenía casi una hora bajo el agua. Salí rápidamente y me dispuse a seguir con mi objetivo: hablar con la persona que posiblemente vio todo.

Conduje hasta aquella casa blanca y volví a tocar el timbre, no sin antes tomar un gran respiro. Esta vez una mujer abrió la puerta, un rostro que no esperaba ver, la enfermera que me atendió esa vez, me miro algo extrañada pero luego me reconoció.

-Buenos días… yo soy

-Sakura Haruno… -asentí- buenos días, pero… qué hace aquí… por favor vallase… -parecía algo nerviosa pero era normal, no me conocía y no sabía para que estaba ahí

-No pensé encontrarme con usted aquí… pero por favor, escúcheme, necesito preguntarle algo. –ella abrió completamente la puerta y me invito a pasar- No se por donde empezar pero…

-Es por… por el incidente que ocurrió con mi familia hace tiempo ¿verdad?

-Cómo lo sabia… yo no le he dicho nada…

-Bueno… eto… por qué otra razón abría venido a una casa sin saber de quien era; es por eso… ¿verdad?

-Si… -dije mientras miraba como se comía las uñas- por favor… quiero que me diga la verdad, ¿es cierto que usted no vio nada en aquel entonces, o solo engaño a la policía porque tenía miedo?...

-Se equivoca, yo no dije nada porque no vi nada, no sé qué tramará pero no debería involucrar en asuntos peligrosos a otras personas…

-… lo siento… es lo que menos quiero… pero ¿sabe? El que lo hiso lo ha seguido haciendo… muchas personas más pasarán por lo que usted si sabe algo de relevancia y no lo dice por miedo, ¿No se supone que debemos pensar también en los demás?

-tal vez… tal vez soy egoísta… y tal vez soy demasiado cobarde, pero yo aprecio mi vida –me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando los puños, estoy segura de que sabía algo pero no la podía obligar a hablar

-Perdón… por favor, ya han pasado muchos años, ese tipo ni siquiera se a de acordar… no hay nadie tan astuto

-Usted no sabe nada.

-Si es por poder, yo también tengo y puedo protegerla, solo espero que lo piense…

-…- abrió la boca pero no dijo nada- yo… -me paré del sofá y camine a la salida

-Te dejo mi numero para cuando quieras recordar –le dije poniéndolo en una mesita cerca de la puerta- En tus manos esta una gran decisión, no dejes que él siga libre.

-espero que tenga suerte… y que encuentre a alguien que no sea tan cobarde…

-No es cobarde, aprecia su vida y yo respeto eso, solo píeselo…

-Lo are y gracias…

Capítulo siguiente: No se supone que esto fuese así.

Perdón si los he hecho esperar pero la verdad es que no había terminado el capitulo ya que estoy en exámenes finales y además tuve que hacer un pequeño viaje familiar, pero ya estoy aquí, además creo que no estaba tan cortito.

Quiero responder a una pregunta que me hicieron de que si Sasori es malo: No. Sasori será una persona que mas que nada quiere cumplir las expectativas de su padre para ser _digno_ de él, alguien que tal vez aun no se conoce a si mismo y no sabe lo que quiere realmente de la vida, se impuso como objetivo que algún día sería como él, poniendo a ese objetivo incluso por enzima de sus sueños, pero eso ya lo verán. Creo que Sasuke tendrá que volver a sufrir un poquito, estando otra vez bajo el mismo techo que Sakura y tratando de alejarse ¿Lo quieren ver?. Ya descubrirá que los sentimientos no son como el polvo que se puede soplar.

Si por alguna razón no publico el viernes (porque esta semana igual estoy muy ocupada), el lunes lo hago sin falta. Los quiero y hasta pronto.

Ps: espero que hayan pasado un excelente día de muertos con su familia y amigos… si estuvieron solos recuerden que es solo físicamente, siempre hay alguien pensando en ti.

Ai no kotoba.


	12. No se supone que esto fuese así

Capitulo 12: No se supone que esto fuese así.

Habla Sakura:

Ese sábado, me di cuenta de que había encontrado a una testigo valiosa, pero tenía que encontrar a más para que ella se decidiera a hablar.

Seguía buscando en los archivos y en internet, además poseía una buena fuente de información: los archivos de la empresa que Itachi me había dejado, y los nuevos archivos que se me entregaron cuando entre a la empresa. En esos archivos estaba la información más relevante de todos los socios que la empresa ha tenido y los que sigue teniendo. No venía el nombre de los empleados pues eso es algo que a mí "no me interesa", no debería interesarme… pero me interesa. Llame a mi secretaria y le pedí que buscara los archivos con la información de todos los empleados desde que la empresa se fundó; ella me dijo que era algo confidencial pero yo soy la vicepresidenta, con cualquier excusa o sin ella me tenía que obedecer, al final de la semana me entregó una base de datos, organizada por fecha, puesto y nombre de cada empleado.

Me dispuse a buscar más información también sobre el incendio donde murió Itachi, aunque me doliera, lo tenía que hacer. Me di cuenta de que esa familia no tenía nada que ver con la empresa ni con los demás casos, pero aun así no estaba tranquila, así que busque a esa familia; quizás ese incendio no estaba conectado a los otros pero si sí, quería descubrir de qué forma.

Era domingo, otro día sola, salí a desayunar con Hinata e Ino, para que me dejaran de decir: Ahora sí no sales de esa empresa estas en tu casa todo el día.

Hinata dice que cada día esta mejor con Naruto, y lo que era obvio, él la adora. Ino por su parte también está bien en su matrimonio, aunque dice que a veces quisiera que Shikamaru estuviera más con ella sabe que su trabajo es importante. Cuando Hinata fue al baño, me dijo con algo de pena que aun no habían encontrado pistas, pero de eso yo me estaba encargando aunque nadie lo supiera.

Cuando regresé a mi casa recibí una llamada de Chiyo-ba, su hermano se estaba mejorando, pero quería quedarse más tiempo con él, así que me pidió que le dijera a Sasori que sí se podía quedar más tiempo en esa casa, pues él le había pedido un par de meses más.

Hoy por la tarde, iría a ver a la dueña de la casa donde Itachi…

Tenía que encontrar mas pistas, en el incendio anterior Itachi me dijo que se había encontrado algo de sangre, pero que no se sabía de quién era, divagué un poco sobre ese caso, a decir verdad, tal vez no soy mas inteligente que la fuerza especial de inteligencia de Konoha, pero soy mas decidida e impulsiva, además de que yo no sigo ordenes; cuando revisé la base de datos pude encontrar el nombre del propietario de esa casa, ahí vivía un hombre con una vida normal, no trabajaba pero, había trabajado en la empresa, aunque ya llevaba casi 6 años de haber renunciado. Como fuese el caso cada vez tenía más claras las cosas.

************En ese momento, en la oficina principal de Akatsuki…*************

-puedo pasar… -pregunte tocando la puerta

-Te estaba esperando, hijo. -dijo dándome un abrazo al cual yo respondí- siéntate,

-Gracias… -dije sentándome frente a su escritorio, el miraba a través de los cristales la gran ciudad, que desde arriba se veía ten pequeña, como si controlaras el mundo

-Algún día tu te aras cargo de todo esto, Sasori, por eso tienes que pensar más en ti, en lo que te conviene y lo que no…

-no se por qué me estas diciendo todo esto… -su voz se notaba algo molesta

-Dime entonces ¿por qué no quieres seguir espiando a esa mujer? –dijo volteando solo para verme a los ojos, enarcando una ceja y esperando mi respuesta- ¿acaso te gusta?

-No es eso… -¿No era eso?- es solo que no parece ser una mala persona o tener malas intenciones para esta empresa, además si planea hacer algo que nos perjudique como vender las acciones a la competencia no sé qué tendría que ver eso con seguirla a todas partes… creo que no es profesional y sería mejor si solo hablas son ella –le dije bajando la mirada

-Aun te falta experiencia hijo, eres muy inocente. Esa mujer es joven pero es muy inteligente…

-su inteligencia te hiso ganar un muy buen cliente ¿no?... no veo por qué sospechas de ella

-Es muy inteligente, -dijo retomando el punto donde lo había interrumpido- y las personas así siempre planean algo… solo te pido que la sigas por unos meses más, ¿no dijiste que querías complacerme? Entonces solo síguela y mantenme informado. –dijo poniendo punto final al asunto, ya no podía discutir con él.

-Si padre, yo te avisaré todo lo que haga… -al final de todo, él nunca aria algo malo, era calculador y frio pero era una persona.

Habla Sasuke:

Sí, sabía que había pasado ya algo de tiempo, además de estar completamente entregado al caso de mi clienta, mas no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Llego a mi departamento, no se como me pude hacer un tiempo para salir con una mujer cuando estoy hundido en trabajo, pero ya liberé a la señora Vargas, y ahora solo estaba luchando para liberar a su hijo y encontrar pruebas, poner al jurado en una duda razonable parecía buena idea.

Pensé que si salía con alguien más podría deshacer lo que estaba sintiendo, pero me di cuenta de que nadie era como ella.

Desabrocho mi corbata y me tiro a la cama, fue un día pesado.

-soy un tonto… pero ella me enseño muchas cosas, en un momento en el que estaba a la deriva ella me rescato sin que me diera cuenta, y sin darme cuenta… la quise.

No podía seguir así, además de que tenía que llamarle para saber como estaba la empresa y, saber como estaba ella, no encontraba el momento ni el valor de hacerlo. Últimamente tomo el teléfono, pero no marco ningún numero. Sabía que ella era fuerte pero realmente quería escuchar que estaba bien por ella misma, quería verla.

Por ahora solo tenía que seguir con mi caso, eso era lo mejor. Me tomaría de más tiempo antes de siquiera pensar en viajar para "saber como estaba la empresa". Después de todo también extrañaba a Naruto, a pesar de tratarlo poco lo considero como un amigo, espero que este bien. Espero que todas esas personas estén bien.

-todos… sé que volveré algún día para compartir con ustedes, después de todo mi hermano fue muy afortunado gracias a ustedes.

Habla Sakura:

Ya casi se daban las seis de la tarde, la hora que había acordado con aquella mujer, ella no tenía miedo de hablar, más bien quería saber quien le había hecho eso, pues ella era nueva en la ciudad. Dijo que si me podía ayudar lo aria, y yo la ayudaría a ella. La vería en una cafetería lejos de su casa y de la mía, tome mi auto y conduje.

Al llegar ahí estaba ella sentada con una pequeña de siete años, no sabía que me dolería, pero a la vez me dio fuerzas, ver a la niña que Itachi había salvado.

-Buenas tardes Haruno-san

-Buenas tardes… -le dije, no podía evitar ver a la niña, la cual me sonrió- Que hermosa es su hija…

-Sé que su esposo fue él que la salvo, realmente lamento que se haya perdido a una persona tan buena, por eso decidí ayudarla… -me dijo con la mirada casi perdida en el café- y perdone mis palabras pero… me alegro de que su esposo estuviera ahí en ese momento, yo estaba inconsciente y nadie salvaría a mi pequeña debido al peligro de la situación, él realmente es su héroe. Sé que no la ayuda mucho pero él murió creyendo en lo que hacia,

-Lo se, por eso no quiero que su sueño muera. Él siempre quería proteger a los demás, pero no la estoy culpando, él lo decidió por el mismo, para que su hija viviera una vida larga, por eso le pido que la cuide y la guie por un buen camino. Mi esposo no quería que las personas sufrieran, seguro le habría dolido perder a su hija… -le decía pero ella me interrumpió

-pero eso no significa que a usted le duela menos.

-Tiene razón, pero al menos me da fuerzas para seguir con mis objetivos, por eso le pedí su ayuda, cualquier información me podría servir, tal vez vio algo, cualquier cosa…

-Se lo dije todo a la policía… realmente me gustaría ser mas útil, lo único que le puedo confiar es esto –me dijo extendiéndome un pequeño sobre- lo encontré después del incendio, espero que le sirva de algo. Ahora si no tiene nada mas que decir me retiro, tengo que llevar a mi hija a ver a su padre

-Oho… yo… yo puedo…

-¿si?-

-podría abrazar a su hija…

-Claro. Gracias a su esposo yo todavía soy feliz con mi pequeña. Usted se esta arriesgando demasiado pero una siempre es capaz de todo por las personas que ama… espero que tenga suerte. Hana, la señorita te quiere dar un abrazo porque eres una niña muy linda ¿Verdad? –le dijo a la pequeña, la cual se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-Su cabello es muy lindo señorita…

-¿Sí?... gracias. Quiero pedirte que seas una niña muy buena ¿nee?, has feliz a tu madre pero lucha por tus ideales… pero hazlo de una manera honesta y sin lastimar a los demás-la niña me miraba algo confundida- no te preocupes si no lo entiendes ahora, algún día lo aras, solo recuerda estas palabras –puse una mano sobre su cabeza y como me hacia mi madre cuando pequeña, le revolví los cabellos y me puse de pie- yo también tengo que irme y gracias por esto –haciendo referencia al sobre

-Hasta pronto, Haruno-san –dijo ella alejándose- espero realmente que no le pase nada malo y que encuentre al culpable; aunque si me permite un consejo es que no se enrede en cosas peligrosas, debería dejar que la policía haga su trabajo.

***********En una de las mesas de atrás estaba Sasori *************

-No sé de qué manera podría afectar a la empresa que ella salga a hablar con personas, no se si decírselo a mi padre o…

"_Esa mujer es joven pero es muy inteligente… y las personas así siempre planean algo… solo te pido que la sigas por unos meses más, ¿no dijiste que querías complacerme?"_

Recordaba las palabras de mi padre, a fin de cuentas si ella no escondía nada no tendría por qué afectarle. Le llamo.

-Padre… si, hoy salió a comer con una mujer y su hija…

-¿Qué mujer, cómo se llama?

-pues… creo que ella es la misma que estuvo a punto de morir en el incendio donde murió el esposo de Sakura, tal vez se hicieron amigas… no lo sé.

-Claro. Así que esa mujer se esta moviendo… -dijo él como si estuviese aclarando las cosas para él mismo- Gracias hijo, esta información vale mucho para mi, realmente me hace feliz que me obedezcas y saber que no me traicionarás. –no sabía bien de lo que hablaba pero no parecía ser bueno

-Yo solo te estoy complaciendo, nos vemos.

Habla Sakura:

Ya era lunes, tenía que volver a la empresa y trabajar, me levante temprano como siempre, me di un baño y me puse un traje elegante y formal, hoy habría una junta con todos los socios y no podía faltar.

Subí a mi auto pero me había olvidado de algo

-Joder… no tiene combustible…

Estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi cuando una voz hiso que volteara

-creo que a tu auto no le gusta que te mates trabajando… -decía con un tono casi de burla

-Que gracioso eres Sasori pero se me hace tarde…

-No tienes que llamar a un taxi, yo te puedo llevar, además hoy tengo que ir de compras

-¿En serio?... Gracias… -entonces los dos caminamos al otro lado de la calle. Esperé mientras el sacaba su auto negro del garaje y me subí en el.

-Te lo agradezco tanto, a decir verdad me he estado esforzando para que los demás no crean que soy débil… y además tengo que ser más responsable

-Pero si realmente eres fuerte, además… -se quedo callado

-¿Además qué? –trate de sacarle

-No es nada...

-por cierto, Chiyo-ba me dijo que sí te puede rentar por mas tiempo la casa, así que seguiremos siendo vecinos más tiempo, Genial ¿verdad?

-Si… realmente me gusta vivir ahí, además me da paz y me inspira, gracias por decírmelo

Después de llegar a la empresa justo a tiempo para llegar a la sala de juntas, comenzó la reunión. Duró casi dos horas y se mostraron algunos balances y progresos que se han tenido debido a los nuevos productos lanzados al mercado. Todos parecían atentos, no me imaginaba a alguno de ellos queriendo lastimar a las personas. Los únicos que han estado en la empresa desde el inicio fueron los Uchiha y los Akasuna, pero era obvio que ellos no podían ya que estaban muertos, los únicos que quedaban mas antiguos eran Madara, Kisame-san y Setsu-san, un tipo algo raro y demasiado nervioso, pero no podía acusar a nadie sin pruebas, por eso tenía que ir más haya.

Después de que la reunión acabara algunos me felicitaron por haber conseguido un nuevo cliente, y me sentí reconocida. En la junta también estuvo Pein-san, que fue uno de los que me felicito junto con Konan-san cuando salimos de ahí.

Konan estaba fuera esperando a su esposo, cuando la vi no pude evitar sonreír, su pansa ya se notaba y traía una blusa de maternidad hermosa.

-Felicidades Sakura… -me dijo dándome un abrazo

-Gracias, pero más felicidades para ti, estoy segura de que ese niño será muy feliz teniendo unos padres como ustedes

-Gracias… -dijo Pein-san- aunque aun no sabemos que será, hoy tendremos el primer ultrasonido…

-Si, estoy muy emocionada, pero lo que sea estará bien, solo espero que sea saludable, aha y que se parezca a su padre…

-Me alegro por ustedes, se ven tan felices

-lo estamos, siempre quisimos un bebé, y ahora que lo tenemos no sabes lo dichoso que me siento

-nos sentimos –lo corrigió Konan, realmente se veían así, se podía notar lo mucho que se querían y a su hijo.

Cuando regresé a mi oficina vi un montón de trabajo esperándome, hoy saldría tarde.

Como a eso de las siete de la noche al fin había terminado, ya me iba a mi casa pero Madara me detuvo

-Me debes una cena… -dijo caminando hacia mí, sabía que tenia que acercarme a él

-Es cierto, ya no tengo nada que hacer… -le dije sin retroceder y él se detuvo

-Entonces te llevo a tu casa, alguien me dijo que hoy no trajiste tu auto ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, solo me cambiaré y podemos ir a donde quieras… aunque te debo decir que yo me tardo mucho arreglándome…

-No importa, yo se esperar…

Así fue como Madara me llevo hasta la casa y dijo que me recogería en 1 hora. Mientras tome una ducha rápida y comencé a buscar ropa, debía ser algo elegante y entonces recordé que había comprado un muy lindo vestido azul eléctrico, me puse unas zapatillas plateadas y me peine el cabello de lado, solo me maquille poco, tampoco quería estar demasiado arreglada. Como él dijo, una hora después ya estaba ahí esperándome.

-perdón por hacerte esperar… - le dije con mi tono normal

-Te dije que yo se esperar…

-Pero el tiempo vale mucho… -le dije, quería que me tuviera confianza

-Igual vale la pena si se te puede ver de esa forma… -sonriendo de medio lado- ¿Vamos? –me dijo extendiendo una mano y con la otra abriendo la puerta de su coche

Fuimos a un restaurant muy lujoso y bello, tenía una vista hermosa donde se podía observar el cielo, aunque esa noche el cielo no tenía estrellas. Ordenamos y él pidió una botella de vino tinto "para celebrar que estaba en la empresa"

-ciertamente me alegra que hayas rechazado la propuesta que te hice de manejar las acciones por ti, hubiese sido un desperdicio si no hubieras entrado, tienes un gran potencial como empresaria –me dijo con su vos fuerte y a la vez confiada

-Gracias, me alaga saber que se piense así de mí, aunque tu también eres un gran líder, has convertido a esta empresa en una de las más importantes, según sé tu eres el que la fundo con Fugaku-sama y otros más, o eso es lo que Itachi me decía, además cuando empezaron era muy pequeña ¿no? Ciertamente ha crecido demasiado rápido.

-así es, parece que estas bien informada a cerca del tema, fue una lastima perder a Fugaku, él tenía grandes ambiciones, además era mi primo lejano, tal vez nunca fuimos tan cercanos pero lo admiraba.

Así comencé a escuchar un montón de cosas mientras en mi mente me decía ¿será verdad? ¿Él sería capaz de hacer esas atrocidades o quizás fue otro y me estoy equivocando? Mientras no supiera tendría que seguir ahí investigando y removiendo el pasado.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir al tocador

-Adelante. Pediré que traigan el postre…

*********mientras Sakura se alejaba, Madara aprovechaba para mover sus piezas*********

-¿Bueno?... –respondió una voz del otro lado

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí…

-Madara-sama… es usted ¿Qué quiere? Ya no le seguí pidiendo dinero, por favor déjeme tranquilo, yo no diré nada, no soy tan estúpido para desafiarlo.

-¿Qué dices? Esta vez quiero que hables, quiero que vayas a la unidad de policías de Konoha y digas lo que te diré ahora, yo me encargaré de lo demás, pero escucha atentamente que quiero que hagas.

Cuando volví y terminamos de cenar brindamos "por el excelente futuro que me esperaba", después de eso me llevo a mi casa, al fin había acabado ese día. Le hablaría a mi madre para saber cómo estaba pero me rendí ante el cansancio y al poco tiempo me dormí.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, en mis sueños él estaba conmigo, de vuelta a la realidad estaba sola y enredada entre un montón de problemas que parecían no tener solución. Otro día había empezado y me tenía que poner de pie.

Llegué a la empresa un poco tarde pues tuve que ponerle gasolina al auto pero después de llegar tenía que hablar con unos nuevos inversionistas. Cuando terminé salí un rato a desayunar mientras pensaba. Nadie parecía tan malo o tan psicópata para hacer todas esas cosas, lo cierto es que si lo había. Lo que me mantiene de pie es saber que el mundo no solo es blanco y negro, tiene muchos colores… es solo que yo veía a los claros y dejaba de lado los grises. Pero Hinata empezaba a ver mas colores tiñendo su vida. Hoy habló para invitarme a una fiesta que organizo Naruto para ella, al parecer lo de ellos es serio.

Últimamente he pensado en Sasuke, creo que se fue aclarando sus propios sentimientos acerca de su vida pero ya es hora de hablar con él, al menos para decirle que la empresa esta bien y que sus acciones han subido un poco. Espero que este bien, que haya organizado su vida como yo.

Al salir de la empresa todo parecía normal, nunca imaginé lo que ocurriría después de esa noche, como si se hubiese vuelto costumbre Madara estaba ahí en el estacionamiento para cuando yo salí.

-¿ya te vas a casa? La noche apenas empieza… -decía con una media sonrisa en el rostro, parecía feliz por algo

-Es cierto, pero esta vez te equivocaste… iré a una fiesta

-¿En cerio? Yo te quería invitar a cenar, no tengo nada que hacer más que llegar a mi departamento a comer solo.

-Parece que me estuvieses chantajeando

-¿Yo? Solo te estoy contando mis planes

-entonces… -no se en que pensaba pero creo que era lo que él quería- ¿Quieres venir? Aunque te advierto que será algo sencillo y pequeño.

-No importa mientras este bien acompañado… paso por ti en dos horas ¿eso esta bien?

-Perfecto, entonces te espero en mi casa y luego nos vamos. –no lo sabía en ese momento, pero esa era su cara de satisfacción.

***************En las oficinas de la unidad de policías de Konoha***************

Un hombre había llegado pidiendo que lo escucharan, parecía nervioso y se intentaba cubrir el rostro con unas gafas oscuras y una gran gabardina. Nadie se imaginaba para qué estaba ahí, tal vez sería otra acusación que al final resultaría falsa, quizás una confesión pero eso era normal…

-Buenas noches, ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

-quisiera… quisiera confesar algo pero tengo miedo, él es muy poderoso… pero sé que si no hago esto le seguirá haciendo daño a las personas… solo les pido justicia

-Si ara una declaración sería entonces tiene que pasar redactar su acusación ahora,

-Si, ahora antes de que haga más daño… solo les pido que me crean porque me costó mucho trabajo tomar el valor de hacer esto

Madara llego a mi casa y después nos dirigimos al salón donde todo ocurriría.

Hinata se veía hermosa en su vestido aperlado con tonos rosas y un tocado de flores en el cabello, realmente preciosa, que si bien ya lo era, se había maquillado natural y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, Ino se me acerco intentando ocultar su emoción al ver que había llegado al lado de Madara, pero aun así parecía como una madre cuando ve que su hija crece.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches… -dijo mirándola- sabía que todas las mujeres son bellas pero estoy realmente sorprendido –Ino llevaba un vestido amarillo corto pero a la vez discreto he iba del lado de Shikamaru, que llevaba un traje gris.

-No sabía que habría tanta gente importante aquí, la vicepresidenta y el presidente de Akatsuki, y además el jefe de la unidad policiaca

-no se le olvide el Jefe de Inteligencia, he oído muchas cosas buenas sobre usted, Nara-san

-Y yo sobre usted Madara-san

Mientras ellos conversaban Ino me jalaba discretamente para dejar su lengua suelta sin limitaciones

-Sakura, Naruto pedirá la mano de Hinata, estoy tan emocionada –decía susurrando pero con voz aguda

-Lo se, soy realmente feliz por ellos, llego un momento en el que pensé que el tonto no se daría cuenta de que ella lo ama… -En ese momento Hinata estaba sentada en la mesa principal esperando a los demás invitados, cuando acabaron de llegar Naruto tomo una copa y la choco contra una cuchara para que le prestaran atención.

Shikamaru recibía una llamada e Ino le reclamaba por no apagar el celular

-es de la oficina principal, debe ser algo muy importante –se excuso, cuando contesto su cara reflejo una gran sorpresa- Entiendo pero si aun no hay pruebas ¿porque justo ahora? No es como si fuese a escapar –decía susurrando- comprendo yo… me encargo por si algo sale mal

-¿Qué querían amor?

-… -abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, luego volteó a verme- Es… lo siento… de verdad lo siento… -sus palabras se metieron en mi pecho y sin explicación una angustia me invadía

-Primero que todo quiero agradecerles por compartir este momento conmigo, ya que todos ustedes son amigos y personas importantes para nosotros. Hoy es un día muy especial para mí y quería compartirlo con ustedes porque he tomado la decisión de pasar el resto de mi vida con una mujer hermosa, buena, dulce… que pensé que nunca le haría caso a un tonto como yo pero hasta los tontos tienen suerte –la gente rió- y ella me dijo que sí –mirando a Hinata y dándole la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie y él se agacho, Hinata estaba toda roja y lloraba de emoción, pero las palabras de Shikamaru me estaban taladrando- le diré otra vez frente a todas estas personas… Hyuuga Hinata, ¿aceptas ser la esposa de este hombre y pasar toda la vida soportándolo y queriéndolo?

-si… -le puso un hermoso anillo en el dedo- si quiero pasar toda esta vida contigo, porque… te amo

Esas palabras parecieron mágicas, pero no para algo bueno. Las puertas se abrieron y cuatro hombres con trajes de policías entraron por la puerta principal, la gente pensaba que tal vez eran amigos de Naruto cuando él los reconoció y dijo: "creo que han llegado un poco tarde pero esto aun esta empezando", pero no estaban ahí por eso

-Perdóneme capitán… pero como usted dice, "ordenes son ordenes" -le dijo un hombre que se acercó hasta él

-No se a que se refieren… -decía Naruto confundido, los demás oficiales lo veían con cara de pena y alguno quizás de decepción

-Capitán Uzumaki Naruto, queda usted detenido bajo los cargos de intento de homicidio y homicidio culposo tras incendiar dos viviendas –dijo un tipo poniéndole las esposas- de verdad lo siento

Mi mundo se venía encima, me acerque hasta él y, le pegué una cachetada mientras Madara miraba todo desde su lugar

-Naruto… ¿Por qué? –le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te equivocas Sakura-chan yo no… -pero lo detuve antes de escucharlo

-No me digas nada… YA TODO ESTA CLARO –le dije viéndole los ojos

-entiendo –las rodillas de Hinata se doblaron e Ino la cogió del brazo para que no cayera

-¿Por qué, por qué justo ahora? –La gente comenzaba a subir la voz, algunos se retiraban y otros aun estaban en shock- Yo si creo en ti Naruto… te amo –le dijo Hinata dándole un beso y Naruto le seco las lagrimas

-yo también, así que confía en mi, esto debe ser un mal entendido que se solucionara pronto –cuando hubo dicho eso se lo llevaron, Hinata me volteo a ver

-Sakura… -me miro a los ojos pero yo no sabía que decir con aquella persona ahí, así que solo la abrasé y ella a mi

-tranquila… yo sé que es duro pero confía en mi

Lo que sería una velada mágica se convirtió en una pesadilla, esa noche me quede en casa de Hinata. Pensaba qué hacer, hasta que una idea cruzo por mi mente,

"_Mi hermano es uno de los mejores abogados de Italia… estoy tan orgulloso de él aun siendo tan joven"_

Las palabras que alguna vez me dijo Itachi, debía ayudar a Naruto pero sin que nadie lo supiera, esa noche todo en mi mente se aclaró. Tomé el teléfono y marque

-¿diga?

-Sasuke… soy yo, tienes que venir por favor, te necesito.

Capitulo siguiente: Mi círculo vicioso.

¡A que no se esperaban esto! Waw me costó algo escribirlo a tiempo pero lo he logrado. No séqué piensen ahora, pero ya verán que todo tiene un por qué. Mientras tanto en la mente de Sakura y sin que Madara se diera cuenta muchas cosas se aclararon.

Pobre Sasuke, estaba durmiendo y de repente escucha a Sakura toda desesperada, pero ya sabrá la razón después.

No sé que más puedo decirles, estoy emocionada.

Espero sus comentarios y/o reclamos, si me quieren arrojar algo avísenme para ponerme un casco, no es que me guste hacer sufrir a los personajes pero ¿qué le puedo hacer?

Los espero para la otra y gracias por escribir, me gusta saber lo que piensan.

Los quiero y besos hasta Michoacán (y todos lados). Buen fin de semana…


	13. Mi circulo vivioso

Capitulo 13: Mi círculo vicioso.

Quizás sea una mala costumbre en la mayoría de las personas, que siempre tienen, ya sea que les guste o no, algo que no pueden evitar dejar de hacer, y donde al final vuelven a caer en el mismo punto una y otra vez: Un círculo vicioso.

Habla Sasuke:

Tras el día pesado que había tenido solo quería descansar, ni siquiera me había quitado los zapatos, solo la corbata cuando me rendí ante el cansancio y me deje envolver por las sabanas de mi cama.

Un profundo sueño, al menos en eso estaba hasta que el molesto sonido del celular me taladró los oídos, estuve tentado a apagarlo sin siquiera ver quién era pero lo tome en las manos y contesté, eran las 3:23 a.m. y de seguro era algo importante.

-¿diga? –dije todo soñoliento, pero aun capaz de hablar cuerdamente

-Sasuke… soy yo, tienes que venir por favor, te necesito –al oírla abrí los ojos como platos, mi corazón empezó a latir fuera del ritmo normal ¿me necesitaba? ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? En aquel momento me invadió la angustia

-Sakura tranquilízate por favor –la oí alterada, aunque el que debía tranquilizarse era yo- primero dime que sucedió ¿estas bien, te ha pasado algo?

-a mi no… es que… han… -se oía tan nerviosa y me estaba transmitiendo cada uno de esos sentimientos

-¿han qué? Por favor dilo, yo te ayudare –sí, yo quería ayudarla siempre

"_ella es tan hermosa… en especial cuando sonríe, me gustaría que la conocieras pero cuando tengas novia he, porque qué tal si te enamoras de ella"_

No sabía qué era exactamente, pero sé que no lo había sentido por nadie antes, Itachi tenía razón y yo aria que sonriera, aunque sus sonrisas nunca me pertenecieran.

-han… -ella seguía titubeante, como si no me tuviese la suficiente confianza

-solo dime que pasa, escucha, estoy a mitad de un caso pero si es tan grabe como dices puedo pedir que asignen a alguien más, a estas alturas lo mas difícil ya pasó, así que dime… Sakura, puedes confiar en mí ¿acaso no somos amigos? Eso me dijiste si mal no recuerdo.

-Lo sé y gracias… -respiró profundo- escucha, es que… Arrestaron a Naruto… lo culpan de intento de homicidio y homicidio culposo pero él es inocente –Naruto, quizás no lo conocía del todo bien pero estoy seguro de que él jamás aria una cosa así- y no conozco a nadie mas que sea tan bueno como tú para un asunto tan grabe. Si puedes… por favor ven pronto, te estaré esperando pero ven, además necesito tu ayuda para otra cosa pero no te lo puedo contar ahora

-Entonces mañana mismo hablare con el bufet de abogados y con mi clienta, no te preocupes, yo iré ahí y sacare a Naruto, tan solo espera y no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-muchas gracias… y perdón por despertarte, sé que en Italia tienen otro horario, sabes… si hubiese sido yo y alguien me hablara a esa hora no le contestaría…

-No iba a contestar… -le dije logrando que se riera- pero, me alegra haberlo hecho…

-A mi también, pero ahora te dejo dormir y… hasta pronto

-Sí, hasta pronto.

Sabía que estaba a la mitad de un caso y que no era nada profesional abandonarlo, aun así ella lograba en mi algo que no podía controlar, tan solo dijo que me necesitaba y yo le dije que sí, ahora tendría que hablar con la señora Vargas, yo le prometí ayudarla y salvar a su hijo pero ahora con esto parecía muy complicado; aunque también regresaba porque no podía dejar solo a un amigo, menos en unas acusaciones tan grabes como esas, su situación de seguro sería muy delicada, y más siendo el jefe de la policía, si los medios de comunicación empezaban a meterse en el asunto seguro que la gente se alarmaría y muchos aprovecharían para sacar ventaja de algún modo, la mayoría siempre es así. Además por aceptar tan precipitadamente tendría que quedarme otra vez con ella, me hacia daño pero aun así me gustaba verla la mayoría del día, aunque no me lo podía permitir, si regrese aquí también fue para alejarme de ella, tendría que buscar un departamento al menos por unos meses. No otra vez bajo el mismo techo.

Habla Sakura:

Le había hablado a Sasuke, aunque estuve tentada a no decírselo, sabia que nos enfrentaríamos a alguien muy poderoso, pero era la única opción, Sasuke y Naruto son amigos, Naruto me lo dijo y se vería menos sospechoso que él viniera a defenderlo que si yo contratara a alguien, además por si las cosas se complicaban yo tenía que seguir, ahora que las dudas se habían despejado, debía lograr que él confiara en mi, y con la cachetada que le di a Naruto creo que él piensa que caí en sus engaños, que lo siga creyendo, el que ha caído fue él.

Hinata no podía dormir por lo que le preparé un té para los nervios y después de llorar conmigo se quedo dormida, ella pensaba que yo no creía en Naruto porque le golpee, pero le dije que la estupidez y el coraje de solo pensarlo me habían ganado, pero que yo confiaba en Naruto, después de eso se quedo mas tranquila preguntándose en cierta forma lo que yo me sigo preguntando ¿por qué la vida es así? Tiene tantos colores, pero en esos colores se incluye el blanco y negro.

Por ahora solo tenía que descansar, mañana será un martes apresurado.

Me levente de la cama pero no quería despertar a Hinata así que le deje una nota, le dije que cuando saliera la vería en la policía para ver a Naruto, porque sé que si le decía que me esperara no lo aria, mucho nos costó a mi y a Ino llevarla a casa para que no fuese tras Naruto a prisión y descansara.

Al llegar a la empresa me topé en el elevador a la persona que para ese momento más odiaba, era desagradable estar a su lado sin poder gritarle, sin poder hacer que pagara por todo lo que había hecho. Me tensé, me fingí alegre de verlo y de que me brindara su apoyo. Solo ver su cara de satisfacción me asqueaba pero tenía que poder

-De verdad, lo siento… sé que él era tu amigo, pero si es verdad todo eso no se merece siquiera esa cara triste… -me dijo el muy sínico, solo apreté los dientes

-gracias Madara… tu apoyo me hace sentir mejor… -una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, pero era de rabia

-no no no no… esos bellos ojos no deben llorar –dijo secándome con sus manos, esas manos que destruían y hacían sufrir, él me volvió infeliz.

-fui tan siega… creí en él y ahora… ya no sé que debo hacer… no quisiera sentir esto pero lo odio, solo quiero ver como se hunde…

-ya verás que todo estará bien, porque no en vez de trabajar ahora desayunas conmigo, no creo que puedas pensar bien en estos momentos…

-esta bien y… -cada palabra me costaba sacarla- gracias… -le dije y lo abrase como si en verdad necesitara su "protección", ahora sabía por qué insistía tanto en ir a la fiesta y porque se me acercó desde el principio, en lo que todos los casos concordaban, todo tenía sentido, si se deshacía de mi todos sospecharían, para él era mejor que me convirtiera en su aliada.

Habla Sasuke:

Al llegar a la corte lo primero que hice fue hablar con la señora Vargas. Me disculpe de ella pero me tenía que ir, rápido antes de que cometieran una injusticia, el caso de su hijo se había vuelto sencillo, habíamos conseguido pruebas y testimonios más rápido de lo que pensé, ya estábamos en las ultimas sesiones, tan solo me quedaba ese día, ya le había conseguido un buen abogado y le ayudaría a pagarlo, además Sai ya me había conseguido un vuelo para esa misma noche, las vacaciones no terminaban así que me quedaría con Sakura, pero solo esa noche, le diría a Naruto que me prestara su casa.

-si en verdad se tiene que ir cómo podría yo detenerlo… -me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- le agradecemos mucho todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y de corazón espero que le vaya bien, usted se lo merece…

-entonces… hoy es el ultimo día que defenderé a su hijo, pero no se preocupe, el otro abogado ya sabe como es su caso y no lo perderá, es de toda mi confianza, creo que ya lo conoce se llama Sai… -sí, Sai era mi asistente pero porque él quería aprender de mí, pero en realidad había estudiado Derecho, esa era su oportunidad- le aseguro que su hijo será libre

-lo sé, algo en sus ojos me dice que así será, esa mujer de la que me habló, la que le hiso cambiar… ella debe ser un ángel… realmente espero que las cosas vayan bien

-si… yo también lo espero

Al anochecer y unas horas antes de tomar mi vuelo me dispuse a comprar ropa, ciertamente si sería el abogado de Naruto tendría que llevar trajes pero no todo el tiempo estaría en la corte, si es que el caso se llevaba a juicio, y recordé la ultima vez que por no tener ropa tuve que andar todo el tiempo con saco y corbata, después de eso cogí mi vuelo.

Habla Sakura:

Lo estaba logrando, él a confiaba en mi, ahora debía descubrir pruebas en su contra, y usarlas en el juicio de Naruto para que quedara libre y él pagara por todo lo que había hecho…

Después de desayunar volvía a mi trabajo y le hablé a Ino, ella había acompañado a Hinata a prisión pero ella también trabajaba.

Cuando salí de la empresa me di cuenta de que tenía que ir de compras: no tenía nada en la alacena ni el refrigerador y Sasuke iba a llegar posiblemente esta noche o en la madrugada, creo que si él no volviera nunca más hubiese vuelto a cocinar. Quizás en otras condiciones, pero me alegra que vuelva.

Llegué a mi casa como a las 8 p.m. y me dispuse a recoger un poco de desorden, tenía todo un caos, además no quería dar la impresión de que había abandonado mi propio hogar.

Después de trapear, limpiar las ventanas, componer los muebles y cocinar terminé exhausta, me recosté en el mueble y recogí el periódico de ese día (odio a la prensa), justo en primera plana estaba el encabezado "Sí así son quienes nos defienden…" junto con una fotografía de Naruto, Joder si hasta hace unos meses cuando lo ascendieron hubiese parecido que lo nombrarían el hijo de la ciudad, qué podrían decir aquellos que no lo conocían, me molesto y lo arroje a la basura. Me habían dado las 11 p.m. y me fui a la cama. Total tenía que ir a trabajar el día siguiente.

-Pronto se terminara todo… -le dije a la fotografía de Itachi y cerré los ojos para no abrirlos hasta varias horas después, cuando escuche el timbre, esta vez sabía quien era, pero eran las 4:15 a.m. ciertamente parecía su venganza por despertarlo tan tarde. Baje rápido y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba. Con su maleta en la mano y un abrigo para el frio de la noche, aunque esta vez al abrir la puerta no sentí la necesidad de golpearlo, lo abrasé

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido, en serio… creo que hasta te extrañe -le dije y él me miró sorprendido

-yo también te extrañe…

Habla Sasuke:

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido, en serio… creo que hasta te extrañe –me dijo con cierta alegría, dios, era algo normal porque era su amigo pero no pude evitar sentirme bien por eso

-yo también te extrañe… -ahí iba de nuevo, estaba hermosa en su pijama rosa (blusa y pants) y las pantuflas de florecitas que traía puestas

-¿Quieres comer? he preparado algo porque pensé que llegarías hambriento… -me dijo caminando a la cocina

-si… y lamento haberte despertado, sé que mañana tienes que ir a la empresa –creo que ni siquiera tenía hambre pero no pude decirle que no

-no importa yo también te desperté el otro día… creí que era una venganza

-Me has descubierto –le dije haciéndola reír

-Pues que rencoroso eres… -rió- si quieres ve a dejar tu maleta mientras te sirvo

-si…

Ahí estaba otra vez en la misma habitación, parecía limpia, parece que se hubiese esmerado para que yo estuviese bien, hasta preparó comida, bueno, seguro que siempre prepara comida, no es como si hubiese cocinado para mi, y si el cuarto estaba limpio era porque ella no es tan desobligada como yo en los quehaceres de la casa, yo en cambio le pagaba a alguien.

Me cambie de ropa y bajé, ahí estaba calentando el café, parecía feliz, creo que nadie se acostumbra a estar solo.

-tu no comerás –pregunte al ver solo un plato en la mesa

-pues… esta bien, pero solo para no dejarte solo –ambos comimos- te confieso que hace mucho que no pruebo mi propia comida… creo que desde que te fuiste deje de cocinar porque no le veía el caso siendo solo yo… pero creo que ahora cocinaré todos los días, a menos de que quieras salir, a veces llego tarde de la empresa, por cierto, todo va bien con ella, pero… -su rostro cambio a una expresión preocupada- ahora hay que ayudar a Naruto…

-Así es, pero ahora descansa, creo que te tienes que despertar temprano…

-pues si, pero… eso me sonó mas a que tu quieres descansar y yo te estoy reteniendo –me sonrojé, ella rió- es broma, aunque tu tienes más acciones que yo, deberías acompañarme mañana y de paso no te quedas solo…

-pues…

-anda, así ambos nos desvelamos igual

-eso suena justo, pero tengo que ver el asunto de Naruto…

-Yo iré a verlo en la tarde porque tampoco lo he ido a visitar… espero que todo se aclare pronto.

-entonces te acompaño y… ahora que recuerdo dijiste que me necesitabas para otra cosa y que no me la podías contar por teléfono ¿de qué hablabas?

-pues… es algo muy difícil, prometo que te lo contaré mañana…

Habla Sakura:

Sin darme cuenta me sentí feliz, además él ayudaría a Naruto, nada podría salir mal y dormí pensando en ello.

Al otro día, o más bien, dos horas después, toque a su puerta, ya era hora de salir. Me apresuré y hasta me dio tiempo de preparar el desayuno, me bañe y luego baje para desayunar con él e irnos.

***********En una de las ventanas de enfrente***********

Los días pasaban normales y ya hacia varios que mi padre no me pedía que siguiera a Sakura, lo malo es que ahora la miraba sin ninguna excusa, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza ella parecía siempre derrochando vida, siempre haciendo sentir bien a los demás sin ver que la que debía sentirse bien era ella. Esa mañana como muchas otras, miré por la ventana desde mi estudio para verla a ella, pero algo no estaba bien en la imagen que mis ojos captaron

-ese hombre pasó la noche en su casa…

No sabía lo que sucedía dentro de mí, pero no se sentía bien, sin darme cuenta había estrujado demasiado las cortinas que me cubrían.

Habla Sakura:

-Que buenos que hoy no teníamos prisa… -dijo él con gran alivio restregándomelo en la cara

-que gracioso eres… -le dije fingiendo estar molesta, Sasuke estaría en mi oficina mientras, pues yo seguía teniendo el control total, pero quería mostrarle todo lo que se hacia en esa empresa, el día hubiera pasado volando, pero apareció Madara.

Abrió la puerta de mi oficina como si fuese dueño de mi espacio, sin tocar.

-lo siento, no sabía que estabas acompañada… -dijo con fingido arrepentimiento, respiré

-no te preocupes, Sasuke ha vuelto para ver los asuntos de la empresa ¿Verdad?

-si…

-entonces déjame darte la bienvenida, podemos tomar una copa saliendo…

-Me encantaría pero –joder, le iba a decir, si le decía en ese momento probablemente sospecharía

-pero él y yo tenemos mucho que hablar… aun no sabe sobre ciertas cosas, pero quizás mañana

-mañana yo no puedo –dijo Sasuke

-Pero tú si podrás ¿verdad, Sakura? –dijo fijando su vista en mi y Sasuke me miro extrañado

-claro… podemos ir mañana en la noche…

-pues entonces, me retiro, fue un placer saludarlo señor Sasuke, nos vemos, Sakura –remarco muy bien esa ultima palabra y se fue

-No quiero creer que estabas coqueteando con ese tipo –me dijo Sasuke algo molesto

-No te preocupes, no creas que me he olvidado de Itachi… solo puedo pensar en él, es esto lo que te quería decir, pero te lo diré todo en la casa, aquí puede ser peligroso

-Me preocupas mucho Sakura, espero que no te hayas metido en algún problema…

-yo también lo espero Sasuke, yo también lo espero –dije mordiéndome las uñas, algo que mi madre me había pegado.

Después de explicarle todos los asuntos de la empresa, y hacer lo que tenia que hacer, salimos de ahí. Como a eso de las 5:00 p.m. ya estábamos en la prisión, Dios, Hinata se había pasado ahí todo ese tiempo, pasó a ver a Naruto pero cuando se acabó su tiempo de visitas no se fue a casa, se quedo ahí esperando noticias. Mientras Sasuke se dispuso a hablar con él como su derecho de abogado le permitía, yo me quede con Hinata.

-Hina, no me gusta verte así –estaba toda ojerosa y el cabello despeinado- Sasuke ha venido para sacar a Naruto, lo prometo.

-Saku… no sé qué hacer, solo puedo esperar… -la abrase y me senté a su lado- y yo te dije que tenias que ser fuerte, parece que no puedo mantener mis propias palabras… -unas lágrimas resbalaban sus pálidas mejillas.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, Naruto es inocente y yo estoy completamente segura de que atraparan al verdadero culpable de todo, mejor piensa que si te descuidas, para cuando Naruto salga no estarás muy presentable y en la boda te tienes que ver bellísima, como tú eres, en tú boda –ella sonrió- ¿lo ves? Así te ves mejor y ahora vamos a comer, apuesto a que ni siquiera has desayunado

-lo siento…

-Lo sabía, anda, Sasuke y Naruto se tardarán hablando y cuando salga seguro que nos permiten verlo –ella asintió y caminamos hasta una cafetería cercana, de hecho, donde siempre nos reuníamos las tres…

Habla Sasuke:

Una vez que pude, pase a ver a Naruto como su abogado, me tenía que enterar de los cargos que se le acusaban

-escucha Sasuke… -exhalo profundo- primero quiero que sepas que soy inocente dattebayo, así que no te dejes llevar por los cargos

-Sakura me dijo pero no estoy enterado de los detalles ¿Qué incendios, quién murió en ellos? –le interrogué, él bajo la mirada y apretó los puños contra la mesa

-dos de los incendios sin resolver que fueron provocados y… en uno de esos fue donde murió tu hermano… -soltó y no sabía cómo reaccionar, me quede perplejo- Te juro que soy inocente, pero si no confías en mi no veo cómo podrías ayudarme… -me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de pensar, respiré profundo

-Yo si confío en ti, es solo que… quien te acuso debe saber algo del verdadero responsable, con suerte hasta lo conoce o quizás le pagaron…

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero dicen que fue una denuncia anónima… que tenían miedo de represalias… que ironía… la gente a la que siempre he intentado proteger ahora de repente piensa que soy un asesino psicópata –dijo con cara de incredulidad.

-Yo te ayudaré y descubriremos al verdadero culpable… al asesino que le arrebato la vida a mi hermano.

-Gracias… amigo.

Estuvimos hablando y su situación y las acusaciones eran grabes, pero sin pruebas no lo podían retener ahí por mucho tiempo.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer para sacarte cuanto antes… también… -no sabia si decirle o no

-También qué… -pregunto esperando que continuara

-quisiera pedirte de favor que si… -lo tenia que hacer- si me puedo quedar en tu casa,

-¿No te estas quedando con Sakura? –le respondí con la cabeza, agaché la mirada –comprendo, es difícil no enamorarse de mujeres que son tan buenas y hermosas –soltó de repente calmadamente, abrí los ojos de golpe, casi hasta empecé a sudar- no te preocupes… no le diré nada… puedes quedarte cuanto quieras en mi casa, pero eso no arreglará nada…

-tampoco el estar ahí, no se en que pensaba cuando empecé a sentir esto…

-en nada, si hubieras pensado en algo la abrías rechazado desde el inicio. Es como cuando decides no hacer algo, pero de repente sin darte cuenta lo haces una y otra vez, si te hubieses dado cuenta desde el principio de que te enamorarías te abrías alejado de ella, pero nadie es sabio. Aunque no lo quiera decir… ella aun esta triste, la conozco desde niños y lo veo en sus ojos, si tú la quieres de verdad, espera… el tiempo a veces puede ser tu amigo.

-Me sorprendes, pero gracias… -así que el tiempo a veces puede ser tu amigo, eso tendría que verlo- hablaré con el comandante para que te deje salir si no tiene pruebas e investigaré quién fue el que te acusó.

Habla Sakura:

Cuando regresamos encontramos a Sasuke hablando por teléfono, nos dirigimos hacia él para ver qué había pasado, nos miro intentando poner una cara sería pero, a medida que hablaba, se le fue dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro

-Chicas… por falta de pruebas y por su limpio historial tendrán que liberar a Naruto mañana mismo a primera hora –dijo atropellando las ultimas palabras, la cara de Hinata se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y nos abraso a mi y a Sasuke.

-gracias… de verdad… muchas gracias… -decía ella con su voz dulce

-Pero ahora viene la parte difícil, habrá que conseguir pruebas para demostrar su inocencia y lograr retirar los cargos, primero hay que encontrar a quien levanto la denuncia, lo más probable si las cosas se complican sería llegar a un juicio, pero esperemos que no sea así

-Muchas gracias Sasuke… -le dije y por primera vez hacia tiempo me miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros ocultaban una tristeza que no pude descifrar

-Te dije que todo estaría bien… ahora tenemos que irnos, ya se ha hecho tarde. –miré el reloj de mi muñeca y ya darían las 8:00 p.m. el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para que te des cuenta

Habla Sasuke:

Al salir de ahí llevamos a Hinata-san a su casa, llegamos casi a las 10 p.m. solo para cenar.

Subí a darme un baño y ella se quedó preparando algo de té y salmón con verduras.

Mientras me bañaba juguetee con el manojo de llaves que tenía en la mano… estaba enganchado a un pequeño llavero de ramen.

"_Estas son las llaves de mi casa, por si te quieres ir hoy mismo"_

Sabía que no me podía quedar más tiempo cera de ella sin sentir nada que me hiciera daño. Cuando termine de bañarme baje a cenar, olía delicioso.

-Ya te serví, si quieres ya siéntate –me dijo, aun estaba sirviendo un plato para ella

-gracias… -me senté en la mesa y luego ella me imito. Comenzó a comer, yo pensaba en cómo le diría que me mudaría

-No me digas que no te gusta el salmón, porque la otra vez que estuviste aquí bien que te lo comiste –esboce una sonrisa- además no has comido nada, solo te tomaste un café –no dije nada, solo empecé a comer, cuando hubimos terminado le ayudé a recoger los platos

-por qué no vas a descansar, a decir verdad te ves cansado…

-Sakura… hay algo que te quiero decir…

-pues solo dilo… -dijo mientras fregaba los trastos

-No me quedaré en esta casa…

-¿Qué, por qué no? –dijo volteando hacia mi sorprendida

-me quedaré en casa de Naruto mientras este aquí –dije con la mirada hacia el suelo

-por favor… no te vayas… quizás tu estés acostumbrado… pero yo me siento algo vacía aquí sola… no creas que te estoy usando de relleno, la verdad me gusta que estés aquí, de alguna manera ya no me siento sola y siempre rio por cualquier cosa que dices… tal vez suene egoísta… aunque la decisión es solo tuya, pero tómalo en cuenta –y ahí estaba otra vez, en ese mismo punto donde sabía que tenía que alejarme de ella pero no podía, con el simple "por favor no te vayas" ya me había desecho de la idea, pero al terminar de escucharla no pude evitar caminar hacia ella y abrasarla

-entonces no me iré, me quedaré a hacerte reír y también porque soy un pésimo cocinero, creo que me moriría después de tres días y solo como pasta–ella rió en mis brazos, luego se alejó de mi

-es una rica pasta…

-Lo sé. La pasta italiana es extremadamente deliciosa –dije lo ultimo con mi acento italiano y ella rio pero me dio un codazo

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-lo mismo digo –dije tallándome el estomago

Así volví a quedar atrapado en esa casa con ella. Al final llegue a la conclusión de que aunque me doliera, me hacia feliz poder hacerla reír, y que me haya dicho aquello realmente me hiso bien, aunque también me creó alguna falsa ilusión que deseche en ese mismo instante con algo de dolor, pero sabía que ella me veía como al amigo que la hacia sentir bien, nada más.

Capítulo siguiente: Con ojos de amor.

Hola a todos… espero que con este capitulo ya no me odien (tanto), quizás ya les aclare algunas dudas aquí, Sakura ya se ha dado cuenta de todo y Sasuke regresó con ella para al fin poder… bueno lo verán después, pero ella parecía muy contenta ¿no?

Solo espero que comprendan que sin Naruto nada de esto habría sido posible, aunque tal vez me pasé poquito…

Quisiera decirles más pero sería adelantarles así que mejor me despido, los espero la otra semana.

Que estén bien y saludos para todos… ai no kotoba


	14. Con ojos de amor

Cuando miras a una persona, siempre, tus ojos reflejarán algo dependiendo de quién este frente a ti, tal vez sea simpatía, coraje, cariño, odio o amor…

Cuando se ama a una persona, tus ojos se conectan a tu corazón y la miras especialmente; con un brillo especial. Aunque sin palabras, es un grito de tu alma para que esa persona lo sepa.

Capítulo 14: Con ojos de amor.

Jueves, hubiese querido no pararme de la cama pues estaba algo cansada del día anterior, esta vez Sasuke se quedaría en casa para arreglar algunos puntos del asunto de Naruto, hoy iría sola a la empresa.

Estaba preparando el desayuno para que Sasuke comiera después de que se despertará, pero antes de que eso sucediera bajó.

-¿Qué haces despierto, son las 6:45 a.m.? –le dije

-Creo que a mi tampoco me gusta desayunar solo… además, ayer dijiste que me contarías algo importante y quiero saberlo ya… -me dijo algo serio, no podía seguirle dando más vueltas al asunto

-Sasuke… escucha, primero quiero que me prometas que no harás nada estúpido, que lo tomarás con calma y que confiaras en mí… -me miró algo preocupado e interrogante- si no me prometes esto no podré decírtelo, por favor…

-si… si me dices esto es que se trata de algo peligroso… más bien soy yo el que te dice que puedes confiar en mí, te dije que te ayudaría ¿no? –asentí- entonces déjame hacerlo, si requiere de paciencia entonces aunque me cueste trataré… ahora dímelo, me estas preocupando demasiado… -dijo tomando mi mano, se sentía cálida, me estaba brindando su apoyo, entonces la estruje fuerte y comencé a hablar… le dije todo lo que sabía y lo que había deducido por mi misma, él me miraba atónito mientras las lagrimas de rabia amenazaban con salir

-por eso te dije que lo tomaras con calma… por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que conseguir pruebas en su contra, créeme que es muy difícil para mi también pero tengo que soportarlo… -mi alarma comenzó a sonar, ya era hora de irme pero él me tomó del brazo

-No quiero que vuelvas a ir a esa empresa… entiende que es muy riesgoso, ¡que tal si te descubre! –dijo en un tono preocupado y poniéndose de pie- yo… no me lo perdonaría…

-por eso te dije que confiaras en mí

-¡Es que no se trata solo de eso! –dijo subiendo la voz un poco- no es solo eso… yo confío en ti pero ese tipo es muy peligroso…

-entiéndeme… no quiero… -unas lágrimas asomaban mis ojos- no quiero que ese asesino siga asiendo daño… no quiero que la muerte de Itachi quede impune y no quiero quedarme con el sentimiento de que pude hacer algo y no lo hice solo porque tenía miedo –el me llevo hasta su pecho en un abrazo

-todo este tiempo has soportado todo esto… te debes sentir sola pero sabes que yo estoy aquí ¿verdad? –asentí con la cabeza, no sabía qué decir- tranquila… yo te ayudaré en todo, solo espero que me tengas confianza para poder hacerlo, ese hombre no se saldrá con la suya, no dejaremos que disfrute de la vida que tiene ahora porque se la arrebató a otros…

-también… -salió de mi garganta con voz casi inaudible, pero él estaba cerca de mi- también creo que él fue el… -tragué saliva- que él fue el culpable de la muerte de tus padres… pero no estoy segura aún, solo sé que es lo más probable después de analizar toda la información que tenía en mis manos… -sentí como se le erizo la piel… entonces me apretó mas y lloró, solo pude abrazarlo hasta que se calmó un poco

-… yo… lo odio… por él perdí tantas cosas… me destruyó la vida… a mi y a Nii-san… también a ti… a muchos… -dijo con una voz seca y casi vacía, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y a la vez, un gran odio, yo no quería que lo sintiera, a mi me había vuelto alguien que solo quería venganza, más bien justicias, pero en todo caso me había involucrado en todo porque no creí que la policía lograra detenerlo alguna vez, y ese sentimiento, se sentía horrible…

-Tranquilo… yo no me rendiré… pero ahora tengo que irme, él no debe sospechar que nosotros lo sabemos… -le mire a los ojos- ¿no dijiste que tú me harías reír?, con esa cara solo me pondrás peor… -intentó esbozar una sonrisa

-gracias…

Me daba cierto remordimiento no quedarme ahí con él, pero tenía que ir a la empresa, además hoy liberaban a Naruto y si no asistía ese día posiblemente sospecharía algo, y no quería dejarle ninguna posibilidad, esa noche cenaría con él, de solo saberlo y pensar que tendría que sonreírle y fingirme bien a su lado se me hacia un nudo en la garganta, lo que verdaderamente quería era golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas y gritarle tantas cosas…

Salí de la empresa ya como a las cuatro, Madara había ido a mi oficina para confirmarme que pasaría por mí a las 6:30 p.m., fingí estar alegre por eso, pero a la vez confundida por lo de Naruto, él me dijo que si era inocente lograría deshacerse de todas las acusaciones fácilmente, que sínico era, pero era la verdad, Naruto era inocente y sería libre, libre después de su caída.

Llegué a la casa, Sasuke estaba con Naruto en la policía, yo estaba cansada y tenía que seguir fingiendo, al menos con Sasuke podía ser sincera, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara.

Me dispuse a buscar la ropa que me pondría, a ese hombre le gustan los lugares finos, oí que alguien tocaba el timbre y baje, era un hombre que Madara había enviado, me entregó una caja gris envuelta en un listón rojo que se convertía en moño. Subí hasta mi habitación y la abrí, era un hermoso vestido rojo.

-Joder… ¿piensa que me lo pondré?... –tampoco sedería tan fácil, ya había sacado un elegante vestido negro, el color que mas odio pero para ese entonces no importaba.

Me bañé y me lo puse.

Para cuando él llegó se sorprendió porque no me puse lo que él quería.

-¿Acaso no te gustó mi obsequio?

-Si… es solo que yo ya había escogido este ¿acaso no se me bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, a ti todo se te vería bien… -tomo mi mano y la beso- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro… -le sonreí

*************En la ventana de enfrente*************

Sabía que mi padre últimamente salía mucho, pero pensé que solo era porque no confiaba en ella… ¡hasta me mandó a seguirla!

-¿Qué me pasa?, mejor dicho… ¿qué le pasa a él?

La forma en la que la miraba, sus ojos decían no eran de amor pero quizás si de atracción, no había inocencia o amistad… ¿Pero a mí qué me importaba? Ya pronto me tendría que ir de allí. Aun así sentí algo parecido a la tristeza o la decepción… también estaba el otro tipo que vivía con ella, nada de eso se veía bien, me aleje de la ventana y comencé a pintar, repitiéndome que nada de eso me debía importar, al final de todo, mi padre me había enviado ahí y ya había acabado, estaba más que claro que lo menos que él hacía era desconfiar de ella.

************En Nagasaki, donde se encontraba Tsunade*************

Lo leí en los periódicos, salió hasta en el televisor, el arresto del Jefe de policía Uzumaki Naruto.

Me invadía la tristeza y la incertidumbre de no saber nada, de no poder hacer nada, cómo estaría Sakura con todo aquello, parecía que la vida se hubiera ensañado con nosotros.

Yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera por mi misma, solo estaba en esa cama soportándolo todo.

-Jiraya… al menos tú deberías regresar a Tokio, eres como un padre para Naruto, quizás te necesita… -le dije, su rostro era de preocupación

-¿y tú?, estoy seguro de que él no esta solo… además escuche que lo liberaron por falta de pruebas… el otro día me hablo para invitarme a su fiesta de compromiso… creo que también debí estar ahí, pero tu me necesitas… -tomo mi mano entre las suyas- él esta bien ahora… si pasa a lo mas grave entonces iré pero ahora, prometí que te cuidaría…

-No seas tan dramático, yo también sabía de él y Hinata pero… no se trata de que este solo, sino de que tú no estas con él…

-¿y tú y Sakura, no sería lo mismo?

-Tú sabes que es muy diferente, yo no podría servirle de apoyo a Sakura ahora

-pero ella a ti sí, ella te ama demasiado, ya no es la niña a la que cuidábamos para que no se lastimara… y entiendo que no quieras preocuparla más por todo lo que le ha pasado, pero es tu hija y ella… ella quería saberlo… así que no pongas pretextos… si no quieres que se entere entonces yo me quedaré a cuidarte…

-Creo que no se puede discutir contigo… -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-pues yo creo que es la primera vez que gano –me miro con sus ojos confiados- lucha por ti primero, yo sé que todo saldrá bien con los muchachos, recuerda que ahora son adultos que se enfrentan a la vida… nosotros ya los educamos, ahora hay que confiar en ellos

Habla Sasuke:

Estábamos en los departamentos de la policía, Konoha, cumpliendo como abogado de Naruto, aunque estaba libre, pidieron que no saliera del país.

El que defiende, al que acusan, sentí algo de indignación aunque sabía que eran las reglas.

-de todas formas no hay pruebas contra mi cliente ¿Verdad?

-Me temo que no, pero ya que hay una acusación formal en su contra le debemos hacer una prueba de sangre para determinar si es la misma que encontramos en la escena del crimen… -dijo el oficial

-Entonces háganme las pruebas, soy inocente y cuanto antes se aclare todo mejor… mi tiempo ya no solo es mío –dijo mirando a Hinata que preocupada nos había acompañado

-Entonces acompáñenme para hacer las pruebas, los resultados se darán en un par de días…

-Por supuesto, vamos… -dijo él con decisión, Hinata lo tomo del brazo

-Naruto-kun… -él le sonrió

-Tranquila… no tomará mucho tiempo, te prometo que después de esto te llevaré a comer…

-si… pero voy con ustedes… -él no se pudo negar

Después de hacer las pruebas nos separamos, Naruto me invito con ellos pero me negué, no quería quitarles su tiempo y además, quería esperar a Sakura, sabía que hoy saldría con ése hombre.

No entendía cómo es que ella tenía tanta valentía o estupidez, actuaba como si ya no pudiera perder nada, yo le iba a mostrar que aun tenía un gran camino, aunque quizás no lo caminara con ella, pero iba a estar ahí para cuando me necesitara.

Llegué a la casa y estaba vacía, me preocupo pero no podía solo llamarla, mejor subí a darme un baño, cuando terminé, baje a comer algo, había algunos panecillos de crema en el horno así que solo preparé té.

Por la ventana de la cocina pude ver a un hombre en la casa de enfrente que se escondió rápidamente cuando noto que lo había descubierto, ¿acaso me espiaba, o es que quería ver a Sakura? Me molesto un poco, pero no podía ir y reclamarle ¿reclamarle qué?, tal vez solo fue casualidad. Ya darían las 10:00 p.m. cuando ella llegó en un deportivo negro con aquel tipo, sentí una gran rabia, quería salir y golpearlo, quería refundirlo en la cárcel y hacer que pagará por todo lo que había hecho, por suerte no entró en la casa, pero bajo para despedirse de ella. Aun no sabía cómo podía soportar que la tocara con esas manos, cuando le beso la mano, entonces salí rápido pero él se había ido.

Habla Sakura:

Soporte todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado, incluso cuando se acercaba a mí, cuando tomaba mi mano y la besaba, pero cuando se fue, no pude evitar llorar de coraje e impotencia. Escuché unos pasos tras de mí y voltee, era Sasuke, con la misma mirada que la mía.

-Perdón… pero tú sabes por qué lo hago…

-¿Perdón por qué?, es como has dicho, yo se por qué lo haces… no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes ahora… al tener que soportarlo… y sonreírle… -me abrazó- yo soy el que pide perdón por no poder protegerte, por dejarte hacer esto solo porque no haya otra opción…

-no digas eso… no es tu culpa… muchas gracias por apoyarme y escucharme… por no dejarme sola… gracias

**********En la casa de enfrente, el ya conocido pelirrojo**********

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar de imaginar cosas así que era mejor hacerlo de una vez, cuando vi que mi padre la dejó y luego el otro llegó y la abrazo… me vestí de forma casual y llevé unos pastelillos que había comprado. Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y no tocar el timbre pero mi cerebro no funcionaba bien, ella no abrió la puerta…

-¿Quién es usted? –me dijo él

-Al parecer su vecino, ¿esta Sakura?

-Creo que se esta bañando… -me dijo y me iba a regresar pero la escuche desde las escaleras

-Sasori… hace unos días que no te veo –dijo bajando y yendo hasta donde yo y me abrazó- Pasa por favor

-toma… -le di los panecillos y el tipo me miró extrañado- parece que estas acompañada…

-Él es Sasuke… el hermano de… -su sonrisa se perdió por un momento al percatarse de lo que diría- el hermano de Itachi… -que tonto soy

-Ya veo… lo siento yo no quise…

-descuida… pero pasa –los tres caminamos a la sala- ¿Quieres café o algo?

-pues…

-Los panecillos no se comen solos…

-Té, gracias

-¿gracias? Tu me tratas mejor en tu casa… debo de ser una mala anfitriona –fue a la cocina

-Y… qué es lo que hace usted por aquí… la última vez que vine enfrente vivía una linda y agradable anciana –me dijo

-Nada en especial, pero fíjese que curioso, yo me preguntaba exactamente lo mismo de usted… a decir verdad pudo quedarse en un hotel, claro que siempre es más cómodo estar con un amigo ¿no?

-pues sí, me siento bien aquí…

-con su amiga… o más bien con su cuñada… lamento mucho lo de su hermano, Sakura siempre habla del maravilloso hombre que fue…

-Gracias…

Habla Sasuke:

Estaba ahí, frente a mí el pelirrojo que había visto antes, lo que más me sorprendió fue que ella se llevara tan bien con él; cuando Sakura fue a la cocina me quedé un momento con él y comencé a hablar, mejor me hubiera quedado cayado: no se como pero lo que él decía en cierta forma me afectaba, además él la miraba diferente que los demás. Naruto la miraba con cariño, Madara… él la miraba con algo de deseo pero él… él me recordaba a mí.

-Gracias… -le dije aunque me hiso sentir mal- yo soy Uchiha Sasuke –me tendió la mano

-Yo me llamo Sasori, me puede llamar así

-Claro… iré a ayudar a Sakura, si me disculpa un momento

Fui a la cocina y vi que ella estaba ya sirviendo tres tazas de té, las lleve a la sala y ella los panecillos.

-Aquí esta Sasori… -hasta se tuteaban, era obvio si se habían abrasado- ten

-Gracias Sakura… -él la miraba despistadamente, con cierto brillo en los ojos…

-¿y… qué te trajo hasta aquí? –dijo ella después de tomar de su té- no es que me moleste pero son como las 10:00 p.m.

-pues… te he dicho que no me gusta estar solo y hace unos días que no te veo… solo quería saber cómo estabas… y como acabas de llegar pues apenas vine

-oho, gracias… he estado bien… -me preguntaba cómo es que podía tener una sonrisa como esa en esos momentos- ya sabes… he tenido mucho trabajo pero vale la pena

-me alegro, yo estoy haciendo una nueva escultura y algunos retratos…

-Genial, cuando tenga tiempo pasaré a verlos… deben ser preciosos – ¿Acaso vi bien, él se sonrojó? perecía un tonto ahí sin hablar mientras ellos parloteaban…

-¿Es un artista?, que profesión más interesante… -solté de repente

-No es mi profesión, solo lo hago por gusto, es la forma de expresar lo que siento –dijo viéndome fijamente

-Entiendo, yo soy abogado, le debe parecer aburrido pero a mi me gusta defender a las personas

-para nada aburrido, es una labor muy buena la que hace, Sasuke-san

-Gracias… -el celular de Sakura sonó

-Bueno… en lo que ustedes platican yo contestaré, no me tardo –nos dejo ahí, donde parecía que las miradas podían atravesar, ahora sabía que no fue una coincidencia, él si estaba espiando desde su ventana y creí saber la causa: esos ojos de amor.

Sakura regresó 10 minutos después.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme Sakura pero me tengo que ir, mejor dicho, te dejo para que descanses, espero que no te desveles por culpa mía.

-Para nada y perdón por no atenderte… después charlamos…

-si… te veo luego… -me miro- fue un gusto conocerlo Sasuke-san

-Lo mismo digo, Sasori-san

**********Solo media hora después en la misma casa de enfrente***********

-Sakura… si siempre derramas tanta luz deslumbrarás a todos, muchos que la necesiten quedarán atrapados en ella, para mi desgracia… -Dije para mi mismo dejándome caer en la cama- ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que es… lastima que mi nuevo amigo Sasuke y yo si lo hagamos… -me di cuenta de que él la miraba de una forma especial. No sé que era peor: él ahí, bajo su mismo techo, o ella estando en la misma empresa con mi padre.

Habla Sakura:

Mi padrino me llamó, dijo que estaba bien, pero lo escuche preocupado por Naruto, le dije que todo estaría bien. Hablamos muy poco pero dice que le ve bien con su nuevo libro, al menos él puede ser feliz ahora. Después de que Sasori se fuera me fui a dormir, estaba agotada y aun tenía que ir a la empresa, aunque el siguiente día se me fue demasiado rápido, en solo abrir los ojos ya estaba otra vez en mi casa para por fin descansar, me sentí exhausta.

El sábado… un día que hubiese querido no llegara, pensé que todo estaría bien pues se entregarían los resultados de la prueba de sangre y Naruto quedaría libre…

Esa mañana acompañe a Sasuke junto con Hinata y Naruto a recoger las pruebas, después de eso todos, también Ino y Shikamaru, iríamos a festejar pero…

-Procederemos a leer los resultados, notarán que el sobre esta sellado… -asentimos, estábamos ansiosos de que lo dijera de una vez pero… abrió el sobre, se aclaró la garganta y sacó los papeles- Con esta prueba se determina que… -abrió los ojos como platos- la sangre de la escena y la del sospechoso son 99.99% compatibles… -parecía que la escena se había congelado, Hinata dio un paso atrás y yo la tome de los hombros, Naruto volteo a vernos perplejo y sorprendido- Lo siento mucho Uzumaki-sama pero… me temo que tendré que arrestarlo… -tomó sus manos y las esposo, él no hiso nada

-Puedo hablar con él un momento… -dije de repente antes de que se lo llevaran, Sasuke no sabía se creer o no aquello, todos estábamos confundidos

-esta bien… pero solo un minuto –asentí

-Sakura-chan… te juro que yo…

-Lo se Naruto, esto debe ser una trampa, no te preocupes… -él sonrió

-Lo se. Desde que me golpeaste supe que tramabas algo, cuando dijiste: Todo esta claro. Quizás te conozco muy bien, por eso me preocupa que te metas en asuntos peligrosos… Sakura, cuídate y cuida a Hinata, por favor no la dejes sola… ella es como una rosa bella y frágil

-Lo se…

-Lo siento pero me lo tengo que llevar… podrán hacer visitas luego… -dijo el oficial llevándoselo, mientras nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, solo mirar como desaparecían por los largos pasillos.

-Sakura… ¿por qué, por qué pasa esto? –me dijo Hinata y la abrase

-No lo se… Hina, yo tampoco entiendo cómo funciona la vida…

Cuando salimos de ahí eran ya las 10:00 a.m. ya estaban ahí Ino y Shikamaru, que tras escucharnos tuvieron la misma reacción que nosotros

-Esto no es posible… Naruto nunca aria algo como eso… ¿Están completamente seguros…? –dijo Shikamaru abrazando a Ino

-si… los resultados fueron positivos… -dijo Sasuke con la mirada baja

-Debe haber un error, quien sabe… tal vez Naruto se corto con algo cuando estaba investigando… debe haber alguna razón…

-Si, estoy completamente seguro que Naruto es inocente, alguien lo debió inculpar en esto –Sasuke me miro comprendiendo a quién me refería- ahora tenemos que encontrar al que lo denunció, esa persona puede saber muchas cosas. No te preocupes Hinata, todo saldrá bien

-es como me dijiste Saku, ¿Acaso no me debo ver bien para mi boda?... no hay tiempo para llorar, Naruto es inocente y saldrá pronto ¿verdad?... –dijo Hinata con algunas lágrimas y esbozando una leve sonrisa

-Así es, debes estar bellísima y nosotras te apoyaremos… todavía debes escoger tu vestido ¿No, Sakura? –dijo Ino limpiándose las lágrimas, yo asentí- también tenemos que hacer las invitaciones y lo del salón… no hay tiempo de llorar por algo que no pasará, porque Naruto saldrá de esto

-Gracias Ino… las quiero… -y nos abrazamos por largo rato

Después de eso fuimos a desayunar e Ino se tomo el día libre, así que nos acompañó a Hinata y a mi, hoy fuimos a muchas boutiques, vimos muchos vestidos hermosos y diferentes diseños… mientras escogíamos uno lindo y del gusto de Hinata… reímos y bromeamos como hacía mucho no lo hacíamos, después fuimos a comer y por la tarde que tuvimos que separarnos Hinata fue a ver a Naruto, e Ino y yo a nuestras respectivas casas.

La vida no te espera ni aunque la estés viviendo, porque el tiempo pasa sin mirar a quién se quede atrás, ya sabía eso; ahora no podíamos mirar atrás con tantas cosas por delante, dirán que es algo estúpido querer olvidar pero no estábamos olvidando, simplemente no podíamos hacer nada mas que esperar, y el tiempo no espera… además, solo así se vive un poco más feliz.

-¿Cómo les fue, esta bien Hinata-san? –me dijo Sasuke al llegar a la casa, se veía muy pensativo

-bien… Hinata es fuerte aunque no lo creas… -me senté a su lado en el mueble y prendí la TV, las noticias volaban como la pólvora explotando, ahí estaba otra vez la noticia de Naruto, ya lo estaban condenando como a un asesino, había gente que lo defendía pues él les había ayudado y había hecho mucho pero otros solo querían un motivo para pelear y hacer revuelo.

-He… he conseguido llegar a un juicio… pero será tardado y complicado considerando su posición, posiblemente empiece en un mes… -me dijo Sasuke

-Lo más importante es que no dejes de confiar en él, aunque todo este en su contra… quizás tú no lo conozcas bien pero… él es como mi hermano… lo conozco perfectamente y además tú ya sabes quién es el responsable de esto ¿Verdad?

-si… lo sé…

Ese día pasó muy rápido, cuando vi ya era domingo, luego ya habían pasado tres semanas… su apoyo me hace bien, por lo menos no estoy sola y como él dijo, me hace reír, realmente sin él me hubiese vuelto loca con Madara detrás de todo eso. Ahí esta otra vez fingiendo, diciéndole a todos que estaba bien, pero con él no tenía que fingir. No había visto a Naruto para que Madara no sospechara, en cambio me fingí dolida y engañada delante de él, engañada por mi mejor amigo, le dije que ya no confiaba en Naruto y casi note como se le dibujaba una sonrisa, mientras a mi se me borraba.

En una semana empezaría el juicio, mientras seguía investigando por mi misma, ahora con ayuda de Sasuke, quién había puesto aquella denuncia, pero perecía como si hubiese sido un fantasma…

Al menos si algo salió bien fue que las personas buenas no pueden ver sufrir a inocentes, ayer me habló Tenten, la enfermera que posiblemente nos sería de mucha ayuda, al ver que habían acusado a Naruto, y al saber que era inocente no quiso que el pagara lo que no había hecho y que el verdadero culpable gozara libremente; la vería para hablar con ella y la protegería para que Madara no le hiciera daño. Entre toda aquella penumbra, un pequeño rayo de luz se podía vislumbrar.

Alguien toco la puerta, era Sasori:

-buenas tardes - le dije, era sábado y me había quedado en casa mientras Sasuke estaba con Naruto

-Buenas tardes… Sakura… yo… quería decirte algo…

-Pues dime, ¿quieres pasar?

-No, así estoy bien, gracias. Es solo que… -…-

-Anda, pasa… -nos sentamos en la sala y él se notaba nervioso

-Sakura… -respiró- me tengo que ir de aquí, realmente te agradezco mucho todo lo que me has enseñado.

-… de qué hablas… yo no te he enseñado nada, además sabía que esto pasaría alguna vez… Chiyo-ba me dijo que regresaría pronto, pero eso no significa que nos dejemos de ver, eres un buen amigo

-gracias… Tú también lo eres… pero no estoy seguro de si te veré de nuevo… -se paró del mueble y me abrazó, hundiendo sus rizados cabellos rojos en mi hombro- te extrañaré mucho… -se alejó… -cuídate ¿bien? –asentí, se notaba triste

-Sasori… lamento sí alguna vez te di falsas esperanzas… eres una gran persona y un hombre muy apuesto pero yo…

-Lo se. Nadie puede mandarle ordenes a su corazón porque no somos máquinas, eso es lo que aun nos hace humanos… aun así… -se acercó a mi. Dios, me congelé, pero él no y me besó, no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello y solo me quedé ahí parada, pero había alguien en la puerta que si supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella escena.

-Aléjate de ella… -dijo Sasuke, que había entrado a la casa

-Adiós Sakura… -dijo Sasori, ¿Le golpeaba, le gritaba o solo dejaba que se fuera? Se dio la vuelta y se marcho, pero antes de eso le dijo algo a Sasuke aunque no lo logre escuchar.

Capitulo siguiente: Los residuos de la monocromía.

Hola a todos, perdón por no publicar el viernes pero es qué no e tenido tiempo, me han sucedido ciertas cosas, por eso mismo la vez pasada publiqué el lunes, pero ya estoy aquí (algo enferma). Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me esforcé más que otras veces por escribirlo "a tiempo", pero bueno, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos. Cuídense mucho y estén bien.

Posdata: creo que publicaré hasta el lunes ó el otro viernes, pues este que viene no puedo, espero comprendan.

Los quiero y un beso a todos.

Ai no kotoba.


	15. Los residuos de la monocromía

Capitulo 15: Los residuos de la monocromía.

Habla Sasuke:

Tiempo difícil, mucho trabajo, poco descanso, bajo el mismo techo que ella mirándola todos los días, cada instante, cada palabra que decía me hacia darme cuenta del por qué la quería.

Ese sábado tuve mucho trabajo, el juicio empezaría y ya estaba todo listo, todo… la persona que acuso a Naruto tendría que estar ahí para reiterar su declaración ante el jurado y descubriríamos quién era, cuando hube terminado de hacer algunos tramites, volví a la casa. Eran casi las 7:00 p.m.

Cansado, algo hambriento y con sueño, así estaba desde hacía unas semanas… no ayudó nada, lo que vi después de abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba ese pelirrojo "simpático" vecino besando a Sakura.

-Aléjate de ella –dije conteniendo mi rabia

Ella no reaccionaba hasta que él la soltó y me miró preocupada ¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era, qué derecho tenía? Le iba a golpear, ¿Pero, qué derecho tenía yo?, solo pude apretar los puños mientras dejaba caer mi maletín al suelo.

Él se alejó de ella y me sentí impotente, celoso… él la había besado sin mas, pero al menos ella estaba consiente, yo la besé cuando estaba borracha. Pensé que solo pasaría por mí, pero se detuvo frente a mí y puso la mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho.

-Sakura… es una hermosa flor… espero que la sepas cuidar bien… -me dijo algo bajo, yo no supe que decir ¿La besó y luego me decía eso?

-…que cinismo… -

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. Supongo que hasta tú si te fueses y quizás no la volvieses a ver, antes de irte querrías besar esos dulces labios.

-Eres un maldito… -lo tome por la chaqueta y le golpee, él se talló

-Supongo que me lo merecía… -me golpeo la mandíbula- pero de todas formas sí ella no me golpeo… ¿por qué me dejaría golpear por ti? –me dijo algo serio, le volvería a golpear pero ella, siempre ella, me hace controlarme.

-¡Ya basta, los dos! –Grito fuerte

-Supongo que esto es todo ¿no?, es como dicen…: Los idiotas solo arruinan aun más la situación. -¿A quién se refería, a él mismo o a mí?- hazme caso… cuídala bien Uchiha… -me dijo otra vez en voz baja y se marchó.

-Sakura yo…

-Eres muy impulsivo Sasuke…

-No solo yo ¿o sí? –ella me miro enojada

-Ya basta, ¡es verdad que me congelé y no hice nada pero tampoco tenías que golpearlo!

-Tienes razón, es como dijo él… -respiré un momento, ella no había hecho nada- tan solo pensé que te falto al respeto… y luego él… Lo siento.

-No, creo que debí reclamarle a él, y gracias por defenderme, aunque tu manera no sea muy buena…

-Ojala no vuelva a verlo, porque después de esto no sé qué sucedería…

-No te preocupes… mañana se mudará. –dijo al final, lo que me hiso pensar ¿dejó que la besara solo porque ya no lo vería? Me llené de rabia otra vez, y en el fondo, de tristeza.

-… -abrí la boca, pero cualquier cosa que dijera podría arruinar lo que ni siquiera existía, además no sé por qué pensé eso, era obvio que ella siempre amaría a Itachi.

Después de comer me di un baño, y antes de dormir pensé… "_Sakura… es una hermosa flor… espero que la sepas cuidar bien…" "Supongo que hasta tú si te fueses y quizás no la volvieses a ver, antes de irte querrías besar esos dulces labios." _Eso era lo peor, yo también la hubiera besado. También quería probar esos dulces labios, que solo fueran míos.

Habla Sakura:

No se cómo había pasado todo, pero de repente Sasuke lo estaba golpeando y Sasori le regresaba el golpe, el atrevimiento repentino de Sasori que me había paralizado y el inentendible comportamiento de Sasuke, me hicieron enojar.

No puedo negar, que solo por un momento, mientras Sasori me besaba, quise saber sí podría sentir algo por él, un hombre joven, apuesto, caballeroso y carismático, pero, por más que hubiese intentado, no sentí nada. Quizás por eso me quedé ahí parada, pensando, los únicos besos que me hacían ser feliz eran los de Itachi, y él ya no estaba. No quería otros labios.

Otra vez, antes de dormir, beso su fotografía pero ahora le dije: lo siento.

Él me dijo que intentara ser feliz con alguien, pero al parecer era muy temprano aun.

A la mañana siguiente que desperté, me bañé rápido y salí, ese día desayunaría con Tenten-san, además le prometí que la ayudaría para que no le pasara nada malo.

Esta vez tendría que contárselo a Shikamaru para que la policía también la apoyara ya que ella tendría que estar en el juicio, dar la cara, y eso era muy peligroso.

En la noche también cenaría con Madara, ahora ni siquiera los fines de semana podía dejarme en paz, pero al menos eso me ayudaría, ya confiaba plenamente en mí, ahora solo tendría que hablar un poco, solo una pista, en un descuido… ¡y Yo estaría ahí!

Llegué hasta la cafetería "solo los ángeles vienen aquí", ella aun no llegaba, así que pedí un capuchino y un pie de queso. Ya eran las 7:15 a.m., se supone que la vería a las 7:00 porque casi nadie estaba en una cafetería a esa hora. ¿Se habría arrepentido?, me comencé a desesperar un poco. Pero luego de 10 minutos, una mujer con lindo vestido amarillo, lentes cafés, de pelo largo y hermoso se dirigía hacia mí, era ella.

-Perdone la tardanza pero… tenía miedo, al final me puse esto, ya que nunca salgo así y siempre traigo dos chongos y uniforme… no creo que nadie me conozca… -dijo y se sentó

-Esta bien, le agradezco que haya venido y… es cierto, nadie la reconocerá así si nadie la ha visto así, pero se le be muy bien… -le dije- debería ordenar algo, la gente va a las cafeterías a tomas café.

-Si… -un mesero tomo su orden, ella pidió solo un café negro, según ella por costumbre, pues en el hospital se tomaba como tres o cuatro al día para no dormirse en turnos completos o días cansados, pero lo que si pidió fue un pastel de fresas.

-entonces… ¿usted quiere que declare en un juicio?... –me dijo después de que le conté, su cara se notaba pensativa, yo asentí- no creo… no creo tener el valor suficiente, le diré todo lo que sé… pero por favor no me pida eso, es mi vida la que arriesgo; no soy tan fuerte como usted

-¿fuerte?, si fuera fuerte solo le hubiese disparado… -dije para mi misma

-eso sería ser estúpida, pero no es como él…

-Le dije que la ayudaría y la protegería ¿no?

-Si, pero él es un hombre muy peligroso, él… -se detuvo un segundo, como si no me lo fuera a decir pero lo hiso- él… me tiene amenazada, me amenazó desde que tenía 11 años… siempre me mantuvo con miedo, vigilada, ¿Por qué no se podía solo olvidar de mi? Antes de que usted me buscara yo pensé… pensé que había enterrado mi pasado, pero ahora todo vuelve. –No sabía que decir, se veía tan mal…

-Lo siento… pero nadie puede borrar el pasado o pretender que no esta ahí, yo sé que él es peligroso pero… yo la protegeré, se lo prometo ¡Yo también soy poderosa, no dejaré que se salga con la suya!

-¿de verdad sería capaz de protegerme contra él?

-Si –le dije con decisión

-Entonces… cuente conmigo –dijo extendiendo su mano la cual estreche- declararé en el juicio contra Madara, pero después de bajar del estrado quiero que me esconda, me lleve lejos o lo que sea hasta que lo atrapen. Esta vez no me quedaré callada.

Después de eso volví a casa, Sasuke estaba ahí en el sofá algo enojado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías, acaso no sabes que me preocupo? –me dijo serio

-Perdón, quizás te lo hubiera dicho si hubieses estado despierto… -Le dije y pasé a la cocina por algo de agua

-¿Estas enojada por lo de ayer, porque golpee a ese tipo que te beso?

-No se porque debería de estarlo, pensaste que me falto al respeto ¿no?, el que parece enojado eres tu; nunca me gusto que alguien me hablara así, eso es todo.

-… lo siento… no debí decírtelo en ese tono, pensé que te habría pasado algo malo… tu siempre me dices a donde vas…

-Entonces dejemos esta conversación y empecemos otra ¿bien?, hablé con Tenten y declarará en el juicio, será una de tus testigos para cuando contra ataques a Madara, con ella y algunas pruebas debería ser suficiente…

-Eso es… eso es genial… pero yo prefiero presentar pruebas y luego que ella termine de hundirlo.

-Estoy cansada… -dije sentándome en el mueble- ¿Ya desayunaste?

-No… te estaba esperando… -reí

-pues lo siento pero yo ya comí, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

-si no te molesta… ¿No que estabas cansada? –dijo arqueando una ceja

-Lo estoy pero no creo que vaya a morir por cocinar… -mientras movía la carne en el sartén lo puse a picar verduras

-¿Así esta bien chef?

-Si, eres un buen aprendiz –bromee, luego le dije lo que aun no sabía- hoy… hoy en la noche vendrá Madara por mi, me llevará a cenar así que por favor, contrólate cuando lo veas, es más, no salgas de tu habitación hasta que nos vallamos

-Pareces una madre regañona… no soy tan tonto como para echar a perder todo… aunque confieso que es difícil no golpearlo, pero tu lo haces ¿no?, así que también debo poder soportar, hasta que todo termine.

-Ya noche, Madara a punto de salir de su mansión -

-¿Dónde iras, padre? –le dije al verlo salir elegante y con una sonrisa torcida

-a cenar… con Sakura, por cierto gracias por todo, hubiese querido que te quedaras mas ahí pero ya no es necesario… -abrió la puerta para salir pero se detuvo un momento- ¿No le deseas suerte a tu padre?

-suerte… -y se marchó, yo solo me quedé ahí en las escaleras sin hacer nada. A mi padre le gustaba la mujer a la que quería.

Me quedé solo en esa mansión vacía, comiendo solo en el gran comedor de madera. Siempre había sido así; pero esta vez no era feliz. Corte con más fuerza de la necesaria la carne y subí a mi habitación a terminar la obra en la que hacía tiempo estaba trabajando: Una escultura de ella. Aunque su sonrisa no se comparaba.

Habla Sakura:

Me bañe rápido y me puse el vestido rojo que una vez me dio. Me maquille un poco y me puse las zapatillas negras que guardaban mi armario. Baje a esperarlo, ya casi eran las 8:00 p.m., Sasuke estaba en la cocina tomando té. Era mejor esperarlo afuera para que no tuviera que entrar.

-Sasuke… ya me voy, al rato regreso… -Le dije alzando un poco la voz para que me escuchara, entonces volteó

-Si… -se dirigió a mí, pero no dijo nada

-¿Te pasa algo? Te digo que estaré bien.

-Es solo que… me preocupo, cuídate mucho por favor… -me dijo con su cara seria

-Si… -le abrase- estaré bien, tu trata de descansar o terminarás con unas ojeras peores que las de tu hermano.

-si… -dijo en voz baja- me iré a dormir, adiós.

Habla Sasuke:

¿Qué me pasaba? No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Sasori, probar esos labios dulces, cuando yo los probé eran salados y amargos… aun así los necesitaba. Bajé a la cocina por algo de té y algún panecillo; estaba ahí sentado, me iba a ir a mi recamara para no verlo pero antes de eso ella me hablo, yo voltee.

Por dios, se le veía precioso ese vestido rojo, haciendo juego con su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes. Me dirigí hacía ella como tonto y me quedé ahí viéndola ¿Se había arreglado así para salir con ese tipo?, Nunca la había visto así, me dieron ganas de decirle que solo era mía, o eso es lo que quería, que fuera solo para mí, ni siquiera yo podía pensar que eso fuese solo una cena. Me dio coraje solo de imaginarla coqueteando con ese tipo, aunque solo fingiera, quizás solo era mi imaginación pero ni ya ni los niños son tan inocentes. "Cuídate mucho" le dije y ella me abrazó, por un momento pensé ¿Y si no la suelto, si la mantengo así? Entonces ella me habría golpeado y yo me hubiera mudado. No podía decirle lo que sentía, no cuando ella me miraba como el hermano del que fue su esposo, o como su mejor amigo, yo no podía solo besarla como lo había hecho Sasori, sin permiso, sin saber que no me amaba, tal vez por eso sentí envidia.

Desde la ventana de mi habitación pude ver cuando él llegó, cómo la miraba, como se alejaban en ese coche oscuro como aquella noche.

Habla Sakura:

Llegó puntual como siempre, con esa sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, como si estuviese disfrutando, como si supiese que lo odiaba y le gustara hacerme sufrir.

-Estas preciosa hoy, aunque siempre lo has sido, sabía que no me equivoqué cuando compre ese vestido… -dijo besando mi mano

-Gracias… tu siempre estas presentable así que quería ser una buena compañía.

Nos fuimos al restaurant de siempre, en aquel lujoso lugar empezó a decirme algo que ya sabía que pasaría, pero aun así me dio -…-

Ordenamos y después, justo cuando trajeron el postre fue el momento más largo y menos deseado que tuve que soportar…

-Y bien… ¿no te parece esta una hermosa noche?, una buena noche para disfrutar…

-Por supuesto, siempre es bueno cuando estas con una agradable compañía…

-Sakura… -rió- ¿No crees que ya estamos grandes para seguir jugando?

-No sé que quieres decir, no recuerdo haber empezado un juego contigo…

- Eres una mujer fascinante y hermosa, hasta tu forma de pensar me encanta, como controlas y das ordenes en la empresa… eres una mujer perfecta, para estar conmigo… -dijo finalmente, logrando casi que mi falsa sonrisa se perdiera, pero no lo consiguió, no podía echar a perder todo el esfuerzo

-Aha. Ese juego, no sé cuando empezó, ¿tu sí? –le dije arqueando una ceja, él rió y se acercó a mi más de lo que debería

-Cuando llegaste a la empresa pensé que eras fría, actuabas tan normal aun cuando tu esposo acababa de morir, no solo eras inteligente, sino también altanera y aun así parecías tan dulce y buena, pero no dejaste que los demás te hicieran débil ni que te miraran de forma inferior... Las personas como nosotros siempre tienen un gran futuro… Sakura, ¿Qué dices?

-Que tu también eres un hombre apuesto, fuerte, poderoso, siempre me pregunte cómo es que alguien como tu estaba solo… porque nunca te casaste y ni siquiera te vi con nadie -le dije y él sonrió

-Quizás porque esperaba a alguien como tú –ahí estaba, tenía que soportarlo, aguanta, aguanta, soporta esos labios ansiosos sobre los tuyos- será mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar… -Maldita sea, ni yo podría soportar tanto.

-espera… ¿Qué pensarías de mi? –dije en un tono calmado pero "alegre" el volvió a reír

-Es cierto… es mejor dicho qué pensarás tú de mí. No te preocupes… tenemos un gran futuro juntos… -Eso creía, tal vez en algún momento pasó por su retorcida mente casarse conmigo para hacerse de la mayor parte del capital- Bien, ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora, o qué no deberíamos hacer? Mejor te llevo a tu casa ¿bien?

-Claro…

Antes de entrar a mi casa, tomo mi cintura y me acerco a él, me volvió a besar y yo no podía hacer nada, solo lo aleje con mis manos y dije "acabamos de empezar" él sonrió y se fue, pero antes dijo

-Creo que la empresa se volverá divertida… - y mordiéndose el labio se fue, cuando su coche dobló en la esquina, lo deje salir, todo lo que tenía, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo llorando de rabia mientras me limpiaba los labios con la mano de forma violenta, grite, solo un grito sin palabras… luego me sentí un poco mas aliviada, ya no estaba sola.

Después de eso sentí como alguien se arrodillaba tras de mi y me abrazaba, mientras dejaba caer sus lagrimas en mis hombros. Lo único malo es que si llegó ahí tan rápido, es porque lo había visto todo.

-perdón… -salió de mis labios después de unos minutos, cuando ambos nos habíamos calmado.

-¿Perdón?... no seas tonta… perdóname por haberte dejado ir en primer lugar… perdón por no poder protegerte… -Se levantó y me dio la mano

-Gracias… no sé que aria sin ti… ni siquiera sé cómo puedes comprender esto que ni siquiera yo comprendo… ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? –él no respondió

Entramos a la casa y me sirvió algo de té caliente, subí los pies al mueble y me acurruque como cuando niña, luego sentí su brazo rodeando mis hombros, brindándome su apoyo sin decir ninguna palabra, hiso que me sintiera mejor. Me había acostumbrado a esos brazos fuertes protegiéndome y animándome, se sentía bien.

Habla Sasuke:

Desde que se subió a ese coche no pude dormir nada, pensé y pensé en qué estaría intentando hacer ese tipo, estando con una mujer como ella.

Fui por algo de leche a la cocina pero ni con eso me dio sueño. Me metí en la tina y ni así pude relajarme, mejor me puse a esperar a que llegara. Desde mi ventana vi cuando ese coche volvió casi cuatro horas después de haberse ido. Lo vería desde ahí, solo tenía que bajarse y caminar hasta la puerta y yo estaría tranquilo, no la esperé en la puerta porque tenía más tiempo de correr a golpear a ese tipo y porque no quería hostigarla.

Se bajo ¡Bien!, Camino hacia la puerta ¡Perfecto!, Espera, algo no esta bien, ese tipo se bajo y fue tras ella, debo ver mal, la tomo por la cintura y… No quería ver eso, aun así mis ojos no parpadeaban, ella lo empujo y después él se fue con una marcada sonrisa en el rostro, salí corriendo a verla y cuando iba bajando escuche un fuerte grito, me apresure aun mas para mirarla ahí tirada, no sabía que hacer o que decir, no es como si ella lo estuviese disfrutando, así que solo la tomé en mis brazos como otras veces. Parecía una muñequita que se quedaba sin cuerda. Mientras le hacía un té no sabía cómo mi mente no dejaba de maquinar cosas… como otros podían besarla sin más, cómo podían probar sus labios mientras yo no. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, ella había soportado demasiado y yo no podía quejarme, estaba ahí en el mueble como una niña de 8 años, le di el té y la abrase de nuevo. Como a la hora se durmió, realmente hasta yo me iba a dormir, era casi la 1:00 a.m., le iba a despertar para que fuera a su habitación pero no pude, la cargué hasta su cama y la deje ahí, en una situación como la de hacia unos meses, pero ahora sabía que ya no podía hacer nada: La amaba. Parecía que todos podían probar sus labios…

¡No!, me dije a mi mismo, cuando yo la besara sería porque ella me amara, solo así sus besos serían dulces, apreté los puños y salí de ahí.

Habla Sakura:

Desperté en mi habitación con la colcha cubriéndome, supe quién había sido, baje a preparar el desayuno, pero me sentí realmente mal, algo mareada, lo vi a él en la cocina preparando no sé qué. Baje lentamente y me senté a verlo.

-pensé que no sabías cocinar…

-Bueno, puedo decir que el tiempo observándote fue de calidad…

-¿saldrás temprano?

-No, es solo que hoy no quería hacerte trabajar… -me miro y abrió los ojos- Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué, no me veo bien?

-Pareces enferma… -se acercó y me tocó la frente- ¡por dios Sakura, estas ardiendo!

Hola a todos! Gracias por tenerme paciencia, les quiero decir que aun no termino el capitulo pero como no tengo tiempo lo deje aquí por ahora, como iba a ser muy largo decidí cortarlo, por lo que el otro que publique el viernes será la continuación de este, así que se llamará igual, pero segunda parte; espero me comprendan y les haya gustado, me hubiera gustado terminarlo pero hasta yo tengo que ser responsable y la escuela es demandante… ¡El estrés gobierna mi vida!, No es cierto. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y/o críticas.

Que bueno que Sasori ya se había mudado ¿no?, pero Sasuke no se había dormido aun.

Solo les diré que ya iniciaré el juicio y pasarán cosas muy interesantes…

Los espero el viernes y los quiero.

Recuerden divertirse cada segundo del día.


	16. Los residuos de la monocromía (parte 2)

Capitulo 16: Los residuos de la monocromía (parte 2)

Na: Musume es hija

"Y justo cuando crees que ya todo se soluciona, que todo estará bien, te ocurre algo doloroso que te dan ganas de llorar"

Habla Sakura:

Desperté en mi habitación con la colcha cubriéndome, supe quién había sido, baje a preparar el desayuno, pero me sentí realmente mal, algo mareada, lo vi a él en la cocina preparando no sé qué. Baje lentamente y me senté a verlo.

-pensé que no sabías cocinar…

-Bueno, puedo decir que el tiempo observándote fue de calidad…

-¿saldrás temprano?

-No, es solo que hoy no quería hacerte trabajar… -me miro y abrió los ojos- Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué, no me veo bien?

-Pareces enferma… -se acercó y me tocó la frente- ¡por dios Sakura, estas ardiendo!

-¿En serio?, yo me siento bien… -le dije para no preocuparlo más

-no te quieras hacer la fuerte… ¡Es más, hoy no vas a la empresa! –me dijo seriamente y con cara de preocupación

-Entonces ojala estuviese enferma todos los días para no verle la cara… a ese tipo… -él estaba buscando entre los cajones de la alacena y me puso unos trapos mojados en la frente- él… él me dijo que me parezco a él… Él dijo: las personas como nosotros…

-Mírame Sakura –dijo sosteniendo el trapo en mi frente y tomándome de un hombro con la otra mano, alcé la mirada- tú nunca te parecerías a él… tu eres una buena persona y él Je, él ni siquiera podría llamarse persona, es solo apariencia… pura maldad… ¿Lo entiendes?

-Gracias… -le dije, pero quería dejar esos pensamientos de lado así que… -¿No estabas cocinando algo? Parece que hoy comeremos pavo ahumado… -abrió los ojos bien grandes y salió disparado a quitar la sartén del fuego

-¡Salvado! –dijo en un tono gracioso- ahora creo que tenemos que desayunar ¿te parece?

-Yo no me comeré eso… -dije señalando al sartén

-bueno… te llevaría a comer pero ahora debes descansar, así que no pongas peros… solo se cocinó más de lo que debería… -dijo lo último bajando la voz y en ton de niño regañado

-Si tú lo dices… -me dio una taza con té caliente, comimos y la verdad no sabía feo, solo olía algo ahumado, pero estaba rico

Luego de eso me acompaño a mi habitación "para que no cayera" y me hiso descansar mientras él iba a trabajar, me quedé ahí aburrida mirando el techo, en la TV no había nada bueno y la apague; tiempo malgastado… ¿Por qué tenía que enfermarme?, es mejor cuando no te enfermas y dices que sí para faltar al trabajo o a un lugar indeseado, pero yo tenía que estar ahí medio mareada y con dolor de cabeza a causa de la fiebre.

-Que aburrimiento… -en eso estaba hasta que Ino y Hinata llegaron, dijeron que Sasuke les había hablado, Hinata se veía mejor, no se daba por vencida, Ino siempre estaba feliz, así que si Hinata no estaba mal ella menos, siempre fue la más positiva y carismática de las tres.

-le dije a Hinata que te compráramos un capuchino antes de venir ten… -dijo Ino dándome un vaso extra-grande y sacando de otra bolsa unos platos con pastel- pedimos todo para llevar, así que nos tendrás que aguantar todo el rato ¿nee?

-el tuyo es el pastel de queso con fresas, Ino pásame el mio

-Ok

-Itadakimasu –dijimos las tres al unísono como siempre que comíamos juntas, ahí empezó una tarde llena de risas y platicas, sin saber me fui olvidando de mis problemas por ese momento y me dediqué a disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos.

Como a eso de las tres cuando se fueron y yo me quedé ahí, le hablé a mamá, y esta vez ni aunque fuese una niña de 5 años me hubieran engañado

-¿Bueno? –respondió al otro lado

-¿Padrino? ¿Qué hace con el celular de mi madre, esta con ella? –le interrogue

-¿Hija? –mi madre le había quitado el teléfono- ¿Sakura, estas ahí? –asentí- no es lo que crees –ahí estaba otra vez esa voz apagada que me escondía algo, la conocía perfectamente, me estarían escondiendo algo grave pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza de nada

-No sé qué crees tú que estoy pensando, mi padrino te fue a visitar ¿no? –cambie mi tono para que no se preocupara, me encantaba bromear con ella- o es que… realmente crees que estoy pensando que estás haciendo algo malo porque en realidad si lo estás haciendo –rio

-ya verás lo que te hago niñita mal educada… -decía siguiendo el juego

-pues a menos de que puedas meter los brazos en el teléfono no veo la manera… ¿Cómo has estado, que has estado haciendo para no aburrirte? Te extraño mamá, ¿nee, sabes que te quiero?...

-claro que si, y he estado muy bien, fuerte como siempre… en el hospital… ya sabes…

-Bien, por favor… ¿me podrías pasar a mi padrino un momento? Quiero decirle algo…

-¡Jiraya! Sakura te quiere decir algo… -la escuche decir- te lo paso y, cuídate mucho hija…

-Si mamá… te amo –le dije y luego escuche el cambio de voz

-¿Si? –dijo el- ¿Sakura, cómo estás?... –se escuchaba como un niño regañado, me dio risa- dime algo, ¡El silencio mata! ¡Oho no, estoy… agonizando! –estallé en risas

-Hola padrino… -dije cuando deje de reír- estoy bien… ya sabes lo que ha sucedido

-Sí, lo que me has contado de Naruto, cuando tenga tiempo iré a verlo –su tono cambió a uno serio

-¿Cuándo tengas tiempo, ahora no lo tienes? –le cuestioné

-Sí, bueno… es que el lugar donde estoy me queda cerca así que pasa a ver a tu madre, pero volveré al trabajo mañana… -por más que me mintieran no sabían esconderme algo, y conociéndolo cuando se enteró de lo de Naruto hubiese venido corriendo a apoyarle aun sí dejaba su trabajo botado, él siempre ha sido así de amable,pero ahora había algo más

-te prometo que estará bien… Naruto es inocente y la verdad se sabrá, yo lo cuido por ti, aunque… sí Hinata lo cuida por mi… parece que estará mejor ¿No?

-claro, salúdamela de mi parte y cuídate mucho mi linda Musume-chan

-tú también… papá… Te encargo a mi madre ¿bien?, los conozco perfectamente y… no me pueden engañar, sé que algo está pasando pero, si no me lo quieren decir está bien, pero espero que la cuides… te quiero mucho… y espero que vuelvas pronto, Naruto te necesita

-Déjala en mis manos… y si las cosas se ponen feas regresaré pero ahora no puedo…

-entiendo…

El resto del tiempo antes de que Sasuke regresara me quede pensando en qué era más importante que Naruto que era como un hijo para él… las cosas cada vez me preocupaban más…

Habla Sasuke:

Aun no sé cómo pude soportarlo pero, después de que Sakura no pudiera ir a trabajar, lo que en cierta forma me alegraba, fui a la empresa, aun sabiendo que podría encontrarme con él y estallar, y si eso pasaba arruinaría todo, pero por suerte solo lo vi 5 minutos, cuando entro sin tocar a la oficina de Sakura donde yo estaba, le dije que estaba enferma y que como yo soy parte de esa empresa también, había decidido ir para ver como estaba, después salió y no volvió a entrar otra vez.

El día se pasó rápido entre cada trabajo, pensé que en una empresa los socios no trabajaban mucho

-pobre Sakura…

Cuando termine salí de ahí, me dirigí a ver a Naruto solo para hablar con él, pues ya todo estaba listo, luego como a las 5:00 p.m. pasé a comprar algo para comer y un trozo de tarta de manzana, como la que Chiyo-sama le preparaba.

Llegué a la casa media hora después, comimos y hablamos, ya no tenía mucha fiebre, pero aun así le dije que mejor descansara más, a regañadientes ella acepto, aunque había algo en sus ojos, aparte del dolor y la impotencia, había tristeza y preocupación.

Mientras subía las escaleras tomándose del barandal se volteó y me digo

-aha… gracias por la tarta, estaba deliciosa… -había algo, no sabía que pero algo, aparte de todo lo que ya pasaba a nuestro alrededor, que la atormentaba.

-no importa… no estaba tan rica como la de Chiyo-sama… por cierto, ¿cuándo regresará? –pregunte, quería que dijera algo para saber que estaba ahí

-creo que mañana, me habló hace una semana y dijo que su hermano estaba mejor así que ya lo podía dejar solo, así que ya podremos volver a comer sus deliciosas tartas… -me dijo con una sonrisa, como diciendo: No te preocupes.

Al otro día Sakura se sintió mejor, pero era mejor que no fuera a la empresa, a veces el estrés enferma.

-pero me voy a aburrir mucho… -dijo asiendo pucheros

-pensé que no querías ver a ese tipo, además le dije que estabas enferma y no podrías ir hoy tampoco

-¡¿le viste?! –preguntó nerviosa y asombrada- por favor dime que no hiciste ninguna estupidez

-no soy estúpido… -le dije haciéndola reír

-¿seguro? –le mandé una mirada fulminante- lo siento, tan solo pienso que fue muy arriesgado con ese temperamento tuyo, pero está bien

-por cierto, gracias por hacerte cargo de mi capital, si yo fuese tú ya me habría vuelto loco

-No te preocupes, en realidad también estudie finanzas

-guao… no sé cómo te dio tiempo para eso, pero está bien… -antes de irme le dije- por cierto, no creo que te aburras si hoy llega Chiyo-sama, podrías ir a recogerla o invitarla a comer, no llegaré muy tarde hoy

-Está bien… -dijo ella y me fui

Habla Sakura:

Así comenzó mi martes por la mañana. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, el sábado comenzaría el juicio contra Naruto y apenas tuviéramos la oportunidad, voltearíamos el juicio contra Madara, lo malo era que aún no teníamos pruebas, solo el pedazo de tela que me había dado la madre de Hana, un pedazo de tela manchado de sangre, pero si había sido capaz de falsificar la otra prueba ¿está por qué no? Así que decidí guardármela.

Teníamos el testimonio de Tenten pero habían pasado demasiados años, así que me llegué a preguntar, en ese punto en el que estaba ¿qué había cambiado realmente? Al menos ya tenía su confianza, él era demasiado posesivo, le gustaba recordar sus triunfos ¿qué tal si era uno de esos psicópatas que guardan hechos de la escena del crimen? Rezaba por eso.

Salí a comprar refrigerios, le prepararía a Chiyo-ba una linda bienvenida, aunque solo estuviéramos Sasuke y yo, pero ella era como de mi familia, siempre atenta, siempre con un consejo sabio, siempre dando apoyo…, la quería mucho, como una abuela.

Después de comprar me habían dado ya las 11:00 a.m. llegué a casa y me dispuse a preparar un rico estofado, unos panes al vapor y un agua de sandía para esos días calurosos de verano, aunque en realidad ya casi terminaba, las clases comenzarían este mismo lunes, yo amaba ser maestra pero, lo tendría que dejar, al menos por ahora, tendría que renunciar.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, cuando la abrí vi un hermoso adorno de lirios y rosas rojas ¿de quién podría ser? Firme recibido y vi la tarjeta, la cual quedo hecha una bola en mis manos por estrecharla tan fuerte, "perdón por no mandarlas ayer, por no irte a ver pero he estado ocupado, mejórate pronto, te espero" decía la nota de Madara.

Volví a mi labor, no quería que mi comida resultara como la carne de Sasuke, como a eso de las 2:00 p.m. pude vislumbrar que Chiyo-ba bajaba de un taxi mientras el taxista le ayudaba a meter sus maletas.

Me sentí feliz por default, le llame aSasuke para que se apresurara mientras corrí para abrazar a Chiyo-ba.

Al rato comimos los tres juntos, intentando reírnos de la vida, sin darnos cuenta de que en realidad la vida era quien reía de nosotros.

Esa semana se me fue volando, tuve que volver a la empresa y soportar los encuentros con Madara, pero ya todo estaba cerca, todo preparado. La mañana del sábado me desperté temprano, me di un baño, me arreglé y salí a casa de Hinata, donde la vería con Ino, Sasuke ya se había ido, empezaría el juicio contra Naruto y quería darle apoyo, las tres juntas siempre nos sentíamos mejor.

Cuando llegué a casa de Hinata, ella e Ino estaban llorando, yo me les uní, después de secarnos las lágrimas nos fuimos, no lloraríamos por algo que aún no ocurría, que no ocurriría.

La corte estaba llena y nos tuvimos que sentar un poco atrás, el jurado escuchaba a la defensa, Sasuke, mientras que un abogado de no sé quién estaba contratacando con muy buenos argumentos. Tiempo después sabría que Madara le había contratado "para hacer pagar al responsable de que mis ojos derramarán lágrimas" le odié más.

-Entonces me gustaría escuchar el testimonio de su cliente –dijo Sasuke con voz fuerte- quien denunció a mi cliente ni siquiera ha dado la cara.

-Mi cliente tenía miedo del suyo, pero para este juicio formal, está aquí. Llamo al estrado al señor AburameShino, testigo y víctima de la locura del señor Uzumaki.

-Su señoría, pido más respeto, acaba de decir que mi cliente está mal de sus facultades mentales…

-Señores por favor, respeten la corte –decía el juez desde su silla, el hombre que denunció a Naruto entró a la sala, hiso el juramento debido y empezó a hablar.

Mientras ese hombre hablaba las cosas empeoraban, el jurado empezaba a dudar de Naruto, quería gritar la verdad pero no podía, Hinata a pesar de querer ser fuerte, dejo que unas lágrimas resbalaran, la abrase fuerte.

Esa sesión terminó tres horas después, dejando la otra para el jueves de la semana entrante, cuando salimos de ahí lo primero que hice fue hablarle a mi padrino Jiraya, "si las cosas se ponen feas regresaré" dijo.

-papá… las cosas se pusieron feas… tienes que venir. –silencio… aquello me tenía hasta a mí incrédula.

-entiendo… -dijo al fin- ¿cuándo será la próxima sesión?

-este jueves…

Ok. Trataré de estar ahí… cuídate mucho y, si puedes dile que lo amo mucho, y dile a mi futura hija que no llore, todo saldrá bien… todo tiene que salir bien…

Los días seguían pasando, ese lunes Hinata volvía a la escuela, yo presenté mi renuncia formal, después de eso fui a la empresa, él estaba en mi oficina cuando abrí la puerta. Se paró de la silla, me tomo por la cintura y me beso, otra vez

-Perdón por no acompañarte el sábado pero tenía asuntos que arreglar, prometo ir para la otra, para ver como refunden a ese criminal que tanto te a hecho sufrir.

-gracias… no sabes lo importante que eres en estos momentos –le dije, y tratando de no pensar en todo, me dije a mi misma: saliendo de esta empresa podrías incluso ser actriz, y una muy buena.

Sin saber cómo, pude soportar toda esa semana, le conté todo a Chiyo-ba, tenía el derecho de saber que la muerte de su familia se haría justicia y además, cualquier cosa que nos dijera estaría bien, pero ella tampoco sabía nada, solo que estaba cerca de encontrar a su nieto, lo que la hiso feliz en cierto sentido.

Otro día, más no como otros, ese día no iría al trabajo, sino a la corte, Madara fue conmigo, parecía disfrutar ver cómo hundían a Naruto,

-Ese día yo estaba en casa descansando… era mi día libre… dattebayo -dijo Naruto

-¿Y tiene algún testigo? –preguntaba el abogado en contra

-No… pero estoy bajo juramento ¿recuerda?

-¿Entonces… donde estuvo el día del incendio donde murió el Jefe de la unidad de bomberos, UchihaItachi?

-Pues en mi casa durmiendo, ese incidente ocurrió en la madrugada, yo asistí a la escena al amanecer cuando todo había ocurrido… -dijo él bajando la voz

-¿Y Cómo sabemos que realmente estuvo en casa, señor Uzumaki? Qué tal si usted en algún arranque de locura despertó en medio de la noche e incendió aquella casa, es cierto que el señor Itachi murió, pero pudo ser un accidente… si lo admite ahora seguro su amigo descansara, porque fue su mejor amigo ¿me equivoco?

-Él… él era mi mejor amigo… fue un accidente, es cierto, pero yo no lo hice, y se los demostraré, solo tenemos que encontrar al verdadero culpable… -cuando Naruto dijo eso casi pude escuchar una risita baja de Madara.

-¿Tenemos? Cierto, es usted el jefe de la policía, pero no crea que por eso es inmune señor Uzumaki… todos somos iguales…

Cuando la corte se tomó un receso de 10 minutos, Ino y Hinata me miraron confundidas, me preguntaron acerca de qué estaba haciendo con Madara ahí, por qué no estaba apoyando a Naruto… creyendo que yo las había traicionado solo les pude pedir que confiaran en mí.

-Lo hacemos Sakura, pero si no nos ocultaras nada sería mejor… -dijo Ino

-será mejor que nos digas qué planeas Saku, te conozco perfectamente y sé que estas en peligro… no hagas que me preocupe por ti también… -dijo Hinata

-Lo sé, les juro que al rato les cuento todo…

El receso terminó y tuvimos que volver a entrar, justo después, antes de que se cerraran las puertas, entro mi padrino… y mi madre con él.

No puedo decir lo que sentí en ese momento, lo único que hice fue llorar

-mamá… -susurré, Madara me miro extrañado y la volteo a ver

-Ella es… lo siento mucho cariño… -dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro, quería salir corriendo hacia ella pero no podía o me echarían, me tuve que volver a sentar e intentar tranquilizarme, cuando voltee a verla se había entado en las bancas del otro lado junto a mi padrino, me miro y se echó a llorar con un murmullo en sus labios "perdón", hablaría con ella en la casa, ese momento tenía que concentrarme, aunque doliera demasiado.

-lo siento Madara, pero me tengo que retirar… te veré mañana en la empresa… -le dije, él no dijo nada, sí, estaba fingiendo ante él, pero eso no significaba que tenía que contener mis lágrimas.

Salí de ahí rápidamente, Ino y Hinata se extrañaron pero les hice una señal de que no se preocuparan, además tenía que hablar con ellas, se los había prometido, pero ahora solo quería hablar con mi madre. En mi mente las cosas se empezaban a aclarar.

Llegué a casa, me quedé ahí sola, un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abrió, entraron mi mamá y mi padrino. Me paré del mueble rápido, ella me miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste? –grité- yo hubiera estado ahí…

-lo siento hija… ya tenías demasiados problemas… demasiado dolor yo no quería –no terminó de hablar, me le fui enzima en un abrazo muy fuerte, sus brazos quedaron tendidos a los lados hasta que me abrigó con ellos, mi padrino aún estaba en la puerta, con la mirada baja, pero pude ver cómo se le pintaba una leve sonrisa

-yo hubiera estado ahí… ¿por qué mamá… no me dijiste que tienes cáncer? –las lágrimas de ambas fluían- yo estaré ahí siempre…

Capitulo siguiente: Todos tenemos un pasado.

Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, me quiero disculpar por no haber publicado la semana pasada, y la pasada, pero de verdad tenía mucho trabajo, aunque ya estoy de vacaciones, así que podré seguir adelante con la historia, lo malo es que vacaciones = sin internet, pero me le escaparé a papá para publicar, además ya casi acabo.

Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. También espero no me quieran reclamar por hacer sufrir tanto a la pobre Sakura, pero bueno… acepto cualquier reclamo etc…

Los quiero y cuídense mucho, besos.

Ai no kotoba.


	17. Todos tenemos un pasado

Capitulo 16: Todos tenemos un pasado.

Habla Sakura:

Lo supe desde que la vi entrar al juicio, se veía ojerosa, pálida, más delgada, su hermoso cabello rubio se había ido, ahora solo estaba aquella tela rosa sobre su cráneo.

-yo siempre estaré ahí para ti… -le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte, las manos me temblaban, ella parecía tan frágil

-perdóname hija… no quería preocuparte más… tú eres mi fuerza, lo que más amo… no quería que sufrieras… no quería que mi fuerza se derrumbara, aunque suene egoísta, no quería compartir solo dolor contigo… no después de lo que pasó hace tres meses…

-eso no importa… ¿acaso crees que te hubiera dejado sola, o me hubiera cortado las venas o algo…? –le dije, ella rió por reflejo

-quien sabe…

En ese momento entendí muchas cosas: su repentina llegada a casa, sus dolores de cabeza, cuando se despertaba tardé… aquélla extraña llamada… su repentina ida, todo.

-Ya he madurado un poco… dijiste que me cuidarías… cuando en realidad yo te tenía que cuidar a ti… y dijiste también que yo era tu fuerza… pero no quisiste compartir ese peso tan grande… -poco a poco mi respiración se controlaba- no tenías por qué callarte eso… yo… yo…

-lo sé, tu hubieras estado ahí cada segundo… pero, yo no podía hacerte eso… Cuando me enteré lo primero que hice fue huir, no quería aceptarlo… cuando me mostraron los resultados dijeron que aun estaba a tiempo pero, pero tuve miedo de no volverte a ver… por eso vine aquí tan de repente, al único que se lo dije fue a Jiraya porque necesitaba que me prestara dinero… la clínica me dio gratis una radioterapia… entre todos mis colegas me pagarían otra pero… pero el proceso es largo, es doloroso… yo le pedí que se quedara cayado para no preocuparte… -cada palabra que salía de su boca me asía pensar que era realmente afortunada, por tenerla- ése día que me llamaron, justo ese día era mi primer radioterapia, pero no quise dejarte sola, también por eso me regrese tan rápido… yo me quería quedar contigo pero… tenía que volver… cuando Jiraya se enteró de que mi tratamiento había empezado fue conmigo… él me ha apoyado, así que no te sientas tan mal, nunca he estado sola, tú también estabas ahí, en mi corazón, con solo saber que si te lo hubiese dicho hubieras estado ahí a mi lado… eso me hiso feliz… saber que tu estarías ahí me dio fuerzas…

-Te amo… gracias por ser mi madre… -le dije viéndola a los ojos, su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar, al igual que sus ojos- a partir de ahora yo te cuidaré ¿bien? –ella asintió, en cierta forma podía entender que ella hubiera tratado de protegerme ocultándome la verdad, porque eso era exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo, ocultando la verdad para no hacer daño, pero ahora que lo veía desde otro punto, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir ocultando más las cosas, les diría a todos la verdad detrás de Madara.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, entraron Ino y Hinata, detrás de ellas Sasuke, todos nos miraron sorprendidos y se nos fueron enzima en un abrazo cálido, mi padrino aun estaba en la puerta, me acerqué a él y lo abrace

-gracias por cuidar de mi madre… de verdad, gracias… -le dije, luego el acaricio mi cabeza

-mi pequeña Sakura… gracias por cuidar de Naruto…

-Ya verás que todo sale bien… eso lo prometo. Por cierto… la que a cuidado a Naruto a sido Hinata no yo…

-es cierto –dijo componiendo una sonrisa- debo de ir a saludar a mi nueva hija… que bueno que ese tonto abrió los ojos… -dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata y saludando a todos

Esa tarde comimos otra vez "todos juntos", faltaba cierto rubio en esa mesa pero aun así se sintió tan bien… hasta Chiyo-ba llegó con una gran tarta de manzana en las manos, así éramos, una verdadera familia.

Habla Sasuke:

La vi entrar y supe lo que sucedía, Dios, no podía solo salir de ahí; seguí con el juicio, dejando un poco a favor la balanza, Naruto arriesgaba su vida por las personas aunque no las conociera ¿Por qué entonces les intentaría quitar la vida?

Cuando la segunda sesión terminó volví a casa, Hinata e Ino también irían así que fuimos los tres juntos, nuestra sorpresa al entrar a la casa…

A pesar de todo, estábamos ahí riendo, disfrutando de los momentos que teníamos al alcance, porque si los dejas pasar… no sabes si volverán.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Sakura hiso algo que pensé nunca haría, les conto a todos lo de Madara, después de una discusión sobre lo peligroso que era, todos decidieron quedarse callados y solo apoyarnos, además si se sabía algo y Madara se enteraba, entonces sí sería peligroso.

Ya había saludado a Tsunade-sama, estaba fastidiado del abogado de la parte acusadora y solo quería dormir, pero antes de eso la volví a ver, o más bien ella me habló.

-¿si…? –le pregunté y ella volvió a abrazarme

-muchas gracias por cuidar de Sakura…

-no sé de qué habla… yo solo estuve una semana después de que usted se fue… -le dije y ella rió

-esque… a diferencia de antes ahora ya no hay tristeza en sus ojos…-Ya no hay tristeza en sus ojos… eso se me quedo en la mente siempre, se sentía tan bien- Gracias por eso… Bueno, creo que es hora de descansar… buenas noches Sasuke

-buenas noches… -sin saberlo quizás, la señora Tsunade me había hecho feliz

Los días siguientes fueron estresantes, reuniendo más pruebas… acomodando a los pocos testigos que tenía a favor, cuestionando a los que tenía en contra. Sakura me había dicho algo que me intrigó "Ya todo esta a punto de resolverse… solo confía en mí" yo confiaba en ella, pero no en Madara. Cada día antes de irse a la empresa le daba un beso a su madre y preparaba el desayuno, casi todos los días venia el señor Jiraya y se quedaba con Tsunade hasta que Sakura y yo volvíamos, comíamos todos juntos, reíamos de lo que podíamos reír, así pasaron varios días, semanas.

Cuando caí en cuenta, ya estábamos en la penúltima sesión del juicio, ese día fue agotador, ya habían pasado todos los testigos, solo faltaba la señorita Tenten, ese era el día, no lo podíamos dejar pasar, ese día culparíamos a Madara, y en la última sesión todo se decidiría.

Habla Sakura:

Ese era el día, el día en el que fingía rechazar a mi familia y amigos por él, el día en el que Madara quedaría vulnerable para mí, tenía que aprovecharlo.

Antes de entrar en la sala pude ver a Tenten, me acerque a ella y le hable, le había conseguido un departamento lejos de ahí para que estuviera hasta que detuviéramos a Madara

-Tenten-san… -le hable y ella se acercó a mí- conseguí una casa en el extranjero… algo temporal hasta que atrapemos a Madara… cuando baje del estrado un guardaespaldas la acompañará…

-muchas gracias… pero, ya no es necesario… -me dijo, su cara se sonrojo un poco

-¿Cómo que no es necesario? Madara es muy peligroso… -le dije en voz baja para que nadie nos viera, Madara llegaría cuando empezara el juicio

-eso ya lo sé pero, me quedaré en casa de mi jefe… -soltó- cuando le presenté mi renuncia él no la acepto y… le dije que me tendría que esconder, no le dije por qué, pero cuando se enteró del juicio dijo que no podía perder a una buena asistente y…

-y te quedaras en su casa… -ella asintió- esta bien, me alegro por ti, creo que es el primo de Hinata… Neji-san ¿Verdad? –ella abrió los ojos- bueno espero que se le quite lo gruñón… de todos modos le diré al guarda espaldas que te proteja hasta que todo termine…

-Gracias… Sakura-san, y de verdad espero que todo salga bien y se haga justicia… -dijo y se fue, ella sería la siguiente testigo, yo también entré y me senté sola hasta que Madara apareció, ya había hecho notar que estaba distanciada de mi familia y mis amigos por culpa de Naruto los días anteriores, ahora solo estaba a su lado.

-No encuentro relevante que esta señorita testifique, porque según sé, ella no estuvo en ninguno de los incidentes –dijo el abogado del señor Aburame

-Claro que tiene relevancia lo que la señorita dirá, justo por eso es una testigo… -dijo Sasuke- creo que todos en la sala tenemos el derecho de escucharla y sacar nuestras propias conclusiones, Señores del jurado, les pido atentamente que tomen en serio las palabras de esta señorita… -dijo dirigiéndose al jurado, muchos estaban a favor de Naruto, pero otros en contra, otros eran imparciales- ¡Qué pase al estrado la señorita Tenten! –terminó por decir, por un momento sentí que Madara se tensaba, pero luego se le dibujo una sonrisa torcida que trató de ocultar

Tenten paso al estrado, hiso el debido juramento y prosiguió a contestar las preguntas de ambas partes, al principio la presencia de Madara la turbaba pero después, una mirada de decisión se reflejo en sus ojos, al fin pudo decir lo que por tantos años estuvo callando, y también que hacía poco Madara la había vuelto a amenazar, todo lo que dijo coincidía, a Naruto solo se le acusaba de 2 incendios, pero hacía muchos años que habían ocurrido más, se mostró la similitud con cada caso, haciendo notar que todos estaban relacionados con Akatsuki, desde altos mandos hasta los más bajos empleados, el señor Aburame se puso muy nervioso, el jurado lo noto.

A mí, me sacaron de la corte justo después de que me paré de mi asiento y grité: "!Ella miente! ¡Madara es inocente, él nunca haría algo así…! ¿Por qué Naruto, por qué me sigues asiendo daño?"

Entonces supe que en serio, me podía postular para la mejor actriz.

Hinata e Ino me habían mirado con desprecio, Hinata hasta lloró, todo según lo que habíamos planeado hacía unas semanas atrás. Después de eso, me quedé afuera de la sala esperando a que la sesión terminara.

Habla Sasuke:

Todo según lo planeado, apenas y Sakura salió, en el rostro de Madara se dibujó una gran sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

-Esta tratando de quitarse la culpa dándosela a un inocente… -dijo el otro abogado- simplemente intentan ganar tiempo… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué seguimos en este juicio!

-Porque intentamos hacer verdadera justicia… hacer justicia con quien se debe hacer -declaré

Lo bueno de todo es que la mayoría del jurado terminó confiando en Naruto en ese momento de la declaración de Tenten y de todas esas explicaciones; atar cabos es algo que yo hacía muy bien. Aunque el último caso no tenía absolutamente nada en común, el incendio donde murió mi hermano era un misterio.

La última sesión sería dejada para el lunes de la próxima semana. Solo faltaban 5 días, solo 5 días y todo acabaría, Sakura le había entregado a Shikamaru el trozo de tela con sangre, él mejor que nadie sabía que hacer, por si Sakura no encontraba pruebas rápido, le haríamos la prueba de sangre con ADN que Sakura no sé cómo iba a conseguir, eso lo podía retener por más tiempo para empezar un juicio contra él, pero solo si no encontrábamos pruebas pronto.

Cuando llegué a la casa Sakura no estaba, probablemente ese tipo la hubiese llevado a comer, Jiraya-sama parecía alegre por lo que había ocurrido, casi se podía ver la libertad de Naruto, ya hasta habían entregado las invitaciones para la boda, sería en 3 meses más, aunque solo sería con los amigos más íntimos, los que no le dieron la espalda.

Comimos los tres, pues Sakura no llegaba y casi eran las 5:00 p.m., a las 6:00 p.m. que Jiraya-sama se fue, me quedé solo con Tsunade viendo la televisión en la sala, por un momento no dijo nada, solo miramos las noticias y los nuevos reportajes del juicio del jefe de policías, pero nosotros estuvimos ahí, así que la apagamos.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué aras después de que el juicio termine? –pregunto de la nada, al principio se notaba pensativa, pero ahora tenía la vista sobre mí

-pues… regresar a Florencia… no sé qué otra cosa podría hacer… -le dije, la verdad ni siquiera había pensado en eso

-¿En serio…? Que mal… yo pensé que te quedarías aquí o… -ella misma se interrumpió

-¿o qué…? No se para que me tendría que quedar…

-para ser feliz con Sakura –soltó de repente- he visto cómo la miras y yo conozco muy bien esos sentimientos… -seguía hablando, yo no sabía que decir "Se equivoca, yo no la amo" hubiese sido la mentira más grande- sé que tu amor es sincero y también conozco demasiado a mi hija para decirte que aunque ella te amara lo negaría, se lo negaría a ella misma… solo te pido que seas paciente porque ella amó mucho a Itachi, y algunas veces se comporta tan… no sé cómo decirlo… tan desinteresada… como si no le importara volver a amar, pero cada vez que la veo a tu lado sé que puede hacerlo…

-hacerme amigo del tiempo… -susurré, ahora entendía un poco más lo que me había dicho alguna vez Naruto- gracias… -dije sacando una sonrisa

-¿de qué? Solo te dije la verdad… -se paro del mueble y se dirigía a su habitación, pero se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras para decir- por cierto, el "o" era llevártela a ella lejos de esta casa y sus recuerdos, aunque creo que para eso faltaría mucho… Buenas noches –dijo y se fue

Habla Sakura:

Me llevó a comer al restaurante de siempre, esta vez ya estaba donde quería, me seguí comportando igual, llevándole la contraria algunas veces, así le encantaba.

-Este domingo será mi cumpleaños –le dije de repente- pero como todos me dieron la espalda por defender a Naruto creo que estaré sola, a menos de que quieras gastar un poco de tu valioso tiempo y estar conmigo… -le dije fingiendo la voz en la última frase, el rió

-Mi tiempo, querida, es más valioso cuando estoy contigo… -ahí iba de nuevo, lo bueno es que yo lo mantenía a raya

-dónde va esa mano… -le dije, pero entonces me beso- estaba pensando… en vez de venir al restaurante podríamos ir a tu casa, en la mía esta Sasuke y mi madre, además en esta restaurante nunca podemos estar solos… -dije haciendo pucheros

-eso es porque tú así lo quieres… ¿por qué no corres a Sasuke? Me gustaría conocer a tu madre

-porque esa también era casa de Itachi, además no soy tan mala persona… aunque lo he pensado bastante ¿cómo se atreve a echarte a ti la culpa, tan desesperado esta al ver que esta perdiendo…? Pero él y mamá se llevan bien, a decir verdad si él no estuviese ahora estaría con mi madre y no contigo, y por lo de mi madre: Le caes mal –solté y el rió

-¿Qué se le a de hacer? Entonces pasaré el domingo entonces –se acercó a mi y susurro en mi oído- será una velada que nunca olvidaras…

-tu tampoco, eso lo prometo

Después de las siete me llevaría a casa pero yo había llevado mi auto así que me negué, cuando llegué Sasuke estaba ahí en la sala, lo noté algo extraño pero no me dijo nada, cuando mi madre me escucho se me fue enzima en un abrazo un poco asfixiante

-mamá, llegue bien… pero no estoy segura de si saldré con bien… no me dejas respirar… -ella rio y me soltó

-una madre nunca dejará de preocuparse por sus hijos, y menos si están con criminales como ése tipo, ¿qué edad tiene, la mía? Y tú eres mi hija

-tu le llevas como 10 años… -me dio un zape

-¿ahora le defiendes? Creo que debí golpearte más fuerte para componerte el cerebro… -dijo en tono de broma, como madre regañona, si bien eso era.

-es la verdad, pero ya me cayo… solo le llevas 7… es un pedófilo –las risas pararon- este domingo… iré a su casa… espero que no te preocupes tanto y no te lo quería ocultar así que espero que me entiendas y me dejes ir

-yo no te estoy diciendo que no vallas ¿no dijiste que habías madurado? Si es así creo que debo confiar en ti, además ya te saber cuidar muy bien… -luego me dijo de repente- ¿Qué aras después de que el juicio termine y atrapen a ese criminal?

-¿Cómo que qué hare? Pues continuaré con mi vida…

-eso me hace feliz, espero sea verdad, bueno yo estoy cansada así que me iré a dormir otra vez.

Esa "platica" había sido extraña, pero qué platica no lo era con ella, lo cierto es que solo se preocupaba por mi, ¿Qué haría cuando el juicio terminara? No lo había pensado, vendería mis acciones y me metería de maestra otra vez, bueno, ese año escolar ya se me había pasado y si vendía mis acciones qué pasaría con las de Sasuke, de todos modos no me podría librar de ese compromiso; lo que era seguro es que me tomaría vacaciones.

***********Después de la comida, en casa de Pein había llegado…***********

-¿Madara, qué hace aquí a esta hora?

-solo te vengo a avisar que tu serás mi abogado… -soltó tranquilamente

-¿De que habla, qué ha pasado?

-el caso contra el Jefe de la policía, Uzumaki Naruto, se ha volcado en contra mía…

-¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible…? –pregunte asombrado y confundido

-pues… ya que tu serás mi abogado no tengo por qué mentirte, me protege la relación abogado-cliente ¿me equivoco? Cuando se quiere formar un imperio requiere sacrificios y quitar del camino ciertas "moscas"

-usted es un… ¡Nunca lo defenderé! –

-Lo harás, porque eres el mejor abogado de este país y porque amas a tu esposa y a tu hijito ¿Verdad?

Habla Sakura:

La mañana del jueves fui a la empresa otra vez, para mi fortuna Madara tuvo que atender unos asuntos con una compañía extranjera y volvería hasta ese sábado, día en el que nunca iba a la empresa y me quedaría en casa con mi madre y mi padrino.

El domingo llegó muy rápido, más de lo que hubiera querido, estaba nerviosa, solo sabía que iría a su casa y hurgaría por todos los lugares hasta encontrar algo, lo malo era cómo distraerlo para hacer eso. Ino y Hinata fueron a verme como si pensaran que no iba a volver, Dios, los nervios me invadían, les pedí que se fueran antes de que llegara Madara "yo estaba peleada con ellas", él llegó a recogerme como a eso de las 6:00 p.m. sería una cena.

No quería que mi madre viera eso, pero conociéndola estaría pegada a la ventana: Madara salió de su coche con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, su color favorito; después, me besó la mano, luego no solo fue la mano. Algo se me hiso extraño, él tenía un golpe en el rostro pero no pregunte por qué.

Condujo por casi una hora hasta la mansión Uchiha, era enorme y hermosa, a primera vista me deslumbro, luego cayo en mi mente "¿Cómo se supone que buscaría en todo eso?"

**********Unas horas antes en la mansión Uchiha**********

Los últimos meses, más los últimos días, se comportaba extraño, yo me comportaba extraño, no salía de mi habitación, casi no hablaba con el en la comida, casi no lo veía, en algún lugar de mi interior sentía rencor, celos…

Ese domingo estaba como siempre en mi habitación, creando un retrato que, por primera vez no era de mi madre, él había estado todo el día ocupado, llegó como a las tres a comer, le pidió al personal de servicio que se retiraran pero antes ya habían preparado todo un banquete, no me dijo nada.

-¿Vendrá algún socio a cenar…? –pregunte extrañado, si era un socio el personal debía estar ahí para atenderle

-No. Esta noche vendrá Sakura… -no sé qué, pero algo definitivamente estaba mal. Me paré de mi asiento y le golpee ¿Qué pensaba, que la llamara mami?, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de ahí, conduje rápido y descuidado, ¿por qué salían lágrimas? Sin saberlo Sakura se había vuelto muy importante, muy especial, me había hecho ver tantas cosas… Quizás me había enamorado de ella.

Me alejé de la ciudad, y renté un cuarto de hotel, pero luego caí en cuenta de que había dejado todas mis cosas, lo cual no era tan importante pero, no podía dejar ese cuadro ni mis obras ahí, lo pensé un buen rato ¿Qué tal si cuando llegaba…? La sola idea me enloquecía, no era verdad, yo conocía a Sakura, además solo recogería mis cosas y me iría, no me los podía topar, además Sakura no sabía que yo era su hijo, no se podía enterar de que le había mentido desde que la conocí, tomaría mis cosas y me iría, eso era todo, nada tenía que salir mal.

Habla Sakura:

Entramos a la enorme mansión, mi corazón se aceleró cuando cerro la puerta, no había nadie, nadie para escuchar mis gritos si algo salía mal, ¡NO, nada saldría mal, no con las pastillas para dormir que mi madre me había regresado! "Por si se te olvidaba soy doctora y se lo que te doy, si quieres que duerma enseguida dalea unas 4 pastillas en la copa"

-¿Qué pasa…? –pregunte al ver que no se bebió por completo su copa, ya casi acabábamos de comer y no quería saber lo que eso significaba: o querría algo más o echaría a perder la única oportunidad

-es que este vino me sabe algo extraño… iré por otro a la cocina

-Si… aquí te espero… -maldición, ¡Le había sabido extraño! Tan solo le dio un par de tragos, rezaba porque con eso bastara, mientras caminábamos al comedor pude ir explorando con la vista, si no me equivocaba el estudio estaba dos habitaciones después de la puerta principal. Su habitación seguro estaría arriba.

-he vuelto –dijo con una nueva botella de vino en la mano- te serviré a ti también, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar como la otra vez

-aha… es cierto, creo que el marisco me cayó mal, como era una cena… -se acercó y me sirvió en otra copa, me embarro un poco de chocolate en la boca y ¿Se escuchó un ruido? Él volteo

-No te preocupes, seguro que algo se cayó por ahí… -dijo y se volvió a sentar, mientras degustábamos los platillos, después fue por el postre.

-te ves cansado ¿te sientes bien? –le dije, creo que ya estaba logrando mi objetivo

-si… es solo que, estoy un poco mareado…

-¿Seguro que ese vino servía?

-¿con quién crees que estas hablando? Sakura todos mis vinos son de la mejor calidad… -me acerqué a él fingiendo preocupación

-ni siquiera porque es mi cumpleaños… pero si te sientes mal será mejor que descanses, sino mañana no podrás ir al juicio

-Creí que haríamos algo divertido más en cambio me quieres mandar a dormir, además no trajiste tu auto, aun te tengo que llevar a casa… -si no lo hubiese sabido por mi misma, diría que él es una buena persona, pero ahora digo "Él tendría el OSCAR del mejor actor de todos los tiempos"

-puedo tomar un taxi a menos que te sientas mejor…

-claro que sí… ¿por qué no mejor vamos a mi habitación? –dijo repentinamente

-como tú quieras… -cada paso que dábamos en esas escaleras mi corazón se aceleraba más, rezaba porque las malditas pastillas hicieran efecto y luego dije: Gracias dios. Cada paso que Madara daba se hacía lento, se tuvo que sostener del barandal y cuando llegamos a su habitación lo único que hiso fue caer en la cama como un niño después de jugar.

Busqué por cada rincón, en cada uno de los cajones, hasta detrás de los cuadros ¡En las películas siempre pasaban que tras los cuadros había compuertas secretas y cajas fuertes!

Tan solo en su habitación me tarde casi 2 horas. Maldición, tenía que apresurarme. Mi siguiente destino era su estudio.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, sino fuera porque Madara dijo que estábamos solos hubiera jurado lo contrario. Cuando abrí las puertas: Felicidad y decepción. Si era el estudio, pero si en el cuarto de Madara había tardado 2 horas, ahí podría amanecer. Había libreros, vitrinas, dos escritorios, un montón de archiveros con muchos documentos que quizás me podrían servir…

Eran ya las 12 en punto cuando empezaron los esbozos, a punto de rendir ante el cansancio cuando, abrí el archivero correcto, tenía un montón de documentos sobre la empresa, desde su creación de hecho, tenia también un diario, de Madara, desde que tenía 16 años. Dios, solamente lo había ojeado pero aquello era aterrador, su pasado oscuro y siniestro, sus maniacas razones, todo.

El sonido de las puertas cerrándose me quitó el color y me borró la sonrisa.

-Cuando registras una habitación ajena, tienes que dejarla como estaba. Sabía que aun tenía que vigilarte Sakura, que lástima que no hayamos jugueteado antes -Madara estaba ahí mirándome con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro mientras todo mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y él se acercaba lentamente.

Capitulo siguiente: Me duele, amor.

Les quiero decir antes que nada que no soy bipolar, es que con eso de que todos lloran y luego todos están felices… típico de mí, en fin, llorar libera el alma, al menos yo cuando lloro me siento un poquitín mejor.

Dejando ese tema de lado ¿les gustó? No es porque yo lo esté escribiendo pero a mi sí.

Ps: si no publico en estas fechas: felices posadas, navidad, y año nuevo. Pásensela bien, diviértanse y una sonrisa.

Ai no kotoba.


	18. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: Me duele, amor.

_**1: Por un pedazo de papel. **_

Habla Sasuke:

Desde el momento en el que subió a ese coche negro, intuí que algo saldría mal. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía descansar ni pensar con cordura y terminé dando vueltas por toda la sala. Tsunade-sama me miraba confusa, ella también estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, pero terminó por hartarse de mis actos y con voz alta dijo

-Por dios Sasuke, ye estoy demasiado preocupada y nerviosa. Siéntate –dijo en tono de orden, yo la acepté, a decir verdad ella estuvo todo ese tiempo comiéndose las uñas y la preocupación se le reflejaba en el rostro

-Si no vuelve para las 12:00 iré a buscarla… no importa lo que pase –le dije con decisión

-¿Has visto el tamaño de esa mansión? A las 12:00 apenas abría revisado media habitación, además con las pastillas que le di debería bastar, le dije que me llamara por cualquier cosa…

-¿Sin ofender pero… cree usted que si esta en apuros tendrá tiempo de llamar? –la persuadí

-Está bien, pero yo también iré contigo… -dijo más como aviso que como pregunta

********En la mansión Uchiha, un pelirrojo que se había escondido********

Tomé el cuadro y la escultura de mi musa, estaba preparado para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, estaba casi bajando las escaleras cuando escuché que alguien más había llegado: No estaba solo.

A decir verdad, tuve la oportunidad de salir rápido de ahí, quizás cuando los mire dirigirse a su habitación, ella no había salido sino 2 horas después pero, mi primera reacción fue tirarme en el suelo, abrasarme las piernas y llorar en silencio como cuando era niño y tenía un problema, mientras mi mente me traicionaba.

Se hubiese podido pasar el día entero y no hubiese reaccionado pero, el inconfundible sonido de la bala saliendo ferozmente de la pistola, el metal cruzando entre el fuego, me hiso reaccionar, mucho tiempo ya después, a cerca de las únicas personas además de mi, que estaban en esa casa. Era cierto, No estaba solo.

Sintiendo como el corazón se aceleraba más con cada paso que daba como si fuese aun posible, la sangre de mi cuerpo circulaba rápidamente, mis pasos se volvían más veloces mientras corría temiendo lo que mi traicionera mente sugería. Maldiciendo la gran distancia de las escaleras y la inmensidad de la sala. Topándome de frente con esa escena que mis ojos, que yo, no podía creer, lanzándome ágilmente hacia ella.

Habla Sasuke:

Mi relación abogado-cliente, nunca me había sido tan útil, por decirlo de alguna manera; casi las 11 de la noche y mi alma se me salía del cuerpo, "a solas con ese tipo, con ese psicópata y asesino tipo, sin escrúpulos… que posiblemente puede descubrirla y sino… tal parecía no la veía como a una pequeña hija", llegué a la celda donde estaba Naruto y, después de hablar con el guardia y de convencerlo de que era mi derecho como su abogado, pasé a verlo.

Su reacción de sorpresa se remplazó casi al instante por una de preocupación después de haberme escuchado, le conté lo que pasaba, lo que posiblemente ocurriría y se sintió culpable de alguna manera:

-si yo no estuviese aquí encerrado… todo esto es porque no pude ayudarla y porque me inculparon a mí, ¿buscara pruebas dices? Pareciera que esta buscando su propia muerte… -dijo apretándose la cabeza con las manos, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos como los míos, escondidos en puños en mis bolsillos- ¡Rápido Sasuke, tenemos algo que hacer! –dijo poniéndose de pie- hay que llamar a Shikamaru… Iremos por Sakura.

-¿Iremos, dices? Tu no puedes, estas aquí encerrado y… -me interrumpió

-No por mucho tiempo –dijo en voz baja, haciéndome señas para que me acercara a él- solo sígueme el juego.

Habla Sakura:

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba hasta que me dije a mi misma: Reacciona, ya llegaste hasta aquí.

Él se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, estaba tan calmado, tan burlón, que me enfurecí al instante, pensando en una forma de salir de ahí.

Cuando una señal me pasó por la mente, en uno de los cajones que había registrado, se encontraba una pistola, y yo estaba más cerca que él.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba también se abalanzó al escritorio pero yo ya la había tomado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, la adrenalina corría en mi cuerpo, mi mirada era de decisión, tenía el arma en mis manos temblorosas. Él no se inmutó siquiera, se sirvió una copa de wiski y la empezó a degustar.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí, lo disfrutas? –pregunté enfurecida, el rió fuertemente

-Pensé que la que se estaba burlando eras tú, Sakura. –dejo la copa sobre una mesa junto a él y me miró a los ojos, por primera vez los vi desde que había entrado, estaba furioso- Me traicionaste Sakura, mejor dicho… me has estado engañado todo este tiempo… -empezó a caminar hacia mí otra vez, acortando la distancia, mi cuerpo se movió por reflejo natural, cada paso que él daba yo lo retrocedía y al darme cuenta ya estaba contra la pared

-No des ni un paso más… -dije apuntándole, solo unos cuantos metros nos separaban- ¿Por qué, por qué hiciste todo esto, que no te basta con lo que tienes ya?

-Mi querida Sakura… tu no entiendes nada… nadie lo entiende…

-¡Estas enfermo! –declaré- no te acerques o no respondo

-¡Oho Vamos querida, tu nunca harías algo así…! tu saldrías perdiendo. Ahora dime ¿Eras solo tú, o todos tus amiguitos se estaban burlando de mí también? Fuiste muy tonta al venir tú sola…

-Eres tú quien se burlo de todos, yo solo hice lo que debí hacer para llegar aquí, ya no puedes hacer nada, solo admite que perdiste… ¡Entrégate y déjanos vivir! –el rió más fuerte- no te burles de mí… ¿Cómo, cómo pudiste hacer todo eso por… por dinero, por un simple pedazo de papel…? ¿Cómo les hiciste eso a todas esas personas, acaso no sientes nada…? –para ese momento empezaron a salir lágrimas de rabia y dolor- ¡Me volviste infeliz porque querías un maldito trozo de papel! No sabes cuánto te odio… -dije con desprecio- ¡Te odio, te odie desde antes de saber que eras tú, odie a quien me quitó a Itachi, odio al tipo frente a mi! Cada vez que te veía y te tenía que soportar… no sabes el asco que me das… y lo difícil que era no decirte esto en la cara… -su cara se frunció y apretó el puño, se iba acercando más, estaba demasiado cerca

-¿Odio, asco? Esas son tonterías, ¿si sentí algo? Sí, me sentí poderoso. La primera vez que lo hice sentí una gran satisfacción, y cada vez… Nadie me descubría, nadie sospechaba y nadie me desafiaba, era como un dios –se acercó más

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras! –le dije apretando el gatillo, pero no lo había soltado, y él lo aprovechó para tomar el arma y forcejear conmigo, obviamente Madara era más fuerte que yo, y me la quito haciendo que el tiro saliera pegando en el suelo, me empujo con fuerza logrando que mi cuerpo rebotara contra un mueble de madera y me causara un gran quejido de dolor.

Ahora él era quien tenía el arma y me apuntaba, el hombro me dolía terrible, se agacho y me tomo de la barbilla, obligando a que le mirara los ojos.

-Haruno Sakura, realmente eres sorprendente, que mal que tengamos que llegar a esto… -se alejó de mí y empezó a juguetear con el arma, a veces me apuntaba pero volvía a bajarla- bien… ¿Cómo planeas que haga esto mas divertido? Sin duda este no será un incendio, si te pasa algo "similar" y con lo que dijeron en el juicio seguramente sería como cavar mi tumba… pero, dado que yo no soy tan estúpido como pensaste, obviamente no dejaría un cadáver en mi casa ¿Verdad? –me miró divertido, por primera vez en esa noche sentí un intenso miedo: miedo de morir.

Sabía que algo podía salir mal pero aun así fui, como si por ser yo, no me pudiera pasar nada, ignorando que en la vida todo puede pasar. Madara era peligroso y no me importó, desde que Itachi murió nada me importó; ni meterme en esa empresa, ni jugar a descubrir al asesino, Nada… ¿Qué había cambiado? Cuando Itachi murió yo también me sentí morir, de hecho desee irme con él pero ahora, ¿Por qué tenía miedo de morir…? Era cierto, había descubierto que no estuve sola nunca, aunque eso lo supe desde el principio, quizás fue saber que los demás también me necesitaban, ahí estaban mis amigos, mi familia. Mi madre me necesitaba, aunque eso lo supe siempre…

Tiempo atrás, sin haberme dado cuenta mi vida había recuperado el color, después de parecer tan monocroma… después de haberme abofeteado en la cara, se había vuelto diferente…Feliz.

Haciéndome sonreír, protegiéndome, cuidándome, peleando a veces como niños, dejando quemar la comida a veces, cubriéndome con esos brazos protectores, con esos ojos negros y tristes, preocupándose por mi, haciéndome sentir… sí, haciéndome sentir feliz. ¡Algo había cambiado! Sí, ahí estaba él.

-¿Por qué sonríes…? –Me pregunto furioso- ¿Te sigues burlando? Eso no será por mucho…

-Es que soy una tonta… pero ya no puedo hacer nada –me puse de pie, sabía que me iba a matar sin ningún remordimiento, sin dudar, porque no era como yo. Al menos tenía que intentar algo: Quería vivir. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, correr? Me mataría enseguida. Me tumbé enseguida debajo del escritorio y escuche los pasos de él dirigiéndose para sacarme, cada vez más cerca, antes de que se agachara le patee una pierna con toda la fuerza que pude y con mis tacones negros. Se cayó y se agarró la pierna dolorida, lo empuje y salí de ahí rápidamente, como pude olvidándome de todo, quizás siempre supe que no iba a llegar lejos, pero mi desesperación dijo: No te detengas. Al menos tienes que intentarlo.

Corrí dejando los estorbosos zapatos en el proceso, justo cuando me había parado casi por reflejo al mirar a la persona confundida y agitada que estaba cerca de mi, mi corazón estaba a reventar, más casi se para de golpe al escuchar el segundo disparo, directo hacia mi.

La sangre tibia que me empapaba en ese momento perdiéndose en el rojo de mi vestido, el dolor que sentía y que me hiso caer al piso al no soportar su peso

-¿por qué…? –pregunto mi temblorosa voz, mientras sostenía entre mis brazos a un herido Sasori, aun así él sonrió

-Tú lo debes saber… -dijo- ¿No se debe proteger a la persona que se quiere? –dijo con su típica sonrisa, aunque una expresión de dolor marcaba su rostro

-pero yo no…

-Lo sé, tú no… me amas ¿y qué puedo hacer con eso…? Solo demostrarte mis sentimientos… sin pedirte nada. Si no lo hubiera hecho, me habría arrepentido cada día de mi vida pero… -comenzaba a toser- pero… no quiero que te sientas culpable porque también… lo hice por mi mismo, no hubiese podido vivir sabiendo que podía hacer algo…, hubiese sido solo una existencia vacía y falsa…perdón… por hacerte llorar…

-No te esfuerces… -le dije tratando de calmarlo, cerca de su corazón había una herida sangrando, Madara me había disparado cuando él de repente se lanzó hacia mí, el tiro atravesó su espalda, estaba muy mal.

-Sakura yo… yo te mentí desde el principio… desde que toqué a tu puerta aquella tarde…

-no me importa, eso no importa, tan solo aguanta, por favor aguanta… -mi llanto le empapaba el rostro, mis temblorosas manos lo sujetaban desde que todo ocurrió, había caído a causa del dolor del hombro y él sosteniéndose de mí, dejando caer su cuerpo, pero para ese momento, ni siquiera sentía el hombro, solo lo miraba a él esperando un milagro- si me lo quieres explicar después entonces vive… vive…

Las puertas se abrieron grandes como mis ojos, con todos esos hombres entrando, escuché a Madara a unos metros de mí, me había olvidado casi de su presencia, pero no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué no disparaba? ¿Por qué no intentaba nada? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

-Sasori… vamos Sasori… no es divertido… ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Abre los ojos hijo!

_**2: No somos iguales.**_

-Señor Uchiha Madara ¡Queda usted arrestado por los múltiples delitos de daños a la propiedad, intentos de asesinato y 6 homicidios en 2º grado! Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo la corte le asignara uno para hacer justicia pero, por eso mismo, ni todo su dinero ni su poder podrán liberarlo de esto, esta acabado…–dijo Naruto que había entrado en la casa con al menos 15 de sus hombres armados, con cascos y chalecos, tras él había entrado Sasuke, sí, ahí estaba él.

-le falto decir: Por el asesinato de su propio hijo… Señor Uzumaki -todos lo miraron con sorpresa igual que yo había hecho hacía ya unos momentos mientras Madara tenía la mirada perdida

-Creo que con esto sería más que suficiente para que no vuelva a hacer daño… pasará mucho en prisión, es más, se pudrirá ahí, no saldrá nunca más -dijo Shikamaru, los paramédicos entraron tras él y me quitaron a Sasori de los brazos

-¡Aun tiene pulso! –dijo uno de ellos, haciendo que Madara y yo sonriéramos por reflejo, Sasuke estaba abrazándome para entonces

-¡Hoy mismo tendremos la orden de cateo, Se lo prometo! –dijo Naruto- por lo pronto…

-No será necesario… -dijo Madara- no será necesario… porque… -me miró entonces- ya todo se acabó ¿No?, de todos modos será el mismo resultado… leer unos papeles o que se los cuente yo mismo.

-señorita usted también tiene que acompañarnos… -dijo uno de los paramédicos que se habían llevado a Sasori

-yo estoy bien, gracias… -dije poniéndome en pie, pero Sasuke me dio un golpecito en el hombro provocando que se me escapara un quejido de dolor- ¡Ya, gracias Sasuke! –le dije con sarcasmo, él sonrió

-Me alegra que estés bien… tu madre y todos están afuera esperándote –dijo abrasándome antes de que el paramédico me llevara.

Apenas una hora después ya estaba en el hospital con un brazo vendado y al parecer una costilla rota, me ordenaron no moverme pero yo no podía quedarme quieta, los antibióticos calman el dolor muy bien. Cuando mi madre se había ido al juicio con Chiyo-ba y las chicas fueron por café, yo me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba Sasori.

Se veía tan mal, pálido… acababa de salir de una operación, un medico me dijo que habían logrado estabilizarlo, pero había perdido mucha sangre, ahora solo tendría que esperar. Quería pasar a verlo pero aun no estaba permitido.

Habla Sasuke:

Ese mismo lunes, si, apenas 8 horas después, había comenzado el juicio, el juicio contra el Jefe de la policía: Uzumaki Naruto.

Cuando llegamos, dos oficiales se le fueron enzima a Naruto poniéndole las esposas. La gente del jurado estaba ahí hablando asombrados entre sí, el señor Aburame casi se proclamaba ganador al enterarse de que el Jefe de Policías Uzumaki Naruto, había tomado como rehén a su propio abogado y había escapado de prisión, se enfureció cuando nos vio entrar a la hora indicada.

Mientras Naruto pataleaba yo intenté explicar cómo habían sucedido los hechos y por qué lo habíamos hecho, además Naruto no había escapado, llegó él mismo a la corte, por lo que los oficiales lo soltaron y lo dejaron hablar

-Esta madrugada –comenzó Naruto- bueno… -se rasco la cabeza intentando encontrar una manera de explicar- todo tiene que ver con este juicio ¡dattebayo! Estaba en mi celda cuando me enteré que mi amiga Sakura había ido sola a casa del señor Madara Uchiha, el verdadero culpable de todo lo que se me acusa y muchas cosas más, me sentí culpable y muy nervioso porque ella estaba en peligro intentando buscar pruebas y yo no podía hacer nada –el jurado escuchaba atentamente- sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero… pido que traten de entenderme, me sentí frustrado y entonces le pedí a mi abogado que me siguiera el juego… -la gente volteó a verme, pero era mejor decir la verdad completa- lo "tomé como rehén" y salimos de ahí, el guardia le habló a todos mis hombres disponibles en ese momento para que me atraparan pero, yo los convencí de que me ayudaran

-¡No nos arrepentimos, aceptamos nuestra culpa y las consecuencias! –decían los policías que estuvieron con nosotros y que estaban ahí en la sala

-¡Orden por favor! –Pidió el juez- prosiga señor Uzumaki.

-Gracias. Bien, después de eso ideamos un plan estratégico con el jefe de inteligencias Nara Shikamaru, rodeamos la mansión Uchiha y esperamos en los puntos estratégicos pero, al escuchar un disparo entramos y encontramos al señor Madara con un arma en las manos, un joven, al parecer su hijo, herido de gravedad y a Sakura con un hombro dislocado, llorando mientras sostenía el cuerpo del joven, después de eso, al señor Madara no le quedo otra opción mas que confesar, -el jurado miró interrogativo y sorprendido a Madara, que estaba en la fila para declarar- pues aunque yo no estaba "en servicio" todos los demás estaban siendo dirigidos por Shikamaru, fue una operación legal, y además él mismo nos entregó las pruebas después de eso.

Todos estaban sorprendidos sin saber qué creer, esperando para escuchar atentos a Madara.

Habla Sakura:

Había llegado un poco tarde para ver cómo habían "atrapado" a Naruto según me dijo mamá, pero ya estaba ahí, sintiendo como un gran peso se me quitaba de enzima, sintiéndome libre.

Me senté hasta atrás, con mi brazo enyesado y vendado, con una Ino y una Hinata que desde que llegaron al hospital no me habían dejado ni respirar, pero así estaba bien, nos sentamos al lado de mi madre y Chiyo-ba, que después de tantos años veía hacer justicia por la muerte de su familia; cuando vi a Madara subir al estrado, jurando decir la verdad, rechazando que un abogado lo defendiera, incluso antes de eso, cuando dijo que diría todo pues de todos modos había encontrado las pruebas… supe que había acabado.

-ya puedes descansar en paz… Itachi, él ya no hará más daño a nadie… - dije en un susurro pero que Ino y Hinata pudieron escuchar, haciendo que casi me dislocaran el hombro sano por la fuerza de su abrazo y que el que estaba enyesado me doliera; eso pensé, que ya no haría daño, pero las palabras también duelen.

-Cuando tenía 17 años… -comenzó Madara- mi padre murió, él era un borracho sin ninguna importancia, por su ineptitud como padre mi hermano menor había muerto, vivíamos en la miseria –dijo en un tono déspota- pero cuando leyeron el testamento me di cuenta de que al menos había hecho algo de provecho: Me había dejado una buena cantidad de dinero, lo suficiente para un negocio propio, nunca supe de dónde lo sacó pero no importó. Más yo era ambicioso, quería más, ansiaba más, merecía más. Yo era inteligente, después de conocer a Akasuna-san, le ofrecí un trato, él puso casi el 60% del capital y yo el resto, así se formó nuestra pequeña empresa, con apenas 4 años en el mercado la gente ya nos conocía, empezaron a invertir empresarios Japoneses, luego de otros lugares… Lo que había sido mio, se estaba convirtiendo en parte de otros… cuando me di cuenta ya solo tenía el 20% del total de las acciones, entonces, a la muerte de uno de los socios que no tenía familia, nos repartimos su capital, fue entonces cuando propuse la cláusula de "en caso de no tener familia y morir…", aquello me beneficio bastante, ya tenía el 27%, pero aun así era el que menos opinaba en las juntas importantes, ¡Me habían robado lo que yo había construido, necesitaba poder! Akasuna-san pensaba en vender sus acciones a los demás socios, pero eso me perjudicaría mucho, intente persuadirlo, pero él dijo que con lo que tenía podía vivir cómodamente con su familia, me estaba quitando mi sueño pero yo no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar sus acciones. Todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación que le tenía a esa empresa… nadie la entendía ¡Le dedique mi vida, era mi sueño, yo la había creado ¿Por qué dejaría que otros me la quitaran?! Comenzamos a pelear, lo empecé a odiar y… -rio sarcásticamente, Chiyo-ba me tomó fuerte la mano- después todo pasó… Incendie su casa una madrugada hace 20 años y me sentí tan bien, nadie me había descubierto, ni siquiera sospechaban de mí, del que había sido su amigo de años –el jurado lo miraba estupefacto, era increíble cómo podía confesar todas sus atrocidades con tanta calma, sin arrepentimiento, con tanta frialdad- Como un año después de eso, conocí a Fugaku –él era el padre de Itachi, entonces… Mire a Sasuke, como intentaba contenerse apretando su puño y tensando su mandíbula- él era mi primo lejano, fue muy fácil hacer que invirtiera en la empresa, en un par de años más nos volvimos socios mayoritarios, tenía una gran visión, él y yo hicimos crecer la empresa con buenas negociaciones, cada vez crecíamos más, pero Fugaku tampoco quería dedicar todo su tiempo a la empresa… ya lo había hecho una vez ¿por qué otra no?

Aquella noche hace más de 15 años salimos a cenar, puse unas pastillas que surtían efecto en un par de horas en las bebidas y Fugaku y Mikoto las tomaron para festejar el gran éxito que teníamos y la suerte que tuvimos de encontrarnos. Los seguí hasta su casa y… le prendí fuego. Si todos morían me tocaría el 5% de las acciones, pero sus hijos no murieron, aun así hubiese sido muy sospechoso intentar algo contra ellos así que convencí al pequeño Itachi de que yo administraría sus acciones hasta que fuese mayor de edad y él me cedió el control y me dio el 5% por cuidarlas durante tantos años. –sentí una gran rabia, apreté los puños con fuerza y me mordí la lengua para no gritarle- Pero cuando creció se fue volviendo muy inteligente, recuperó el 5% de sus acciones, para ese entonces yo era socio mayoritario, me seguía él, nuestra empresa era muy prestigiada y reconocida, hicimos muchos contratos con empresas extranjeras… pero ¡Adivinen qué! El joven Itachi se había casado y quería tiempo para su linda esposa, dijo que en unos años más se retiraría, por lo pronto yo seguí teniendo el control de sus acciones, le propuse comprarle parte de sus acciones para hacerme del mayor capital pero, él no aceptó, a decir verdad nunca le caí bien… dijo que esas acciones eran para su pequeño y querido hermano, ¡No saben lo fácil que se me hiso deshacerme de él, Que bueno que era bombero! –no pude contenerme, me pare del asiento con intensión de ir a golpearle y mi madre me detuvo pero aun así le grité

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio!

-Ya me lo habías dicho pero gracias querida… -dijo haciéndome enfurecer- a decir verdad, hacía mucho que no provocaba un incendio, pensé hacer su muerte algo… Diferente, pero luego él murió en un incendio después, ¡Todo salió de maravilla para mí!

-Entonces ¿Usted no provocó ese incendio? –preguntó Sasuke intentando mantener su voz calmada

-Sí, yo tuve que… -dijo con descaro- pero de todos modos fue un accidente ¿No?

-Usted provocó ese incendio. Es homicidio culposo –declaró Sasuke, tomó aire- ¿Por qué dice que tuvo que hacerlo señor Madara?

-¿Por qué…? Bueno… para que pensaran que los casos no tenían relación, por eso. Realmente ni siquiera sabía que familia vivía ahí, pero se acababan de mudar y eso me dio mucha ventaja

-¿Qué otro caso, esta diciendo usted que también incendió la casa del señor Aburame? –El mencionado se había tensado, hasta se había quitado su gabardina típica

-Así es. ESE HOMBRE –dijo señalando al señor Aburame- había descubierto que yo incendie la casa de los Uchiha, pero ya había muchas sospechas sobre la empresa y no podía arriesgarme, por eso le daba dinero mientras él se quedaba cayado, le dije que renunciara para que después de un tiempo no hubiera sospechas, pero el idiota quería cada vez más dinero ¿Con quién creía que hablaba? Cuando pude le mandé esa advertencia, incendie su casa para que supiera lo que le podía pasar, luego incendie la casa donde murió Uchiha Itachi para que pensaran que no tenía nada que ver y resulto eficaz… pero la señorita Haruno es muy inteligente ¿Verdad? –dijo mirándome, el señor Aburame no sabía que hacer, estaba todo sudoroso

-¡Él me amenazó, Era aceptar su dinero y mi Vida o Hablar y Morir…! –Gritó parándose de su asiento, el juez le ordeno sentarse pero él siguió- ¡Sí, le pedí más dinero pero era porque mi madre estaba enferma, más sin en cambio me dejó sin casa! ¡Y como si no le bastara… hace unos meses me amenazo de nuevo para que declarara en contra del señor Uzumaki! ¡Yo no quería morir!

-Tengo otras dos preguntas para usted, señor Madara –continuó Sasuke- ¿Por qué incendio todas las otras casas? Se le acusa de 6 homicidios, y la otra pregunta es ¿Cómo logró que la sangre del señor Uzumaki resultara positiva en las pruebas que nos trajeron a esta corte?

-La sangre obviamente era mía, pero ¿Acaso no sabes que la gente es capaz de todo por dinero?, eso fue demasiado fácil, ahora bien ¿Por qué de los otros incendios? Pues, porque no todos se dejan llevar por el dinero, como el padre de la señorita Tenten, un humilde obrero que me había descubierto incendiando otra casa y que no se quiso callar la boca ni con dinero, trabajaba para mi, le ofrecí subirlo de puesto y aparte dinero extra pero, no acepto el muy estúpido, su hija esa noche había llegado de una fiesta cuando encontró su casa en llamas y me descubrió, pero jugar con una mente de 11 años es algo muy fácil… -rió, provocándome un escalofrío que recorrió por todo mi cuerpo

-Eso es todo su señoría… -dijo Sasuke apretando los puños

-Señor Aburame nos ocuparemos de su caso después –dijo el señor Juez- por lo pronto, ¿Qué opinan los señores del Jurado del caso del Jefe de Policía el señor Uzumaki Naruto? –mis oídos rebozaron de alegría al escuchar que todos lo proclamaban inocente, Hinata lloró de alegría- ahora bien señor Uzumaki, en vista de los hechos, las pruebas y los testimonios de todas las personas que pasaron aquí, lo declaro Inocente de todos los cargos… Debido a los hechos ocurridos, las pruebas entregadas esta madrugada que ya fueron estudiadas cuidadosamente y su propia confesión, Señor Madara, lo condeno a cadena perpetua en la prisión de alta seguridad de Konoha-Hinata salió corriendo a abrazar a Naruto que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa- no obstante, Señor Uzumaki, ¿prefiere usted 15 días de arresto domiciliario o 10 días en prisión con todos esos criminales? A fin de cuentas escapar de prisión también es un delito y… su hermosa prometida espera para cuidarlo ¿Qué cree que le conviene? –Hinata se sonrojó, es obvia la decisión que escogió Naruto- y usted señor Uchiha Sasuke ¿También los 15 días en casa?

Antes de trasladar a Madara al reclusorio estuvo un par de días más en una celda. Cuando el juicio terminó la señorita Tenten me agradeció, ya estaba en paz y tranquila, también me percate de que Pein salió raídamente de la sala pero no le di importancia. Chiyo-ba se sintió algo satisfecha pero…

-Hijita… sé que no quieres volver a verle la cara a ese tipo pero ¿Me podrías acompañar a su celda? Aun hay algo, que quiero preguntarle –me dijo Chiyo-ba, yo asentí

Nos dirigimos a prisión, no sin antes escuchar los regaños de mi madre por mi brazo roto "¡Reacciona, pudo ser tu vida! y todavía quieres ir a ver a ese maldito".

-¿Quieres que valla contigo…? –preguntó Sasuke

-Estaré bien, además tú tienes que estar en arresto domiciliario… -le dije burlándome- un abogado con una condena por ayudar a escapar a un acusado de homicidio de prisión ¡Que buen expediente! Pero, me alegro de que fuese así…

Al llegar pasamos a ver a Madara, estaba solo en una celda, tras las rejas, donde merecía estar, aunque quizás no fuese suficiente castigo, ya no haría daño y, tendría toda una vida para recapacitar en las decisiones que tomó. Nos acercamos a su celda y él nos miró sorprendido.

-Valla Sakura, quizás en realidad no me odies tanto como crees… -dijo en tono de burla pero la expresión de su rostro deshacía su sonrisa- ¿Quién es, tú abuela o una de esas que dan charlas sobre la vida y dios?

-Ninguna de las dos… -dijo Chiyo-ba- soy alguien que te buscó por mucho tiempo y ahora que te tengo cara a cara te pregunta… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi nieto en el incendio de la casa Akasuna hace 20 años? Respóndeme, yo… te lo suplico… te lo pide una anciana que quisiera irse en paz… quiero saber si mi nieto esta vivo… -no podía soportar que le suplicara nada pero, Madara no se burló esta vez, solo bajo la mirada, como alguien derrotado

-Supongo que ya le hice demasiado daño… -empezó a decir con un tono de melancolía- quizás por mi culpa nunca fue feliz, solo quería que yo estuviera orgulloso –todo me venía a la mente con cada palabra que decía- y nunca le dije que siempre lo estuve, aunque sabía que era blando–Chiyo-ba estaba comenzando a llorar en silencio- quería volverlo fuerte como yo pero… él era especial; hace tiempo me pregunté ¿Qué haría después con todo ese poder? No tenía a nadie para compartirlo, nadie que estuviese conmigo sin traicionarme como… Un hijo –alzó la mirada y amenazaban con salir lágrimas de sus imponentes ojos

_Flash Back_

_Después de incendiar aquella casa, me sentí bien pero, algo vacío, tenía tantas cosas pero en realidad estaba solo. Me detuve a ver lo que yo mismo había provocado, me confundí con otros espectadores, antes de que más personas llegaran me perdí por el jardín, listo para irme pero_

_-papá… -vi a un niño, un niño solo en el jardín en medio de la noche, entonces me percaté de que era el hijo de aquella familia, lo había visto en las fotos que siempre me mostraba del pequeño Sasori… Seguro que su madre lo había salvado arrojándolo por la ventana envuelto en todos esos trapos con desesperación_

_Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? Obviamente la policía lo encontraría y le daría un buen lugar, pero yo estaba solo y era egoísta, además si lo dejaba ahí tendría que… hacerle lo mismo en algún momento, es cierto que soy un maldito sin corazón, pero hasta un maldito no podía hacerle daño a ese pequeño niño, por eso lo llevé conmigo y arrojé los trapos para que se quemaran._

_-Yo soy tu papá… -le dije mientras lo abrazaba y escapaba de ahí. Lo críe como mi propio hijo, le di una buena educación y, a mi propia manera, le demostré mi amor. Cuando preguntó por su madre le dije que ella había muerto en el parto, pero que era el regalo más hermoso que le había quedado de ella… lo mandé a estudiar en el extranjero, creció, se dio cuenta de que soy un monstruo y… casi le quito la vida… ¡A lo único bueno que he tenido, al único que no me ha mentido ni me traicionaría! No me di cuenta pero cree que le quite al amor, seguro me debe odiar._

_Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que me odie para quitarme al menos un poco esta culpa. Se los había dicho, Soy egoísta, pero al menos quiero devolverle algo de lo que le quité._

_Fin Flash Back._

Chiyo-ba y yo nos quedamos estupefactas al terminar de escucharlo, y como nosotras, Madara, el mismo asesino cruel sin corazón, estaba llorando. Entonces recordé que él también es un ser humano.

-Gracias… -dijo de repente Chiyo-ba con una sonrisa en el rostro- de verdad… gracias porque aunque me quitaste lo que más quería, me has devuelto algo muy valioso. Espero que te des cuenta de todo lo que has hecho… y te arrepientas

-¿Gracias…? –repitió Madara anonadado

-No todos somos iguales… señor Uchiha… yo realmente espero que piense en lo que hiso -dijo Chiyo-ba y se dio la vuelta- ¿Nos vamos Sakura-chan? –yo asentí, me di la vuelta pero Madara me llamó

-¿Cómo… cómo esta mi hij Sasori?

-Está muy grave pero lo peor ya pasó…

-Sonará estúpido pero quiero pedirte un favor, y antes de que te niegues escúchame primero.

**3: No digas esas palabras**.

Habla Sasuke:

Ese lunes se nos había ido rápida y dolorosamente, pero ya era lo último para quedar libres de aquél pasado. Llegué a la casa siendo escoltado por unos guardias para que no escapara y me pusieron un brazalete de metal en el pie izquierdo por la orden de arresto domiciliario por "ayudar a escapar de prisión a un prisionero sin haber determinado antes su inocencia", el juez se burlo algo antes de irme "Joven Uchiha, sé que su deber como abogado es ayudar a los inocentes a salir de prisión pero no haciéndose el rehén sino hablando en la corte como usted sabe" había dicho conteniendo una risita, Sakura se había ido a ver a Madara con Chiyo-ba y yo me quedé en casa con todos los demás preparando algo para celebrar la "Libertad" de Naruto y el arresto de Madara.

Sakura llegó después sola, dijo que Chiyo-sama había ido al hospital a ver a su nieto, al parecer las sorpresas no terminaban, todos nos quedamos perplejos pero luego sonreímos por la noticia.

-al menos ese molesto ex-vecino no es hijo de ese tipo… y no estará solo… -le dije a la pensativa Sakura frente a mi.

Todos nos sentamos a comer, Naruto también estaba ahí después de negociar con el juez "20 días pero por favor déjeme salir hoy" y el juez le había dicho "serán solo 15 días porque qué haríamos sin nuestro jefe de policía", la sorpresa fue cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré con el abogado de Akatsuki, Pein-san

-¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto, a su lado estaba la abogada que nos había atendido a Sakura y a mi en la lectura del testamento de Itachi, aquello me extraño bastante y más ver a Sakura abrazándolos como viejos amigos

-pasen… pasen… -decía Sakura emocionada haciendo señas con la mano sana para que entraran

-Gracias –dijo Konan-san- nosotros te venimos a agradecer…

-¿Por qué? no he hecho nada por ustedes –dijo Sakura, yo solo me quedé ahí escuchando

-porque Madara-sama me… el miércoles pasado me amenazó para que fuese su abogado, dijo que le haría daño a mi mujer y a mi hijo, pero gracias a ti ahora esta en la cárcel y yo no tuve que huir del país con mi esposa por miedo de su poder…

-Pero… -la cara de Sakura parecía extrañada- ¿Qué hacías entonces hoy en la corte?

-Violaría la regla de Abogado-cliente y diría que me había amenazado, pero no le vi el caso cuando el Juez le dictó cadena perpetua…

-Bueno, además de agradecerte te venimos a invitar al Baby shower ¡Será un niño! –dijo Konan-san emocionada y volvió a abrazar a Sakura- será en 20 días pero toma, aquí esta la invitación, no habrán muchas personas, solo unos compañeros de trabajo pero me alegraría mucho que estuvieras ahí

-Claro que sí, pero llevaré a mi madre

-A todos los que quieras…

-¿Y Cómo se llamara?

-Yahiko –dijo Pein-san abrazándola, los dos se veían tan felices esperando su bebé

-¡Por favor, pasen! ¡Estamos celebrando la libertad de aquél rubio tonto que ven haya! –dijo señalando a Naruto con una gran sonrisa- y también que Madara ya no hará daño, nunca más.

Así es como se nos unieron ellos dos, que más después se hicieron constantes en las reuniones: Nuestro círculo estaba creciendo.

***********Un día después, en el hospital***********

Dolor, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba tan confundido preguntándome por qué mi padre había disparado contra Sakura, mi vida había sido falsa hasta que la conocí. Ahora creí no conocerlo, ni a ella pero, cuando vi sus ojos llorosos supe que ella era la misma ¿Entonces quién era mi padre?

Mire en la habitación y no había mas que una anciana a la que no conocía dormitando en una silla al pie de mi cama… No la conocía pero, sin saber por qué, me alegre de que estuviese ahí cuidándome; de repente abrió los ojos y yo los cerré de golpe, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, pero luego empezó a acariciar mi frente, me decía "hijito" y de repente me beso la frente, lo cual me extraño demasiado

-Esperé tanto tiempo para poder verte… mi nietecito… -¿Estaba llorando?, Espera, ¿Me dijo nieto?- daría lo que me queda de vida por verte bien, pero aun no abres los ojos… -no pude soportarlo, aunque no la conociera y posiblemente estuviese mal de sus facultades pues los padres de mis padres ya habían muerto hace mucho, no quería verla llorar, abrí los ojos, su cara se llenó de felicidad

-¿Por qué esta en mi habitación…? –pregunte como si no la hubiese escuchado, además quería saberlo- por qué… esta llorando, no me conoce

-esa es una larga y triste historia que te tengo que contar… -en ese momento no supe que tan doloroso sería escucharla, pero lo feliz que sería después con ella- todo empezó hace 20 años… es normal que no me recuerdes, pero quizás recuerdes esto –sacó de su bolso un títere de madera hecho a mano- me lo habías pedido para Navidad… y desde aquel entonces lo he traído siempre conmigo… -vagos recuerdos venían a mi mente muy borrosos

-lo siento pero… no lo recuerdo

-No importa, lo importante es que te encontré… después de 20 años de aquel incendio… -ahí empezó la historia. Dolor, tristeza, confusión, engaño… sentía tantas cosas, cuando terminó de hablar la abrasé fuerte pero, le pedí que me dejara solo un momento para asimilar las cosas. Sentí que había sido engañado toda mi vida, y que mi padre, Madara, nunca me había querido, que todos los momentos que pasamos habían sido falsos.

Habla Sakura:

Después de un largo día de preocupaciones Sasori había despertado, adolorido y confundido pues aun no sabía por qué su padre me había disparado. Yo acababa de entender lo que hacía siendo mi vecino, y el hecho de que hubiese estado en esa casa ese domingo pero, no importaba el por qué, lo importante es que siempre que hablaba con él sabía que sus palabras eran reales, sus sentimientos y sus acciones, no importaba cómo había ocurrido, nada fue falso.

Esperé fuera mientras Chiyo-ba pasaba a verlo, primero tenía que contarle la verdad, además antes de verlo él tenía que saber la verdad para poder cumplir con el favor que me pidió Madara, no, no lo hacía por Madara, lo hacía por Sasori.

Cuando Chiyo-ba salió de la habitación, a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba feliz. Me pidió antes de entrar que la acompañara por café, luego de media hora entre a ver a Sasori. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar aunque se alegraron al verme, supe que Chiyo-ba le había contado todo, y ahora yo le tenía que contar que no toda su vida fue una mentira.

Madara, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, siempre lo amo como a su hijo y eso no fue falso.

Se lo dije no para que lo perdonara, eso solo lo decidiría él pero, quería decirle que no todo fue un engaño, también le dije lo que había hecho para descubrir a su padre, yo también le mentí y él me mintió a mi por sorprenderlo a él, pero no por eso nuestros sentimientos eran falsos, él siempre sería un amigo muy especial para mi, no importara lo que pasara.

Mientras lloraba lo abrasé, Madara era el padre al que él admiraba y ahora todo se le caía a pedazos.

Cada día que pasaba cuidaba de mi madre, la hacia sonreír y la pasaba casi todo el día a su lado, excepto cuando iba a ver a Sasori al hospital, pasaba cada segundo del día ocupada, en la mañana la empresa, aunque ya no cocinaba, lo hacía mi madre dándole también clases a Sasuke que no podía poner un pie fuera de la casa, cuando llegaba yo cocinaba y platicábamos encargándonos de disfrutar el tiempo juntos, a veces nos visitaban Ino y Shikamaru, también cuando salía de la empresa Pein y Konan iban conmigo y así empezamos una muy linda amistad todos juntos.

Pein había puesto todas las acciones de Madara a nombre de Sasori, por petición de Madara, pero Sasori no se quería atar a lo que no le apasionaba como su arte, a lo que se había conseguido con tanto dolor, aunque si Madara no hubiese matado a sus padre todo eso hubiese sido suyo, "Entonces quiero que haga los tramites necesarios para dárselos a todas esas familias que mi padre daño, yo tengo mi propio dinero y además ahora una familia, no necesito nada más, no quiero nada más, ¡Es más, también usted merece algo por tantos años como abogado en esa empresa, la debe conocer muy bien! Usted sería mejor que yo" le dijo a Pein cuando este lo fue a ver al hospital.

Aun no creía que ya habían pasado 13 días de que Madara estaba preso, Sasori había vendido la mansión Uchiha a Kakuzu-sama quien quería estar más cerca pues había comprado unas acciones en Akatsuki, quizás cuando el año terminara y volviera a ser maestra yo le vendería las mías, no tendría que ocuparme de las de Sasuke pues tampoco las quería conservar, su vida era defender a las personas, no ser un empresario amante del dinero.

Sasori era mi nuevo vecino nuevamente al haberse mudado con Chiyo-ba, que estaba encantada de que fuéramos amigos, a veces mi madre y yo los visitábamos y comíamos tartas, Sasuke aun no podía salir y Sasori no iba a la casa porque no eran muy amigos que digamos; solo faltaban 2 días para que Sasuke y Naruto fueran "Libres".

Esa tarde al llegar a casa mi madre estaba preparando la comida, aunque yo tenía que cuidarla parecía que ella me cuidaba a mi, alguna vez se lo dije pero ella solo dijo "Pues porque soy tu madre", aun seguía en su tratamiento, en dos semanas más le tocaría otra vez su tratamiento de quimioterapia, lo recibía cada mes y unos días antes de venirse lo había tenido.

Habla Sasuke:

Los días se pasaban tan rápido como las hojas que caían de los árboles. Unos días antes de que acabara mi confinamiento compré un boleto de avión por internet, regresaría a Florencia de nuevo, ya no tenía "nada" que me atara ahí, nada excepto un amor que no sería correspondido.

Esa tarde cuando Sakura llegó a la casa nadie venía con ella, como en los días pasados había muchas visitas me sorprendí, se lo tenía que decir, cuanto antes mejor, pero no pude, en cambio solo se lo pude decir a Tsunade-sama que dijo que me comprendía y a Naruto se lo dije por teléfono, él me dijo que era un tonto.

Deje que los otros dos días pasaran como si nada, hasta que el mismo Naruto incorporándose a su labor fue a quitarme el brazalete para mi fortuna, pues esa misma noche saldría mi vuelo y además no era muy cómodo traerlo puesto todo el santo día. Él y Hinata se quedaron a comer, pero salieron rápido porque tenían que ver el no sé que para su banquete. Tsunade-sama se había acostado temprano porque se sentía mal, pero se había despedido de mí.

Hice las maletas y cuando hube terminado las bajé, sabiendo que debí decírselo antes, ahora pensaría que se lo diría solo porque no podía bajar con un par de maletas sin que ella se diese cuenta. No podía decirle "Que bueno que te veo, fíjate que regresare a Florencia justo en este instante, gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa pero me voy ya porque el vuelo me deja"

-Sasuke… ¿Qué son esas maletas? –preguntó confusa al verme bajar

-veras Sakura… no sabía como decirte pero… Regreso a Italia, gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa… -me miró entre asombrada e incrédula

-aha… que bien –empezó en un tono seco, como tratando de asimilarlo- así que te vas ya mismo… ¿No…? ¿Y Si no hubiese estado en la sala me lo habrías dicho o esperarías a que despertara y me preguntara yo misma: Dónde esta Sasuke? –me interrogó en tono de reclamo

-claro que te lo diría… tan solo no sabía cómo… cómo despedirme de ti…

-pues con las mismas palabras pero al menos unos días antes ¿No…?

-Perdóname.

-no… creo que estoy exagerando… lo siento, a fin de cuentas tienes una vida hecha…

-yo no pienso lo mismo… -dije en un susurro audible solo para mi

-¿Y cuándo regresarás? –pregunto ya con calma

-Sakura, no pienso regresar… quizás solo…

-entonces ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más? –dijo interrumpiéndome. Ahí estaba otra vez, pidiéndome que me quedara sin ofrecerme nada y yo ya no tenía excusas o pretextos para huir. Desde que me enamore de ella nunca quise afrontar la situación, pero tampoco lo había intentado. Todo había acabado, Madara ya estaba preso y yo vendería mis acciones, me iba a ir de nuevo pero esta vez ¿Regresaría? No le veía el caso, quizás alguna vez para visitar a los amigos pero nada más, no había un lugar para mi junto a ella- sería repentino cancelar el vuelo pero lo puedes posponer ¿No? Estoy segura que los demás querrán despedirse de ti, además apenas te quitaron el brazalete ¿No quieres ir a algún lugar?

-No creo que…

-anda, por favor, si no te cambian el vuelo yo te compro el otro boleto ¿vale? Pero por favor quédate unos días más…

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede Sakura? –ella no lo sabía, pero sus palabras me dolían

-¿Cómo que para qué? Ya te lo dije… por favor… no te vallas aun… no te… –como un instinto, sin poder contenerme la tomé de la cintura con mis dos brazos y la traje hasta mí

- No… no digas esas palabras, porque… me duele, me duele, amor –le dije haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y se le erizara la piel

-ya… seguro esto es una broma y ni siquiera te iras todavía –dijo algo temblorosa- bu~bueno, ya puedes soltarme… -me dijo pero no lo hice, cuando miró mis ojos se dio cuenta de que no era una broma.

Mi rostro se fue acercando al suyo sin que nuestras miradas se separaran, pero luego vi esos labios que tanto quería probar _"Supongo que hasta tú si te fueses y quizás no la volvieses a ver, antes de irte querrías besar esos dulces labios" _de repente esas palabras cruzaron por mi mente. Su respiración golpeaba mi rostro como la mía el suyo, entonces borré la poca distancia que aun quedaba entre nosotros y nuestros labios se acariciaron, ella no dijo nada, entonces la volví a besar, con desesperación por querer sentirla mía. No se si era mi fantasía o la realidad pero sus labios se movían como los míos, desesperados y hambrientos, sus manos que habían quedado pegadas a mi pecho se deslizaron a mi rostro, nuestro beso se fue haciendo lento, cálido, dulce y… salado. Entonces me aleje de ella.

-si me quedara… Sakura si yo me quedo ¿serías capaz de sonreír para mí todos los días? ¿Me darías esos labios dulces y prometerías que solo serán míos? Si me quedo… ¿Me… amarías? Quizás sea un egoísta pero no me podría conformar solo con tenerte cerca, yo no soy como Sasori, yo quiero tu amor porque… ¡Me enamore de ti! –dije mirándola a los ojos, ella no dijo nada- bien… creo que tu silencio lo dice todo, no me disculparé porque realmente quería hacerlo… solo me disculpo por hacerte llorar cuando te dije que solo te haría sonreír… -pasé por su lado y tomé mis maletas- Adiós… Sakura

Capitulo siguiente: Cuando el cerezo vuelve a florecer.

Waaaaw ya hemos llegado a la fase final, ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco largo pero con todos estos días libres me dije ¿Por qué no?

Ps. Sasori nunca había visto a Chiyo-ba, quien hiso el trato para la renta de su casa fue Madara.

Bueno, que les puedo decir, estoy muy emocionada y perdonen la demora pero a cambio para no tenerlos imaginando cosas ya subí el otro capitulo, así que no se por qué les puse el nombre del otro si ya lo pueden ver, supongo que es la costumbre, extrañaré todas esas cosas que escribían y me hacían sentir bien, pienso en ustedes como amigos lejanos y por eso mismo me gusta saber sómo se sienten o qué piensan, bueno, los dejo leer el otro


	19. Capitulo 18 Fin

Capitulo 18: Cuando el cerezo vuelve a florecer.

Tan solo sigo porque tu estas aquí. Y solo vivo para ser feliz.

Habla Sakura:

A mis casi 24 años de edad, habiendo quedado viuda y sin el tiempo suficiente para llorarle a mi primer amor , alguien entro en mi vida, inesperadamente él se fue adueñando de mis pensamientos, no recuerdo cuándo deje de besar su foto antes de dormir para tirarme rendida en aquella cama por estar investigando a cerca de su asesino, por pasarla todo el día en una empresa en la que ni en mis más recónditos sueños me hubiese imaginado o por simplemente tener la mente en otra cosa… en alguien que… no era él.

¿Por qué cuando lo vi con esas maletas sentí tanto miedo? Es algo que todavía no puedo explicar. Había perdido tantas cosas… la felicidad y las ganas de vivir eran las que había recuperado sin darme cuenta, el… amor lo había sentido sin querer, sin razón alguna, negándomelo a mi misma.

A veces sentía que lo estaba alejando de mi vida y me mentí a mi misma a cerca de lo que sentía, no quería que Itachi solo desapareciera de mi vida, no quería sentir… que lo estaba olvidando, él había sido… el primer gran amor de mi vida, el primero que me beso, el primero con el que una noche de primavera había sentido por primera vez lo que era verdaderamente volverse uno solo, en un acto de amor sincero, entre esos brazos y esos labios que pensé siempre estarían conmigo y esos ojos negros que me apresaban gentilmente, el primero con el que hice planes para pasar… toda una vida juntos y el que siempre pensé sería el único. La realidad era que él ya no estaba y ahora yo, aun sin entender muchas cosas, quería seguir viviendo, en una vida donde ya no podía tenerlo, y lo sabía y me dolía que fuera así pero no podía hacer ya nada. El tiempo seguía pasando y yo no podía volver al pasado. Quizás si esto nunca hubiese ocurrido, todo hubiera sido como él y yo planeamos, los dos juntos siempre y dos o tres hijos si uno se nos colaba, quizás hubiera conocido a Sasuke alguna vez de todos modos y todo abría sido diferente. Hubiera sido una noche de navidad… él tocaría el timbre con su estúpido orgullo y miraría a otro sitio mientras diría "creo que… los niños se deben de aburrir con un padre como tú, así que vengo a jugar con ellos" mientras dejaba ver lo que escondía tras de sí, un regalo para sus sobrinos, luego como sin darse cuenta los niños se habrían dormido y él se la pasaría hablando toda la noche con Itachi, e Itachi sonreiría como la primera vez que lo vi en la feria, con una felicidad completa; quizás hasta hubiese llegado con una novia o algo y entonces hubiera dicho "ella quería… conocer a la familia". Pero nada de eso era cierto, Itachi había muerto por más que eso doliera y yo había conocido a Sasuke de golpe como había entrado en mi vida, el Sasuke que yo conocí era el niño de 8 años que había perdido a sus padres y los necesitaba, era el hombre de 23 que había perdido a su hermano sin siquiera poder verlo antes, había llegado una noche diciendo "pues… cuando me entere de la muerte de mi hermano… tome un vuelo hacia acá pero no hay ninguna habitación disponible en un hotel así que…" Era aquel huésped extraño que no hablaba y que luego no paró de hacerlo. Era quien se había vuelto parte de mi vida, era el que me abrazaba para consolarme, con el que lloraba, con el que me volví fuerte y maduramos juntos, el que me decía que nunca me dejaría, él era el que me hacía reír aun cuando todo se rompía y con el que peleaba por cosas tan triviales que los dos terminábamos riendo al final, él, era el hombre al que miraba en la cocina intentando con esfuerzo hacer algo digno que no fuera pasta. Él era tantas cosas pero, no sabía lo que quería, en ese momento lo único que quería era tiempo, tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me había ocurrido, tiempo para aclarar las cosas, tiempo para estar con mis amigos, tiempo para apoyar a mi madre y tiempo para poder mirar hacía atrás sin soltar lágrimas. El tiempo que él no quería dejar pasar porque le haría daño, pero así era mejor porque él seguía siendo el hermano de Itachi, del que fue mi esposo, quien había muerto y de no ser así hubiese estado a mi lado siempre. Pero ahora sentía tantas cosas y había tanto en mi cabeza como para pensar con cordura en solo un minuto lo que había pasado con Sasuke, un beso, un beso con el que mi corazón se aceleró y una extraña sensación ya conocida me invadía de pies a cabeza ¿Qué pasaba?

-si me quedara… Sakura si yo me quedo ¿serías capaz de sonreír para mí todos los días? ¿Me darías esos labios dulces y prometerías que solo serán míos? Si me quedo… ¿Me… amarías? Quizás sea un egoísta pero no me podría conformar solo con tenerte cerca, yo no soy como Sasori, yo quiero tu amor porque… ¡Me enamore de ti! –no sabía qué decir ni por qué había empezado a llorar- bien… creo que tu silencio lo dice todo, no me disculparé porque realmente quería hacerlo… solo me disculpo por hacerte llorar cuando te dije que solo te haría sonreír… -cuando paso a mi lado tuve miedo de detenerlo, de lo que pasaría- Adiós… Sakura

-… Sasuke yo… -aun así…- perdóname… yo también he sido egoísta contigo -¿Por qué lo había besado también, por qué no quería que se fuera? Aha… era por eso… Él solo bajo la mirada triste y yo no podría darle alguna falsa esperanza diciéndole "dame tiempo" porque realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en una vida que no fuera con Itachi, lo que inexplicablemente sentía en ese momento… No podía ser

-comprenderás no puedo seguir aquí… Sakura, me hace daño y creo que… a ti también

Habla Sasuke:

Ella fue la que lo dijo, y en cierta forma aunque ni siquiera lo hubiera sospechado, era egoísta queriendo que estuviera a su lado para hacerla sonreír sin ofrecerme nada a cambio, y es que, yo soy egoísta, tal vez todo había pasado muy rápido y estaba siendo injusto pero yo no podía solo seguir ahí. Su sonrisa era mi mayor premio, pero quería que fuera solo mía.

"Aunque no lo quiera decir… ella aun esta triste, si tú la quieres de verdad espera… el tiempo a veces puede ser tu amigo."

"¿o qué…? No se para que me tendría que quedar…"

"para ser feliz con Sakura, e visto como la miras y conozco muy bien esos sentimientos" "que le dirás que la amas o que te la llevarías contigo, pero para eso todavía falta tiempo" "desde que tu llegaste, ya no hay tristeza en sus ojos"

-yo… -entonces lo supe sin que me lo dijera, supe que, como yo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba tiempo, me agache poniendo mi maleta en el tatami para abrirla y sacar un montón de cartas que no sabía todavía para que llevaba conmigo, y se las di

-Sakura… no tienes que decir nada… te preguntaras cómo me enamoré de ti en tan solo unos meses después de todo lo que había pasado y es que yo ya estaba enamorado de ti, sin saberlo, en silencio, pero siempre fuiste esa mujer buena y dulce de la que Itachi hablaba… -ella me miro extrañada, pase mi mano en su mejilla y sequé sus lágrimas- que yo no respondiera no significa que no leyera sus cartas… y ahora que te conozco me doy cuenta de que nunca podré amar a nadie más -respiré profundo y, se lo dije- Quizás… yo mismo me quiera hacer falsas esperanzas pero entonces ¿Por qué respondiste mis besos…? –ella abrió los ojos de golpe aun sin poder decir nada- no sé… como te sientes ahora porque creo que ni tu misma lo sabes… no quiero pensar que mientras te besaba tu veías en mi a Itachi solo porque su rostro es algo parecido al mío porque tu nuca harías algo así… así que no me des esperanzas tontas porque justo ahora creo que si me voy, quizás… con el tiempo tu vallas corriendo y me digas que también sientes algo, quiero que aclaremos las cosas para saber… si puedo esperarte

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto…?

-porque soy el tonto que te ama y te dice que si cabe la mas mínima posibilidad de que sientas algo por mi entonces yo te esperaré el tiempo que tú quieras porque lo que siento nunca cambiará… siento como… se ha hecho más fuerte hasta llegar al punto de necesitarte, por eso quiero saber si tengo que esperar o solo rendirme

-…yo… también quisiera saberlo… pero tú eres el hermano de Itachi… -soltó, dándome una esperanza aunque quizás no haya querido, ¡Porque yo era el hermano de Itachi! Entonces solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar, quise aferrarme a eso

-¿Es por eso, solo por eso? –reí casi por instinto en medio del dolor- a mi no me importa, sé que su amor fue algo hermoso que hasta llego a preguntarme ¿La podré amar como él? No creo, porque te amo diferente, te amo a mi manera y él te amó a la suya porque los dos somos muy distintos, a mi no me importa qué dirá la gente si puedo ser feliz contigo… -" conozco demasiado a mi hija para decirte que aunque ella te amara lo negaría, se lo negaría a ella misma… solo te pido que seas paciente porque ella amó mucho a Itachi, y algunas veces se comporta tan… no sé cómo decirlo… tan desinteresada… como si no le importara volver a amar, pero cada vez que la veo a tu lado sé que puede hacerlo…"

-Yo no quise decir

-lo hiciste… -mi circulo vicioso era ella y sonreí por eso- te esperaré todo el tiempo que tu quieras y necesites para pensar pero no aquí porque duele, no puedo volver a vivir en Italia porque me recuerda la soledad, la soledad que viví todos esos años ahí tratando de alejarme de mi pasado, por eso… iré a los Estados Unidos, si tu no me aceptas –ella abrió la boca pero no dejé que dijera nada- te esperaré siempre pero… yo también quiero comenzar una vida y ¿Cómo sabré si tú me aceptas o si nunca lo harás? Te esperaré todas las tardes… todo lo que quieras, no me rendiré, no creo que te tome tanto pensarlo pero… quizás quieres volver a ti misma… y entonces sino llegas aunque sea en el ultimo día me mudaré haya, pero si llegas… los dos podemos elegir un lugar nuevo… Y

-perdón… yo no quiero que tengas falsas esperanzas, por eso mejor –entonces la bese, otra vez, contradiciendo sus palabras y la miré a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que mostraban…

-no son falsas esperanzas… te esperaré… en el aeropuerto de Florencia-Peretola –entonces me dio un rayo de luz cuando sonrió

-espero que no te canses de esperar

-no te preocupes, yo soy muy paciente

-eres… un soñador –dijo de repente bajando la mirada mientras sonreía hermosa- seguro que viste una película o algo donde el protagonista al final se rencuentra con su amor de toda la vida y se besan como deteniendo el mundo para decirse que nunca dejaron de amarse

-¿Estas diciendo que me amas y te lanzarás a mis brazos cuando estés en el aeropuerto? Porque lo podrías hacer ahora mismo -ella fingió enojo y arqueó una ceja

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que iré?

-porque tus labios ya no son salados… -dije sonriendo, ella no lo entendía pero la primera vez que la bese (sin que ella supiera jamás) sus labios estaban salados de tanto llanto- Entonces… hasta luego, Sakura

Habla Sakura:

Ya no tenía excusas, como si hubiera leído mi mente, ahí estaba ofreciéndome tiempo, todo el tiempo que necesitara para pensar, tenía que saber exactamente lo que sentía antes de cualquier decisión, Sasuke seguía siendo el hermano de Itachi de todos modos ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en una relación con él? No podía, no debía.

-…yo… también quisiera saberlo… pero tú eres el hermano de Itachi… -le dije sin pensar, me dio un poco de coraje que se echara a reír

-¿Es por eso, solo por eso? A mi no me importa, sé que su amor fue algo hermoso que hasta llego a preguntarme ¿La podré amar como él? No creo, porque te amo diferente, te amo a mi manera y él te amó a la suya porque los dos somos muy distintos, a mi no me importa qué dirá la gente si puedo ser feliz contigo… -pero luego decía eso… Quería inconscientemente castigarme por sentir algo que nunca debí sentir, yo había planeado una vida con Itachi y ahora, de repente tiraba todo de lado, en el momento en el que lo empecé a necesitar a él porque Itachi no estaba, aun así a él no le importaba si estaba bien o no, simplemente había pasado. Él era muy diferente a Itachi y agradecía a los cielos que fuese así, porque si no, solo hubiera sido la sombra de mi amor incompleto, pero los amaba diferente. Sí, los amaba a los dos y nunca dejaría de lado los sentimientos que tengo por Itachi, pero también amaba a Sasuke, al que siempre estaba ahí, con el que me podía comportar como niña chiquita, de todos modos quería tiempo, para dejar de imaginar qué hubiera pasado si Itachi esto o lo otro, quizás hasta retomaba las clases. Quería tiempo para mí, para aprender a vivir sola y conocerme más… tiempo para mi madre que siempre me había necesitado y aun así terminó protegiéndome ella a mi para que no sufriera más, pero ya no le puedo echar la culpa al destino, las cosas buenas o malas siempre pasan y para mi suerte mi madre aunque tenía esa terrible enfermedad, estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento.

Sasuke se fue robándome otro beso, como para que no negara que si lo quería.

"Si no vuelvo, prométeme que buscarás la forma de ser feliz, no importa cómo, cuándo ni con quien, solo quiero que seas feliz porque hasta que tú lo seas, yo podré descansar"

Y lo había prometido, aunque hubiese pasado muy poco tiempo ya estaba reconstruyendo la felicidad, como cuando un cerezo tira sus sakuras, no importa cómo, la siguiente temporada ya esta cubierto otra vez por ese rosa mágico. Mi cerezo volvió a florecer, fuera de temporada como mis sentimientos, me dolía dejarlo pero no tenía otra opción, no quería seguir ahí.

Recuerdo cuando compre esa casa, era tan perfecto para pasar ahí el resto de mi vida con mi esposo y los hijos que vinieran a completar nuestra felicidad

Ahora era solo como una página donde ya se había escrito, ya no podía rescribir sobre ella otra historia, debajo de todos esos recuerdos y… cada pedazo de ella, cada mueble que habíamos elegido juntos, era algo de lo que me tenía que deshacer… antes de empezar de nuevo, los recuerdos siempre me acompañarían pero no quería empezar ahí otra vida.

-¿Estas segura Sakura? –me dijo mi madre antes de que el contratista pusiera un letrero de "Se Vende"

-Sí –esa tarde la pasamos casi todo el día en casa de Chiyo-ba y Sasori, me iría a Nagasaki con mi madre hasta que su tratamiento terminara, claro que nos quedaríamos para el Baby Shower, solo faltaban 2 días y para la boda de Naruto y Hinata regresaríamos, esos eran momentos que no podíamos perder.

El pelirrojo frente a mi parecía asombrado y algo tristón, también algo sonrojado antes de darme un cuadro todo envuelto en papel

-Es tuyo, después de todo tu fuiste la inspiración… Le dije a ese tonto que te cuidara y el idiota te deja sola… -dijo mirando a otro lado- cuando lo vea le golpearé por gilipollas

-¿Qué? –le di un codazo, ya me habían quitado las vendas. Nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, quizás lo que había sentido era porque estaba confundido, pero ahora ya hasta tenía novia, incluso a veces, visitaba a Madara, porque a pesar de todo siempre lo vio como a su padre, le había costado trabajo pero no lo odiaba, y yo estaba feliz por él, porque "Solo la venganza puede saciar la sed del odio" eso pensaba, pero también existe el perdón.

El único que se debía perdonar era Madara, que después de unos días había intentado suicidarse "Un hombre como yo nunca bebe caer tan bajo" dijo un guardia que lo escucho decir. Lo sedaron y lo pusieron en aislamiento.

-oye… todavía me duele y tu golpeas fuerte

-Lo sient… no, te lo mereces –le dije riendo y el me embarroteó tarta en la cara

-Ja ja tú también te lo mereces, ahora sé porque el pobre huyo de ti apenas pudo salir de casa

-¿QUÉ? Ya veras

Los días seguían pasando, resulto que al Baby Shower no solo habíamos ido mi madre y yo, sino también Ino y Shikamaru, y Hinata y Naruto, porque después de tantas convivencias nos hicimos unidos. Yahiko sería muy afortunado. Después de eso mi madre y yo viajamos a Nagasaki diciéndoles a todos "Hasta luego"

Sabía que le dolía cada vez que apretaba mi mano y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas pero, estaba dando resultado, ya casi no había restos de esa enfermedad en su cuerpo y eso me llenaba de alegría, me gustaba abrazarla y a veces hasta dormir con ella, después de todo era mi madre. Algunas veces no quería entrar a su tratamiento y se escapaba por ahí "Me va a matar el tratamiento, no la enfermedad" decía, pero al final siempre terminábamos yendo, ya se habían pasado dos meses, justo después del Baby Shower al llegar a Nagasaki recibió el tratamiento, luego otro y otro.

"Esta teniendo éxito, realmente estamos felices, además ya le falta poco" decían los doctores, me pregunto si ese loco estará en el aeropuerto ahora, no sé porque se me escapan las sonrisas.

Hinata dijo que cuando se casara iba a dejar la escuela un tiempo, aunque no me ha dio por qué, faltaba muy poco para su boda.

Habla Sasuke:

Cada tarde, desde que le dije adiós, la esperaba después de salir del buro

"Se va a enfermar si sigue así" me decía Sai, entonces le deje mi puesto a él, el caso de la señora Vargas había resultado exitoso y además ya había terminado su carrera, yo había hecho el trato con el señor Kakusu y le vendí mis acciones, tenia el suficiente dinero para nadar en el, pero el dinero nunca hace la felicidad, guardé una parte y la demás… la doné. Ahora que lo pienso me puedo echar a reír, quien me mire ahora y me haya conocido antes dirá: O se volvió loco o se volvió loco. Ni siquiera yo, si me topara al Sasuke de hace unos meses, creería que había cambiado tanto, pero así podía ser feliz, aunque en realidad no era tan paciente como Sakura creía.

Quizás si soy un soñador y dentro de mi hay un romántico escondido, justo cuando había llegado me había imaginado a ella en el avión después del mío y me había quedado ahí a esperar, pero no llegó y seguía sin llegar, pero yo le dije que la esperaría, además mañana ya es la boda de ese rubio tonto, además, incluso yo quería tiempo para cambiar, para ser mejor persona, para borrar por completo al Sasuke que se alejó de su hermano y no había podido pedirle perdón por orgullo, del Sasuke que siempre sabía qué pasaría después al que no sabía nada sobre su futuro.

Lo único que sabía era que ella también me amaba, lo había sentido en sus besos, lo había visto en sus ojos, Y me amaba a mí, al Sasuke tonto e inexperto que no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos. Esa noche, me había besado a mi, no a la sombra de mi hermano… y me hiso feliz.

No iría a la boda de mi mejor amigo, lo que me costaron unos buenos reclamos por teléfono, recuerdo que le dije "Naruto, parece que fueras mi esposa, y una muy amargada, pobre de Hinata-chan" casi podía ver su cara de enojo en ese momento, quizás algo sonrojado y apenado, más si Hinata estaba a su lado, pero a cambio no se podía quejar. Le mandé el regalo para que pueda dormir bien, aunque no lo puedo asegurar.

Habla Sakura:

Desde esos momentos, mi vida se tiño otra vez, de muchos colores.

Me sentí tan emocionada, habíamos llegado la noche anterior y nos quedamos en casa de Hinata, mi madre ya se había arreglado y yo también, me puse el vestido azul que una vez había comprado, hubiese comprado otro pero sabía que no podría encontrar uno mas lindo.

Si yo estaba emocionada no puedo decir entonces cómo estaba Hinata, primero le tuvimos que calmar los nervios, Ino y yo la ayudamos a arreglarse, yo la peinaba mientras Ino la maquillaba, luego le pusimos el vestido.

-Chicas… las quiero mucho, pero creo que llegaré tarde… -dijo Hinata toda preocupada, feliz, emocionada, no sé cómo las mujeres podemos soportar tantas emociones juntas

-Pues que se espere Naruto, además él es el que se deleitará con tu belleza, así que puede esperar un piquín más. –le dijo Ino

-de por sí que ya eres bellísima, seguro que Naruto se muere al verte… lo bueno que no es tan pervertido como mi padrino… -le dije entre risitas y ella se sonrojó

Era una mañana hermosa y soleada, con un aire fresco y precioso de fines de otoño, cuando Hinata y Naruto juraron amarse para toda la vida frente al altar lleno de rosas, entonces lo supe, Nunca dejaría de amar a Itachi porque el amor es para siempre, pero él ya no estaba y en cambio ahí estaba Sasuke, al que también amaba diferente, con el que podía ser feliz, y lo extrañé en ese momento a mi lado.

Hinata se veía rebosante de felicidad, con un brillo mágico es sus ojos llorosos, cuando uno tiene tanta felicidad, para no ahogarse, la comparte, y ahí con ella estábamos todos nosotros los que nunca nos separamos, también llegaron Konan y Pein con el pequeño Yahiko en brazos, una cosita preciosa, de mejillas rosas y redonditas. Y como si no fuese suficiente felicidad (porque siempre es bienvenida más), en la entrada del salón estaba un hombre de traje beige y cabello largo, con ojos aperlados como de unos cuarenta y tantos, al que yo, y todos los presentes reconocimos, Hinata sonrió aun más maravillosamente y él se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Le pidió perdón.

- No quiero perder estos momentos únicos de la vida, después de todo eres mi única hija y… estoy orgulloso de que seas feliz –le dijo mientras la abrasaba- perdón por perder tanto tiempo antes de pedirte perdón… pero es que siempre fui el tipo de persona que creía tener la razón siempre… pero me alegra que me hayas desafiado e hicieras lo que te gusta y te apasiona, porque es tu vida, perdón por no darme cuenta antes

-no te tengo que perdonar nada, porque siempre has sido mi amado padre

-Señor Uzumaki, ha llegado otro regalo… -dijo uno de los meseros

-pues póngalo en la mesa de regalos. –dijo Naruto todo emocionado, se veía feliz, tan guapo en su traje negro y blanco, casi se cae cuando Hinata entro a la iglesia e Ino y yo nos echamos a reír.

-Es que… hay un problema… -dijo el empleado- ¡Tráiganlo! –dijo alzando la voz y casi me voy de espaldas al ver _ese_ regalo

-p-pero c-cómo –Naruto y Hinata se habían puesto rojos, Ino y yo los miramos sorprendidas y emocionadas

-Ese teme… se supone que sería una sorpresa para Navidad… ¡Dattebayo! -dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata y ella nos miró a nosotras

-Chicas… se supone que se los diría después pero ¡Van a ser tías! –dijo toda emocionada, Ino y yo la abrazamos y las tres dimos brinquitos de emoción, Naruto se acercó a la cuna y le quitó una notita que decía "Para que puedan dormir bien, tiene una cajita de música integrada, sé que aun es pronto pero mira, que andaba de buenas y la vi"

-Ese Sasuke… -dijo Naruto, pero no enfadado sino con una sonrisa, entonces llegó mi padrino Jiraya y le dio un buen coscorrón.

-ahora resulta que hasta Sasuke que vive en el extranjero lo sabía y a tu padre no le dijiste nada –Naruto sonrío y lo abrazo- sabes que nunca me lo hubiera perdido

-A penas tengo un mes, así que falta mucho pero… soy tan feliz

-un hijo es lo mejor de la vida… -dijo Konan uniéndose a nosotras con el pequeño Yahiko en brazos y Pein detrás con la pañalera- ya verás que es una bendición, Hina-chan

Así es como pase otro de los grandes momentos de mi vida, llena de familia y amigos, llena de sonrisas, llena de amor. Después de una semana me mude sola, seguía casi todo el tiempo con mi madre pero, quería saber cómo era; siempre viví con mi madre, luego con Itachi, nunca hubo un espacio, quería saber si quizás por miedo a la soledad me había aferrado a Sasuke, pero fue una excusa barata. Vivir sola me hiso bien, después de que Sasuke vendiera sus acciones yo hice lo mismo, ahora tenía mucho tiempo. Extrañe a Itachi y los momentos del pasado, pero aprendí a dejarlos ahí, en el pasado. Aprendí a recordarlo sin llorar, sin sentir un gran vacío, ahora lo sustituía una sonrisa. Cada vez que leía esas cartas, más que para Sasuke parecían descripciones mías, tal vez por eso Sasuke me las había dado, cada una con su puño y letra, con los sentimientos de un loco enamorado.

Extrañe a Sasuke, y no porque me sintiera sola, sino porque, en todos esos meses sin él, me di cuenta de que me había vuelto a enamorar. Lo amaba de verdad, y nada podía cambiarlo.

*******Domingo*******

-¿No te piensas ir? –me dijo de repente mi mamá

-¿Qué, de que hablas, me estas corriendo? –dije asombrada, pero en tono de broma

-irte a ser feliz… -dijo con una mirada de complicidad, luego se aclaró la garganta- "¿Estas diciendo que me amas y te lanzarás a mis brazos cuando estés en el aeropuerto? Porque lo podrías hacer ahora mismo" Que tonta hija tengo, yo me hubiese tirado en sus brazos en ese instante, solo estas atrasando lo inevitable, porque en realidad no creo que puedas ser feliz con alguien más

-… mamá…

-Yo no tuve la culpa, ustedes hablan muy fuerte mientras las personas normales intentan dormir… -dijo riendo- pero me alegra, me alegra que te hayas tomado un tiempo y… Estoy orgullosa de ti… -dijo brindándome una sonrisa sincera- aha… pero si no te vas ahora mismo tras él no lo estaré tanto hee

-¡Mamá! –dije en tono embarazoso- yo no me iré hasta que tu estés bien, te lo prometí y además él fue quien dijo que esperaría todo lo que necesitara

-pues a mí parecer, si un hombre espera demasiado o se aburre o se vuelve loco, y como sé que él te ama de verdad entonces se volverá loco, pobrecillo, no sé cómo la pasará cada día que pasa sin verte llegar, además… ya estoy bien y Jiraya va a cuidarme otra vez.

Habla Sasuke:

*******Sábado*******

Ya habían pasado seis meses, la espera me volvía loco, ¿Qué tal si se arrepintió y si los perjuicios fueron más grandes? ¿Y si en verdad todo fue un reflejo para no sentirse sola? La cabeza me daba vueltas pero entonces recordaba sus ojos, esos ojos que nunca me habían mentido. Entonces me di cuenta de algo que se me había pasado

-Realmente soy un tonto –me dije emocionado a mi mismo, y es que ella nunca abandonaría a su madre por nada, cuando estaba tan enferma y en un tratamiento tan riesgoso- entonces creo que yo tendré que ir por ella… Pero si me dice mentiroso por no esperarla, le callaré la boca con un beso.

Impulsivo y alocado como un adolecente, esa misma noche compré mi boleto de avión, con los cambios de horario seguro llegaría a Japón un domingo por la tarde, tome la misma maleta de la cual no había sacado nada y salí de mi departamento sin pensarlo dos veces, impulsivo, como si el corazón se me fuese a salir el pecho, aunque no sabía su respuesta, no puedo describir la felicidad que me provocaba esa sensación.

Y cuando llegué al aeropuerto

Habla Sakura:

-anda, vete ya o en serio me enojaré contigo…

-Gracias… mamá

Entonces sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerzas, desesperadamente por pensar en cada segundo que pasaba, para ir con él.

Tuve mucha suerte al encontrar boleto de avión, ni siquiera había hecho equipaje, ni siquiera se lo conté a Ino ni a Hinata, solo corrí al aeropuerto, sintiendo un impulso que nunca había sentido, me empecé a desesperar cuando el vuelo se retrasó.

¿Por qué de repente esa hora de retraso me volvía loca cuando yo había dejado pasar 6 meses? No lo sé. Pero agradezco a dios por eso.

-¡Sakura! –grito aquella voz, salí de la fila para abordar el avión y corrí como él hasta quedar de frente, parecíamos dos adolecentes enamorados cometiendo una locura, la gente se nos quedo mirando cuando nos comenzamos a reír como locos. Miró mi boleto a Italia y rió más fuerte.

-Te amo… -le dije de repente logrando que se sonrojara

-Creo que dijiste que me esperarías… -le dije cuando habíamos llegado a una cafetería, ambos parecíamos nerviosos- eres un mentiroso

Habla Sasuke:

La vi a ella, en la fila de abordaje, entonces supe que había tomado el vuelo correcto. Era como ella había dicho, por alguna razón parecía una película, pero ya no podían pasar más que cosas buenas, el que nos había hecho sufrir ya nunca haría daño y entonces, nos dimos la oportunidad de ser felices.

Cuando me dijo que me amaba, sentí un extraño revoloteo en el estomago, si bien sus besos ya me lo habían informado, nunca me lo había dicho ella. Me amaba. Me dijo "Mentiroso" después de todo, y no me pude resistir.

Vendió su casa, estaba rentando un departamento en Nagasaki, por muy raro que pareciese, no viví con ella aún, esperamos casi un mes para eso, ese mes que tomo para interrogarme "No es justo, tú sabes mucho de mí, pero yo ni siquiera se tu color favorito" había dicho antes de pasar horas preguntando a cerca de toda mi vida y mis gustos, lo que me apasionaba.

-Color favorito: Verde, me gustan los tomates y las fresas, sabes que cumplo el 23 de Julio, escucho música clásica pero también adoro a SID, me gusta que se haga justicia y salir a pasear, aunque no lo haga mucho… -así había empezado esa tarde.

Aunque no hubiese estado en Navidad pasamos el año nuevo juntos, pero no solo ella y yo, toda la familia que ya éramos, celebrando esos momentos de la vida que pasan fugaces como las estrellas, pero que son hermosos e inolvidables, nos dormimos casi a las 3:00 a.m. y solo porque dijeron "Mañana es el recalentado, vamos que el mundo no se acaba"

Habla Sakura:

Quizás hubiese sido demasiado rápido, que a solo un año de la muerte de Itachi me hubiese mudado con Sasuke pero no importaba el tiempo que pasaba, no podía dejar de amarlo y el tiempo no me estaba esperando así que decidí hacerlo, ser completamente feliz. No me importaba lo que la gente pensaba de mí, Mi familia y él sabíamos la verdadera historia y eso me bastaba.

Dos meses después mi madre se había recuperado completamente, entonces él me lo pidió, pasar toda la vida a su lado.

Ahí, bajo los cerezos que florecían aquella tarde, y yo acepté. Esa noche después de cenar, supe que estaba lista, para volver a amar completamente, lo supe al ver sus ojos, lo supe con su sonrisa, con sus besos suaves y electrizantes, con sus manos no tan tímidas, ya no había ningún reproche del pasado, sabía que nunca olvidaría a Itachi, pero así estaba bien, porque no quería olvidar todos esos momentos, pero ahora estaba lista para construir nuevos.

Sin darme cuenta me perdí en sus besos, en esos ojos negros, mientras terminaba de conocerlo. Así comenzó mi nueva vida, era completamente feliz.

Por fin había llegado, el paso que más me costó tomar: ser feliz, cuando hubiese un obstáculo lo superaríamos juntos: los momentos dolorosos siempre vuelven como una ruleta que gira y gira… hasta caer en el mismo lugar, lo importante es como tomes ese momento y sepas valorar lo que la vida te da, y cuando llegue el momento de que ya no lo tengas… sepas que tienes razones para seguir y que alguien siempre estará a tu lado para apoyarte, que no estás sola.

Habla Sasuke:

Era como si este fuera el ultimo día de mi vida: una vida infeliz que dejaba de lado para ser feliz con ella. Lo que no debía hacer, morderme las uñas. Era tan feliz en ese momento, después de todo lo que paso para poder estar con ella y ahora iba a estar siempre a su lado. Daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, ella no podía arrepentirse, estaba seguro de su amor, lo que no estaba seguro era ¿Cuánto podía tardarse una novia en maquillarse y ponerse un vestido?

Habla Sakura:

Parecía una novia a punto de llegar al altar, era una novia a punto de llegar al altar, los nervios me envolvían de pies a cabeza como la primera vez, sabía que cuando entrara me encontraría con su mirada, sabía que cuando dijera acepto, todo cambiaría.

La iglesia estaba adornada con flores blancas y sakuras, las sakuras que volvían a florecer, una iglesia llena de amigos y familiares…: Personas que nunca te abandona, verdaderos amigos.

Tenía un muy hermoso vestido blanco, y no lo digo solo porque es mío, que tenía un bordado de hilo fino en las oleadas de la falda, flores bordadas con un hilo rosa pastel casi invisible pero casi mágico, un tocado de flores en el cabello, una mirada llena de alegría, al igual que el novio, un traje italiano negro que lo hacía ver muy elegante y guapo a la vez que conservaba su estilo

Tomo mi mano, y me miró a los ojos como si el mundo se detuviera por un instante, el padre comienza a hablar hasta que dice la frase final:

-Hasta que la muerte los separe-

Esa frase me hiso sentir una extraña sensación, pero esta ves desde el fondo de mi corazón sabia que todo iba a estar bien

En uno de los asientos más al fondo de la iglesia, también se pudo oír un: Y espero que eso no sea hasta dentro de unos setenta años.

Tuve otra extraña sensación en el pecho, e hiso que volteara, pero ya no era una sensación de dolor, sino de alivio y felicidad.

Y al fin puedo… ser feliz….-dijo un susurro que se llevaba el viento

Por las grandes puertas de madera de la iglesia, entraron como un torbellino un montón de pétalos de cerezo, que daban a la bella iglesia y a aquel hermoso momento, una vista mágica.

Habla Sasuke:

Miré a mi ahora esposa, estaba tan hermosa que no me contenía las ganas de besarla, ambos, Sí, yo también, lloramos de emoción, de felicidad

-este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida –decía Sakura sin poder contener la felicidad que se reflejaba en su rostro, le tome su mano y corregí a mi amada esposa

-No. Este apenas es el comienzo… de una vida llena de momentos felices, que pasaremos juntos… siempre juntos…

-Mamá… te pregunté cómo se conocieron mi papá y tú no me estas escuchando –le decía una pequeña niña de 8 años, ojos verdes y cabello azabache a su madre, a mi amor

-pues… esa es una larga historia… Bueno, si fuese a empezar con algo sería: Lo tenía todo… Todo lo que alguna vez soñé, una buena familia, unos excelentes amigos, una hermosa casa, el trabajo que siempre quise y lo mas importante… el hombre de mis sueños…

-tenemos tiempo… hoy es miércoles y papá puede hacer la cena hoy, además –rió, esos momentos simples me llenan de felicidad- como tu eres mi sensei no hay problema si no hago la tarea por escucharte

-Aja. Ya he descubierto tus planes… ahora por eso ¡Guerra de cosquillas! - miré a mi esposa e hija riendo hasta más no poder, éramos completamente felices, yo las miraba desde la cocina

- ¡espelen, nosotlos tamen nos unimos!

…

…

Fin.

Gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta aquí, se los juro, no estoy llorando, es solo un poco de melancolía, ojala y les haya gustado mucho, no se si le puse "Mucha miel" y que alguna vez les sirvan los consejos de una joven servidora (Yo). Que estén bien hasta donde estén, y nos vemos luego ¿nee?

Cualquier comentario, critica, si "le puse mucha miel", si "Joder, pensé que al menos el final tendría lemmon" (No soy muy buena escribiendo), si debí ponerlo en dos capítulos o más detallado, cualquier critica esta bien recibida para mejorar. Cualquier _otra cosa_ igual.

Gracias Ladyrose 23 y Dulcecito 311, que siempre me sacaron sonrisas cuando leía los comentarios, gracias por estar ahí en cada capitulo. Espero también les guste mi otro fic en el que estoy trabajando si deciden acompañarme, claro.

Ai no kotoba: Palabras de amor…

Este es el siguiente en el que estoy trabajando: Devuélveme la vida.

Los quiero mucho, cuídense y besos.

Nos vemos.


	20. EPILOGO

_Lo tenía todo…_

Empezamos por ahí. Una vida como muchas otras, Sakura vivía muy feliz con Itachi, cumplirían ya el segundo aniversario de casados.

_Estaba casada con el hombre más bueno del planeta entero, amable, gentil, tierno…guapo, y así podría seguir pero en simples palabras lo describo como: El amor de mi vida_.

Así es como ella se sentía, plenamente feliz, y nos empieza a contar la historia. Cuando una mujer se enamora de verdad y es correspondida, y más cuando ese hombre es… Todo lo que tu soñaste como el hombre ideal para ti, aun con sus defectos que ya has aceptado, dices que es el amor de tu vida. Ciertamente es así, justo porque pensó que sería para Toda la vida, cuando lo perdió fue muy difícil aceptarlo, la sola idea de vivir sin el a su lado la llevo en una ocasión a intentar suicidarse, sin pensar en las personas a su alrededor, su familia y amigos que sufrían y la apoyaban, pero que también la necesitaban.

_¿Cuando comenzó a ser doloroso hasta el respirar? ¿Cuándo mi vida se torno de este color?_

_Un color oscuro y frio, tan… lleno de dolor. ¡¿Cuándo empecé a sentir dolor?!_

_Ni siquiera sé cuándo todo comenzó, sabia que algo no cuadraba pero el destino a veces se disfraza de felicidad y te hace una mala pasada, yo pensé que todo estaba bien, que la vida me decía "buenos días" como siempre pero… no importa cuanto dure el día, siempre cae la noche._

Itachi siempre sería El amor de su vida. Por eso la sola idea de volver a enamorarse podría considerarse un chiste. Por eso le costó tanto aceptar que se había enamorado del hermano de Itachi en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía pero tenía que entender que podía volver a ser feliz. Porque eso era lo que ella se merecía y lo que Itachi hubiese deseado.

Descripción de los personajes que más influyen en la historia:

Empezando con Sakura, nuestra personaje principal.

Ella es una mujer joven, bueno, ya todos la conocen, solo imagínenla de 23 años y ya esta. En su forma de ser y actitud es amable y gentil, es tierna, le gusta que la consientan, es soñadora, inteligente, es buena hija, buena esposa, le encanta su trabajo porque le gusta educar a los niños y sentir que esta haciendo algo por ellos como enseñarles valores y otras cosas para contribuir a su futuro.

Después de la muerte de Itachi sintió que lo perdió todo. Nuestra mujer fuerte se derrumbó y su vida "perdió el color" de cierta manera, aunque sus amigos y su madre Tsunade estaban ahí con ella y la apoyaban ¿Cómo podría vivir ella sin El amor de su vida? ¿Cómo viviría después de eso? ¿Qué les pasaría a sus sueños junto a él? Y la pregunta que más parecía imposible ¿Cómo sería feliz con otro y volverse a enamorar?

En el transcurso de todo, tiene que vencer muchos obstáculos, aprender a vivir con el dolor y darse cuenta de que no esta sola y por sobre todo, descubrir quién es el culpable de la muerte de Itachi y de muchas otras personas. Tiene que comprender muchas cosas y también, que no hiso nada malo en volverse a enamorar, que a nadie mas que a ella le tendría que importar de quién se enamoraba. Que era su vida y podía volver a ser feliz.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi que se enamora de "La mujer equivocada", la viuda de su hermano.

Él era serio, frío, algo arrogante y orgulloso, Era, antes de conocerla, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando su vida; y con la muerte de su hermano reflexiona y piensa sobre muchas cosas de la vida y su futuro. Él, muy parecido a su hermano mayor en físico, aunque en la actitud totalmente diferente y con un corte peculiar para su cabello azabache.

Se entera de la muerte de su hermano y regresa para su funeral. Como todo fue imprevisto, y con las vacaciones de verano, no pudo encontrar hotel y para su pesar y suerte, tuvo que pedir acilo en casa de Sakura, conviven, y se va enamorando de ella, él ya "la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo" y se da cuenta de que realmente era mejor de lo que Itachi podía describir.

¿Cómo se enamoro de ella aun sabiendo que ella amaba profundamente a su hermano? ¿Cómo podría si quiera decírselo alguna vez a la cara? Lo único que él quiere es protegerla, pero, al aceptar los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella, se quiere alejar para no lastimarse.

Aun así, no se podía alejar, no la podía dejar sola, mucho menos después de que ella le confesara que Itachi no había muerto en un accidente en todo el sentido; sino que había una persona detrás de todo. Sasuke la ayuda a descubrir y capturar al culpable de todo su dolor y también a liberar a su ahora amigo, Naruto, que por ciertos acontecimientos ha quedado inmerso en todo ese embrollo y es culpado de los misteriosos incendios, uno de ellos, causante de la muerte del Jefe de bomberos Uchiha Itachi.

Ambos, él y Sakura, tienen que aprender que el odio no es bueno; también a demostrar sus sentimientos sin miedos.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Tsunade (Haruno en este caso) de 50 años, muy alegre y bromista, una madura y bella mujer madre de Sakura, es viuda, sacó adelante a Sakura y se volvió fuerte, por eso cuando Itachi murió, ella fue un gran apoyo para su hija, no la dejaría sola, ni tampoco la hundiría más…

Ella estaba enferma de cáncer, desde el principio lo supo pero tuvo miedo de ya no poder estar con su hija, por eso mismo aparece "sin explicación alguna" en la historia cuando Itachi aun sigue vivo, por eso cuando Itachi muere, ella se queda callada y después de asegurase de que Sakura se quedará bien con sus amigos y su nuevo compañero, se regresa a su casa para recibir tratamiento sin que nadie se entere, era muy fuerte pero también tenía que saber que no estaba sola, cuando Sakura se enteró ya había pasado mucho, y estuvo a su lado hasta que el largo y doloroso tratamiento tuvo éxito.

Ella es quien interviene siempre en la felicidad de su hija, como buena madre. Le da consejos y es ella la que se da cuenta de lo que los dos con los que vivió un tiempo (Sasuke y Sakura) sentían, y habla con ellos de maneras separadas haciendo ciertas insinuaciones siempre; porque su hija se tenía que dar cuenta que no importaba de quién se había enamorado, Se había enamorado y lo tenía que aceptar porque él también la amaba.

Porque la vida es para ser feliz.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Madara Uchiha, dueño de una de las más grandes industrias de tecnología Akatsuki, un hombre muy importante y guapo, con sus 43 años.

De pequeño era pobre, solo creció con su padre y este murió cuando él era un adolecente. Sin saber cómo, le había dejado una buena cantidad y así el inteligente muchacho se asocio con el señor Akasuna, creando su empresa y volviéndose poderosos rápidamente; pero él era avaricioso, y al darse cuenta de que podría llegar a perder la empresa que él había fundado y planeado, no tuvo escrúpulos para asesinar a sus socios o empleados y crear algunas normas en la empresa.

Con el tiempo recuperó todo su poder y mucho más, era el socio mayoritario, nadie le había descubierto, todo era perfecto y luego de la muerte de su sobrino Itachi, con la llegada de Sakura a la empresa, vio una gran oportunidad en esa hermosa y fuerte mujer, sin saber que ella, le odiaba sobre manera y estaba dispuesta a todo para destruirlo, incluso, capaz de seducirlo.

Al final, cuando logran atraparlo y después de creer que pudo haber matado a su hijo, al único que a estado ahí siempre sin mentirle y dándole su cariño, logra reflexionar un poco sobre su vida y sus decisiones.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Akasuna no Sasori y al principio, Uchiha Sasori, un guapo y joven pelirrojo de edad de Sakura.

Aparece como vecino de Sakura pero en realidad estaba siguiendo ordenes de su padre, de espiar a cierta pelirosa, pero, entre todo, se termina enamorando de ella.

Su actitud no es mala, es simpático, amigable, culto, amable, pero es leal a una persona que no debería: Su padre Madara.

¿A quien debería ser más leal, a su padre o a su amor por ella? ¡¿Por qué a su padre le gustaba la única mujer a la que él quería?! ¿Cómo era posible que ella, que parecía tan inocente y buena, terminara saliendo con su padre?

En el proceso de la historia, descubre muchas cosas importantes de su vida, como el hecho de que Madara no era su padre, sino que había asesinado a sus padres en un incendio y lo había adoptado como hijo suyo sobornando a personas corruptas. Él siempre le admiro y cuando se enteró, se sintió engañado, solo y dolido, pero ya no estaba solo; ahora tenía la amistad de ella, de muchos, y también, tenía a su abuela que lo buscó por muchos años. Además, después de todo, se dio cuenta de que no podía odiar a la persona que le había criado durante tantos años.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"La única cosa para calmar el odio es la venganza" después "La venganza nunca sacia el odio, solo te hunde en él, por eso es mejor el perdón"

Estos personajes, además de los otros, desarrollan su ya conocida historia "La monocromía de mi vida sin ti" nuestra historia de amor, tragedia y misterio, cuando sientes que tu vida ha perdido el color y te das cuenta, de que la vida es como un libro con muchas páginas en las que puedes volver a pintar, con los colores que quieras.

El paso que más me costó tomar: volver a ser feliz, cuando hubiese un obstáculo lo superaríamos juntos.

¿Cómo lo lograrán?

Los momentos dolorosos siempre vuelven como una ruleta que gira y gira… hasta caer en el mismo lugar, lo importante es cómo tomes ese momento y sepas valorar lo que la vida te da, y cuando llegue el momento de que ya no lo tengas… sepas que tienes razones para seguir y que alguien siempre estará a tu lado para apoyarte, que no estás sola.


End file.
